Bird In The Finder
by TimeJourney
Summary: You all know about the freelance photographer Takaba Akihito, and how he always takes great pride in his work while always looking for a major scoop. You also know about the dark and mysterious Asami Ryuichi who is the powerful leader in the underworld society. As their story takes place, another goes on in the background….
1. Our Intro please

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

One in the same,

two of a kind.

^anonymous

* * *

A world of spectrum colors can be seen through a rectangular view.

While slowly adjusting the lens, the striking and repetitive brightness of the lights coming from the announcements of neon-lit signs filling the night landscape comes into sight. Along with the golden glow of street lamps, and stores that never go out during the late hours of the evening. A crazy and endless party is maintained every night in this domain of disgraceful human behaviors; lust, hatred, confrontation, prosperity, exploitation, desire, and madness.

Shinjuku; one of the most prominent urban landscapes in the world.

There's the shining and indecent brightness that illuminates the city from the inside, and the shadows that surround it become grimmer. Among that swirl of darkness, there are those who hide secretly from the light of day and sometimes indiscreetly perform their business in the underworld. In one of those places of darkness, on the roof of a building of apartments that is among other buildings, a slight movement reveals the location of an onlooker.

A youth who doesn't look a day over eighteen with short dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. He is wearing light clothing and holding a camera in one hand while the other digs around in the fanny pack on his waist. While fishing out his cell phone he curses under his breath when his wallet also falls out. Landing wide open to expose part of an ID inside, introducing the young photographer as Takaba Akihito. He quickly picks up his wallet and puts it back in his fanny pack before flipping open his phone.

The roof where he's standing is seven stories above ground level. If he were to look up, he'd have a panoramic view of all the skyscrapers on the west side of Shinjuku. Around that place, there are many businesses that allow them to give themselves any luxury possible of adult entertainments. As expected, the sound of the music coming from each of these places can be heard throughout the entire area.

 _If my sources are correct, the target should appear soon._ he thought to himself, then puts his phone away.

After a few moments an elegant and luxurious Toyota Century parks on the entrance of an exclusive high-class club for powerful members, known throughout Japan as Sion.

The doors open quickly and several men sent by the staff inside the infrastructure appear. Despite the darkness, the outline of the figures is visible to the human eye. Even so, Akihito uses the zoom of his lens to confirm the identity of a muscular middle-aged man in a two-piece suit. There's no mistake, the person who he's looking at through his camera matches perfectly with the characteristics of his target; Harada. He is the secretary of an important member of Parliament of the Party of the Opposition.

While focusing on the other men who were laughing with Harada, a huge smile is drawn on the photographer's face. One of them is the manager of Sion, and the other….

 _How lucky am I for you to also appear._ Akihito thought to himself as he smiles vigorously. _A secret meeting between the secretary and an important member of parliament and a drug dealer!_

The second man is a very well-known drug trafficker, Nakaoka. The rumors said that most of the drugs that came from Taiwan to Shinjuku were his doing. From the angle of which Akihito is positioned, it's difficult to photograph Nakaoka's face. However, because the drug trafficker has made an act of presence, it wouldn't make much sense that Akihito isn't able to photograph Nakaoka with Harada.

 _If you are not allowed to be a bit ambitious…._

Supporting his elbows on a rusty railing, Akihito waits patiently for the ideal moment. There'd be no better proof than this photograph; a manager of a major club mediating a meeting between the secretary of a member of parliament and a drug trafficker. Akihito is sure that if he could get this to the media even the minimum payment could cover the rent of his apartment for several months. Maybe even also have enough left over to get one of his cameras repaired.

Akihito quickly presses the shutter, and with the slight _click_ sound the beloved lenses of the Pentax Analog capture the decisive moment in which Harada extends a hand to Nakaoka in a single take.

He continues to take a few more perfect shots, then lowers his camera and chuckles. "Jackpot!"

He turns away and begins to flip through the many photos on his camera. An overwhelming feeling of euphoria fills him as he wonders which picture will be used on the front page. With this news as the detonator, Harada and Sion can be the start of an incident to a large scale that'll shake the government and financial groups.

He then stops when he comes to a particular photo, a selfie. The face looking back is astonishingly identical to his own, though it is more girlish with vibrant violet eyes and her dirty blonde hair is a bit longer. She is winking with her tongue sticking out while also flipping the bird.

Akihito can't help but let out a low chuckle. _Tori…._

* * *

A tall man dressed in an expensive, well-tailored suit stands before a large window. Every inch of his outfit compliments his body, from his hair to his shoes; the man exudes wealth and power. His golden eyes peer down at the night lights of Tokyo as he holds a cigarette between his lips.

"Mr. Asami, " says a man in a similar attire from behind.

The tall man moves his head to the side a bit in response.

"About the photographer incident yesterday... they've stopped it with the publishers, but it seems the police are now sniffing around the shop. The shop owner of Sion has been having his business transactions caught on camera. What shall we do about it?"

"I'm sure I can persuade them with some pocket change, " Asami responds, his baritone voice like smooth rich cream. "Leave the rest to me."

"Yes, sir." And with a bow, the man exits.

Asami turns to his large desk and taps the ashen end of his cigarette against the edge of a glass ashtray. His golden eyes then drift over to the multiple photographs scattered across the desktop, the subject in all of them is the same; Akihito. It's not often for someone of Japanese heritage to have natural light hair- let alone blond. Strands drape over his childlike features while his roundish almond-shaped blue eyes showed a stubborn attitude.

 _Hmm... Takaba Akihito? A young and promising freelance photographer, huh? He's got a good viewpoint, but if he tries to ruin my image, I won't let it go lightly. It seems some punishment is in order first…._

A cold smile forms and Asami blows out a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Smoke twists in its artistic way, forming curls in the gloom only illuminated by the age-speckled bar lights.

Half a dozen customers glance up as the door swings open, heralded by a gust of wind. Tori adjusts her loose neck scarf; she is wearing a jean jacket open over a white shirt, black jeggings, and brown leather boots that go up right below her knees. As the door swings closed behind her, the customer's return to their soirees and the wind is forgotten.

At the bar, a young man stands behind the counter, his head down as he keeps polishing a glass repeatedly to hide the fact that he's actually watching a video on his phone.

"Shot of silver bullet, " Tori says as she leans against the counter.

Still looking at his phone, the young man sets the glass down and begins making the drink. He pours it in a shot glass and sets it on the counter where he finds a money note.

"Hey, can I get a Jack Daniel's?" a customer from down the bar calls.

The bartender clicks his tongue, pausing his video before giving Tori her change and walks off. Tori put the money in her pocket before moving away from the bar with her drink. She downs the contents in one gulp and sets the glass down on a table as she makes her way towards a hall. She passes by the restrooms, glancing around before slipping through a swinging door that says _**Employees Only**_. Eventually, she finds another hallway past the kitchen.

At the end of the hall is a door, beyond which is a room where three men are sitting around a table playing poker; one is wearing a leather jacket, another is wearing a beanie, and one has a skull face tattoo on his upper arm.

"Alright, " says Beanie. "I'll match you-"

He's cut off when the door suddenly opens and Tori stumbles in.

"What the hell?" says Skull Face.

"Who is this bitch?" says Leather Jacket.

"Sorry. Wheresh the can around here?" Tori slurs, the marking of a drunk. She then eyes the table. "Hey, you guys playin' poker?"

"Private game," Beanie says. "Fuck off."

"Could I sit in?" Tori asks. "You think I could-"

"What part of fuck off do you not understand?" Skull Face snaps, annoyed.

"Aww guys- whoa. Be a little friendly. I got the cash." She staggers to the table as she reaches into her pocket.

Leather Jacket shifts slightly at her movement and reveals a gun attached at his hip.

Tori smiles giddily in response. "That's cool, man. You're cool." She continues to pull out a large wad of cash. "Lis- look, see? You see what I'm saying?"

The three guys stare back at her and the money she's sniffing at showfully, sparking their interest.

"Nah, " she says. "Cos I'll clean you out. I understand. Fine."

The three men continue to exchange expressions as she attempts to put the money back in her pocket, it slips from her hand and falls to the ground.

"Listen, I want-" she says as she bends over to pick up the money. "Those are really nice shoes, man." While picking up the money she hits her head against the edge of a chair and curses under her breath as she straightens up. "Here's an empty chair. I could sit here-"

"That's Lucky's chair." Beanie interrupts.

"Wh- where's Lucky? I don't see Lucky?" Tori retorts as she twirls around.

"Lucky's not back yet." Skull Face says.

"Then I'll sit here, " she responds eagerly. "Unless... I'm too hot for ya."

The men all seem to hesitate a moment as they silently communicate through facial expressions.

* * *

"Ergh!" Akihito says through clenched teeth as a hand propels his head into a stone wall. "W- who the hell are you guys!?"

The hand restraining the photographer's head releases its hold, allowing the youth to turn and look at his attackers; one man is large and burly with silver hair, he towers over his bespectacled cohort a good half foot.

"What do you think you're doing!?" He struggles against the restraining hold of his captors.

"Takaba Akihito?" a man says as he walks towards the squabble, his face expressionless. Just your apparent regular _'businessman'_ with golden eyes that seem to narrow on the youth. When he speaks again he does so nonchalantly, as if merely commenting on the weather. "So you're the one who's been catching the scoop about the private secretary of Congress at the Shinjuku club, Sion."

"Who... who are you…?" Akihito says nervously.

"Trouble like that isn't good for business. I have something I'd like to ask you."

"What do you want with me!? If you want the photos, they didn't even come out well! I threw them out! Now lemme go!"

The man leans closer, lowering his face until it's nearly eye to eye. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Just answer my question like a good boy. I really want to know some information. Won't you tell me?"

"I... I don't know what you're talking about. And even if I did tell you, what do you plan on doing-?"

Suddenly the man with glasses knees the photographer in the stomach.

"Bad things happen to naughty boys, " the man says as the youth coughs past the nausea. "In this world, if you're going to go sticking your nose in other people's business, you'll have to take better care of yourself."

Emboldened by his stubbornness and youthful energy Akihito looks up at the yakuza, then speaks through clenched teeth. "I already know that."

The young photographer suddenly kicks out- landing a sweet blow on the thigh of the guard who kneed him, while the other guard is distracted he jerks free and dashes to the doors of a nearby building.

"Hey! Stop!" the bespectacled man shouts.

* * *

"Damn punk, " the large silver-haired man on Asami's left says. "He's an idiot to go running into the building. There's nothing but the roof that way."

 _This should be interesting…_ Asami thought to himself as he leisurely strides towards the stairs, the other two men keep pace with him.

When they reach the roof the large man opens the door and checks the surrounding area before moving out of Asami's way. Akihito is standing over the guardrail and quickly glances back at his pursuers in alarm.

"There's nowhere to run now." Asami says cooly as he and his men begin to close in. "Caught like a rat in a trap."

There was no moment the yakuza enjoys more than seeing the face of his prey when caught. At times like these some look completely defeated, while others seem to resign with bitterness. Wishing to see that expression, Asami moves even closer.

Akihito instead meets Asami's gaze with determination adorning his smug face. "I've been in worse situations than being chased by a bunch of old yakuzas."

The youth suddenly does something that surprises Asami even more- he swings himself over the railing.

"Wha- he jumped off!?" said one of the underlings in astonishment.

Asami reaches the rail and looks down, expecting to see the mangled body of the photographer but finds him clinging to a fluorescent sign, looking back up at him and sticking his tongue out.

"Hey!" a passerby from the streets below shouts. "There's someone up there!"

"Oh my God!" another passerby screams.

Being careful not to be seen by any of the civilians, Asami moves away from the edge. "Hmph, did you see that?"

"Uhh, yes sir. I can't believe he jumped off at this height."

Though Asami doesn't really listen to his subordinate's reply, he's more surprised by the overwhelming relief he now feels in knowing the youth whom he now finds so interesting is alive and well. "I didn't think he had it in him."

A light laugh escapes his lips, which surprises his men. The yakuza didn't even try to suppress the feeling of excitement growing in his interior, on the contrary he let himself be carried away by it. It's not the reaction of a sane person.

Lighting another cigarette, Asami continues to stand there for a moment and enjoy the feeling of joy… a feeling he didn't have in a long time.

* * *

Tori is sitting at the table, laughing with the fellow poker players as if they are her greatest friends. They offer her many alcoholic drinks, intending to get her very drunk. She leans over towards Leather Jacket, draping her arm over his neck as she shakes his head. She laughs even harder, having the time of her life.

Beanie declares two pairs of Jacks over 9's. Skull Face swears and dumps his cards onto the table folding. The girl smirks as she eyes Leather Jacket then throws her cards on the table face up, revealing four of a kind.

"Oh, she's pulled something!" Skull Face exclaims.

"You're in trouble now!" Tori says.

"You've got, like, fourteen different tells!" says Leather Jacket. "You are fucking William Tell!"

Tori burst into laughter as if it's the funniest thing she ever heard.

Beanie throws some money in the middle of the table. "Sixty, eh. In?"

"Let's play some poker!" Tori bellows.

Suddenly the door behind her opens and in enters a man, disappointment on his face at the scene. "What the hell is this?"

"Sorry, Lucky, " Leather Jacket apologizes submissively.

"You're done, babe, " said Beanie to the young blonde. "Thanks for the memories."

Tori glances behind her. "Oh, you Lucky? No kidding."

"What is it, brat?" Lucky snaps. "You looking for a job or something?"

"You are the job." From inside her jacket a bullet is shot through a silencer from under the young girl's arm and hits Lucky right between the eyes.

As Lucky falls dead Leather Jacket reaches for the gun at his hip- only to find it on the floor. Before anyone could blink the blonde quickly cross draws two guns as she slides back into the door- slamming it shut to muffle the commotion. She quickly and efficiently shoots each man in the head then in the chest, their bodies fall to the ground with a _thud_ one after the other. Tori chuckles as she stands up, swirling the guns in her hands before placing them back in their holsters. She gets her money from the table and puts it back in her pocket, then picks up the hand of cards belonging to Leather Jacket.

"Pair of threes, " she mutters detestably as she throws them back on the table.

She turns to leave, walking out as if nothing happened.

* * *

Akihito walks slowly up the stairs to his apartment complex, huffing silently as he takes the steps one at a time.

He is sore all over from the excitement, especially in the stomach where the man had kicked him. Now all he wants to do is take a quick shower and call it a night. Maybe even have a little snack, like that last bag of salty seaweed chips in the cupboard. Yeah, that'll do.

Akihito finally reaches his apartment and fishes his keys out of his pocket, sifting through them for a minute. When he finds the proper key he slides it into the slot and pushes the door open. As he steps inside the first thing he notices is that the lights are already on.

"Hey neighbor, " comes a familiar voice.

"Hey, " he greets back as he closes the door. He makes his way into the kitchen, where it is revealed that the intruder is none other than Tori. He takes notice of her wearing _his_ clothes- a buttoned-up plaid shirt hanging loosely on her frame and a pair of boxer shorts. His annoyance heightens a bit more when he notices the bag of salty seaweed chips in her hand.

"Help yourself, " he grumbles.

"Oh thanks, " she says with a grin. "I was out of everything."

"Seriously Tori, I gave you that key for emergencies. Extreme emergencies." Akihito says as he opens the fridge.

"It was!" Tori says with childish exaggeration. "Mrs. Shimizu is doing my laundry and I know how you get whenever I'm in the buff. Like you've never seen boobs before with your models."

The photographer let out a groan, and when he doesn't see anything to his liking, he shuts the fridge. It is then that he notices a type of stinging on his hand and looks to find a bruised pinky with a bit of blood oozing from a small cut.

"Ouch," Tori says. "So I'm guessing the job went well."

Akihito grins. "It was… until I got chased by some goons."

Tori licks her fingers before taking out the first-aid kit from a drawer. The photographer moves over to her as she gets the supplies out. "How many were there?"

"Just a few old geezers. Nothing I couldn't han- ow!" Akihito yelps when the cotton swab soaked in ointment touches his pinky.

"Oh- Aki I'm sorry!" Tori apologizes with a panicked expression.

"I'm just kidding, Tori-chan!" Akihito chuckles, earning himself a playful sock in the arm.

"What happened, you get scared when they began swinging their canes?"

"One of them is probably gonna need a cane after I gave him a good kick."

"Got a name for the sympathy card?" Tori quips as she begins wrapping the bandage.

Still grinning Akihito shakes his head. "Judging by the minty fire hazard on your breath I'm guessing you're also just getting in."

"Yeah," Tori says as she finishes wrapping the bandage, then begins packing up the first-aid kit. "I just got back from a poker game with some clients."

"Oh and how'd you do?"

"I got lucky."

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

And there you have it, chapter numero uno! Hope you all enjoyed. Until next time loves, as always, stay awesome!:)

 **HOW ORIGINAL… NOT**

Yes, I confess that Tori's scene is from _**Mr. & Ms. Smith**_ _ **.**_

 **RANTS**

Originally when I started writing this story I was gonna do it "gender swap" style. Like the same exact plot as the manga but with the mc being a girl. But I just couldn't picture Tori as the type of person to have Akihito's personality completely, even though there are some fanfics that have successfully done that haha.

 **NOW YOU KNOW**

There are at least 6 people in the whole entire world who look exactly alike and there is a 9% chance that two will meet in their lifetimes. After learning that I felt hey why not make Aki part of that nine percent and have both genders and let them interact with each other.

 **LEARN SOME WORDS**

Yakuza - a Japanese gangster or racketeer.


	2. The Search Begins

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

Curiosity is the lust of the mind

^Thomas Hobbes

* * *

The sun is at its highest peak in the delightful azure sky. The light glints off the glass of the thousands of tall buildings, giving the city a brilliant shimmer. The streets are bustling with mixed pedestrian traffic; honking cars, bike messengers, and swarms of people marching to their own personal missions.

 _Nothing like another day in the office,_ Tori thought to herself.

Except her "office" is a windy roof-top overlooking her target, who is sitting at a downtown bus stop reading a newspaper. Her main tool is a high-powered M16 rifle equipped with a scope. There is no need for a silencer as the noise would be lost in the droning of the traffic below, and most likely mistaken for a back-firing van. Tori rolls her shoulders before lifting the rifle, her unique purple eye becomes hugely magnified in the telescopic lens. She takes aim with no more qualms than one would gossip about a colleague, then squeezes the trigger.

 _ **BAM!**_

The target is struck in the head- chunks of brain matter and bits of skull go flying as he falls to the curb. Tori continues to watch as a few people begin to make their way over to the corpse. Taking out their phones, some call the emergency hotline while others take pictures and videos to post on social media.

A smile grazes the young hitman's face, and she lowers the rifle. "Jackpot!"

Tori always takes enormous pride in getting a good clean kill, she has a reputation to maintain and that is to guarantee her exorbitant fee.

She always maintains a cool detachment to her targets. Mostly she prefers not to think of them as people but when she did, it's as if they are already dead walking meat bags waiting to be dispatched to the butcher. Everyone has to die sometime, and she considers her method a good way to go; no illness, no drawn-out goodbyes. They're just happy and oblivious one second and gone the next. Simple, convenient, painless.

She prefers to go after vile scum, the kind that prison is too good for. For instance, the client who called this hit had a friend who committed suicide because he, along with many others, had lost everything when the target embezzled billions of dollars in a Ponzi scheme. Of course, the courts acted like the man was untouchable and let him walk. People like that should meet their fate, and she is merely the conduit.

She disassembles her gun in less than two minutes and packs it away into an inconspicuous knapsack, then checks the time on her smartwatch.

 _Man a five hits before noon_ _._ Tori thought to herself. _I guess I can call it a day._

Pulling the strap over her shoulder she walks across the rooftop. The one she chose to use is an excellent place to get a good clear shot, but has an extremely limited escape route and is twenty stories high. Reaching the edge she looks over at the streets below, then swings herself over the rail and drops the twenty stories at a rapid pace.

She lands softly on her feet in the narrow alleyway and sprints out through the main drag of the city at a constant pace without breaking a sweat.

* * *

"Jeez, I'm not kidding!" Akihito says as he drops in the seat. "I sprained my little finger when I jumped off!"

"There you go again, doing crazy things, " the gruff-looking middle-aged man next to him scolds. The badge on his hip introduces him as Yamazaki. He's an officer in the Department of Security and Public Safety Division, which runs criminal investigations on illegal selling of drugs.

"They chased after me, you know!" Akihito says defensively. "Isn't it bad enough that they kicked me in the stomach!?"

"That's why I've been tellin ya! Quit gettin' yourself involved in the drug scandals!" Yamazaki says while turning the page of a newspaper.

Akihito groans. "Hey, Yama-san. Who is that guy?"

"That man might've been Asami. The club you've been scopin' out these days is his property. Publicly, he's known as the manager of numerous high-class nightclubs. But there's also the rumor that beneath the surface, he's an unstoppable drug dealer involved in smuggling."

"Alright then, he must be the one in charge of the drug scandal."

"Right. That's what's getting the guys in the Department excited."

Akihito looks down the lobby. Standing together in the police headquarters corridor is the Department of Public Safety, the Youth Team, the Team of Narcotics Investigations, as well as the Anti-Organized Crime Team. The city of Shinjuku, although not very big, is a territory without law thanks to the disorder caused by the power of criminal organizations. The explosive amount of money exchanged in transactions towards drug trafficking is the way of the underworld business. Even Akihito himself is well aware that Shinjuku has the highest drug trafficking figures in the country.

Yamazaki let out a sigh of disbelief as he folds his paper and tosses it on the table. "And the search and investigation on the Sion case was discontinued. Some necessary arrangements must've been made up top. I swear we can't even take a shit without his permission. Yup, he's one tough son of a bitch."

"Wow..." Akihito breathes. "What's so amazing about it?"

"Not that there's anything a punk like you can do, so you'd best watch your back around Asami. With the little experience you got this one's out of your league."

"If you keep doing the same thing as everyone else, " Akihito says as he fiddles with his camera in his hands and smiling excitedly, impatient to start his next assignment. "You'll never become a man. That's what the senior cameraman told me."

Yamazaki eyes the youth.

It's difficult to say from his appearance, but Yamazaki is considered the calmest and logical thinker of the Department of Organized Anti-Crime. And despite his brusque appearance, he is discreet. The information he often conveys to Akihito is about situations that are not too important for the police but would be sensational enough to attract the attention of the media. For an inexperienced photographer, there's no way Akihito can make a living on normal news from the city. Even though he accepts work related to photography, he has been saved from being homeless due to the information Yamazaki provides him.

Akihito also knows that Yamazaki transmits the information to him only after having analyzed it carefully, knowing and listening to Yamazaki's warnings meant that a situation is quite serious.

After taking a long drag of his cigarette, letting the ash lengthen before tapping it out into a tray, Yamazaki sighs. "Man it's hot... And this is the fifth time I've been stuck babysitting the problem child..."

"Erk!" Akihito exclaims.

* * *

Tori slows to a stop at a crosswalk, reveling in the way her body feels after sprinting for a good long while as she waits. Her legs are tingling and her head is light with euphoria. Heck, running is one of the few things that makes her feel completely happy. She just loves how light and fast she feels whenever she runs. She feels indomitable.

Her face splits into an anticipating grin for she is eager to get to her next destination; the kakigori shop.

Shaved fruit ice is her absolute favorite and she has to have one plastic cup of delight after a hards days' work. They're really refreshing and she doubts anyone else orders it the way she does. She'd always get the green apple flavor with a bit of caramel over the ice. She is practically salivating at the very thought, and once it's safe to cross she hauls ass at full speed.

When she sharply turns a corner she doesn't have enough time to stop and crashes into a hard body, stumbling back then landing on her ass in a puddle of mud and rainwater.

"Hey- watch it, you brat!" a voice above her scolds.

Looking up, Tori finds a few men in black tailored suits staring down at her, two of them possessing furrowed brows. But the one who caught her attention is the man she tumbled into, he didn't even budge from the impact. Though his eyes are what really got her, two piercing golden orbs staring down at her.

 _Just like..._

"Are you okay?" he asks as he extends a hand to her.

"Y- yeah, " Tori replies, taking the offered hand and gripping her bag strap tighter as she is pulled to her feet. _Shit, Aki's pants and shirt are ruined._

"You should watch where you're going. If you keep at it like that, you'll be run over soon enough." the golden-eyed man says.

"Thanks for the advice, but I'm fine." Tori firmly states. She didn't need to be told what to do like a child; she may not look it but she's old enough to worry about herself.

The man smirks, which heightens her annoyance. "Your clothes seem a little big for you."

"Who are you, the fashion police." Tori snaps.

One of the two men- the large one- takes a threatening step forward but stops when the first man- clearly the boss- holds up his hand. Though it doesn't stop his death glare, but the unintimidated Tori shoots him a glare back.

"I apologize, I am Ryuichi Asami. And you?"

"Ayase Sakura." Tori lies smoothly.

"Do allow me to buy you some new clothes, a lady shouldn't go running around in such an appearance."

"I'm fi-" Tori is cut off when Asami forcefully pushes her into a nearby store.

Walking over to a rack, he picks out a black dress with bronze floral print and holds it out for Tori to see. "I think this would suit you quite well."

 _Who shot the couch?_ "I prefer pants."

"You're quite the little tomboy."

Tori rolls her eyes and walks over to another rack, one that's further away from the cheeky man. She pulls out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt in just her size and holds them up.

Asami nods in approval and points towards the changing rooms. "Go change while I pay."

Once in the changing room Tori quickly throws off the dirty clothes and stands in her black tank-top with spaghetti straps and boxers.

She looks in the mirror for a moment to check her tattoos; on her back between her shoulder blades a bucking horse and howling wolf standing on their hind-legs are on either side of a sword stabbing through a lotus flower, and wrapped around the handle is a snake. Turning forward she exposes the growling tiger and leaping buck circling openly around her heart, and on the exposed top of her breasts is a pair of paw-prints. The wing of a phoenix extends halfway up the right side of her neck while the other is half-unfurled by its side, the mystical bird's head is where her flesh would depress in her collarbone, its flaming tail decoratively extends over the front of her shoulder, and in its talons it holds a fern leaf. On her right upper arm a griffin is perched within a crescent moon with its tail wrapped around a bundle of three arrows beneath it, swimming along the length of her left forearm is a turtle, and lastly filling the space between her ankles and calves is a pair of wings.

Tori proceeds to put on the new clothes, and curses under her breath afterward; the pants are a perfect fit, but she wishes she'd chosen a thicker or larger shirt. Her tank-top is made of thin material and she often tends to go commando whenever she wears Akihito's clothes. She just hopes her nipples don't get excited as she's walking down the street.

With a sigh she slings the strap of her bag over her shoulder and exits the dressing room, only to run straight into a burly muscular chest.

"I still think the dress would have been better." Asami bends forward and whispers in a sultry tone. "At least it would have covered the fact you're not wearing a bra."

Tori simply looks at Asami unamused. "You know there are websites specially made for pervs like you."

"I was going to offer to buy you some undergarments, so _'pervs'_ wouldn't gather around you."

"The day I wear any lingerie is the day Hell freezes over."

Asami lifts a brow- before another word could be said Tori catches sight of the time and bolts out of the shop.

The yakuza lets out a soft chuckle, too quiet to be heard, as he watches the girl run off.

"Kirishima, "

The man with glasses steps forward.

"Get me any information you can on that girl, Ayase Sakura apparently." As he spoke he takes out a pack of smokes.

"Apparently, sir?" Kirishima questions.

"It's most likely a fake name." Asami says as he lit up a cigarette.

* * *

A swirling bitter breeze sweeps up dirt from the ground. The streetlights are dimmed and their sides coated with city dirt and grime that had been left for the unpleasant sight of any lone person who dared brave the ghostly hours. The denizens of the small town's night world look every bit as dangerous as they are; gangbangers, con artists, trouble just waiting to happen at every turn.

Curious eyes watch as a luxurious car pulls up in front of one of the small houses. Two figures exit the vehicle, both men, one tall and the other short. A hand lifts on the dull wood and three slow knocks sound, followed by two fast ones. The door slides open, and the two figures enter easily. When the door closes behind the two new guests all is plummeted into darkness and silence for a moment.

A single screen lights up in the dusty place, the bright light faintly illuminates the outlines of a dilapidated living room with overturned furniture. The glare is dim from the computer screen, but not even adequate to throw the two figures who stand in darkness into the light. But then again, they were never in the light.

The sound of fingers dancing over a keyboard sounds, and soon enough words appear on the screen; _**Pardon me that I cannot speak. It's better I do not use my voice in this meeting, in case there are spies.**_

"I'm beginning to have second thoughts about our deal." says a voice. "Do you ever think that maybe you've bitten off more than you can chew with this?"

 _ **Please, there is no need for concern. The exchange will be done on schedule.**_

"And how so? From what I hear, the commotion caught the eye of a particular cat."

 _ **Not a problem. All we need is a mouse to distract him.**_

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Whoa, it's like a game of Guess Who? Am I right!? Haha.

Until next time loves, as always, stay awesome!;)

 **RANTS**

Okay so in most other fanfics I have read, Akihito's eyes are often hazel. Now me personally, I feel his eyes should be blue. Here is why.

People with blue eyes are...

-Immune to pain/have a higher pain tolerance

-Have great stamina

-Can withstand long hours of discomfort

-Calm and peaceful personality

-Sensitive to the pain of others

-Enthusiastic and fun-loving

-Very friendly

Now, with Tori I at first wanted her eyes to also be light blue like Aki's but felt they just weren't a fit. So I settled with hazel and here is why.

People with hazel eyes are...

-Strong

-Sensitive

-Secretive

-Posses immense physical strength and stamina

-Like to be mischievous

-Rarely back down from a challenge

-Independent

-Love taking risks

-Outgoing and impulsive

-Short-tempered

-Form unusual relationships

-Restless under pressure

-Can be quite composed and calm

-Sharp and witty

-Spontaneous

Also while looking up this info I find that Asami fits the hazel eye category haha. Anyway there's my banter. Hope you enjoyed:)

~ **UPDATE** ~

So I decided to change up the eye colors a bit.

So now Akihito and Tori now share a medical condition called _**Central heterochromia**_ ; it is a condition in which (mainly in Akihito) the center of the iris looks hazel and the outer iris is blue. This is known commonly as having cats eyes and looks like two different types of colors within the eye. The real eye color will always be on the outer rim of the iris. So, with Tori I made her eyes have gray in the center of her iris while the rest is violet. Also with Tori her having purple eyes is a condition known as **_Alexandria Genesis_**.


	3. Night Of The Hunters

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

I want to chain you up,

I want to tie you down

^Sucker For Pain ~ Suicide Squad

* * *

It's nearly midnight, and Asami is staying in one of his multiple condos located in the city. He is staying at the one overlooking the sea, he had acquired it because of its easy access to the airport. The salesman had bragged about the pool, gym, restaurant, and bar of the property along with other luxuries but Asami was more interested in the 24-hour room service, security, and other systems similar to those of a hotel.

The lights are low as the yakuza is lounging in a reclining chair wearing nothing but a white bathrobe. In one hand he holds an old-fashioned glass containing whiskey on the rocks, while the other holds a phone with his dependable secretary on the other end giving reports.

 _"After further investigation, we discovered that actions have been taken concerning the drug dealings targeted at Ichiba Island. There's a strong possibility that some organizations are involved."_

"Right, " Asami says.

 _"Also, about the two brats. I was unable to get any leads on this Ayase Sakura. Though it seems Takaba is a friend of detective Yamazaki. It's believed he hasn't leaked any information to the police."_

"Understood. I'll handle the rest." and with a _beep_ the phone call ends.

Asami looks out the huge glass window at the golden light of the metropolitan against the night sky. Tokyo, his city. In Japan, his empire spread to all four islands. With iron fists does he rule both the business and underworld. His business partners envy him, politicians respect him, and authorities fear him.

Then the vivid image of a particular blond-haired youth illuminated by neon lights enters his mind.

He thinks about the other night when the young photographer looked straight into his eyes. Those who had minimum knowledge of Asami would have been paralyzed with terror when trapped or don't even try to escape for they know it would be futile, those were the only two actions taken. But not that cameraman, until then no one has ever looked at Asami with so much fearless abandonment. Seeing such rebelliousness- and the way the boy was able to free himself with such an unexpected move. His actions surprised Asami, something new he had not felt when hunting his usual type of prey.

 _Like a koma dancing on a 'Go' board._

And the following day he happens to bump into the girl currently known to him as Ayase Sakura. He found the little tomboy quite amusing; it was common for men to speak to him in such a manner, but women rarely dare show such a display of dislike towards him. And her eyes, twice as fierce and defiant and vibrant. Also quite a unique color; like a pair of amethyst gems. Though it could be possible the girl wears contacts.

And her appearance is so similar to that of Akihito's- astonishingly identical. Twins perhaps? If that were so then Akihito's file wouldn't have shown that he's an only child.

 _This should be fun,_ a mischievous smile dances on the yakuza's lips. _I think I'd like to play with him a bit more._

Asami has his regret of letting the girl slip away, but if she is in some ways related to his prey then there is only one way he'll have his questions answered. A predatory gold glint shimmers in his eyes, the only betrayal of his excitement.

 _It made my heart pound, like I was hunting a wild animal._

* * *

A faint _squeaking_ sounds as Akihito turns off the running water. He pushes the curtains aside and grabs his towel from the rack as he steps out of the shower. While drying his hair he hears a faint vibrating hum and looks up.

"Geez Tori!" Akihito yells as he quickly covers himself.

The girl clicks her tongue. "Oh relax Aki. It's nothing I haven't already seen."

A blush creeps over the photographer's face as he quickly exits the bathroom. _She's like a damn roach! Even if I change the locks again she'll still find a way in._

Tori titters and looks back down at the new email on her phone.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Sender: Macca

Subject: I'M SCREWED!

Hey, I hear you're the one to talk to when one has issues. This punk photographer got some shots of me doing "stuff" and if it gets in the paper then it's the electric chair for me. Take care of him and I'll give you $400,000.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~.

 _Wouldn't kill ya to just stick to photographing models._

Because of his part in investigating and exposing criminal activities, it's not uncommon for Tori to get jobs involving the photographer. Most patrons are willing to pay millions of dollars out the ass just to keep their "image" from being top news. Though Tori doesn't blame Akihito for wanting to have a little excitement, and luckily for him he can without any major consequences. Because of Tori's reputation of being a topnotch professional she's the only hitter in all of Kantō, and no one from the other surrounding regions would even dare to so much as think of hunting in her territory. And for those who did, she'd make a point of tracking them down to the ends of the earth to make an example out of them.

She puts her phone away in her hand purse and leans into the mirror, applying concealer onto her phoenix tattoo. Normally Tori wouldn't bother going through such trouble, but one of tonight's assignments may require her getting "close" to the target and she can't risk having her cover blown. When she finishes covering up her permanent mark Akihito appears in the doorway, now wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey, " the photographer says as he takes notice of his counterpart's getup; a red short-sleeved blouse, a black pencil skirt, and heels. Something she wouldn't be caught dead wearing in public, but tonight it is her uniform. "You going out?"

"Yeah, some idiot crashed a server downtown and ended the world as we know it." Tori lies as she puts the concealer away in the medicine cabinet. "And you?"

"I'm just headed off to a quick stakeout," Akihito answers as he pads back into his room and puts his shoes on. While tying the laces a cap is suddenly shoved on his head and he looks up at the blonde curiously. "The heck?"

"I don't want someone to see your face and think you're me."

Akihito scoffs, "And that's a bad thing."

Tori places a hand on her hip and continues to stare at Akihito, her expression serious.

Akihito sighs. "Fine you win."

Tori smiles, then bends forward to give Akihito a hug. "And make sure you dress extra warm, there's a cold front coming."

"Yeah yeah, " Akihito mutters as he hugs her back.

* * *

A taxi cab pulls up to a curb, and out steps Tori.

She pays the driver for the compensation fare and adjusts her attire. Her heels _click_ against the concrete as she makes her way around the corner towards a nightclub, the word **_Euphoria_** glows in green neon lights above the entrance. The modern techno-trance music exploding from inside would have disturbed anyone trying to get a good night's sleep at the hour, luckily it isn't near any residential areas. The discotheque boasts a rather extensive line of guests waiting to get in, waiting for the approval by the two men in custom tailored suits. But Tori isn't the number one hitman in the world for nothing.

She approaches one of the large burly men, smiling as she takes out a platinum card and hands it to him. The bouncer takes a moment to run the card through his PDA, then with a smile steps aside for the young woman.

As Tori enters the club she nearly stumbles backward as a wave of music at a way too high volume explodes in her face, accompanied by the stench of sweat and alcohol. The entire club is one giant dance floor with green lasers playing across the area as hundreds of bodies move to the thundering music. In the back is a large bar with women dancing around poles above it, their silhouettes shown in the giant screens changing various of interesting color patterns behind them.

Tori makes her way through the midst of frenzied bodies and sashaying hips to the bar. She orders a shot, then looks around for her target. Eventually, her sharp eyes spot a man wearing a custom tailored suit like the bouncers outside, but instead has a red undershirt, and is standing with his hands folded behind his back. Most likely he's the guard for the VIP, meaning the man she's looking for shouldn't be far. She quickly downs her shot in one gulp and goes to a table just to the side of the middle of the dance floor.

As she leans against it she spots her target in a lounging area; a man in his early thirties wearing a gray tailored jacket open over a white undershirt and tie, and light blue jeans. There is also a large number of rings on his hands, and resting on his nose is a pair of shades. Knowing that there is no way she can get to him with the sack of meat between them, she begins weighing the pros and cons of numerous strategies in her head.

At some point, she notices her target wave over his guard and points to a woman wearing a silver sequin dress and killer heels just to the side of his lounge. Tori observes the woman and notices that she is trying way too damn hard to be sexy while imitating something from TV. The guard waves her over and whispers something in her ear, and she goes into the lounge. The club's proprietor stands to greet her and the two sit on the couch, his arm snaked around her waist.

 _Figures_ , Tori thought to herself before making her way to the bathroom. To her good fortune it is empty, as well as nearly soundproof against the raging music on the other side of the door. She rests her small purse against the sink and leans against it, looking into the mirror. _So Mr. Date is into the dumb sexy girl type eh._

In a swift motion, Tori runs her hands through her neatly cropped hair and messes it up. Her delicate hands travel south to her blouse and unfasten two buttons, revealing her cleavage and essence of temptation. Taking a step back she reaches down to her skirt, getting a solid grip and yanks upward, making a large tear. Reaching to the side, she rips the skirt further until a large section of cloth is separated from the original article of clothing. It is now significantly shorter- six inches north from the knee and surely to reveal her ass should she bend forward.

Taking a step back she admires her adjustment. _Now lover boy, let's see if you can resist this._

She leaves the restroom and makes her way to the platform where the other woman was dancing previously. Setting her purse aside she begins flaunting her figure to the rhythm of the music. Gazes are drawn to her like a whirlpool; most appreciative and others like envious daggers. The sexy little party girl gets so into her dancing that she hardly notices Kanaye ditch the other woman before having his guard summon her a few minutes later.

Tori grabs her purse and walks up to him. "It's your lucky night sweetheart. The boss wants to invite you to his table."

The young assassin smiles and proceeds to the VIP area.

"Hey, thanks for accepting my little invitation." the club owner smiles sexily, gesturing for Tori to join him on the couch. "You new around here, honey? I think I would have noticed you before. My name is Kanaye. And you?"

"Aiko." _Damn do you fucking bathe in cologne!?_ Tori thinks with disgust as she unwillingly inhales the stench of Kanaye's musk. It's a rather distasteful cologne, mixed with either sweat or body odor.

"I like the way you move, Aiko. You're making me all hot under my collar, " he laughs.

"Well, why don't we continue this conversation somewhere more… _private?_ "

"Oh, sure baby. Yeah, follow me." He stands up from the couch and begins to walk out of the VIP area, with Tori following behind him.

The two make their way to a stairwell, atop of which stands another bouncer who steps aside when Kanaye shows him a card.

"She's with me, " Kanaye informs the guard.

Tori is confident that he could have figured that out for himself. She flashes him a quick seductive smile as she continues following Kanaye. They go through a red paneled wood door and continue down a candlelit hallway through another door into what can safely assume to be the office.

To the right from the entrance is a large, dark red desk with a punching bag beyond it. Ahead is a couch that takes up the length of the north wall as well as a bit of the west, both of which have neon blue chevron designs. In the center is a table made of mahogany spelling out _**HARD**_ and in the shape of a male reproductive organ. Tori notes the small lamp with a zebra print shade sitting on top. Dominating the left wall is a large fish tank containing an assortment of aquatic creatures, swimming about while adding beauty to the eyesore.

Kanaye closes the door behind the young woman and turns to a nearby sound system. Music with a heavy sensual backbeat begins to fill the air, French Rap. He then comes from behind and snatches away Tori's purse.

"I'll take that. It'll only get in the way of the good thing, sweet cheeks." He places it on one of the shelves next to the fish tank and takes a seat on the couch. "Now, show me what you can do. Take it off. Take it all off, baby."

Tori stands before her target, smiling sexually as her body begins to respond to the music; moving sensually, her shoulders rolling, hips swaying. Like a stripper strutting her stuff she slowly takes off her clothes; shedding her blouse… then skirt… tossing them aside and is now wearing nothing but a strapless bandeau bra and short, all over crochet lace, female boxers.

"Baby sweet-cakes, " Kanaye drools.

A small smile dances on Tori's lips in response.

Slowly her hands travel upwards, and entwine above her head as she slowly spins around. She looks over her shoulder and gives a seductive wink before bending forward while rocking her hips.

"You've got it going on down below!" Kanaye reaches out, and cups one of her butt cheeks.

Tori quickly picks up the lamp and swings it- smacking it against Kanaye's face, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

A howling wind stirs the night air as the lights from the Rainbow Bridge reflects in the water of Tokyo Bay.

Akihito admires the view as he lies in wait for his subjects to arrive… though he's been waiting for hours on end now. He reaches into his jacket pocket and takes out his phone, flipping it open to read a text. As always Yamazaki had informed him about a drug business that would take place in one of the port's holding warehouses.

 _Maybe he sent me on a fool's errand_ _,_ the young photographer thought to himself and puts his phone away. It's not uncommon if information regarding drug trafficking is false. Even when the information is real, it is quite common for there to be some change or cancellation just before the transaction, leading to a total loss of time.

He adjusts his cap and looks back down and searches the harbor for any sign of movement, something to hint where the deal might take place. After a moment of still nothing a sigh escapes his lips and he begins to fiddle with his camera. It may not be the latest or best model, but for Akihito the camera is his most important companion while on the road to becoming a photojournalist.

Few people know it, but Akihito has a great dream; to someday become a member of **_Magnum Photo_** ; a famous world group of photographers whose impressive works have gone around the world.

Akihito's father was a photographer and the ability to hold the camera and take pictures had been instilled in him from a very young age. During high school, Akihito had not been a model student and had usually run away from classes with his father's prized cameras. All this because he knew he enjoyed it, knew that he was able to make a simple shot with better quality than with any disposable camera. Before he knew it he was already making money doing small photography jobs and forcing himself to perfect his skill. He had become the apprentice of a cameraman that his father had introduced to him and when he was skilled enough to do the work on his own, his senpai took him to a gallery to show him the work of _**Magnum Photo**_ monochromatic. He had seen photos of children after the war, images of a war that happened on the other side of the world, photographs of athletes from unknown countries with arms raised in victory poses. Each of the photographs had marked Akihito, changing and sending chills through his whole being. He will take pictures like that one day.

Those thoughts became the source of his energy and it is for that reason that Akihito began to chase stories.

He looks back down, then shifts when he spots a lone figure walking out of the shadows. _It's just one guy_ , the young photographer thought when he quickly lifts his camera.

Akihito zooms in, focusing on the face. _It… it's… Asami?_

The yakuza looks up seemingly eye to eye with Akihito and smirks, as if he knows his exact location. Shock causes the youth to jerk backward, and unknowingly into the waiting arms of the man looming silently behind him.

"Ermph!" is all Akihito can utter as crushing arms wrap around him, one hand holding a cloth moving over his mouth and nose.

The photographer tries to struggle, using more strength than any human his size could wield. But the large man holding him merely continues smothering him until he can't hold his breath any longer, forcing him to breathe in the sickly sweet scent that soaks the cloth. At once his body softens, drifting to the floor.

Although his body is numb and his head dizzy, Akihito can feel the large strong hands as they lift his body up, placing him over the large man's shoulder. Disorientation follows as the man seems to be heading down the stairs of the building. After walking seemingly forever, his captor stops, bends down and shifts the photographer in his large arms for a better grip. Those arms, so cruelly efficient when struggling with him, now seem gentle as the large man cover's Akihito's head with a protecting hand as he positions the unresisting body in a small space, preventing his head from hitting anything. When the man sets him on something firm and soft, Akihito realizes that he's been placed in a car.

"He is still conscious. Give him a tranquilizer," a familiar cold voice orders from somewhere nearby.

"Yes, Asami-sama, " the big man replies while pulling away, as if reaching for an object.

When he comes back Akihito feels his arm lift and the brush of a cold metal tip on his skin. Fear rushes through him, as he tries to make his unresponsive body struggle. But the effort didn't stop the pinching sensation of a needle entering his skin, injecting the sedative into his bloodstream. The man pulls out the needle and moves away. The sound of car doors opening then closing and the drone of the engine seem to echo in his head.

The last sound he hears, as the drug takes effect, is Asami's chuckle.

* * *

Kanaye wakes up with a yelp when he feels the sensation of someone briskly slapping his face. As he comes to he finds that he is sitting in a chair, his arms and legs restrained with duct tape. He looks around the room, wondering how he got in the current predicament. His eyes fall upon the pretty little blonde standing over him, and at first he thinks that maybe this is all part of a kinky act. But then he notes that she is fully-clothed, are they just getting started?

"If you call out, I'll kill you." Tori states firmly, showing her target the Barreta Tomcat handgun. "Got it?"

"Shit, " Kanaye curses to himself. "What do you want?"

"The break-in at Ichiba Island. Wanna tell me why it went south?"

"Break-in? I don't know what you're talking about."

Tori clenches her fist and punches Kanaye in the face, giving him a black eye.

"Not bad for a midget, " Kanaye grins. "But you only hurt my feelings a little bit, mama."

This time Tori smacks him across the face with her handgun, doing significant damage to his nose.

"You fucking bitch!" Kanaye yells as the blood begins to ooze from his nostril. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Before Tori could react, there is a knock at the door. "Date-sama? Is everything alright?"

Kanaye opens his mouth- Tori quickly raises the gun to his face, making sure he understands that a single sound will result in the immediate loss of his life.

Outside the guard puts his ear up to the door, and can't help but smile when he hears the sensual yet rapid moans from the woman he recalls Kanaye taking into his office. He walks away, leaving the two in peace and returning to his post. When Tori is sure he's gone, she ceases the display phony pleasure and sets her gun aside.

She kneels before Kanaye and smiles sarcastically. "If you value those prized balls of yours, Kanaye, then it's time for you to talk."

With that, the young woman reaches south and gets a good grip on the nightclub owner's testicles and squeezes; her grip is like a vice even through the material of his pants.

"Ah!" Kanaye yells. "What are you doing! Stop it! Stop it!"

"I'm only getting started. How about some more?" Tori tightens her grip and moves her hand in a twisting motion, causing significant pain.

"Okay- okay I admit it! I helped burn the boss!" Kanaye finally admits, revealing the information in a tone of voice that confirmed his high level of discomfort.

Tori stops moving her hand. "Sing."

"It was just business, " Kanaye begins. "You know, I saw the opportunity and got lucky."

"How so?"

"Well you know the boss was tired of being the big cat's bitch. And decided to partner up with this other organization, the Hagetaka. After receiving information on how things were gonna go down, I tipped off a buddy of mine who's with the feds."

"And you were gonna make it look like the other guys ratted them out." Tori states.

"Y- yeah. During the bust me and my dogs managed to get some merch, but the ruckus drew the cat's attention. But my buddy managed to get a mouse to distract him so we can complete the exchange."

Satisfied, Tori releases her grip and stands up. "There, that wasn't so hard was it?" She retrieves her gun and goes over to the chair behind Kanaye to get her purse. "Well, as much as I enjoyed this charming moment, I've got to dash. But before I do, " Tori moves to stand behind Kanaye and begins to rub his shoulders. "Your boss told me about how you were one of his best boys, a hard worker. And wanted me to give you a little… _break_."

And quick as a flash Tori cracks Kanaye's neck, killing him instantly.

* * *

 **WARNING**

 **INVOLUNTARY MAN ON MAN**

* * *

The feeling of freezing cold water dripping from his hair and nose brings Akihito around quickly.

"Ah, so you're awake. Takaba Akihito." A deep voice says from above him in clear amusement.

He looks up startled to find the man standing above him, an empty glass still dripping in his hand. Those piercing golden eyes stare down at him, a cigarette tilts out of the corner of his mouth.

"A… Asami, " the young photographer stutters as he tries to move his arms.

The clatter of chain and rustle of leather fills his ears. Looking up Akihito finds his hands bound above his head in leather cuffs encasing his wrist. He feels the leather collar encasing his throat as he looks down- panic setting in once he finds himself naked. The collar around his neck connects to more straps that run around where his arms connect to his shoulders, down along the side of his ribcage, and around between his chest and abdomen. The leather cuffs around his ankles are connected to the straps around his thighs and the nooses around his knees pulling his legs apart- but the biggest thing to his horror is the thin straps running around his hips under his ass and around his soft cock.

"Wh- what is this!? Hey! What's going on!?" Akihito yells in frustration and fear.

Asami smirks as he pulls the cigarette from his lips and lets out a puff of smoke. "I thought I'd grant you your wish."

He places the smoke back in his mouth before Akihito could answer and moves forward. Startled, Akihito's eyes widen as the man pushes on his legs so he lay more on his back. The point hidden between his buttocks was shown, and Asami's eyes narrow with satisfaction as they stare at the entrance.

"What a view, " Asami says, the cigarette bobbing with his words.

"W- why are you doing this!? I'm a guy! S- stop staring!" Akihito stutters as he feels a blush gathering over his cheeks.

"You look scared. You did want to know more about me right?" Asami asks, "I'll tell you then. We have all the time in the world."

"Ngh!" Akihito lets out as his captor wraps his hand around his face, covering the entire bottom.

He watches as Asami brings a small flask out of his pocket and pop open the top before sticking it under Akihito's nose. The youth shuts his eyes and he starts to struggle, not wanting to find out what was in the tiny glass bottle. Having no choice he takes a sniff, it was sweet but bitter at the same time. _What is this!? This smell?_

"How's it feel?" Asami asks as he pops the top close on the flask and slips it back into his pocket.

Akihito's body convulses slightly and Asami looks at him closely. The hand that took possession of his mouth moves and a thumb parts his lips. With his lungs now free to inhale more oxygen… unknowingly increasing the effect of the aphrodisiac.

"What… what was that?" Akihito asks.

"You'll start feeling good real soon, " Asami responds with a hint of humor.

The yakuza moves around behind his prey and slowly drags his tongue up his ear.

With a wet sound and hot breath directly over his ear, a chill runs through Akihito's body. His heartbeat increases and his cheeks redden.

 _What's happening? My heart… it's going to beat out of my chest!_

Akihito's breathing gets heavy as strong hands move up and down his chest, tweaking his nipples till they rise to hard peaks. He feels a sweet sensation in the lower part of his abdomen as more chills run down his spine. He did not even notice that his thoughts of wanting to escape this situation have disappeared. All his concentration is focused on all those places where his body burned with desire and how his heart beat more intensely in his chest. He feels an obscene need to cum, as if his body has been transformed into a mass of excitement that slowly melts and has a perverse sense of several hands running through his body holding and caressing him. A wave of happiness that demands more and more has spread between his legs.

"Why, " Asami whispers into his ear. "What's this? You're already hard."

"Ah!" Akihito moans as the man grabs his rock hard shaft and begins to pump. "Ah! No!"

"Little slut, " Asami whispers into his face as he moves around beside him.

"Stop it! Don't touch- it."

Asami ignores the outcry and proceeds to rub his thumb around the tip of Akihito's cock in erotic circles, causing the youth to twitch.

 _I feel so strange_ _._ Akihito shuts his eyes and clenches his teeth as whimpers leave his lips.

"Tsk tsk, " he hears Asami above him. "You're not cumming yet."

Akihito feels him lean away from him, his hands leaving his body. But he doesn't open his eyes, he doesn't want to see what the yakuza is doing. But he is quickly back.

"I bet you've never been teased down here hm?' Asami says as he grabs the hard cock in front of him and rubs the tip of the head again.

Akihito's eyes shoot open- releasing a fresh flow of tears as he screams in pain of having something stretch the tiny hole. He shivers as Asami slowly slides a long thin piece of tubing down into the uthera.

"Crying already?" Asami teases as he finishes pushing the tube in, then tying the base of the cock with a thin piece of leather. "I'll be real good to you now."

"No!" With an eye open Akihito watches Asami dip his tongue down and swipe it across the head of his cock, playing with the tube where it enters the hole. It felt so good but so wrong as well.

Asami grins as he stares into those watery eyes. Akihito let out a cry of pleasure and then one of disappointment that he can't believe he let out when Asami's tongue and hand leave his aching piece of flesh, watching him walk away over to a table. He sorts through whatever is on it, before turning back to him. He holds up a plastic rod; 14cm long by a couple of centimeters thick with two leather straps hanging off each end. Asami stalks over to Akihito and pushes the rod into his mouth, gagging him and tying the straps together at the back of his head.

He turns away again, this time taking his time in choosing the next toy. When he turns back around Akihito's eyes go wide, as he liberally applies lube to the dimpled vibrator he holds in his hands. With a lascivious smile Asami comes back over, leaning over Akihito and places the toy against his anus. The youth struggles weakly as it slowly works into his body, it hurts and he begins panting. Before long it is buried deep inside him.

Asami grins as he watches Akihito's eyes droop, and he undoes the ropes keeping his legs spread and in the air, before tying his legs together just below the knees. "You're too cute, " Asami says and he stands back to admire the view. "When I see a boy as cheeky and weak as you, I can't help but want to torture him."

Akihito murmurs through the gag, feeling his drool run down his chin and onto his chest. Suddenly the toy starts vibrating and he bites down on the gag, trying not to moan with pleasure. But Asami sees this and grabs the vibrator- a _squishing_ sounds as he pumps it hard in and out of the supple body.

Akihito throws his head back and moans.

He then hears the familiar _click, click_ of his camera go off and see the flashes behind his closed eyes. Opening them he sees Asami above him, his camera in his hands. Instant anger fills him.

 _Damn him! If that bastard breaks my camera-_

"This camera is important to you isn't it. You're never without it." the yakuza states. "This is just the scoop you wanted, right? Perhaps I'll hand this camera in to the publishers you're working with."

Infuriated, Akihito turns his head in rebellion.

Seeing the stubbornness shine in those light blue eyes, Asami sets down the camera and goes to remove the gag. "Or do you want me to return the film to you?"

"Give it back," Akihito mutters. "It has nothing to do with you anyway."

"That's true." Asami grins as he holds up the film. "Alright then. I'll give it back."

He pushes Akihito on his back, with a deft hand he pulls out the vibrator before slowly pushing the film in its place.

"What are you doing!?" Akihito yells. "Stop it!"

Asami ignores him and keeps pushing in the film until it disappears with a light _sploot_.

"It swallowed it right up, " Asami says while fingering him slightly. "How about one more?"

Grabbing the young photographer, he undoes the tie around keeping his legs together and flips him. His hips off the edge of the table, Akihito supports himself on his feet. Asami quickly reties his hands behind his back in a more comfortable position, then picks up another one of the spare film sets. Akihito feels his finger against his entrance as he pushes another canister of film into him, moaning as it fills him and joining the other one.

"You're so cruel, " the poor youth mutters. "How can you do this?"

The shame and the fact of having been turned into a toy causes heat to gather in his eyes, soon followed by tears. He did not want the assailant to see him cry again, so Akihito tries to look away but Asami's hand would not let him.

He closes his eyes as the yakuza pulls his chin up, tears coating his cheeks and snarls. "Ergh, damn you."

Asami simply looks at his prey for a brief moment, his face unreadable. And smirks, "Hmph. You really are adorable. Let's have some fun now, shall we?"

Asami then leans in and kisses the photographer hard. When he manages to gain entrance, the first thing Akihito notices is the taste of cigarettes. The long tongue slowly licks the inside of Akihito's mouth and his tongue is repeatedly entwined with that of Asami's. His reasoning begins to dissolve again. His body trembles due to fear and tension, even so while his tongue was sucked on.

It is such a strong and demanding kiss, Akihito gasps into his mouth. Asami reaches down and grabs the end of the piece of leatherworking as a cock ring and yank on it. Akihito wails as he draws back from Asami's mouth, a trail of spittle connecting them. He twitches as he feels the film slip from his body, _clacking_ against the floor one after the other.

"Come here, " Asami says as he sits on the table, pulling Akihito into his lap. One leg under him to support the youth off the table. "Let me hold you."

Akihito drops his head sideways, resting it against the shoulder of his captor as he slips his fingers into him. He twitches and moans as the man's fingers move around inside of him. He then realizes that at some stage the yakuza lost his tie.

Suddenly Akihito wails in pain when Asami pushes his hard cock up into him. Immediately he feels a burn that is a cross between pleasure and pain, mostly erring on the side of pain. Asami quickly rearranges him so his back is to him and opening his legs wide as they splay on either side of his.

"Ah! Ahh! No!" Akihito cries as he feels Asami burying himself deep inside him. The man is so huge, much bigger than the film or toy from earlier. "It hurts! No! Get it out!"

"Take a look, " Asami whispers into Akihito's ear as he fills his fingers into his mouth and opens it wide. "Right to the hilt."

"No!" Akihito whimpers as he feels the other hand travel down low where Asami's cock stretches his hole wide.

Asami pushes up into him several times before standing and spinning around so Akihito's chest lay pressed against the table. He undoes one of his hands to let the youth steady himself. Then he begins to thrust hard.

"Ah! It's too thick! Asami!" Akihito cries out, tears filling his eyes.

But his assailant just ignores his protest and continues to plow his body. His hand reaches under and rubs along Akihito's aching member. Making the youth whimper even more.

"Akihito, don't forget this." Asami says, each word pronounced with a thrust. "The pain I give you. And the pleasure."

His other hand comes up and presses the side of Akihito's head into the table, thrusting harder whilst the youth mutters. "Ah! N- no! I… I'm going to…. Cum!"

Akihito cries out just as Asami yanks the tie off and tube out of his cock- followed by a stream of white sticky fluid.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Whew, talk about intense! Looks like Tori and Asami did much better in their hunts. Maybe they can give Aki some pointers, haha.

Until next time loves, as always, stay awesome!;)

 **HOW ORIGINAL… NOT**

Tori's scene with Mr. Kanaye was taken from one of my fav RPG games _Heavy Rain_ _._

 **RANTS**

Have you guys- like when you were in the process of making your characters and tried to change something (like their name or birthday or eye color ect) but for some reason when you did it didn't feel right. Like it just didn't seem to fit with the character. And then later when you do some research you find out why. Well that is what happened to me, so for the club owner when I chose his name it was because well "Date"; he has a date with death and Kanaye; just because it is similar to Kanye West (one of my fav singers). Personally, I always feel that a character's name has a great effect on their personality. Date is a Japanese surname that means "gallantry, showy" and Kanaye is Japanese for "zealous one". I also read that people with the name Kanaye have potential to be entertainers. Eh- eh, you see what I mean? Haha.

Anyway perhaps later on in the chapters I will do more on the names and stuff.


	4. Salt In The Wound

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

The saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies.

^anonymous

* * *

Akihito blearily opens his eyes, his retinas feel like they're swimming through some type of oozing molasses. The aching in his skull ebbs and flows like a cool tide, yet the pain is still there. He drapes an arm over his eyes as he moans softly at the woozy sensation. His body feels like gelatin, and his lower region throbs from the abuse it previously suffered.

 _Damn fucking bastard…._

He swallows thickly, and immediately his throat feels as if cotton balls have been shoved down his throat. Taking in a long, satisfying breath he moves to push himself upright, but even the slightest movement causes his body to scream. It feels like forever when he finally manages to get himself to a sitting position, and when he does a chuckle sounds.

After rubbing his eyes the young photographer finds the assailant sitting about a yard away from the foot of the bed with a newspaper in hand. "Did you sleep well?"

Akihito doesn't respond, only grits his teeth and looks away.

"Since you are well rested, " Asami begins as he folds the paper and sets it aside on a nearby table. "I would like to ask a few questions."

Akihito can't help but roll his eyes. _Of course you would._

"If you answer them, I will give you some information in return,"

"And if I refuse?" _As if I have to ask…_

"Then you'll get an encore of our little soiree last night, " Asami responds.

Akihito glares at the man and waits, though he can already guess what the question will be.

"Tell me, what is your connection to a Ayase Sakura?"

Akihito is a little surprised. "I don't know anyone by that name."

Asami doesn't respond, he just continues to look at the youth in a way that makes him nervous.

"W- what would make you think I have some sort of connection to this girl?"

"Your looks and personality is similar to hers."

 _Tori!? No- no he can't be talking about her!_ "That could just be a coincidence."

Asami smirks at the response. "It's too similar."

Akihito's mind is racing a thousand miles a second as he contemplates what to say next.

After a moment Asami gets up.

"Fine!" Akihito blurts out in fear. "S- she's my estrange half-sister. My mom h- had an affair and because our family didn't want to be the center of every conversation my parents set her up for adoption."

Asami continues to look at the photographer for another moment….

* * *

A sleek black limo screeches to a stop in front of the opening of an alley. The door flies open and Akihito, fully clothed, is thrown out onto a pile of trash. As he removes the cloth covering his eyes, the men throw his gear at him before slamming the door shut and speeding off.

Akihito clenches his teeth and moves to get up. It doesn't take him long to find that he's on Yasukumi street. He begins to make for Shinjuku station, but his joints shout with each movement due to the amount of hours he spent tied and held in strange positions. His lower back in particular is in excruciating pain, so much so that he's forced to stop every often.

The sun is nearly at its zenith when he finally reaches the comfort of his apartment, where he just slumps on his couch and passes out from exhaustion.

It feels like barely any time has passed when Akihito wakes up to something warm moving over his face. When he opens his eyes he finds himself staring into a pair of familiar unique purple ones. Her nose and lips are almost touching his, her brows are furrowed and nostrils flared as she breathes in angry huffs.

"Uh-" is all Akihito manages.

"Quick stakeout my ass!" Tori shouts at full volume.

Akihito squints an eye and puts a finger in his ear as he sits up on the couch.

"What the hell happened to you!?" Tori goes on. "I have been blowing your phone up like fucking crazy and I find you here! I thought you were kidnaped! I thought you were abducted! I thought you were murdered! I was practically gonna call the PD- FBI- Interpol- MSNBC- SCP-"

Akihito isn't sure if she stopped because she ran out of agencies, or if she just needs air, but he takes advantage of the moment.

"Tori, I-"

Tori cut him off again. "You have three seconds to explain yourself or else I am gonna strangle your candy ass!"

"You know I always keep my phone on silent." Akihito begins. "And the job took a little longer than expected-"

Tori gets in his face again. "What kind of fucking excuse is that?"

Akihito sighs and rubs his temple. "Look Tori, I just got in like," he checks his watch. "Fifteen minutes ago. So will you chill."

"Don't you Tori chill me- don't you fucking Tori chill me! Do you have any idea how worried to death I was- the hell I've been through Aki?"

Akihito sighs in a bit of annoyance, then his gut tightens with guilt when he notices the tears brimming the girl's eyes. "Tori hey, " He gets up, trying not to show any signs of discomfort as he goes to hug her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. I'm okay… just breathe."

For a moment she stands there in his embrace, then her body relaxes as she rests her chin on his shoulder and hugs him back. _Just don't take my breath away like that again…._

* * *

 _"If you want to survive in this world, you'll have to start wising up. Keep your eyes open to make out the real truth. If you can't, then you'll never know when you'll fall into a dark hole again."_

The way Asami had said those words to Akihito sounded like he was scolding the photographer and underestimating him for being ignorant.

The world in which Akihito has been poking his nose in is a very deceitful and cruel one no doubt. If someone were to have the luxury of letting their guard down they'd be thrown to the ground and devoured if not careful, just like he was. Akihito wasn't in all his senses when Asami had told him "the truth", and he naturally quickly tried to deny the yakuza's story.

He just didn't want to believe it… but the more he thought about it, the more he tortured himself realizing that there are several tests that corroborated Asami's story.

Akihito opens his eyes when he hears the sound of a horn. He looks over and watches as a cargo boat is guided by a tugboat entering the small bay. He then looks up at the morning sky, it is a glorious conflagration of pale orange, yellow, and blue.

 _Get rid of the cops. They're being a bother. But…._

* * *

The orange hue of the late evening's light faintly illuminates the dark interior of a storage warehouse

"The information transactions at this harbor were ruined by the trap Asami set." The worn out voice of an older man echos, the tone is offensive but there is a slight hint of fear in it. "And if that kid's been captured, he might've been sold off to someone by now. More importantly, the group might be found out if he squeals."

"It's not a matter of getting found out or not." Responds the voice of Detective Yamazaki. "Takaba doesn't know anything."

Yamazaki studies the yakuza leader before him, the tension can be felt in the air. He's an elderly man, with his grey hair combed back and is wearing a tailored suit with a scarf draped over his neck. Standing silently behind him is two younger men, both also in tailored suits.

"Come on now, you can trust me." the old yakuza says reassuringly. "I'll be the one who takes the fall if something goes wrong."

"If that damn Asami's involved, " the yakuza continues. "We might have to relocate. It was a good move to use the kid."

It is with that did Yamazaki's stoic expression changes to that of slight annoyance. "I didn't come here to gossip, the case of the break-in at Ichiba went well. Once you've passed on the goods get the hell out of town."

"Erk!"

"Who do you think it is that let you do business in this town in the first place?"

The yakuza leader looks at the detective for a moment, then makes a loud sound with his tongue in scorn. He addresses one of his men; nodding in the direction of Yamazaki. The man, after receiving the signal, puts a hand to the pocket of his jacket and takes out a brown envelope. He hands it to the detective who opens it and checks the contents.

Satisfied, he nods.

When the group takes their leave, Yamazaki heads to a tall building. He soon reaches a floor where a camera bag and cap can be found lying on the ground. For a moment he looks at the forgotten possessions, a small hint of remorse in his eyes.

As he picks up the cap a familiar voice calls out. "Hey! That's mine!"

Yamazaki quickly looks up and sees Akihito running towards him.

"Thank goodness it's still here!"

"Ta… Takaba…." Yamazaki stutters, surprised to see that the young photographer is well. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I should be asking you the very same thing."

"Uh… well, you were missing for three days. I was worried…."

"Oh, sorry about that." Akihito picks up his bag, hoisting the strap onto his shoulder. "But, don't worry. I'm still standing."

"Takaba…, " Yamazaki says as the youth turns to leave. "Were you kidnapped by Asami?"

"Yama-san." Akihito says as he stands with his back to the detective. "I trust you. So I know that there's nothing you can do about getting yourself involved with that crowd."

Yamazaki doesn't respond….

"I won't tell anyone, okay?" Akihito looks over his shoulder at the detective. "I mean, you've looked after me since I was a kid-"

Akihito cuts off as Yamazaki whips out his gun and aims it at him. "Takaba…. This isn't a child's game."

"I… Y- Yama-san…." Is all Akihito could mutter as he stares with wide eyes at the gun.

* * *

 _ **BANG!**_

Akihito lands hard on the ground, his heart drumming loudly in his ears. A bit disoriented, he opens one eye and sees Yamazaki haunched over. Teeth clenched as he clutches his hand, the one that once contained the gun, now bloody.

 _What… what happened?_

Standing in front of him is an overwhelming presence.

"Even if you clean up the body, " a familiar baritone voice says from above. "The police will start pointing fingers."

Akihito looks up and sees Asami standing with his back to him, horizontally pointing a gun at Yamazaki.

"I just bought out your little gang. It's over."

Yamazaki hostilely observes Asami for a moment, then lets himself fall to his knees in surrender.

* * *

Akihito sits on one of the mooring posts around the pier, watching the setting sun reflect over the water.

 _"It's not rare for a detective to team up with gangsters. It seems that detective was given a collateral rebait for using his position and supporting the gang involved in the Ichiba break-in. You were just being used."_

Asami's sharp words echo in the back of the photographer's mind. Causing a mass of emotion that he could no longer control break free. His vision becomes blurred by the tears forming in his eyes, and soon they begin to coat his cheeks.

Behind him a couple of patrol cars are parked outside the warehouses.

When they arrived Akihito recognized them as members of Yamazaki's division. And from what the photographer had seen, Asami was ahead of them all. So it's that fact that they all deceive, lie, betray, and set traps to climb to the top without a care of who they cast out.

"I trusted him…" Akihito mutters to himself. "How could he…?"

Akihito is brought back to earth as a hand touches his head and ruffles his hair. "Hey!"

"I don't know whether or not he was really going to pull that trigger, " Asami says. "But, well I can see how it'd be hard on a kid-"

Akihito slaps the yakuza's hand off and glares up at him. "What the hell are you talking about? You also use people. I don't exactly call it a good gesture to shoot a cop."

Asami doesn't respond, he instead puts a cigarette in his mouth and turns to leave.

"And about before!" Akihito continues. "Don't go thinking you can use me whenever you feel like it!" Still no response, the yakuza keeps walking. When he is about a yard away Akihito shouts his name and he stops. "I'll never forgive a bastard like you! And when I catch your ass, you'll be dog food!"

Asami looks over his shoulder at the young photographer, his lips pulled into a smirk. "I'll be looking forward to it. Maybe I won't mind being seen through your finder, after all."

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Ouch, to feel betrayal's sting for the first time. For those of you who are true finder fans already know what is in store for Aki-kun, but coming up next it's all about Tori.

Until next time loves, as always, stay awesome!;)


	5. Friends

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

Everyone that I miss when I'm distant,

Everybody's here.

^Band Of Skulls ~ Friends

* * *

A few fleecy white puffs of clouds dot the sky as the sun reigns supreme at its zenith, serenely watching over the citizens of Tokyo going about their daily routines.

Tori is found sitting on some stairs outside on a rooftop. She is wearing a black jacket with the hood pulled over her head. Beneath she is also wearing a black bandanna tied in a tilted fashion so it covers her left eye and a face mask that effectively hides her whole face except her right eye. She dangles a Ruger Super Redhawk to and fro by the trigger guard on her finger, while her other hand holds a tablet in her lap.

"Hey, Susumu. This is your exterminator you called for your rat problem. My account's looking a little thin here, Boo." Tori states as she looks at her bank account on her smartwatch.

 _"No one gets paid until what needs to get done gets done, "_ a voice says through the Bluetooth in her ear.

"Nope." Tori responds. "That's not the rules. No money, no honey."

Her tablet is hooked up to a surveillance connection, on the screen she watches as a black SUV with a quadrant of police cars comes into the alley she's watching.

"Whoa, here's your boy right now." Tori says. "With about twenty of his new buddies. I'm still seeing zeroes over here, Suzie."

 _"Listen. Stop being cute and do your job!"_

"They're taking him outta the car now. In about thirty seconds, your window is gonna close forever."

 _"Okay- okay- okay. Relax. There was an accounting error. We sent it."_

Tori looks at her smartwatch as her account grows to $1,000,000. She nods in satisfaction. "Now double it for being a dickhead."

Susumu growls on the other end.

"You got ten seconds, babe."

 _"We're not the kind of people you play with."_

"Did you just, did you threaten me?" Tori smirks, she watches the marshals that surround the target escort him towards the building doors. "This dude's gonna get a sore throat from all the singing he's about to do."

 _"You son of a bitch."_ Susumu curse.

As requested, the money in her account doubles. Tori smiles, "Pleasure doing business with you, Suzie."

The young assassin grips her handgun and turns to take aim behind her. There is a half second break in the flow of her movement and she fires. The seemingly impossible shot ricochets off a steel plate attached to the chain link fence that surrounds the building- and jumps off another- sailing straight past the marshals and into the back of the target's head. As he falls to the ground the two steel plates then explode.

Tori quickly packs her equipment into an inconspicuous rucksack and slings on the strap as she dashes across the rooftop. When she reaches the edge she jumps across a lengthy gap, flinging herself through the air. For a brief moment she feels weightless, as if she were flying- soaring high like a bird. She then draws in her limbs before hitting the concrete of the roof below- tucking into a roll. Once regaining her feet she uses her momentum to continue running.

After a while she drops into an alley and slips through an open window to an empty bathroom, then goes inside a stall to change out of her uniform. Afterward the blonde exits the bathroom, casually making her way out of a diner. Not long after she is outside does her phone begin to ring.

She looks at it and smiles when she sees the name. "Kou?"

 _"Hey, Tori! What are you doing?"_

"Just getting off from work. What's up?"

 _"Not much. Was wondering though... you free to go to the movies tonight?"_

Tori feels her heart skip a beat. _Movies... tonight?_ "S- sure, Kou."

 _"That's settled then. I'll meet up with you and the gang at the same spot as usual, okay?"_

"Alright." She forces a cheery tone. "See you then."

 _"Great! Don't work so hard, okay?"_

"Never."

She hears his wonderful laugh. _"Bye, Tori."_

"Bye." And with a _beep_ the call ends.

Tori swallows her disappointment. Of course, a movie night with... _friends_. What was she thinking? That Kou was going to ask her out?

But just a night out does sound nice.

* * *

A myriad of noises dominate the air of the dimly lit arcade; music, shouting, laughter, annoyed grunts at losing, and the sound effects of every game being played.

Akihito can be found competing against his friend Yoshida at the hockey table. Like a cat playing with a toy, the young photographer's eyes glow with determination as they and his hand follow the puck. When it gets to him he bats it around a bit, then skillfully knocks it forward with a flick of his wrist. It is sent bouncing off the sides and over to Yoshida, who knocks it back the other way. Akihito hits it harder, surprising his opponent and causing it to go into his goal.

Yoshida groans. "Best five out of nine!"

Akihito straightens up to stretch his arms above his head and grins. "Isn't your ass getting tired of being kicked."

"Better you than by a girl." He quips.

Akihito looks over to see Tori and Kou at a shooting game.

"No! This isn't possible!" Kou whines.

"Shut up, I can't focus." Tori smirks.

Kou groans and keeps shooting with more determination, randomly firing and hoping that every bullet will get him something. But there is no hesitation on Tori's part as she shoots her targets one after another with trained accuracy and precision. The large screen before them is mobbed with zombies running towards them at a speed that ought to be illegal, obviously the level of difficulty has reached the point where the sole purpose is to make the players lose. But with Tori holding the plastic gun, it'll be a while.

 _"Oishii!"_ The young hitman sings when the game finally ends. "And I believe _you_ owe me a slushy!"

Kou doesn't respond, he just gawks in utter disbelief at the scores.

"Woah, " Yoshida says. "Remind me to stay close to you during the zombie apocalypse."

"The game was rigged!" Kou says. "M- my gun was messed up!"

"It's never the gun, always the hunter." Yoshida says.

"Hey, you know damn well I got mad skills on the paintball field!"

"Well then, I guess we'll have to take your word on that!" Akihito playfully elbows Kou in the ribs.

Everyone laughs.

"Hey guys come on!" Takato calls, he and his fiancé are standing outside the arcade. "The trailers are starting."

Everyone makes their way to the concession stand to buy their snacks. After Tori, Akihito, and Kou made their purchases they patiently wait for the others. Akihito looks at the blonde girl as she and Kou chat merrily amongst themselves.

Suddenly the question that has been churning in the photographer's mind comes. _How did Asami even know about Tori?_

It can be safely assumed that maybe he had seen her out on the street after their first encounter, maybe even exchanged enough words for her to give the yakuza a fake name.

 _What if they encounter again and- -_ Akihito clenches his teeth when the image of Tori being bound in leather cuffs and straps while tears of pain coat her cheeks enters the pops up. He quickly shoves the thoughts aside. _He has no reason to go after her. And she can take care of herself. But…._

* * *

The rest of the night goes by in a blur.

After the movies the group goes their separate ways. Akihito and Yoshida decided to sneak into another movie, while everyone else calls it a night. After Takato and his fiancé got off at their stop it was a little awkward with just Tori and Kou. But she quickly warms up to his natural personality. After all, he's been her friend for some years now and they clicked well.

"Remember the part when she said, _'You don't have the balls'_. Oh my gosh, her accent!" Tori laughs.

"Yeah." Kou says. "I am still in shock by that plot twist though. Didn't see that coming!"

"Me neither! And I always expect the unexpected."

Kou nods as he runs a hand through his long shoulder-length hair. "Definitely one of the tops on my list!"

Tori smiles and takes a sip from her plastic cup.

Soon the bus wheezes to a stop and the two get off. They continue to talk and laugh about everything they could talk about as they walk the rest of the way home.

"Well, here we are." Tori smiles as they reach the intersection. She looks up at Kou, her hand twitches at her side as she resists the urge to push away one of his brown locks from his intoxicating cognac-brown eyes. "See ya later."

Kou laughs. "You won't let me be chivalrous and walk you home?"

Tori smiles. "It's fine, Kou. It's just a few blocks, your place is the other way anyway. Plus, I already know of some moves from the movie just now."

Tori strikes a comical martial arts pose, and Kou just had to laugh. "Okay then, killer. Call me if anything."

"Okay. Night." She turns to her street.

"Hey." Tori stops in surprise and turns back to look at Kou. "I hear that the carnival is coming to town soon. You want to…"

Tori feels her heart grow light with happiness.

"Go with us?"

 _Keyword 'us'. Every time_ _._ "Y- yeah, it'll be fun!"

"Great!" Kou grins at her.

Tori smiles back, and continues on her way. _Why do you smile at me like that? It's a crime, Kou… a crime I cannot defend myself against,_ she thought to herself with mixed feelings.

A peaceful night breeze is blowing as Tori walks up the street to the apartment complex. She takes another sip of her slushy and looks up at the glittery stars shining in the velvet black sky. She's glad that she had declined Kou's offer to walk her home, she loves walking up this small street on her own. It always gives her a sense of coming home, and she always has lovely thoughts as she walks home by herself.

She then begins to think of Akihito. It was around nine-thirty-ish when everyone left, meaning he might not get home until around eleven or midnight.

 _Maybe I should have stayed… make sure he gets back sa-_

Tori's train of thought is interrupted when a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind. Instincts kicking she drops her drink and quickly bends forward, reaching past her legs to grab that of her assailant. With a forceful tug to the limb they release their hold on her and falls back on the ground with a thud.

Still holding the assailant's leg and ready for anything, Tori looks down at the soon to be new number on her kill list.

"Damn, Inky!" he laughs, a hint of pain in his voice.

Tori smiles. "Oh my gosh, Gan!"

The young assassin offers a hand and yanks the man up to his feet. He has an average build with scruffy black hair on top of his oblong head and a five o' clock shadow beard.

"I see you still hit like a girl, " Gan chuckles.

Tori playfully socks him in the ribs and quips. "I am a girl, what's your excuse."

"Chickadee!" a voice calls.

Tori turns just in time as a body slams into her, she'd recognize the embrace anywhere. "City Kitty!"

After a moment she pulls away and looks her best friend over. She is wearing a gorgeous designer attire and her fiery orange hair is restrained in a messy bun with locks draping over her forest green eyes. "You're looking fabulous as always, Tora."

"Thanks!" Tora looks the tomboy over. "Wish I could say the same."

 _And still the same parlor maid I ran away with as always._ Tori grins. "Hey where's-"

She is cut off when she feels a pair of strong hands grab her waist from behind, a male frame presses against her back and begins to grind. "Is that a gun in my pocket or am I just happy to see you!"

"If it were a gun I'd at least feel it, Xin." Tori cracks.

"Ooohhh!" Gan says.

As everyone laughs Tori turns to look up at the big lug. Xin is a large man, towering over her a good whole half-foot and has the muscular build of a gym trainer. His face is a bit androgynous with angular features and thin slanting brows, his hair is slick back except for a single fringe draping over the corner of his right eye.

The group begins to walk, going through an alley and crossing the street before making their way in the opposite direction.

* * *

Hundreds of conversations are told in loud voices as they compete with the loud rock music that dominates the atmosphere of the restaurant. There are a few people sitting at the bar, one of which is a young man who can easily pass for an eighteen year old, a bit heavyset with a closely shaved head and is dressed in a casual suit. He's clearly trying to score with the attractive woman sitting next to him.

"Yeah, don't let the babyface fool ya, I'm a lot older than I look." The young man grins.

The woman chuckles. "Well, er- umm..."

"Pinball, " the man introduces himself.

The woman blushes slightly, feeling silly that the two haven't properly introduced themselves. "Well Pinball, you're certainly something. But may I ask, what made you end your career?"

"Well, I got bored. And decided to embark on a new, and wonder-filled adventure..." he trails off and admiringly looks the woman over, especially how the cocktail dress hugs every curve. "That looks a lot like you."

"Oh you're a real smoothie, " the woman says with a smile.

"Yeah he's a smoothie- a fruit smoothie!" says a familiar voice in a stereotypical homosexual tone.

Pinball looks over and his eyes widen when he sees non-other than Gan walking towards them. _What the fuck!?_

"There you are you cheap little snake, " Gan continues. "You leave your toothpaste at my house- which by the way, you squeezed in the middle after I repeatedly spanked your little hairy behind and told you not to."

The woman couldn't help but giggle.

Gan leans over the counter so that he speaks to her. "He's got the same bit of fuzz on his behind."

"Get the fuck out!" Pinball mouthes. He doesn't know what kind of shenanigan this is nor is he interested in participating.

"Don't you- don't you make those faces! You know I, you know I can't resist it when you poke that bottom lip out at me."

"I'll kill you!" Pinball mouthes.

"You're gonna kill me? I'll scream Bloody Marian."

Getting really pissed off, Pinball grabs him by the upper arm but immediately let's go when he lets out a theatrical scream.

Gan then gives him a girly slap across the face. "Don't touch me like that!"

Pinball glares at the childish man for a second, who tries to hold back a grin, then quickly turns back to the woman as she is slinging on her purse and getting up.

"Look t- this is just a friend of mine!" Pinball tries to explain, hoping to undo the damage. "He's an idiot- he's just joking!"

"So now I'm just a big joke to you!?" Gan intervenes. "What about when we were floating on a raft in Niquiela and you told me that you loved me and wanted to _commit_ , " he looks over at the woman who then continues out and back to his friend. "To my life and be my life partner. Was it all lies? Was it the alcohol talking?"

After the woman is out the door Pinball hangs his head with his lips pursed to the side.

"Hey man, " Gan laughs as he playfully punches the young man on the shoulder. "No hard feelings or anything, but I was bribed."

Pinball lifts a brow, then looks over to a particular group sitting at a table. He grins when he spots the blonde mastermind. _This fucking bitch._

"She was hot dude, " Tori laughs as the two join their table.

"Yeah, she was." Pinball chuckles lightly while taking a seat. "I'm gonna get you back for this."

"No, we're even."

"We are never even!" He then helps himself to some of the appetizers.

Tori laughs. "So how ya been, Pinball?"

"Great! Since my dad made these two my 'bodyguards' I've just been doing whatever I want. Now I get why you were always on Kenji and them about giving you your space."

Tori chuckles as she takes a drink of her Long Island iced tea.

"Mom and dad have been asking about ya too, " Pinball continues. "Seriously you just went straight-up ghost for a about a year."

"I've been busy." Tori responds.

"And who exactly have you been _'busy'_ with?" Xin asks with suspicious eyes.

"No one, " Tori states before popping a boneless buffalo wing in her mouth. "Just work and stuff."

Tora snorts. "Seriously, you might as well be a black widow then."

"Oh please, you know I never get _that_ close with my clients." Tori grins.

"Well have you been close with anyone since-" Gan is cut off when Xin suddenly smacks him in the back of the head.

"There was a bug bro, " Xin says when his little brother glared up at him.

"Hey, so are you going out with us tomorrow night?" Pinball asks through a mouthful.

"Oh yeah, Chickadee we're going out to a club." Tora says.

"What's the occasion?"

"Oh nothing," Tora says casually. "Just that some of my designs got picked to be featured in _Japan_ _Fashion Week!_ "

Tori gasps. "Shut the hell up!"

Tora shakes her head as she squeals with excitement. "I still can't believe it myself. My first big runway!"

"Yeah that is definitely worth a celebration!" Tori says as she raises her glass. "Congrats City Kitty!"

Everyone else then holds up there glass and cheers for the blushing fashionista as they clink them together in a toast.

"So where we hittin'?" Tori asks.

"I heard of this great place called _Azabu_." Pinball suggests.

"Cool, I'll make reservations." Tori says.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Alright, now we got to meet a few of Tori's friends. And also anyone else wondering what is up with Tori and Kou? Is there a possible relationship brewing?

Until next time loves, as always, stay awesome!:)

 **HOW ORIGINAL… NOT**

Tori's little take on her "work" was taken from the infamous movie, _Suicide_ _Squad_. Gan and Pinball's little "scene" was taken from an episode of _My Wife And Kids._

 **RANTS**

As I mentioned previously to originally do a "gender swap" of the story, Tori's name was actually gonna be Tora. But again, like with her having Akihito's personality in that plot, I just felt it didn't fit her. Tora means "tiger" in Japanese, and of course Tori means "bird" in Japanese, as well as "victorious" in American. When I found that out I just knew that had to be her name, because as previously mentioned I feel a character's name matches their personality. And with Tori her name matches her personality and a bit of her heritage.


	6. We Meet Again

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

I'm not a nightclub person, but you need a social life sometimes.

^Natalie Imbruglia

* * *

The inner city grows out of the cracked pavement like the jagged gap-toothed grin of an old junkie. The only splash of color in the grime is from the lurid graffiti and the sidewalks are littered with the injection of paraphernalia. From every covered doorway comes the dejected stares of men and women in their pathetic cardboard sleeping bags. Hookers stalk the streets in their skimpy outfits and high boots as they look for work, their drug-addled bodies are as thin as pins and their cheekbones jutting through pallid skin.

A man in his fifties and dressed like a lawyer from Wall Street walks along the sidewalk. He soon turns and descends down the stairwell into a subway. The place smells of urine, trash, and the pungent funk of sweaty, sour bodies. Looking around, he carefully notes the positions of the few people in the tunnel. Most of them look groggy or annoyed at having to be out so early in the morning.

He then spots another man sitting on a graffiti-tagged bench. He looks to be in his mid-twenties with untidy hair and dressed in a T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Ever hear of casual, Chung?" The young man says as the elder one takes a seat next to him.

"Nice to see you too, Chi." The older man greets, ignoring the comment.

Chi yawns and stretches out his arms and legs before speaking. "Alright, what was so important you had to drag me all the way out here?"

"New job," Chung simply says as he takes out a manila folder from inside his blazer.

Chi takes it and flips it open. He is greeted by a photograph of a phoenix tattoo. Moving it aside it is revealed that the apparent owner is known as _Eu-Fúhn_. The physical description state she is a female, age twenty-two, five and a half feet tall, dirty blonde hair, and violet eyes.

"Whereabouts?"

"She went off the grid about a year ago. But has been spotted in the area. Client strongly recommended we use bait."

Chi flips through the papers. "And how much is this gig payin'?"

Before Chung can respond the air begins to stir along with a vibration in the concrete, and a sound like rolling thunder approaches.

* * *

The wheels of the train squeal taking a turn, sending up a shower of sparks outside the window.

The stretch of track out to Shinjuku Station runs above ground, crossing the 305 highway. The morning's sunrise is a breathtaking display of radiant colors. Bright streaks of red, pink, and orange slowly overcome the dark blue-purple of the morning sky. It resembled a prism; all the colors blend perfectly into each other. The sun itself is just peeking out of the horizon, and it's brilliant rays shine brightly as it begins to warm the air.

With a faint _click_ Tori captures a picture of the view, and settles back in her seat with the camera.

 _I swear, I'll never get why Aki loves these things so much._

Akihito was practically on the verge of a breakdown when he was put on the spot to cover a photoshoot, even though he explained he was supposed to get pictures of the fashion show for a magazine article. Luckily for him, Tori is going to be out of town for the event and offered to do the job. The photographer then turned into a mother who was leaving her kid with a babysitter for the first time as he spent hours on end discussing the proper handling and maintenance of a camera. Going into full details about the many features of the _EOS Kiss Digital X_ _._ But literally, after learning how to use the flash and zoom the girl just zoned out.

About ten minutes later the train stops and Tori gets off, sliding through the throng as efficiently as a deer in a thicket. Luckily for those around her she's not up to picking pockets, even though it's the easiest way to make a luxurious living- and at a less personal risk too. She ought to know, because back in the day that use to be one of her main methods of getting by.

Once outside she flags down a cab to take her to the place of residence she has chosen to stay in for the week. Like all of her safe-houses, it is completely bare bones, with absolutely nothing to identify the person who lives here. After dressing into her spandex sports-bra and booty shorts, Tori decides to do a bit of stretching on her aerial silk before her daily morning parkour run. She hangs upside down from it and closes her eyes as she stretches her arms out towards the ground below. She wraps one of her legs through the thin fabric so that she can avoid falling and let the other leg stretch freely to her side.

 _Just breathe_ _…._ Akihito's gentle voice echoes in her mind.

Tori inhales deeply; feeling the air come in and out of her lungs at a pleasant pace. She has done this exercise numerous times in the past, it always helps quell the anxiety and fear and sadness and stress that would constantly shadow her thoughts. As well as those light blue eyes that never lose their brilliance, and that smile that's warmer than the gentle rays of the sun. Yeah, these are the things that would keep her mind clear and collected even in the tensest of situations.

 _He's like a breath of fresh air…._

Even though Akihito doesn't know the dark truth about her, she doubts he'd treat her any different. In fact, he is one of the few people who truly accepts Tori the way she is and loves her no matter what. He's always been like that.

She remembers when she first showed up on the Takaba's doorstep, her aunt and uncle didn't exactly treat her as a welcome addition to the family. Instead they treated her like a disease- a plaque; making her sleep in the basement and have her do all the chores around the house. And they'd always make a point of showering their son with love and affection while being indifferent and ignoring their only niece. Had she been anyone else the mistreatment would have deeply upset Tori, especially during a time when she needed solace the most. But being who she is she didn't care, she'd just kept quiet and did as she was told.

They, like all the other adults, claimed that they were "disciplining" Tori and trying to keep her from following in her parent's footsteps. But a person's parentage doesn't define who they are in life, if you treat someone like a criminal then of course they are bound to behave like one. Hell, even Akihito knew that as a kid.

Thankfully Akihito wasn't like his parents, unlike them he immediately cared for Tori the minute she step foot in the house. He was always her source of entertainment, playing with her, talking to her like a normal person, and sneaking her treats. He'd even sing her a lullaby back to sleep after she'd wake up from a nightmare. People around them could only wonder how the two got along so well, and the fact is Tori doesn't know herself, they just did. He's always been kind and patient with her, even at times when she didn't deserve it.

He even took beatings for her in school, which wasn't any better from home.

At first Tori tried to just be bashful- invisible, but that was easier said than done. Because it was rumored that her parents were on the opposite end of the law, the teachers have always had it in for her. But Tori knew more things most kids her age didn't and at the time she was still affected by her family's death, which earned her to be labeled a freak.

The other kids would always pick on her, never did a day go by that she didn't end up in a fight. At first she was hesitant to do anything because she didn't want to have to deal with her aunt and uncle when she got home. Then Akihito tried to use himself as bait to lure the bullies away from her, he wasn't much of a fighter back then. But seeing the other kids pounce on her cousin like a pack of starved wolves on a small lamb made her hesitation vanish and she unleashed her blue belt skills.

Akihito's parents were beyond furious when they picked up the two and found their son's body decorated with bruises, but they of course blamed Tori for the incident and threatened to send her away to an orphanage.

From that day on the two began to grow closer as they fought together side by side. All throughout infant and junior school Akihito fell into the routine of backing up Tori in the many fights she was always dragged in. Then the day came when Tori's godmother came and took her away to China. She knew the Takaba's were glad to be rid of her, to no longer be a bad influence on Akihito and distract him from his studies.

Boy did they think wrong….

In middle school people thought it was smart to pick on Akihito since Tori was no longer in the picture, only to learn that he was just as wild as his counterpart when it came to fistfights. Eventually, he earned a reputation for himself as a delinquent and people understood it best to leave him alone, but that didn't stop him from looking for trouble. And then when Tori was able to come and visit the two would cause mischief all over town together.

It wasn't until Akihito's sophomore year in high school that Tori decided to put a stop to the shenanigans. She knew that if Akihito continued on the path he was on he'd end up getting mixed into the dark world she was already trapped in. This life is like a drug, and like a drug it is so easy to get addicted, and next to impossible to quit. So she'd pull him back from the fights, stop his skipping classes, and sit down in his room and pull out the textbooks. And in her absence Akihito's best friends- Takato and Kou- would be his anchor.

The last years of high school were full of studying and staying as far away from trouble as possible, which resulted in one fight per month, and Akihito graduated with honors. Though it wouldn't completely erase the record that he had gotten into trouble more times than anyone could count from his future employers. But the fact that he graduated with all A's would help him bypass that.

In college Akihito studied on his own, finally realizing that he couldn't mess up and slowly began turning more mature before Tori's eyes. How amazing it was to watch his growth as the years passed, his temper cooled and his tendency to pick a fight slowly lessened until it all but disappeared. Now he is living his dream as a photographer, on the path to becoming a member of a group called _**Magnum**_.

Even though Tori couldn't be prouder, she's always been a bit jealous of Akihito.

The reason for her envy is because he has it all; a normal life, normal job, normal friends. But for people like Tori, "normal" is just a setting on a dryer. She can't even begin to count the number of times she's tried to start over and get away from this darkness, but it's like doing marijuana. Sure she can go a few months without thinking of her gun, but sometimes it feels like it's just too much and ends up giving in to the temptation.

But hey, Rome wasn't built in a day.

* * *

Busy crowds bustle up and down the centre, bulging shopping bags laden arms. Caring mothers push their strollers slowly, while distressed toddlers scream to go home. Old and young alike flop tiredly onto benches to rest their exhausted legs.

"How about this one?" Tori takes a dress off the rack and holds it against her body, it's a white minidress covered in white fringe tassels.

Tora shakes her head and pries it from her hands. "You wanna look like you were pulled through a paper shredder?"

Tori sighs. "Would it really be bad if I just wore a simple shirt and jeans, we're just going to a club."

"A club that you made a terrible first impression in. I mean seriously, you get that from the back of a Delta stewardess catalog? 'Cause that's what you look like."

Tori looks down at her outfit; a navy blue knee-length dress with short sleeves and a thin gold chain belt hanging over her abdomen. She felt that it would be necessary for when she went to the club to make the reservation. Yeah, what a pleasant trip that was- not.

Tori clicks her tongue. "Can't you at least give me a compliment for trying."

"That _was_ a compliment." Tora states.

"Oh give me a break, Kitty. I mean at least I'm matching. See, the belt goes with the flappy things of the shoes. And the shoes go with the dress."

"Oh, my- -!" Tora gasps and she looks as if she had just seen a puppy get run over by a car when she sets her eyes on the greatest abomination ever created by man on her best friend's feet.

"What?" Tori asks.

"You're wearing flats?"

"Yeah…."

"Just push me out of the window, why don't you?"

"Love to," Tori mutters.

"Seriously Chickadee, I'm surprised they didn't call security on you. Heck even the people at _**SEPHORA**_ wouldn't even let you a mile near their entrance."

Tori lifts a brow. "And the reason for you mentioning the salon is…?"

"Because you need some serious grooming missy."

"You're kidding," Tori says as she slouches. "Isn't me being condemned as your personal mannequin torture enough."

"Look Chickadee, I'm trying to be your friend here. When we go out and people look at you, it reflects badly on me."

Tori rolls her eyes as she inhales deeply. _Here it comes._

"They're gonna think you don't have a mirror or a friend," Tora continues. "And a lot of people know we're friends, and most of them I work with. My friends don't dress like this," she gestures to Tori, then to herself. "They dress like this."

Tori let out another sigh. _And to think it couldn't get any worse…._

* * *

Asami can feel the steady thumping of music play in the club outside the office. He keeps himself steady as the meeting continues. Nothing major, just a usual monthly report from the co-manager.

But in all honesty he's not really paying attention. No, instead his mind is sort of elsewhere. Like the enormous paperwork he has waiting for him in the office after this, and the three scheduled meetings tomorrow. Not to mention he is meeting up with a client about a new shipment later on tonight.

As the manager drones on about finances, the yakuza decides to stretch his legs a bit. He gets up and walks over to the floor-to-ceiling window that overlooks the pandemonium below. For some reason his attention is captured by a particular woman, her fiery orange hair makes her stand out. His eyes drift just a little ways from her and the edge of his lips tug into a half smile.

 _Ayase Sakura._

The blonde is dancing on one of the platforms with a skill that shows the yakuza how well she'd be in bed, just watching causes a stirring in his lower region. Men and women gravitate towards the girl, they dance a little before moving on their way. Asami can tell that the ones mostly around her are acquaintances of sorts, except for one of the males who might be more than that.

"Asami-sama?" Kirishima says in a soft whisper.

Asami turns a bit to the manager, who had stopped his report. "Are all the VIP tables taken?"

"No, Asami-sama. I have a couple left. One party unfortunately canceled, and the other wasn't filled yet."

Nodding, Asami turns his attention back to his prey and her little pack. "I'm taking one of those tables, but giving it to someone down there. Kirishima, go and tell Sakura-chan that she and her friends will be moved."

"Hai." Bowing, the secretary quickly looks to spot the target before leaving.

* * *

 _Damn these heels are killing me!_ Tori thought to herself when she and Tora sit at the bar.

After ordering their drinks Tori's eyes flit over the myriad of dancing bodies on the dance floor. She spots Gan being a wingman for Pinball as they talk to a couple of girls. Xin is getting swarmed by girls touching up on his muscles and grinding up against him as he dances.

"That guy is totally checking you out!" Tora giggles.

Tori looks across the bar at the admirer who is biting his lower lip as his eyes glance over her getup.

Her once shoulder-length hair has been sliced in layers with wispy tips, a sidebang drapes over her right brow, and chin length fringes frame her perfectly round face. Which only had to suffer being painted with mascara and some glittery lip gloss. The outfit she's somewhat wrapped in is a blue minidress, it's backless while the front has a loose plunging neckline that exposes the valley between her breasts, and a silver elegant floral design which match the glitter on her short almond white acrylic nails.

The man lifts a seductive brow and his gaze is broken when the woman next to him turns.

Tori looks at the redhead and shakes her head. "I doubt it. Bet he's with that one chic."

Tora snorts. "Doesn't mean he can't look."

"Kind of does."

"What's that saying?" Tora muses. "Just because you've already ordered doesn't mean you can't look at the menu?"

Tori pokes her friend in the side. "I highly doubt that's a saying. Besides, isn't that what commitment is all about? Staying with one person and not looking at others? I mean, come on, they're outfits are in sync, you don't get much more _'_ _together'_ than that."

Tora shrugs her shoulders and soon the bartender arrives with their drinks. The fashionista immediately takes a sip of her mixed berry wine cooler, and Tori does the same with her fifth pitcher of margarita. At some point she hears a low whistle and looks up as a guy leans against the counter next to her.

"Damn, girl." the guy says as he looks her up and down. "I bet you're the reason why Santa even has a naughty list."

"And I'd tell you why I'm on it but I don't want the government knocking down my door," Tori replies coolly.

The guy chuckles. "It's just that… I noticed you noticing me and I'm just giving you notice that I noticed you too."

 _Did he really just rip-off Fresh Prince?_ "And while you were noticing me did you notice my lack of interest."

"Come on baby, don't be like that." the guy moves a little closer. "If I said you have a beautiful body would you hold it against me?"

"If I said you had a nice ass would you walk away?" Tori snaps.

After a little stare off the guy gets the message and goes on his way. Once he's gone Tori jumps in pain when an irritated Tora kicks her leg.

"What was that for?" the blonde demands hotly as she rubs the tender spot.

"Did you really have to go off on him like that? You could've at least talked to him like a civilized person."

"Uh did you not hear the way he was talking to me?"

"It's called flirting." Tora sighs. "Honestly, sometimes I think you're just hopeless."

"I am not hopeless! I just don't like being looked at, whistled at, or touched by random guys who think I'm just some brainless piece of meat." And with that Tori begins to pound down her drink.

Tora sighs and shakes her head. "I'm serious girl, you need to start paying attention to members of the opposite sex… or members of the same sex and live happily ever after that way. But it's definitely got to be one or the other!"

Tori set down the pitcher with a quarter left of its content remaining and burps inwardly before muttering, "Bite me."

"Sorry," Tora shrugs but smiles. "But you can ask anyone else here. I'm sure someone'd be happy to oblige."

Tori rolls her eyes to the heavens, then contemplates whether or not to order another pitcher.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

 _Seriously_. Tori thinks in annoyance as she reluctantly turns to see the newcomer, a bespectacled man in a suit.

He bows his head. "The owner of the club has requested that I take you and your party to a VIP table."

"Really?" said Tora as she gets up from her seat. "Funny. Me and Chickadee here tried to book a VIP spot, but the manager turned us away."

Tori's teeth clench a bit when she thinks back to earlier in the day. Remembering the look on that perverted fuck of a manager's face when he gestured that one of them offer him some _'lip service'_. As if she hasn't seen enough of that disgraceful act in her lifetime.

"Er- uh," the bespectacled man's voice brings the blonde back to the present.

It is then that Tori takes notice of the man looking at her redhead friend over, as if he is seeing a beautiful sculpture at an art museum.

Realizing his gawking he quickly straightens up a bit and clears his throat before turning to her. "Why was that? Did he give a specific reason?"

"Well, we're not ones to really wish to get someone into trouble." Tora says politely.

"That is most courteous, but I am curious."

Tora smiles a bit nervously. "It's really not a big deal, but he said-"

"Frankly he thought we were trash compared to himself." Tori snaps.

"Excuse me?"

Tora smiles out of politeness at the man, she is all too familiar with that kind of behavior. "Well… he said that he doesn't reserve tables to our kind. That we're allowed to come and enjoy ourselves, but not in that area."

"Stuck up prick you got working here." Tori says before drinking the last bit of her margarita.

"I apologize for that," the man says with a bow of the head. "And I will inform my boss immediately. Right now, if you could gather your party and follow me."

After the group crowd in their new area Tora turns to the man. "Be sure to thank your boss for doing this for us."

He bows. "I hope you enjoy yourself, Miss…?"

"Tora. Tora Roux."

"Kei Kirishima at your service."

Tora giggles. "At my service? You are not my slave. I'm calling you an acquaintance for now," she gives him a wink.

With another bow, Kei walks off.

When Tora joins everyone Tori snickers.

"What?"

Tori looks at the guys, who were tittering, and back at her red-haired friend. "So I'm guessing I'm not the only one who noticed."

"What?" Tora says again.

"That guy was giving you a major eye fucking," Xin laughs.

"He was seriously unstiff the moment he saw you," Tori points out.

"Oh I bet other parts of him were pretty stiff." Gan quips.

And everyone bursts out laughing.

* * *

 _Get some air up in this room girl_

 _Ah ah ah ah_

 _If loving you is wrong_

 _Then I don't want to be right_

 _So I'm a take my time and do it right_

 _Cause we got all night_

 _Cause we got all night_

 _Baby girl just_

The music is like liquid adrenaline being injected right into Tori's bloodstream as she and Xin dance. The two were completely lost in their own world, oblivious to the fact that they are surrounded in the middle of the dance floor as others watch them. Heck even some couples on the side mimic their moves.

When the song finishes the crowd cheers and Tori decides to rest a bit at the luxurious table.

"How are you enjoying this section so far?" A rich voice asks.

Tori looks over at the man before her, tall with dark sleek hair and golden eyes that seem so familiar for some reason. From the question, she safely assumes he's the owner. "Me and my friends are enjoying it quite well."

"I am glad to be hearing that." He waves his hand down casually as a silent request to sit, it is granted. "Also, I must apologize for the manager's poor treatment of you. It was quite rude of him, Ayase Sakura."

 _Ayase Sakura?_ Tori thought with a bit of confusion. "I- I'm not bothered by it anymore. I have better things to think about."

The club owner tilts his head to the side a bit and lifts a brow. "You don't remember me, do you?"

Biting her lower lip Tori shakes her head in response. Though she assumes that _Ayase Sakura_ must have been an alias she used with this man. And with the vibe she's getting from him she was smart to do so.

"Ryuichi Asami," he introduces himself.

Tori continues to look at the man, and after a moment she snaps her fingers. "Oh, Mr. Fashion Police."

"Yes," Asami answers with a smirk, then his eyes look her over. "You truly look stunning in a dress."

"Thank," Tori says before turning her attention away. _Here we go again…._

Sure enough, she feels the seat shift as Asami moves closer. "You know we also have private rooms. Would you like to join me so we may chat more comfortably,"

 _There it is_ _._ Tori thought to herself in annoyance. She had a feeling that there was a catch to the sudden upgrade. In all honesty, she isn't surprised for she has regrettably tangled with men like this in the past.

"No I'm fine here." she responds, trying to keep her tone polite. "Besides I'm with my friends."

"I understand." Asami places a hand on her cheek, his thumb lightly strokes her cheekbone. "Though I'd really like to get more acquainted. How about a coffee tomorrow?"

Forcing a smile she moves the man's hand away. "Listen I appreciate the upgrade and am flattered, but I'm not interested."

He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer against him, and with his other hand lifts her chin so that they look into each other's eyes.

 _Well don't this bring back pleasant memories_ _…_ Tori thought to herself.

"Are you sure," Asami says huskily. "Anything you want, I can give it to you."

Without thinking Tori abruptly stands up, a fire in her eyes that would put those of Hell to shame as she speaks firmly. "Get this through your thick conceited head! I cannot be bought or sold. I enjoy making my living my own way, so I don't need a sugar daddy to help me out. You perverted son of a-"

"Chickadee?"

The two turn to look at Tora, who is mostly staring at Asami with a soft glare, and behind her is Xin and Gan. The yakuza wonders how much they witnessed.

He stands up and looks at Tori. "Please enjoy your night."

Before walking off he gives a casual wink, an unwhispered promise that this is the start of the game.

Seeing the display between them, Tora moves up towards the blonde. "You all right? That man was looking at you like you had a whole sushi buffet set up on your naked body."

Tori guffaws at that description, and grabs her hand. "Come on and dance with me."

As she pulls the redhead off to the dance floor Xin and Gan continue to look at Asami as he walks off.

"Four?" Gan asks.

"Four." Xin confirms with a smirk.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

And it begins! Brace yourselves loves. What will happen between Tori and Asami? Will he get her like he did Akihito, or will he get burned?

Until next time loves, as always, stay awesome!:)

 **RANTS**

Okay so being a fellow Otaku I know that in Japan it is often to address people by their surnames, but in the Finder Series manga no one ever addresses Asami by his last name. They always call him Asami-sama/Mr. Asama instead of Ryuichi-sama/Mr. Ryuichi. Heck even in the manga he is also addressed as "Asami Ryuichi" instead of "Ryuichi Asami". But I read somewhere that Asami can also be a surname.

Also Asami is actually a feminine name in Japan, but I feel since the manga released it also became masculine as well lol!:)


	7. Way To You

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

Strategy requires thought, tactics require observation.

^Max Euwe

* * *

The sound of midday traffic reaches Tora's ears the second she steps out the hotel's front door. Though it's loud and is in the process of overcoming a hangover, she has grown accustomed to it and could all but block it out entirely. Adjusting her designer shades, she begins making her way down the sidewalk with all the other pedestrians. The incessant honking of vehicles fills the air as impatient businessmen try to get to the office. Mothers face the puzzling challenge of navigating through the crowd with their children.

After walking over half a block she feels a drop of something wet fall on her head. Tora looks up at the sky, bright blue with clouds but there are those in the distant with a gray hue. Most likely a sign that rain is about to come soon. The fashionista goes to stand on the edge of the sidewalk and starts digging around in her _**GUCCI**_ purse for her umbrella. While doing so she can faintly hear people making alarming sounds.

Suddenly a pair of strong hands grab her upper arms and pull her out of the way as a crash occurs.

Stunned, Tora finds herself looking up into the eyes of Kei Kirishima.

"T… thanks." She issues out faintly as her head turns to see that a cab had hit a pole. She feels stupid for not allowing herself to fall lax.

Kirishima raises up his cell while his other hand righted the redhead on her feet expertly. Calling for emergency assistance, he then turned his attention to the woman next to him. "You alright?"

She nods her head as she spots the driver stumbling out of the car. "I'm so tired from last night that I wasn't paying attention."

Turning his head to see that the man was at least getting tended to by a stranger, Kirishima hears a siren approaching. "I called for help. He should be fine."

Helping to steady her, Kei couldn't help but be taken in by her again. Like their first encounter at the club, he's struck by her beauty. Now in the light of day he can clearly see that she's a mix of Japanese, but knows it's not with American by her accent.

"Um," he says after a brief moment. "Have you eaten?"

"I was actually on my way to."

"Well, if you like, I know this nice café nearby."

Her full lips curve into a smile as infectious as her eyes are intoxicating. "Sure."

Concerned that she was still a bit shaken, Kirishima places his hand on the small of her back to guide her away to his own vehicle.

* * *

Tori is in the middle of stirring honey into her steaming mug of ginger mint tea when she hears the familiar notifying sound of a new message resonate from her laptop. She takes a quick sip to test the soothing liquid, satisfied to find it meet her standards she pads across the cool, wooden floor towards her bed. She takes another quick sip from her mug as she sits down, then sets it on the nightstand before pulling the awaiting laptop onto her lap. It's a message from Akihito, a simple thank you for the job she is about to do later tonight and a clutter of smileys. She types a quick reply and after hitting send she pushes the laptop back onto the bed.

She picks up her mug and settles back, the wafting scent of the tea and pitter-patter of rain against the window is quite soothing. Especially while recovering from one hell of a hangover. Tori grins, she knows she had a good time since she can't remember a thing from last night's outing.

Except for… _Ryuichi Asami._

The only reason he entered her mind today is because after getting out of the shower and looking for something to wear, she found the shirt he had bought her on their very first encounter. It was out of mere boredom that she decided to do a little research on the man and found a surprising amount of web pages devoted to him. She must have seen at least three hundred hits on Google alone. Most of them just referenced the man but some were completely dedicated to him. She found one blog from a twenty-something year old supermodel that had given a detailed explanation of exactly what she and Asami had done one night in her apartment.

 _I'm probably gonna have to get a new laptop…_

Tori had glazed over most of it, but from what she could tell the man is as fearless in the bedroom as he is in the boardroom. But the twenty-something supermodel hadn't been the only person to be reamed by this man's… um, if the reports were true… incredibly large 'asset'. At least two hundred of the three hundred hits she had gotten was about him and his former sexual partners.

She continued on with her research and found articles- from reputable newspapers- discussing his ruthless tactics to acquire new companies for his own gain. The press, it seemed, couldn't make up its mind about Ryuichi Asami. One month they loved him and the next they were vilifying him on the front page of the business section. She had also noticed that some reporters were openly hostile while others begrudgingly admired his resourcefulness while shunning his tactics.

But growing up the way she did, Tori knew ahead of time that there's a dark side to the 'businessman'. She can refer to the dozens of signs he gave off from their very first encounter that made it obvious. But the simplest answer is best; a killer knows a killer.

Not only that, but some of her resources have informed her of Asami's exact position in the Tokyo underworld.

* * *

 _Name: Yong Tori_

 _Age: 20_

 _Gender: F_

 _D.O.B: November 30, 1986_

 _Ethnicity: Chinese-Japanese American_

 _Height: 5'06_

 _Eye Color: Violet_

 _Hair Color: Blonde_

 _Birthplace: Kobe, Japan_

 _Parentage: Inoue Misao (deceased)_

 _Relatives: N/A_

 _Occupation: Skillhouse Co._

 _Residence: 23C, Palace Studio Shinjuku Parkside, 4-5-10 Nishi-Shinjuku._

A satisfied smirk grazes Asami's face as he looks at the one photograph in the upper right corner, he was finally able to obtain this long-delayed information last night through the club's ID scanners.

He still can't believe how similar Tori is to Akihito- how it bothers him night and day. Not only their appearance and personality are alike, but also his desire for the two is the same. But the two are also just as different.

Takaba is a man; tall and toned with a chest and stomach outlined in just the right way- not too broad, but not too boyish either. He's sturdy enough to last long, even after hours of hardcore S&M plays. He's also unforgiving and merciless, seeing that cute face break into tears, pain, arousal, and anger- just remembering makes blood shoot from the yakuza's head down to his groin at a lightning-fast speed. Finding himself losing control, Asami quickly tries to maintain his thoughts- but to no avail. It is without a doubt that the boy brought out his sadistic side.

Miss Tori has a very attractive physique; so elegantly curvy and slim with a tight, round pinchable ass. Despite being tiny her legs seem to stretch forever. And they aren't pin-needle thin either- in fact, along with her arms and back, they are finely muscled. The type of muscles that comes with intensive training from an early age, the kind a trapeze artist or a free climber or high diver develops. Just one look at her sends his testosterone level through the roof, and no amount of birth control supplements can subdue him… he'd better control himself or he might end up impregnating her accidentally. But Asami can't put this small girl in chains and leather, despite being spiritually strong, she looks like she'd shatter from just a simple hug.

But still, like Takaba, he can tell the girl has an inborn sensuality being hidden away and intends to tear it out.

It's been way too long since he's had a woman in bed with him. Normally he would just demand a woman or man to come into his bed, and they would happily comply without a single complaint. But he doesn't want to demand and he doesn't want to force. He wants to woo the girl, sweet-talk her, trick her, and finally eat her. Asami is a man who knows how to please women (and men) in bed, his skills in the art of seduction is something he takes pleasure and pride in. He wanted nothing more than to put each and every one of his skills to use on the little lady that has poisoned him.

But getting Tori in his bed will be the most challenging part. Not that he minds. He always likes a challenge.

He likes it a _lot_.

He likes her spirit, her fierceness. The way she stood proud and strong as she told him that she couldn't be bought or sold. Seeing her soft vulnerability in those expressive eyes, seeing a faint longing and desire so primal to people.

 _I will have you, my little Chickadee._

He then remembers the red-headed girl, Tora Roux. Of course he was able to easily get some information on her as well, and interested to see that she too was an orphan like Tori. But because the girl spent most of her adult life in foreign lands he gave the task of doing further research on her to Kirishima.

Perhaps if he can sway the fashionista a bit, he can get to Tori.

* * *

A tiny café huddles despondent among the huge city buildings. Washed out under the overcast sky, it hunches into itself, fighting against the drizzle. Inside it is warm and cheery with bright lights and colorful walls. Kirishima and Tora can be found sitting in a booth by the window, chatting amongst themselves. Even though the secretary is supposed to do research on every bit of history on this woman, he rather get what he can from her mouth alone.

"So you and Tori dated when you were adolescents?" Kirishima grins.

Tora cutely purses her lips before cocking her head to the side. "Man, you act like I did something gross."

"Curiosity isn't a sin." Kirishima chuckles.

"Yeah." Tora looks down and shrugs her shoulders. "We were going through an experimental phase. She figured it'd be best that I do it with someone I know and trust rather than a total stranger. And who better than your best friend."

"I can understand that. And what about your family?"

"Well…," Tora rubs her thumb along the edge of her cup. "I never knew my dad, and my mom was always working so I'd rarely see her. But I lived a comfortable life. Then I kind of got… taken away." For a profound moment sadness fills Tora's eyes, and just as instantly it is replaced with serene happiness. "Then I met Tori, and…."

"You were adopted into the family?"

Tora shrugs her shoulders and grins. "In a way. We were quite an inseparable pair growing up. I don't know where I'd be without her honestly. In fact, she pushed me to pursue my dream of being a designer."

"It must have been one hell of a push." Kirishima chuckles. "You seem to have accomplished a lot at such a young age."

"Yep. I went to school in America and graduated college early with honors. Then I went to New York for a bit to be the assistant of the editor-in-chief of a magazine company, and here I am." Tora takes a sip of her latte. "So tell me a bit about you, Kei. I feel weird just talking about myself."

Kirishima smiles softly and tells her about how long he's worked for Asami, his Japanese-Inn level in culinary arts, and then about his very brief and failed marriage. "That was much early on in this career, so I haven't been with anyone else since."

Tora raises a brow, wondering coyly. "Too much time on the job or 'damaged goods'?"

"First one." He adjusts his glasses. "Asami-sama always suggests that I need to take some time off before something explodes."

"Oh," Tora titters, knowing what he meant and doesn't bother to verbalize it. "So why ask me out? I hope it isn't because you think I'm easy."

"No, I wouldn't think that. You just struck me as a person I'd like to know a little better."

There is something about Kei that causes a feeling of déjà vu. Secretary of a wealthy businessman… Tora once had an unpleasant experience with those. But, maybe he's different.

She leans forward a bit. "Does this mean you want to try and see me again?"

Kirishima studies her, he just loves the way her hair frames her luminous face- and her smile brightens it up even more. "It would be my utmost pleasure to take you out again. Hopefully without the danger of a cab striking you."

The two share a light laugh. Then his phone rings.

"Excuse me," Kirishima snaps open his cell and listens for a minute. "Understood, I'll be right there." He hangs up and stands. "Well, I must be going."

"Okay. Thank you again for the meal. And the save."

"You're welcome. Have a good day, Tora." And with a bow he turns to exit.

After the bespectacled man leaves Tora picks up her phone and starts texting.

"Excuse me ma'am," says a voice from behind. "But may I steal your honey?"

"Oh, sure." Tora picks up the bottle of honey and turns, only to find a grinning Xin and Gan. "How long were you guys there?"

"We came in at around the mentioning of another date." Xin says.

Tora simply grins as she gets up from her booth and slides into theirs.

"And isn't he the guy from the club?" Xin starts to probe.

"Yeah," Tora answers. "We just ran into each other and he invited me for coffee."

"And what lame move did four-eyes use?"Gan asks.

"I know the 'save-the-girl-from-being-roadkill' is kind of corny, but it took a lot of guts ya know."

"Yeah," Gan chuckles, then looks at his brother. "Looks like Four is going for the old 'dig-up-dirt-on-the-friend' move."

"Huh?" Tora responds confused.

"The guy Inky was going off on at the club." Gan answers.

"Can you be more specific," Tora says.

"The hunk of handsome with gorgeous eyes." Xin grins.

Tora suddenly remembers, of course how could anyone forget such a gorgeous face. The way he looked at her Chickadee, that smirk on his face and how he winked at her.

"So how long you think he'll last?" Gan asks his older brother.

"I'll give him until next week." Xin says assuringly. "The real question is _how_ she'll break him in."

As the two brothers continue to talk among themselves the redhead bites her lower lip and looks out the window, deep concern for her best friend occupying her thoughts.

 _It's too soon for this to be happening again…._

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Whoa it looks like Kirishima is also looking to get some action too, hahaha! How do you guys think that'll go? I can guarantee a little easier and smoother than what Asami has in store with Tori.

Until next time loves, as always, stay awesome!;)


	8. Another Approach

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

Thankfully persistence is a great substitute for talent

^Steve Martin

* * *

The flash from the press's camera lenses radiates through the hall as they capture the smiles on the wealthy faces. The glossy runway gleams under the bright lights, surrounded by columns of plastic chairs. Some of the guests are already seated in their respective places as they wait for the show to begin, while others interview with the reporters.

Tori lowers the camera and looks at the picture, Akihito had sent her a list of high class people who may be attending the event and to make sure to get a good snapshot of them as well.

Honestly they are no different from the stuffy business types she use to deal with back in the day. How these men, especially the older ones, liked their women- young women to be precise. No doubt that over half of the middle-aged geezers had divorced the person they married when they were young and remarried a woman who was at least thirty five years their junior.

 _They're barely old enough to drink… let alone drive._ Tori thought to herself as she looks at one image.

She knows all too well what draws in men like this: tits and ass. Guys like that disgust her; they have more money and power than they know what to do with, they're typically fat, ugly, and old but drew in whore after money-grubbing whore. She shudders; she can't imagine having so little respect for herself that you'd be willing to trade your dignity for a couple hundred dollars.

 _They should just get jobs._ Tori thought to herself. _Well that's how the world works. Nothing I can do about it._

A pair of arms wrap around the young assassin's waist and she feels a muscular body pressing against her back. "Dabbling in the arts?"

"Just doing Aki a little favor," Tori explains. She then looks around. "Where's Gan and Pinball?"

"Backstage with Tora." Xin answers.

Tori lifts her camera again and aims it over to where the staff is welcoming the guests and watches as three men in black suits enter. One of them in particular captures her attention.

Xin suddenly takes the camera and looks in the same direction. "Oh looks like Four decided to crash the party,"

"Four?"

"Yeah," still looking at the yakuza Xin clicks the shutter button.

"Don't take a pic of him!" Tori quickly snatches the camera back.

"Why not?" Xin lightly laughs.

"Because…" Tori trails off as she works on deleting the pic. "At least not with Aki's camera."

"Psst!" The two look up to see Gan's head sticking out of the curtains. "Kitty is losing it."

Tori and Xin follow Gan backstage, where it is the calm before the storm. Clothes are neatly hung, models are getting groomed and painted while practicing their walks. Soon the trio finds Pinball trying to console a panicky Tora.

"What happened?" Tori asks.

Right as Gan is about to answer Tora cuts him off.

"One of my models is in jail for public intoxication and she won't be able to get here in time! Now I'm one short!" Tora says.

"Calm down now, Kitty. There's still thirty-minutes until curtain call." Xin says reassuringly.

"Yeah, we'll help you out." Gan says.

"Hey, Tori why don't you fill in?" Pinball suggests.

Tori shoots him a death glare, and he smirks back at her.

"Chickadee," Tora begins with begging eyes.

"Nooo!" Tori says while backing.

"It's just-"

"I am not going to be your model!" Tori cut her off.

"But if I don't get a replacement before curtain call then I won't be able to participate!"

"And if I don't get these pictures for Aki he won't be able to pay his rent." Tori fights back.

"One of us can do it," Pinball offers.

"I will pop you're head like a zit!" Tori immediately threatens through clenched teeth.

"Please Chickadee," Tora begs.

Tori throws her head back and groans.

"Come on," Tora goes on. "How many times have I asked you to do something you absolutely didn't want to do?"

"Nine times!" Tori says as she tosses the camera at Gan.

"I had it at eight," Xin grins.

"Well this makes nine!" Tori adds as the bouncy fashionista happily pulls her off towards the makeup station.

Xin and Gan then looks over at the snickering Pinball.

* * *

"Okay everyone we have less than five minutes until show time!" Tora yells after checking her watch. "Models, line up by the runway entrance! Get checked for last-minute tears and rips. The only flashing the audience needs to see is from the cameras! Anthony, fluff Linda's hair more. Naja tone down Ellen and Serenity's lips please, they're too bright. C'mon, c'mon, people, hurry!"

Tora surveys the oasis of noisy, panicked melee. There's a frantic scrambling as everyone heads to their respective positions. Two minutes before the show is to begin and everyone is in place. She looks over at Tori, who is in line. The models in front and behind her give her short bits of advice and pat her back, but she isn't nervous at all.

"Alright girls, make me proud!" Tora shouts.

She quickly scurries out to join Xin and Pinball in the front row. There is a quick introduction, and soon the music is blaring through the speakers. The runway lights turn on, illuminating the catwalk in an ethereal glow.

And it begins...

Mere seconds seem to pass after the first few models walk on the stage, greeted by the flood of white lights from the press cameras. And as they head off back Tora can picture them running to their racks, throwing off accessories as the dressers start to yank off their clothes and pull the next garments on. The adrenaline pumping through the room, fueled by the booming music of the show as everyone scrambles to get on the next look in less than half a minute. Bras lying on the ground- no time to be shy- and shoes kicked everywhere. It goes by in a flash and just like that the models run back in line and get into the right order before sauntering gracefully again.

Tori comes out, showing off her divine exquisiteness that can capture the gaze of both men and women. The outfit she is starting out in is a high-low gown that is a mix of red, orange, and yellow blending so perfectly into each other it's as if she is wearing fire. It really brings out the fierceness in her unique eyes. The front of the gown is seductively high, while the back hides her legs as she turns to strike a pose, but her back is openly exposed for the hundreds of waiting eyes. The fiery blonde spots Tora who is smiling brightly at her, she smiles back and winks before walking back off.

The show is a wonderful, adrenaline-inducing, dramatic high for Tora. When she heard the audience gasp upon seeing her designs, she feels on top of the world. Whether or not they were doing so because of the beauty of her outfits or not doesn't matter to her, all that matters is that she is on a steady path of reaching her dream.

She can't believe that years ago that's what she felt it would ever be... a mere silly dream.

She remembers when she'd watch designer TV shows as a kid, just seeing someone create works of art from luminous silk or rich taffeta was like watching someone perform real-life magic. Soon she began to develop a passion for drawing and clothes- preferably together. And when she went away with Tori to China she was taught the extraordinary gift by the servants. How she would stay up until the early hours of the morning, designing, cutting, sewing, turning figments of her imagination into a reality of cotton, lace, cashmere, ect. Though Tori wasn't all too happy about being used as her own personal three-dimensional dress-up doll, even though Tora announced herself as the unofficial parlor maid.

And then she hit that rough patch when she got older, and numerous designers would turn her down; Donna Karan, Ralph Lauren, Zuhair Murad, Domenico Dolce... even her inspiration Phoebe Philo. Oh how the last one practically broke her.

 _"Don't let them make you feel bad for having a dream,"_ Tori said to her. _"When the going gets tough, the tough get going! And the day when they come crawling on their hands and knees to you- turn them away and make them regret the things they said!"_

It was then that Tora had an epiphany. Why the hell did she keep pursuing the people who did not want her? Interviewing with the same people who doubted her and sneered and looked down their artificial noses at her? She wants to be her own fashion designer, to have her own line and her own name. The fires of Hell hath no fury like the ones that fuel Tora's desire and determination to become somebody in the cutthroat industry of fashion.

The audience is still as hyped up as ever as the show slowly reaches its end. The models all come out onto the stage one last time to happily bow to all the people who came, then retreat backstage to change as the thank you speech is being given. When Tora makes her way there she smiles as she is clapped on the back by various people.

And when she sees Tori stepping out her dressing room she rushes over- grabbing her in a crushing embrace. "Oh Chickadee you were perfect- you were better than perfect! You were absolutely exquisite! Your the bestest bestest friend ever! What would I ever do without you!"

"If you don't stop crushing her you'll find out." Gan laughs from behind.

Tora laughs and loosens her embrace.

"You really killed it out there, Inky!" Xin says as he hugs the tiny blonde.

"Thank. Did you get good pics?"

"Well I don't know about _'good'_ , but I definitely got some outstanding ones!"

"I'll be the judge of that." Tora says as she takes the camera. "Chickadee, hurry up and get changed."

Confused Tori looks down at herself. "What's wrong with what I got on?"

She's wearing her original outfit; a long-sleeved light blue blouse that is loose looking but hugs her body snug, and has an ornate crochet design with studs on the front. For pants she's wearing skinny jeans, and also low-tops. Honestly her Chickadee did good, but it isn't appropriate for the next occasion.

"There's another outfit for you to wear for the after party."

Tori groans. "Really Kitty, come on!"

"Either change or Aki-san can kiss his rent goodbye." She holds up the camera.

Tori throws her head back and grunts as she goes back inside the dressing stall.

* * *

The next while is full of classical orchestral music, hors d'oeuvres, wine, and small talk.

"Thank you Tori-san." the model says after observing her picture. "It looks marvelous, as do the others."

Tori grins. "Thanks, I'm glad you like it!"

After the model walks off Tori takes a glass of wine from a passing waiter and looks around for Tora. She said she'd go through the photos and help pick out the ones that would be the best to use. As she goes looking around she receives notorious looks from those around her, only to sneer back.

Tori soon spots her redhead friend, shaking hands with a woman. She is clearly American… perhaps British, with blonde hair cut in that of a pageboy-bob and wearing large dark shades. Then Tori's teeth clench as she watches her best friend shake hands with the devil himself.

 _Fucking typical,_ she thought to herself while making a mental note to remind the fashionista to clean her hand with bleach and fire later.

Then, as if feeling her gaze, Asami turns to look at the blonde. But instead of looking away or shooting a glare, the edge of Tori's lips tug into a coquettish smile. The yakuza lifts an amused brow as he smirks back at her.

As Tori turns to make her way out into the halls she can still feel his gaze, like daggers in her back.

For a while she wanders aimlessly, admiring the few pantings on the wall. Right as she wishes she had grabbed another glass before running off, the young assassin finds herself in what can safely be assumed to be a VIP room of some sort. It boasts decorative lamps and red velvet booths that line one wall, while the opposite is dominated by a bar.

She goes behind the counter and is pleased to find her favorite wine brand. Grabbing a glass she goes to settle in one of the booths and pours the spirit to the brim. After just one sip she downs about three-quarters. She makes a mental note to maybe take it easy on the alcohol. After finishing the last quarter of the wine she settles back and decides to look through the pictures.

They are just like Gan said, outstanding.

Tori can't help but blush softly at the ones of her. The feeling of being out there strutting on a stage again, all eyes on her, it's a wonderful feeling that she misses from time to time. She smooths a hand over the fabric of her dress; it's a bodycon with a sequin decor and is seductively short. It's black with a golden bust that can be seen through the lacey thin ruched straps and a plunging neckline. It fit her body like a glove… a perfect, beautiful, shimmering, glove.

She'd never tell anyone but shopping for clothing was one of Tori's favorite things to do. She just adored going to nice places, finding gorgeous clothing, and putting them on and feeling like a princess. Normally this sensation was only brought on by dresses and extremely fancy clothing but it occasionally occurred with some caliber involved. Those would be the only times she did Tora proud with her wardrobe. Now her taste has gotten rusty over the time she's been off the grid.

Letting out a sigh the young assassin decides to rejoin the group… after just one more glass. Hey she ain't driving. Soon after pouring the rich spirit she downs it in just a few gulps. She runs her tongue over her lips to gather any droplets left and smacks them playfully, then takes out a couple hundred yen and places it under the wine bottle. While making her way out the room and into the hall Tori digs around in the hand purse for her phone, only to remember leaving it in her pants back in the dressing room. As she looks up she is about to bump into someone and quickly tries to maneuver around them, she stumbles a bit and then feels a pair of strong hands on her waist to quickly catch her.

"O- oh I'm so sorr-" Tori cuts off when she looks up into a pair of familiar golden eyes.

Asami chuckles. "Nice to see you again, Tori-chan."

 _Contrariwise_. "Uh- 'cuse me." Tori moves around him.

Asami grabs her, closing his fingers around her wrist. "What's the hurry?"

A sense of danger rises slightly in the back of Tori's mind and turns to look at the man. "My friends are probably wondering where I am."

"I'm sure they can survive your absence for another moment. Stay."

She continues to look at him for a moment, then scoffs. "You actually think you got a shot? Here, now?"

Asami smirks. "Well, I was certain after the way you looked at me a moment ago."

"Because I knew you'd be cliché and come after me." Tori then moves closer to him, practically pressing her body against his. "You had it all played out in your head, huh. You, me, no one else around. We'd be on the floor, bodies sweating, rug burn on my back."

A silence falls over the two as they look at each other. Even though Asami's face is unreadable, Tori can tell he's a bit nonplussed by her response.

After a moment the yakuza breaks eye contact to look up past Tori, she then follows his gaze and finds Xin. He's balancing two silver platters of hors d'oeuvres on one arm while holding a bottle of wine in the other hand. He is simply looking at the two, mainly at Tori.

She gives him a smirk before turning back to Asami. "Well, so much for that fantasy."

* * *

 _Ding!_

The metallic doors of the elevator slide open and Tora steps off… followed by Kirishima.

During the party his boss, Asami she thinks his name is, had introduced her to the Editor-in-Chief of a magazine. After, Tora and Kirishima spent a bit of time together just picking at each other's brains. She notes how earlier he pulled out the chair and opened the door for her. Having a bit too much to drink, and with everyone having already gone off, she decided to catch a ride with the bespectacled man. He also escorts her right to her hotel room door like a gentleman should.

It makes her blush.

Though she knows she shouldn't be talking to Kirishima, seeing as how his asshole of a boss is setting something up to get in her best friend's pants. And what if Tori were to find out!? But, if Kirishima already got the information needed then why is he still pursuing Tora? He seems way too gentlemanly to say something that might insult her. Which is saying a lot for a majority of men his age in that 'business'.

Once at her hotel door Tora turns to the bespectacled man, and she is struck by something as her eyes catch his. Maybe it's the wine, but she wants to know how it would be like to kiss him. After all he did save her life.

"I had an enjoyable time with you tonight." Tora says with a warm nervous smile.

Kirishima watches how she fiddles with her keys, how her eyes look from his eyes to his lips. Should he kiss her? Will she reject him? "I had an enjoyable time with you as well. I look forward to doing it again."

The two fall back into silence, the only sound is the jingling of Tora's keys as she continues to fiddle with them. How Kirishima wants to quench his desire right now, but doesn't want to scare the girl off. Still she is incredibly tempting, even with her mouth slightly open.

"Have a good evening, Tora-san." He bows. "I will contact you soon so we may arrange a date."

Masking her disappointment is a skill Tora knows how to do all too well. "I hope you do that, Kei-san. Have a good night as well."

Tora turns to unlock her door. Her eyes clouded as she thinks of the kiss she hadn't received. Maybe next time if he is good on his word. Turning back to the bespectacled man as she opens the door, Tora issues a tiny smile before entering.

When the door closes, Kirishima hopes he didn't misread anything just now.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Ah good friends are so hard to find nowadays. And what is Asami planning? I mean what use would he have in introducing Tora to that editor-in-chief of a magazine? Only one way to find out what that old horn-dog yakuza is scheming, haha.

Until next time loves, as always, stay awesome!:)

 **RANTS**

Like how Tori is doing her own thing in the background, I decided that some other characters like Kirishima could do the same. Because in the manga all the secretary does is tend to his boss, basically portrayed as a straight up workaholic. And I was thinking why not give the guy a life outside the office, haha.


	9. Let's Talk About Sex

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

Life is like sex, you can either lie back and let it screw you, or you can get on top and ride the hell out of it.

^anonymous

* * *

Tori jerks awake to the notifying _ping_ of her cellphone. With a light groan she makes a small move to wake up, but gives up as her body demands more rest- she can't even open her eyes. She's still very tired and feels completely dizzy. She decides that whatever it is will have to wait until later, and drifts back into unconsciousness.

After a while she is brought out of her slumber again, this time by a certain movement. Despite her dizzy and half-unconscious state, she immediately knows the reason for her awakening: she's being pulled by the waist across the bed. Soon her back is pressed against a warm and muscular form. Quickly she gets up and looks down at the daring man about to die by her hands.

"Sorry," he says. "I didn't mean to wake you."

She blinks away the bleariness from her eyes and looks down at the man, but it's too dark to make out his features. She then looks around. The meager moonlight is a sure sign that it's nowhere near morning, it streams through a mesh-covered window and faintly illuminates the outlines of a jail cell.

 _Wh… how…?_

She can only think of two scenarios. Because of the acidic taste of bile in her mouth and her head feeling like a balloon is slowly being inflated under her cranium, she must have gotten so hammered last night that she had a run-in with the cops or something. It wouldn't be the first time.

Her cellmate places a hand on her shoulder and gently pulls her down towards him. "Come on, go back to sleep."

Tori resists and simply looks down at him with confused eyes. If she were in prison her cellmate wouldn't be a guy. Plus his voice is familiar and she isn't tensing away from his touch. So… yep, she is ninety-nine point nine percent sure that she is asleep. This is a dream.

Deciding to go along with it Tori throws a leg over him, straddling him as she brings her face down towards his. Even with the tips of their noses touching she still can't make out his features.

"Y- you uh…" he clears his throat.

She can faintly hear his breathing, a bit shaky. Tori can't help but chuckle at his nervousness. It reminds her of that night when… that night when….

 _Sweet Face…._

Tori wraps her arms around his neck and brings him closer, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. He heatedly returns it as he slides his fingertips along the contours of her spine, applying hardly any pressure yet sending shock waves over her flesh. Slowly, slowly, his hands move across her skin, down to the sides of her stomach to finally rest on the curves of her hips. It is then that she begins twisting them, grinding against his throbbing member while running her hands through his hair.

Tori gasps when he suddenly breaks the kiss as he flips them over so that he is on top. She bites her bottom lip as she feels his hand begin to knead one of her breasts while kissing the sensitive spot below her ear. She enjoys every second of this gentle bliss, praying that it never ends.

 _"Méiguī,"_ she whispers. _"Méiguī… Méiguī…."_

He suddenly stops, and Tori opens her eyes. She now sees the sapphire hue of approaching dawn filtering through the thin curtains. Disappointment affects her face.

"Who's Méiguī?"

Tori looks up to clearly see Xin looking down at her with a seductive smile. Her face then flushes tomato red when she notices his unbuttoned dress shirt.

"I mean if we're gonna be roleplaying I wanna make su-" Xin is cut off when he suddenly feels a hand come down so hard against his cheek that it knocks him off from on top of Tori.

 ** _"WHAT THE HELL YOU DAMN OKAMA!"_** Tori screams.

 _ **"OW!"**_ Xin yells as he touches his cheek. "Damn Inky, if we're gonna be going at it like that at least give me the safe word."

"We're not going at it no fucking way!"

"Then why were you coming onto me?!"

"I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Bitch you kissed me first!"

"Because I thought you were someone else- I was asleep! Wait- why are you even here?"

"Don't you remember? We hung out after the party. Then a again you were pretty wasted."

Tori looks down… and slowly the memory comes to her.

That's right, the two had hung out after the party. They had walked to a nearby park, drinking a bottle of champagne Xin had managed to sneak out while looking through the pictures. Then at some point Tori's eyes had mindlessly swept over to the dark streets, she didn't think about it; the urge was just an automatic thing. Her eyes flitted over the few cars parked along the side of the road, one of which gripped her attention. Nothing conspicuous, just a regular sleek black _Cognoscenti_ , nearly blended in with the darkness.

Or perhaps there _was_ a reason for her scanning, some tiny trigger that her razor-sharp assassin senses had caught before she herself realized it consciously.

Coming back to the present, Tori reaches over to the curtains and peeks outside at the parking lot, the car isn't there. Her head begins to throb a bit as she tries to think back further, and the encounter she had at the party creeps into her mind. She gets a type of nauseating feeling and plops back down on the bed with a groan, draping an arm over her eyes.

"Hey, what's up?" Xin asks.

Tori just shakes her head in response.

Why the hell did she do that? Maybe it was the alcohol, or her anger, or a combination of both. Whatever the reason it was a very stupid move.

Back in the day, dealing with men like Asami use to be a cinch. Her secret? Reverse psychology; instead of rejecting the men she'd be flirtatious and promiscuous. While attempting to use that tactic… even though she looked calm and cool as a cucumber, Tori was freaking out inside.

 _Stupid- stupid- stupid!_

Xin places a hand on her forehead. "You okay there?"

"Just a hangover," Tori mutters as she throws her legs over the edge of the bed, the cool wood beneath her bare feet causes goosebumps.

"You want me to make you some grub or something?"

A wave of nausea washes over Tori at the mention of food. She actually just wants to be alone for a bit, maybe get some fresh air. After standing up she finds that she is already wearing her spandex sports-bra and booty shorts, and makes her way over to the dresser.

"No, I'll just run it off." She takes out a pair of socks and slips them on, and after putting on her shoes she makes for the door. "But you stay, have breakfast, take a shower. Go through my drawers."

Xin grins as she exits.

* * *

The morning is filled with blank normalcies.

Kirishima views the load of documents and assignments he might be receiving this month, deciding which ones will actually need to be handled personally or to be thrown to his vast array of underlings. And also contemplating whether or not if he wants to order click-top pens or the twisting bottom ones. By noon he had gone through a quarter of the documents, picks out about twelve he needs to take on himself, and chooses the click-top pens, and designates which assignment will go to which minion. All in all, it's a rather productive morning.

But still, every now and then the events of last night would creep into his thoughts. Particularly when he was dropping Tora off at her hotel. The question on whether or not he should have kissed her keeps churning in his mind. She showed the telltale signs that it was okay, but again he could have been misreading her. No- no- no, now isn't the time or place to be thinking of that.

The secretary was certain that he was able to conceal the fact that there was something occupying his mind other than work. But of course you can't get anything past the boss's keen observation skills. And while going over today's schedule does Asami probe at the question concerning his best man's predicament.

"She desired a kiss from you," Asami notes casually.

Denying that, Kirishima continues on with the schedule review. "You also have a meeting today at-"

"She probably played with her keys in her delicate hands." Asami cuts him off, but he still continues speaking as if he didn't. "Those bedroom eyes of hers on you."

Kei adjusts his glasses with a bit of frustration. "We both know how tenuous this buyer is, but I know I don't need to warn you there."

"I bet she was just as professional in masking her disappointment when you denied her the kiss she desired." Asami can't help but let out a light chuckle when he sees that he's starting to get to him. "Even issuing a tiny smile that held the doubt of anything happening between you two."

Trying to maintain his professionalism, Kei closes his pocketbook and looks up at his boss. "I will be contacting her. And do not wish to seem overeager to the point of scaring her off."

"She'd be perfect for you," Asami says as he takes out his pack of Dunhill. "She is young, intelligent, with a lucrative career."

Kirishima cannot deny that Tora would indeed be perfect to be with.

"Also," Asami's says as he glances at an old club advertisement. "I wish to get an update of Sion's pictures. These are lacking anything of true quality."

The secretary automatically guesses what would be needed. "You wish to hire the best photographer then."

"Indeed." The yakuza smirks. "And you know exactly who I wish to hire."

* * *

Tori walks silently behind her friends as they chat merrily in front of her. After her morning run she and Xin had met up with Tora for breakfast. And now the trio is on their way to deliver Akihito's camera.

"Chickadee?"

Tori jumps at the voice and hurriedly smiles. "Yeah?"

"You seem really spaced out today." Xin says with a lifted brow.

Still smiling Tori shrugs her shoulders. "I'm just a bit tired is all."

"Come on," Xin says as the three take a seat on the bus stop bench. "You clearly have something on your chest."

"Yeah, 34-B." Tori quips.

The two chuckle, then Tora pushes gently. "Tori,"

With a grin Tori turns her head forward. She knows her friends mean well, but she rather not talk about it. But the two will just keep worrying unless she says something.

After a moment Tori sighs. "I'm just a bit frustrated is all. This whole thing with Asami…."

"Four?" Xin asks with a grin. "Oh you feel you might have gotten a bit rusty while off the grid?"

Tori shrugs her shoulders. "I mean I have been thinking of how to handle it. Like maybe give him a handjob, but when he's close cut it off and shove it up his ass or something."

Xin snickers. "That's actually a good idea. But let's be real, you sure you'd be able to get it up in there?"

"Good question." Tori giggles. "You'd need a truck to pull a needle out his tight ass."

"Damn, you guys make it sound like he's blessed." Tora says. "I mean we all know that men like him always be trying to make up for what they _'lack'_."

"I don't know…" Xin grins. "I mean I saw his hands and feet that night at the club."

"Oh so you weren't just admiring his watch and shoes," Tori quips.

Everyone shares a laugh, then the bus comes wheezing around the corner and the three stand up. When it comes to a halt they wait for some passengers to get off before boarding. The girls share a seat and Xin sits in the one behind them leaning forward.

"You should google Asami," Tori says. "His sexual history is longer than the Vietnam War Memorial… but not as sad. Models, actresses, gymnasts, ballerinas, heck he even does guys! I bet he screws around with some of his underlings too. Yep, you name it and he's had his cock in it."

"Not you," Tora says.

"Of course not me," Tori snaps, slouching in the seat. "Nor will he ever get the privilege. I have a brain and not just a sex drive."

Xin and Tora look at each other for a moment, then at Tori.

Xin clears his throat. "Uh, see Inky that kind of worries us. You don't seem to have a sex drive anymore."

"Yeah," Tora says. "In fact how long has it been since you last shared a bed?"

Tori opens her mouth but Xin cuts her off. "And don't try to be cute."

Tori grins, then purse her lips as she thinks for a moment. "About a year."

Tora sighs pitifully. "Seriously babe, you need to get laid. Sex is a healthy part of you and you can't deny it."

"I can if I want to." Tori grunts, "Mind over matter."

"But a year!" Xin says. "I can't even go a week without having a one-nighter… in some form or another."

"I get by."

"Still Inky, you're turning into little bit of a freak." Xin says.

"But I thought you liked me that way," Tori responds with a coquettish smile.

Xin lifts a brow and seductively bites his lower lip.

"Come on you two let's be serious." Tora intervenes. "Tori if you keep at it like this then you're going to end up-" she breaks off and shudders theatrically.

Tori shoots her a swift glance. "A what? End up a what?"

Xin can't help but chuckle at Tora's histrionically horrified eyes.

"A cat lady." The redhead says.

"Really?" Tori asks dryly.

"Yes really!" Tora says.

"And if not a cat," Xin reaches over and pulls down the collar of the blonde's shirt to expose the paw prints that permanently mark the top of her breasts. "Maybe certain other little critters. Whatever happen to your little weasel?"

Tori let out an annoyed sigh and moves his hand away. "First off, you two know good damn and well that I can get any man or woman I want- Hell I could even turn that bastard Asami from a fling to a ring if I felt like it! B, just because I haven't been in a relationship or had sex in a long while does not mean I am miserable! Three, and most importantly, you ever call my baby a weasel again I'll slap you into another nationality."

"Okay, then why don't you get settled down with someone?" Tora asks. "What about Akihito's friend you use to have a crush on?"

Tori clicks her tongue. "I don't think Kou is interested in being more than friends."

"With benefits?" Xin asks while wiggling his brows.

"No! He isn't like that!"

"Then what was the whole point of coming back to Japan?" Tora asks.

"Gee maybe to just be close to my family… you know the only one that I actually give a damn about." Tori says with a of bit annoyance.

"Yeah, _too_ much a damn," Xin grins. "I swear you two use to have this weird platonic incest thing going on back when he was in high school."

Tori laughs. "Remember that time I spanked him with a spatula,"

"Do it again! Do it again!" Xin says in a childish imitation voice.

"I swear I still can't believe you two are related." Tora says. "Let alone look alike _and_ are only cousins."

"Well I read somewhere when twins marry twins their kids are genetically siblings."

"What!" Tora and Xin say in perfect astonished unison.

* * *

Akihito smiles as he watches the models enjoy themselves, giggling as they frolic in their various gears around the beach. These are the same people he often asks for when he needs one or two for something. They are more professional than the runway models.

"Alright everyone! That's a wrap!" Akihito announces as he puts his camera down.

One of the models come skipping up to him, her long translucent lace scarf trailing through the air. She coos before stopping in front of him. "As always, thank you so much for the opportunity Akihito-san. I can't wait to see what these look like."

"Well I always enjoy having you guys. You make my job a breeze." his phone begins to ring and he gives the model a smile as he takes it out of his pocket, she smiles in return and skips off. "Cameraman Takaba Akihito speaking."

 _"Takaba-san, it's me Tsutomu. Are you busy?"_

"No, I'm just finishing up." Akihito says as he starts putting away his camera. "What's up?"

 _"Good- uh, how would you like to shoot at a fancy club tomorrow. I mean I know that's kind of short notice but-"_

"No- no, I am free." Akihito interrupts.

 _"Great! I'll notify them right away. And you're probably gonna need a few people on this one."_

"Not a problem! I just need to know where and who it is."

 _"I'll text it to ya."_

And with that Akihito snaps his phone shut and makes his way over into his tent.

"Hey, Aki!" says a familiar voice seconds later.

Akihito looks over and sees his cousin's head sticking in through the flaps. "Hey, Tori!"

The girl enters, and following behind her is her two friends.

"Congratulations on _Japan_ _Fashion Week_ , Tora-san."

"Thank you Aki-san." The redhead gives him a hug. "Goodness, it's been so long."

Akihito smiles then moves over to the large man. "Um, Xin right?"

"Yep," Xin says.

Akihito offers him his hand and Xin takes it. But instead of shaking it, he pulls the photographer in for a crushing ghetto hug.

"Don't kill him now." Tori laughs.

Xin grins and lets Akihito go.

"Here Aki," Tori says as she hands the photographer his camera. "I came to give you the pictures."

"Oh thanks again so much Tori!" Akihito says as he takes the device. "You are a lifesaver! You didn't have any problems with it?"

"Not at all!"

"And Aki-san I have been dying to go over the pictures with you, they are just outstanding!" Tora says.

"Okay," Akihito's phone lets out a few beeps. He looks at it and finds that the battery is running low. "Hey Tori, you got your charger pack thing with you?"

"Yeah, I gotcha." Tori says as she holds her hand out.

Akihito gives her his phone and he turns to look through the pictures with Tora. They are just as the fashionista said, truly outstanding. She tells him about the ones that would be best to use, and when they come upon one in particular his eyes widen.

"Uwaa! Tori-chan," Akihito looks over at Tori and Xin who abruptly turn to face him. "I didn't know you model!"

"Er- uh, yeah." Tori says as she walks over. "I was actually forced to fill in."

"But Aki-san, you have to admit she looks stunning!" Tora says. "I think this would be perfect for the article."

Tori groans and drapes an arm over her cousin's shoulder. "If you love me, you'll delete these."

"No! Come on Akihito, Tori has what it takes to be a Cover Girl." Tora says.

Akihito chuckles. "Sorry, the publishers are the ones who decide which pictures get used."

Tora pouts her lips.

"All well- too bad!" Tori quickly blurts. "Er- well we gotta go. If we don't hurry we'll miss the movie. Love you, bye- kiss-kiss!"

Tori gives him a quick hug and before Tora could protest she grabs her by the hand and pulls her along as she scurries out of the tent.

"See ya!" Xin says as he follows after the two.

"Eh- it was nice to see you again Akihito!" Tora says from outside.

"Nice seeing you too!" Akihito quickly calls out.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

What was that all about huh? As for Tori's uhh… (clears throat) love life, how do you think that will go for her later on? I got a bit of a hunch for her a particular lad from a previous chapter haha. But hey I'll tell you this much….

All will be revealed later on, lol!

Until next time loves, as always, stay awesome!;)


	10. Keep Your Friends Close

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

Don't play games with a girl who can play better than you

^anonymous

* * *

Kirishima stifles a yawn and stands a little straighter.

He and a few other underlings are patiently waiting in the lobby while the boss is in a meeting with the board directors and shareholders. The directors can be tricky, sometimes they might want to see how superiors reflect on their subordinates by calling someone up for an opinion. Kei looks through the glass-paned window into the huge room, it appears the meeting's progress is going good so far. Asami can be seen standing in front of a white screen as he showcases his current presentation slide from the projector, the members all give him their undivided attention. Kei is rather confident that if the boss can just finish this final presentation he'll be sealing a very important business deal.

The secretary then feels his phone start to vibrate in his shirt, in a fluent movement he pulls it out and answers. "Secretary Kei."

 _"It's Suoh. Sorry for disturbing you, but I just wanted to inform you that the photographer has arrived."_

Kirishima checks his watch. "They weren't expected for another hour."

 _"She said that they wanted time to get a quick tour and set up."_

"Yes, go ahead and do that. We should be there in about a half-hour or so."

 _"Hai."_

After the call ends and the secretary puts his phone away a sudden thought comes to him. _Wait a minute, did he say "she"?_

* * *

Suoh resists the urge to rub his temple as the photographer keeps asking as many questions as possible, and he struggles a bit to politely answer them. He's gotten this mild yet annoying migraine ever since the little gnat walked through the doors. Yet at the same time, he keeps getting this strange reoccurring feeling that he knows the girl. As if he had seen her in a half-forgotten dream. Familiar yet strange.

"I understand you guys have some security precautions, and that Ryuichi-sama wishes to have the cameras erased out." Tori looks up at the ceiling, then out of courtesy says. "I have a couple ideas, but am certain your boss would rather give the go ahead to that."

"Asami-sama would most certainly do that." Suoh responds, knowing that the boss will be here soon enough to observe the young woman. "I will allow you and your crew to set up while I go tend to other duties. We will be around if you need anything."

With a bright, warm smile Tori nods.

But instead of turning to leave immediately, Suoh keeps looking at her. Again he feels as if he had seen that smile somewhere before. After a short moment he bows and quickly turns to make his way out.

* * *

"What was that?" Tora asks as she walks over.

"I don't know?" Tori simply says as she pretends to fiddle with the camera in her hands.

"Do you know him or something?"

"How is the set coming along?" Tori quickly changes the subject, her signature way of saying _'We'll talk about it later'._

As the two walk over to the set area, Tori steals a quick side glance at the large man. _How I miss that big old teddy bear._

Judging by his look just now, she can safely assume that Suoh doesn't remember her, and to be honest she didn't at first. Time has certainly been cruel to him; turning his once bleached-blonde hair to a gray scruff, putting a few wrinkles in his once solid chiseled rectangular face. Which kind of has a bit of a skeletal look what with his skin having a gray tint and rings under his tired eyes- which were always sunken deep in his skull. But despite all that he is still the same man who took a couple bullets for her over a decade ago. And plus he's kept up his figure quite well for someone his age.

But the fact that Suoh is working here must clearly mean that he has resumed his position in the organization. Poor guy, Tori's been… somewhat of a subordinate many times before and she can't possibly imagine what it must be like to work for that bastard Ryuichi Asami. She grits her teeth, trying to keep her anger under control.

While dropping off Akihito's camera yesterday, she just so happen to be in possession of his phone as it received a text message.

Again, because of her cousin's part in investigating and exposing criminal activity, it's not uncommon for Tori to get jobs involving the photographer. The same can be said for other hitters in surrounding regions. Even though most are smart enough to not hunt in her territory, they'll try to be slick by getting the target to come to them. It's because of that why Tori also always keeps particularly close tabs on her cousin's jobs by tapping his cellphone and computer. Nowadays when she checks them out they are legit, but still one can never be too careful.

But when she saw that accursed name on her cousin's phone she was beyond furious. She would have smashed the phone to pieces if Xin and the others weren't around. But thinking on her feet she quickly deleted the text, and then after leaving used her mad hacking skills to get Akihito a job at another club. And the money she makes here she'll just transfer to his bank account as a _'bonus'_.

"No Pinball, move the reflector over there." Tori says.

He groans as he complies. "You're not paying me enough for this."

"Technically we were in advance." Gan quips as his skilled hands adjust the height of one of the fill-lights.

Yesterday Tori had to go shopping for some equipment and ended up running into Pinball and Gan on the way. Of course the two had to cause trouble, and Pinball's days as a free snotty rich kid would have been numbered should his dad find out. But Tori happily paid for the damage in exchange for the boys to be part of her _'crew'._

"Alright boss, how do you want the lights?" Xin asks.

"Facing up, I'm gonna do some test shots with the ceiling," Tori says as she decides on her best option on this elite club.

But honestly the place doesn't need the advertisement, the owner himself is more than enough. And the patrons are just like him, in Tori's opinion at least. A bunch of old, stuffy geezers with young walking bags of botox on their arms.

 _Makes me question the real reason why Akihito was recommended for the job to begin with…._ Tori thought with clenched teeth.

It can be safely assumed that because she and Akihito look so alike that Asami thought of using him, along with Tora, as part of his plan to get her in his grasp. But the last thing the young assassin wants is for her dear cousin to be in his sights. No doubt the topic of the photographer may come up in the form of a casual conversation, which she is more than prepared to partake in.

After doing the test shots up towards the ceiling the girls go through the basic layout on what to do with the security cameras, Tori just decides to do the first shots before consulting with the owner.

* * *

When Asami finally arrives at the club, he feels a mixture of amusement as well as erotism at how the photographer lays on the floor shooting the ceiling. His imagination takes flight as he watches the man angle himself slightly, after a few clicks of the camera he then turns onto his side and whistles. Asami's eyes drift upward to the familiar redhead as she quickly strikes a pose- crossing her elegant legs and curls a lock of hair around her finger while sparing a side glance- and with a quick flash her beauty is captured.

He recalls the encounter he had with the fashionista back at the party when he introduced her to Anna Wintour. The way those forest green eyes scrutinized him made him almost feel a tightening of his own fire. If Kirishima hadn't already had his eyes set on Tora, Asami would keep her to himself for later. Just in case things didn't work out with his current target of course.

As he begins to wonder why the girl is even here the photographer moves up to his feet like a trained dancer, truly graceful. When he turns the yakuza immediately spots the black mark- a phoenix tattoo on his neck. And soon he is met by not the expected familiar light blue eyes, but instead violet.

"I'm guessing you'd like to see what I have so far," Tori says as she saunters over to her laptop and hooks up her camera.

"Yes," Asami confirms with a raised brow as he goes over to her.

"You look a little surprised to see me," Tori observes.

"Well, I honestly wasn't expecting you here." Asami chuckles then spares a glance at his secretary.

"Yeah, I was called up when the other guy had to do a sudden last minute reshoot or something," Tori explains.

"Hmm." Is Asami's only response. He sits down beside the girl, his groin area practically titters at the proximity of her.

"Your cameras are more noticeable when the lights are fully on." Tori begins, pointing the things out. "Though with the spotlights and such on, it does gleam off them. So I'm thinking of something to really cover them up in a much more tasteful fashion."

"Why not blur them out?"

"Because in any other club it would be passable. I noticed your ceiling has a beautiful and unique design without that gaudy texture of being overdone."

Appreciating the compliment, Asami watches Tori as she does a few things on her computer. And soon enough the cameras become perfectly camouflaged. "That's good. I like that."

"Also I won't put it on a type of paper that will age the club to the point of the 1800's." Tori throws him a wink.

Chuckling, Asami gets up suddenly so to keep their interaction professional. "In that case, I have another offer to extend to you. A professional one seeing that the work here so far is frankly positive."

"Shoot."

"I have another area that needs to be photographed. A really small job that will only require one person. Interested?"

Tori simply looks at the yakuza for a moment.

* * *

"This is total bullshit!" Chi complains.

"Lower your voice," Chung says.

A woman had stopped dead at the end of the aisle, horrified, then gives the young man a disapproving look for his level of noise. Chi simply glares back, while Chung gives her an apologetic look. The two hitters are sitting in a bookstore, the place isn't packed but it's not empty either. There are tables around some bookshelves, providing places for people to lounge. The two are settled near the back by a large window that provides a nice view of the city.

"I just don't get why we don't snatch the bitch?" Chi says in a low voice.

"Look, I want to be over and done with this job just as much as you. But with the main target close by we must proceed with extra caution."

"They're just a couple of little girls, what are the-"

"Listen," Chung cuts him off in a stern tone. "You have no idea who you're dealing with. The main target is the deadliest woman in the world, and the bait may be just as dangerous. Now you are to remain inconspicuous until further notice. Do I make myself clear?"

"Fine!" Chi then gets up and storms off.

Outside he keeps his head down, scowling at the ground as he moves with the flow of foot traffic.

 _And to think that by now I'd be in Cuba surrounded by a bunch of hot babes._

Honestly the two are getting paid a fortune for a job that should have only taken a couple days. After all the target is on foreign soil so it ought to be a cinch. But so far these past three days were nothing but just observation.

 _Damn old buzzard, afraid of a couple little girls._

Chi sighs and when he looks up he sees a bus at its stop. He speeds up his pace a bit and is able to board the transport. He finds a seat in the back and sits slouching. As a few more people board Chi looks out the window, and sees… _them_.

The two women are sitting at a table outside a restaurant.

Chi grits his teeth. _Fuck that old fart. I'm making my move!_

* * *

Tori tosses a piece of shrimp at the redhead, and it disappears down inside her blouse. "For the hundredth time Kitty, I'm not mad."

Earlier while the boys were packing up the gear Tori and Tora were adding some final touches to the advertisement. Asami's secretary approached them, and after giving Tori the information he then turned to Tora and asked her out. Tora hesitated to answer, quickly glancing at her best friend who was also a bit surprised. Of course the redhead agreed.

"So… you're okay with me seeing Kirishima?" Tora says as she fishes the crustacean out from within her blouse.

"Hell no," Tori says in deadpan. "I've never approved of the men you went out with before and not gonna start now."

Tora rolls her eyes. "They're not all the same Chickadee. Maybe if you actually give Asami a chance,"

Tori looks at the redhead as if she had just spoken in some alien language.

Tora clicks her tongue. "Oh don't look at me like that! I'll admit that the way some guys approach you may be vulgar, but they have class and-"

"Oh please, Kitty!" Tori cut her off. "Class or not, they all just make women notches on their belts."

"I'm just saying, there are a few good ones on that side."

Tori sighs and looks up at her. "Anyway uh, about your date. I think you should wear the necklace."

"Huh…? Oh that old thing. I don't know,"

"I'd feel a lot better if you did, Kitty."

Tora bites her lower lip. She knows that Tori is only concerned for her safety, but it's really not necessary. She knows how to throw a few good punches.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Tora says reassuringly.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

*sigh* Clearly Chi wasn't taught to respect his elders. Chung is right to proceed with caution when it comes to Tori. What do you think Chi will do?

Until next time, as always, stay awesome!:)


	11. Keep Your Enemies Closer

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

Ego is the biggest enemy of humans.

^anonymous

* * *

Asami stands near the huge glass panel window of his office, smoking a cigarette as he patiently waits for his prey to arrive.

 _You actually think you got a shot…_ Tori's voice echoes in the yakuza's mind.

Asami can feel his pants tightening a bit as the encounter from that night replays in his mind. At first the little ally cat was just too adorable for words as she expectedly defied the yakuza, like a kitten that thinks it's a tiger. But the way those violet eyes looked at him with a fire burning so intensely, practically rivaling his own. Almost as if there was something more to her tha-

 _"Asami-sama, Tori-san is here to see you."_ says the secretary through the phone's speaker.

He walks over to his desk and presses the button. "Send her in,"

Asami puts his cigarette out in the ashtray, and soon the door to his office opens.

Tori let out a low whistle as she enters and looks around the huge room. "Got a shower in here too?"

Asami simply smirks as he unbuttons the front of his coat.

"So, where do you want me to set up?" Tori asks as she moves the strap of her camera bag over onto the other shoulder.

"Here is fine," Asami responds.

Tori lifts a brow. "Oh, so you want me to photograph your office?"

"And the lobby," Asami says as he walks over to her. "I want to give the place some personality."

"Buy some plants then." Tori then steps outside into the lobby and looks around. "Or maybe some colorful images for the walls. It is pretty dull up here."

"Not at the present moment with you here," Asami says as he studies her. "This is the most life it has had. Still, I am paying you for the job."

"Hmm," Tori says as she walks down the lobby, looking around the waiting area. "I have an idea."

She walks back into the yakuza's office and sets her bag down on a small table. Asami goes to join her on the couch as she fishes out her laptop and phone. She hooks her phone up to the computer and pulls up a file full of landscape pictures. Asami immediately recognizes a good few of Italy, France, and Greece. Tori suggests that she uses some of the pictures for his office and lobby.

The next while is filled with measuring and picking the appropriate pictures to use. Tori seems to be enjoying the yakuza's company as much as he is hers. Once in a while Asami would ask her something and they'd talk easily for a bit.

Like her tattoos for instance. Tori had explained how they are simply mementos of those who have come in and out of her life. He was able to touch the griffin one, the feel of her skin under his fingertips was like silk. It took all the yakuza's willpower to not throw the girl on the couch and take her then. Even though he's confident enough he could do so very easily, but like he told himself he will not use force.

Asami then decide to bring up a topic that has often bothered him. "This may be an obvious question, but do you know a Takaba Akihito?"

"Yeah," the blonde responds with a faltered voice. She then lets the measuring-tape snap close before turning to the yakuza. "Do you know him?"

"I had the pleasure of encountering him at one of my events. Took some very nice photos."

"Oh," Tori cocks her head to the side. "Which event?"

"Just something for one of my businesses. Perhaps the two of you can-"

Tori cut him off with a chuckle and shakes her head. "Sorry but… my relationship with the Takaba's isn't exactly pleasant."

Asami lifts a brow. "Why is that? If you don't mind my asking."

"Well see… I'm an orphan. Me and Akihito have different fathers."

"I see," Asami responds. _So it is true, the two are superfecundation twins._ "Though it is amazing how alike you two are, not just in appearance but career choices."

"Yeah, the world is my oyster." Tori let out a light laugh and goes to stand in front of the floor-to-ceiling window. "Just running around and taking shots."

"Speaking of shots," Asami moves to stand next to the young blonde. "What do you say we have a few drinks."

"But I'm on the clock,"

"It's all right. You've been working hard all day and deserve a little break."

"Thanks but I should go get started on the pictures," Tori makes her way over to the small lounging area and begins packing up her laptop.

"How about lunch sometime. If you like you can invite your boyfriend to join us,"

"I'm actually not seeing anyone,"

"If that's the case," Asami says as he goes over to her. "Then what harm would it do for us to go out?"

"None," Tori slips the strap of her bag onto her shoulder. "As I said before, I'm flattered but not interested. What is so hard to understand about that?"

The two are silent for a moment as they look at each other, and Asami sees the fire again.

"I'll give you a buzz in a couple days about the photos," Tori says before turning to leave.

Asami grabs her by the upper arms and pulls her towards him.

When his face is just inches from hers he notices a couple things. First is how surprisingly calm the girl is, she doesn't struggle or even try to avoid his intense gaze. Next is her eyes, with his face just inches from hers it would appear that she doesn't wear contacts. They are truly exquisite; with her iris a gorgeous amethyst and a burst of silver around the pupils, in which he can swear are flecks of gold.

"What kind of men interest you, Tori-chan?" Asami asks huskily.

"Not you're kind," she says coolly.

 _So small, so powerless, I could easily…_ _._ The edge of his lips tug into a smirk. "You're really something."

Tori's lips twitch as if she wants to say something, but she decides against it.

Asami's grip loosens from around Tori. She continues to glare at him for a moment, then turns and makes for the exit. After the door slams shut behind her the yakuza goes to sit on the couch and takes out a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket.

 _This just got a bit more interesting._

* * *

"This place is very beautiful," Tora says.

"Indeed," Kirishima responds as he stirs his matcha tea. "But it pales in comparison to you."

"Thank," Tora smiles as her cheeks flush a light pink at the compliment.

After Kirishima picked Tora up from the fashion show he took her out to a posh French restaurant where they spent hours on end talking and enjoying each other's company. After that they came here to the Nakajima no Ochaya; a teahouse that sits in the middle of a large pond and has a lovely view of an attractive traditional styled garden known as Hama Rikyū. Because the landscape is near Tokyo Bay the ponds contain seawater that change level with the tides. Even though the foliage is not as famous as some of the other gardens around Tokyo, it offers plenty of maple and ginkgo and other trees that make the scenery attractive in any season.

She remembers back when she was little how she and her mother use to always visit such places. After a long day of running errands they'd rest on a bench enjoying sweet ice, sometimes they'd feed ducks if there were any. Then the memory of the last time they came to the garden begins to play in her mind. The day when….

 _No- no, don't ruin a beautiful evening with bad memories…._

Somewhere in the gardens nearby the faint sound of a violin being played begins to fill the night air. Kirishima gets up and walks over to Tora. With a kind smile he extends a hand to her, a silent gesture for a man to ask a lady for a dance.

A few of the other customers watch as the bespectacled man leads the redhead out onto the patio. With one hand on her waist and the other taking her hand, Kirishima leads Tora into a slow dance. The fashionista is very graceful on her feet. Her light perfume wraps around the secretary, just ensnaring him. It's strange how he has been enamored by someone so quickly.

"What are you thinking?" Tora asks in her beautiful voice.

"I was just thinking about our last encounter." Kirishima says. "Uh, you seemed upset after I took you back to your hotel."

"Just a bit disappointed." Tora smirks, then pulls away a bit to look up at him with assurance, "Nothing to hate you about."

Kirishima looks back at her, getting lost in those forest green eyes again. "My desire was to kiss you, but I didn't wish to overstep myself."

"You wouldn't of when I wanted the same thing." She raises a brow up. "I would have said no if you wanted to bed me though."

Kirishima smiles. "I wouldn't have pushed for that. That is your choice if you wish to make love to me."

"Make love." Tora cocks her head a little. "Not surprised that you would put it like that to me." She smiles again. "Though a woman should lead the charge there."

"Indeed," Kirishima responds.

Another question enters the secretary's mind; when was the last time Tora has been with a man? He decides not to ask, seeing it poor taste to do so. Also, the answer might cause some jealousy in him.

"I… I've never made love to a man before, Kirishima." Tora practically blurts out, seeming to hear the bespectacled man's thoughts. "I never trusted one enough to take that step."

Kirishima blinks at the information, personally thrilled. He has no reason to believe that she's lying to him. Though… he can't help but make _'man'_ the keyword.

"You have moral convictions. I admire that."

"Thank you," Tora smiles.

She then leans her head into his chest, and slowly her body relaxes in his arms.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Sorry this chapter is a bit short and sloppy guys, but I hope you enjoyed. What do you think Asami will come up with next? Will he push it too far? Or do you think Tori should actually give the guy the benefit of the doubt?

Until next time loves, as always, stay awesome!;)


	12. A High Perspective

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

Everybody gets high sometimes you know,

What else can we do when we're feeling low?

^Major Lazer ~ Cold Water

* * *

The roar of a bloodthirsty mob is all that fills the air.

"Come on Naoko!" someone shouts.

"Yeah, take out that shrimp!" another person yells.

In the center of the room a fight takes place, inside the ring surrounded by a chain fence two men square off. One is a shirtless man who is huge but flabby, Naoko. He hurls his fist towards his opponent; a young man with short black hair, brown eyes, wearing a black under armor tank-top and spandex shorts. The tattoo wings on his legs then reveals that it is actually Tori in disguise. She moves enough for the fist to smash into her shoulder with a meaty thud, and stumbles back from the blow.

Bets rage back and forth through the pressing crowd.

To her the room and the fight is calm, the sounds are muffled and indistinct. This is soothing, she's able to feel than just think. She's utterly in the moment.

Her hawk-sharp gaze darts down from her opponent's face to his muscles as they flex, giving her just enough warning to move her head so that the fist grazes her.

Naoko throws a storm of punches, most of which Tori ducks or blocks. She throws nothing in return, sometimes she'll even drop her hands and just use her reflexes to protect herself. Every now and then she reaches out and gently touches the big man's face or throat when he leaves an obvious opening. But that's all. She is completely in control.

Until she notices a face amongst the midst; a man in his mid to late forties with shoulder-length black hair and a closely trimmed goatee, he is wearing a white tailored suit. He looks back at her with a slight smile. The sight of him causes Tori's perspective to return to normal, the sound floods back into the room.

Naoko senses his opponent's lapse in concentration and steps on Tori's foot, trapping her and knocks her down with a thunderous right.

Tori lays on her back for a moment, blinking her eyes a few times before standing. She looks around for the man. He's gone.

She turns to Naoko, and smiles. "Well done. Thank you."

"Hey!" Naoko shouts as she begins to walk away. "We're not done here!"

"Not done. Finished." Tori huffs. "And as I said, thank you, it was most pleasurable."

Face twisted in disgust, Naoko strides forward and spits contemptuously at Tori, catching her on the back of the head. She stops right at the ring's exit.

The crowd falls silent….

Tori inhales deeply and turns to step back into the ring.

The crowd applauds, working into a fever pitch. Though from Tori's perspective all is calm again. Her eyes tick slowly, scanning Naoko. And she notices a little scar-tissue on his knee, nearly visible.

The big man braces for combat.

Tori instantly unleashes a series of superfast moves, incorporating a blinding combination of exotic martial arts; Kung Fu- specifically Hung Gar and Northern Shaolin style- and Ba Gua. She almost looks like she's dancing. It culminates with a spinning kick to Naoko's knee, which buckles the wrong altogether.

Tori is already turning away and making her way out the ring as Naoko falls to the hard matted ground. She sees that the crowd has fallen silent again, not sure if they like it. There really isn't any sport. She clearly doesn't care. Passing other fellow fighters and flirty bartenders, Tori strides out of the underground nightclub.

Feeling very soothed.

* * *

Back at her apartment the young assassin changes out of her disguise and takes a quick shower.

After, she plops down on the couch with her dugout kit. She opens the small wooden box, taking out the small glass pipe and presses the open end down into the small compartment, packing in the weed. She sets the wooden box down on the coffee table and takes up the lighter. A _flick_ resonates throughout the empty apartment as she lights up. She inhales deeply, using her method of working in a yawn to get as much of the smoke deep into her lungs.

She holds her breath for a good moment… and exhales.

She lays down on the couch and blankly stares up at the ceiling as she takes a few more hits. Slowly yet at the same time quickly the comforting high kicks in; her body starts to feel as if she just stepped off the Tilt-a-Whirl at the carnival. It feels heavy with the gravity and her mind feels to be constantly drifting to and from a daydream-like state. She makes a mental note to remember the name of the supplier, for it normally takes longer for her to reach this state after just a few hits. Or maybe because it's been such a long while since she smoked.

Tori becomes lost in her thoughts. Mainly thinking about when she should develop the pictures for that yakuza bastard. Or if she even should.

Seriously, it couldn't be any clearer that the yakuza only gave Tori the job so they'd surely be alone; no distractions or interference. And she feared that if she refused he might end up looking for another certain photographer to take her place. Even though she looked calm and cool herself, when he put his hands on her she was freaking out inside. Afraid of what she'd do if he went too far.

How would it look to the council if she ended up killing the successor? As a matter of fact, how would it look if they were to find out that she was back in Japan? Though she made it perfectly clear to them she had no interest in the life of a boss. But then again what if Asami knew that the position is still open to her? Would he still be pursuing her, or would he get paranoid and see to eliminate her?

 _Those guys sure know how to pick 'em,_ she thought to herself.

One of the things humans are guilty of is seeking out leaders and projecting their own ideas of perfection onto them, and the person in the role must be the pinnacle of just that. Their underlings tend to forget that they are also human like them, also flawed. It's definitely a tiresome position, which is the reason why Tori refused it many times in the past. Though Tori has the same issue, having such a legendary name amongst assassins that she must live up to. But she is still able to be herself with said name, still able to be _real_.

Tori understands that the whole calm and collected and emotionless demeanor comes with the title of being a boss. But with Asami, he takes being _fake_ to a whole new level. Then again, he is the boss of all bosses.

The memory of the encounter at the fashion show after party comes into play. She remembers the way Asami's pupils dilated, his neck muscles getting tense, and his breathing picked up a bit. Oh yea, he wanted her- bad. Seeing that gave Tori an exhilarating sense of power, that she can make that man- any man (and woman)- feel that way.

When she had joined her godfather's organization, Tori learned that the female body can be something to be desired and how it can be used against people. After leaving on her own she really brought the useful skill to perfection, bringing it fully into her control. It was amazing how far her charms could get her if she really set her mind to it. How those mafia men would sweat buckets when she'd just enter a room, while the young beauties on their arms would take a hit on their own self-esteem.

She always prided herself on being good at that sort of stuff; a quick flutter of her lashes, a calculated sway of her hips and a sweet, seductive smile has gotten her further in life than most other things. But when it comes to the _'dominate gender'_ she is the boss. Men are a predominantly weak species, all too easily brought to their knees by a nice pair of tits and a few flattering words. It's ridiculous how simple it is; how men could be manipulated in such a way, so easily- practically effortless. A titter escapes her lips as she thinks back to all the times she got men to bend to her will with her charms, most no different than Asami himself.

 _What kind of men interest you…._

Asami's no different from Tori's previous _'suitors'_. Like the others, he also had potential. She honestly did find herself enjoying his company. They could have been good friends, good drinking buds. But like the others, he blew it.

She packs her pipe again and lights it up to take another hit… and begins to think of the others.

There's One, that prissy little peacock. When Tori first met him it was a rather harsh acquaintance. Though later on they became close friends, and like true friends they were able to be themselves around each other; be open and vulnerable and actually smile and laugh- just be happy. But then he ruined their friendship when he revealed he wanted more. He gave the impression of a love-struck fool, but Tori knew that it wasn't her he loved- rather the lifestyle she had showed him.

Two was a real barrel of fun, with him Tori was kind of able to relive the childhood she had lost. He was always a terrible flirt with her, but a good friend nonetheless. Never was there a dull moment when the two got together.

And Three….

A single tear escapes Tori's eye and rolls down her cheek. She wipes it away as she sits up and goes to put the pipe away in her dugout kit. After doing so she looks at the rose carved into the wood.

 _Méiguī…. My dear Sweet Face_ _…._ Tori tosses the wooden box back onto the coffee table, and gets up, padding across the living room. _Damn him…. Damn my pathetic heart…. I should have known better than to think…._

At the window she blankly stares at nowhere in particular, lost in deep thought. She subconsciously places a hand over her stomach.

 _I bet he's forgotten all about me…._

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Looks like Tori had a bit of a rough night, haha.

So you guys are probably wondering why I posted two chapters, _again_. Well I just felt that since these two were a bit short why not. But next time I'm gonna work on making them longer so that way posting doubles wont be necessary.

Hope you guys enjoyed:)

 **HOW ORIGINAL… NOT**

Tori's fight scene in the beginning was taken from the original transcript of **_Sherlock Holmes_** the movie.


	13. Here Without You

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

You'll remember me, whether you want to or not.

^Scorpittarius

* * *

My eyes remain firmly locked on the target a couple yards ahead; a small mouse quivering near a stack of cardboard boxes. Those liquid black eyes are on high alert and it's whiskers twitch. Most likely it has caught my scent.

After a short moment the rodent scampers across the cool concrete ground towards the bait I had laid out; a stale cracker. As it begins to tuck in I slip out from my hiding spot beneath the shelves. Slowly… ever so slowly do I approach my prey. It is deeply lulled into a false sense of security, but if I rush then I may end up losing the meal.

 _"Patience and silence is always the key when hunting,"_ my sire once told me.

When I am a couple feet away I lower my body to the ground…. Lightly shake my haunches…. And take a deep breath….

I let out a loud screech as I pounce- the mouse is paralyzed with fear as I grab it between my claws. It frantically attempts to escape, but I quickly sink my sharp teeth into it. It lets out a final _squeak_ before slowly going limp. Satisfied with another successful kill I carry my prize as I begin to make my exit. I slip back beneath the shelves and go through the air vents.

After a while I stop when acute ears pick up a couple talking voices. I creep along through the vent until I reach a grill. Through which I can see the Alpha's study, but not the Alpha or the guest themselves.

"What?" Alpha asks, his tone cold as ice.

"I'm just wondering," the guest says, the voice causing a sense of familiarity in me. "The greatest assassin who ever lived is now dead, thank to you. So… which 'R' are you filled with, relief or regret?"

Alpha doesn't speak for a moment. "If that's all you came here to discuss, then you may leave. I'm too busy to partake in your childish games."

"Alright alright, clearly that was a bad way to start a conversation. We haven't spoken in some time, and I'll admit the last time we spoke wasn't the most pleasant. But what's done is done, no use in us continuing this little feud."

"Nor was there any use in starting it."

And that is when I realize who it is. One of Mistress-sama's close friends.

"Look, my main intention for coming was business is all." The guest says. "I mean there's no harm in us getting along. After all, isn't that what _she_ wanted?"

Unable to hear more I continue on my way.

I'm actually surprised that the Alpha didn't see to execute him on the spot. Seeing as how he is the reason for Mistress-sama's downfall. He even somehow managed to turn a few of her underlings on her, all who now serve the Alpha.

Speaking of which, I am able to see them now through another grill. Well actually a couple of them standing guard outside the Alpha's study. How I want to just sneak into their rooms at night and claw all their faces off. The only thing preventing me from doing so is the promise I made to Mistress-sama.

 _"Take care of him,"_ her voice echoes in my mind.

Though sometimes I can't help but wonder which _him_ she meant. Or, if she was even speaking to me. As I continue to navigate through the metal labyrinth I soon spot the young master. For a moment I watch as one of the maids tend to his pants. Yeah, he's been growing a lot lately.

 _Poor thing_ _…._ I thought to myself as I continue on my way.

Instead of living the life of a regular child, he is the servant of a murdering tyrant. Even though he is apparently happy with this life, it's not what Mistress-sama had wanted for him. How she did everything she could to keep him away from this type of darkness.

And then the day when Alpha had given the young master the tragic news. All he told him was that Mistress-sama had been killed in action, and nothing more. The young master was so devastated, I remember how he stayed up all night with me in his arms as he wept. But that bastard Alpha didn't have the guts to tell him that he was the reason for Mistress-sama's death. From what I heard she had apparently betrayed the pack.

 _Mistress-sama…._

I was more than just her companion, but also her devoted partner. I am not a wild marten. Since the day I was born, I had shared my entire life with Mistress-sama. And now without her, I feel as if half of me is missing.

I soon reach the young master's den. After eating my kill I curl up in my bed and go to sleep. Intending to take a little nap, but when I awake I find that it is night. It isn't late, but late enough that the young master himself has retired to his bed.

I decide to venture through the vents again, just simply wander aimlessly for a while. Then the next thing I know I am in Mistress-sama's old den. The room is faintly illuminated by the moonlight that streams through the window.

I silently pad over to the guitar, then extend a paw and graze it over the strings. I remember how she use to always play the instrument, how her angelic voice would float such melodious and heavenly tunes it made angels weep. Even the sweetest of birds can learn a thing or two from my dear Mistress-sama. Ever since she went away the nest has been so silent.

Suddenly a faint _clicking_ sounds and I look over to the window to see the silhouette of the Alpha sitting.

I obediently go over to him, once at his feet he lifts me up by the scruff of my neck and onto his lap. I lay down as he begins to pet me, the scent of dust and tobacco wafting into my nostrils. I honestly don't understand why he still has this room… this _'shrine'_.

But the fact that he is here, seemingly drowning in regret, is proof enough that his former mate is still in his thoughts.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Aww, looks like some of Tori's dear ones are feeling it pretty bad. I wonder who they are. And will we ever get to meet them? Well only one way to find out:)

Sorry if it's like super short, it actually wasn't gonna be part of the story but then I thought eh why not. Hope you enjoyed!

 **RANTS**

# ** _BELIEVEINSTEVEN_**

Haha, so me being an insomniac is a good thing for you guys. Because when I can't sleep I listen to music, and sometimes I will listen to one song on replay and just start writing. The song I was listening to while writing this short little chapter was **_What's The Use Of Feeling, Blue?_**

So whenever I think about it, I feel that the character's of Finder have some traits similar to the characters in SU. Idk lately I have just been comparing characters from Finder with characters of SU. In this chapter the Alpha (a.k.a 3) his personality is much like Blue Diamond, especially when she's in mourning. Because like how Blue Diamond kept the rose quartz gems, 3 kept Tori's room kind of like a shrine as mentioned. And the "guest" (a.k.a 2) I feel his personality is much like Yellow Diamond's, like her he tries to tell 3 "hey she's gone, yea it was our fault, but we gotta own that and move on". I mean in SU it wasn't the diamond's fault for the death of their sister (or so far we think), but you see how the two situations are alike.

Okay so that's my rant. Later on I'll talk more about this subject.


	14. Late Night Troubles

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

Sometimes, all you need is a billion dollars.

^anonymous

* * *

Tori quickly licks her ice-cream to right it, it had begun to slump precariously to one side and there's nothing worse than losing an entire scoop to the dirty ground.

Her high is still in full bloom as she moves through the main artery of foot traffic with ease. She's in the outskirts of the Kabukicho district and is trying to soak up as much detail about her surroundings. Not that she has to, it is just either that or her mind will become clouded with certain unwanted thoughts. The last thing she wants is to think about that yakuza bastard or her old flame. And yet, she is still wrestling with despair.

It feels like hours when she passes by some glass-front shops, just a repair shop and a vacant space. She's close to her destination. It is then that she notices the little foot traffic heading north, also that she has finished her ice cream and is now halfway done with the cone. She eats the last bit of the crunchy waffle pastry as she continues along in a southern direction.

At some point a group of four men turn around the corner the young assassin is heading for, dressed too casually to be heading home from the office but are too grimy to be tourists. They joke loudly amongst themselves, laughing raucously and punching each other's arm. Tori scoots as far to the side of the sidewalk as she can to give the small group room, walking normally and looking past them to the corner.

"Hey, there!" one of the men calls as they pass.

Tori glances up at them automatically, knowing he had to be talking to her since there's no one else around. Two of them stopped, the other two were slowing. The one closest to her, the one who spoke, was a man of average build with bronze brown frosted tips.

"Hi," Tori simply responds, then nonchalantly looks away and continues toward the corner. Behind her she can kind of hear the men speaking amongst themselves in low voices.

"Hey wait!" Another one of them calls after her.

Tori just ignores them and keeps calmly walking, after she rounds the corner she can hear them chortling.

She continues along the sidewalk for a good while, then crosses another road and bounds down a stairwell into a subway. The platform at this late hour looks like a murder scene before the crime.

"Tiny," a familiar voice calls out.

Looking over she finds Pinball leaning back against the stone wall.

When she approaches him he looks her over. "You going on a job or something?"

Tori looks down; the camera is hanging around her neck and she's wearing Akihito's hoodie, the one that says _"The Master"_ on it. Why did she wear it? Makes no sense since she already covered up her tattoos before leaving. But then again, what was the purpose of doing that when the jacket would have easily covered them?

Tori looks up at Pinball who is still waiting for a response, she decides to change the subject. "Why did you call me out here for?"

"I'm in deep fucking shit!" Pinball says with clear panic in his eyes.

Tori just looks at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I got into some trouble with this group."

"What'd you do?" Tori says in a not so surprised tone.

"Okay so the other night me and the guys went up to Kobe, you know clubbin' and getting hammered. Then while we were going to grab a bite I bump into this chick and you know I started hittin' her up. Suddenly out of nowhere these guys came and started rough handling her, so I beat the hell out of them and we boned out. This morning I then got a call from my dad's right-hand man, you remember Shunyuan?"

Tori nods.

" _Well_ … it turns out that chick had escaped from a shop that belongs to this loan shark and-"

Pinball cuts off when Tori drops her head and shakes it.

Pinball rolls his eyes as he clicks his tongue, then continues. "And, Shunyuan suggested that I go apologize before word reaches my dad. So I did. I even offered to pay for his men's medical treatment and the chick but, see the price…."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah," Pinball grins. "Apparently the chick I saved was a plastic surgery monster."

Tori nods. "Mm-hmm, and once again you want me to save your ass."

"Well this time I got my own peeps to get some dirt on the shark, and they ended up learning that he is trying to get his hands on some super valuable information,"

"What kind of information?"

"Some sort of list. And it should be a cinch for you to get because it belongs to Four."

"Bye," Tori says as she turns on her heels and begins to walk towards the stairs.

"What!? Wait- hey!" Pinball stops her by grabbing the sleeve of her hoodie. "You're not gonna help me?"

"Obviously," Tori yanks her arm from his grip and makes her way out.

"Why not?" Pinball asks as he follows after her. "I mean I'm not expecting you to do me this solid for free. The shark said that if I can get the information within a few days not only will he clear the debt but also pay me triple, which I'm more than willing to split."

"See, that's why I'm not gonna do it." Tori says in annoyance. "Honestly Pinball you always act before you think,"

Pinball throws his head back and groans. "Aww man, am I gonna have to hear this lecture from you too!?"

Tori clicks her tongue and looks over as a truck drives by along the empty road. Then, looking over her shoulder, she finds two men silently walking twenty feet behind them. They're from the same group she had passed at the corner, though neither was the one with frosted tips who'd spoken to her.

Tori turns her head forward but still keeps walking at a regular pace.

"Look To-"

"Shh!"

Pinball's eyes widen a bit at the warning.

"We're being followed," Tori whispers.

Pinball remains quite as he keeps paste with Tori.

She listens intently to her pursuers quiet footsteps, which are much too quiet compared to the boisterous noise they've been making earlier. It doesn't sound like they're speeding up or getting any closer. In fact it seems that they are falling ever so slightly behind with each step now. Trying to stay as far back as they did before now that she knows of them. Or maybe she's just being paranoid.

Then again they are in Kabukicho.

* * *

"Tell the men to have the cars ready in thirty minutes," Asami says.

"Hai," Kirishima and Suoh both comply from behind.

The sound of walking footsteps along wood is all that can be heard as the three walk through the halls of an underground building. Up ahead light shines through heavy maroon drapes, along with the clinking of glasses and the hum of chattering voices. They soon walk through and enter a large, dimly lit auditorium.

Asami doesn't like getting involved in human auction. He has his own sick games he likes to play, but buying humans off the black market isn't one of them. However, he doesn't have the right to judge those who participated. It looks like there is a special going on tonight. Women and girls are being auctioned. Asami takes a seat at a table and watches with emotionless eyes as the whole thing unfolds before him.

Two cages in total roll onto the stage, two filled with young girls and the other grown woman, ranging from as young as thirteen to as old as thirty. Some of them are crying, others are frantic, and a few are behaving in suspiciously lewd business. Asami can tell from the looks on their faces that from the moment they are released from their cages, some are going to make a run for it.

But their attempts would be in vain.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" the auctioneer shout with a proud grin on his face. "I hope that you will be satisﬁed with the selections tonight, and return home with new toys for your entertainment."

A few men open the cages and pull out some of the girls. From their unstable walks, it's obvious they've been drugged. Some of the girl's legs glisten from the bright lights that shine only on the stage, the audience is left in obscurity for privacy.

At first glance anyone would assume that the girls have soiled themselves out of fear, but their flushed faces and sweaty bodies is a clear sign that they were given aphrodisiac drugs. What drips down their legs is, not urine, but remnants of their orgys. Their sexual desires are at their peaks, hell some cannot contain their desires much longer and resort to shameless acts with regard of the spectators watching.

"We'll start off our first merchandise at ten thousand dollars!" the auctioneer says as one of the girls is pulled forward.

Immediately, the voices of men and women begin shouting their prices- one thousand, tens of thousands, hundred of thousand. Once those who were out of their cages sold, more were taken out to be auctioned. At some point a couple of the girls try to make a run for it, but the light confused them and didn't realize they were on an elevated stage. They run straight for the edge and fall off. Of course they were captured and will most likely be punished by their new owners.

After the last of the girls are sold another cage is brought out containing seven more.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen! We saved the best for last!" the auctioneer says as the men begin to take the girls out of the cage.

Asami's eyes widen a bit when he sees one girl in particular; Tori.

"Asami-sama," Kirishima whispers in his boss's ear. "The cars are here."

Asami nods in acknowledgment but makes no move to get up.

"These girls are completely untouched, with their innocence still intact." the auctioneer continues. "As soon as you purchase these items, you can directly make sure of this yourself."

Asami's eyes remain firmly locked on his little bird as the others before her begin to get sold off, deeply fascinated by her behavior. Like the rest she is completely bare, he takes note that her tattoos are missing, and her skin glistens in the light from her sweat and sex fluids. The auctioneers deﬁnitely want the girls to be fully conscious as they're sold off, which is why they are given aphrodisiac drugs and nothing else to make them lethargic. Their emotions drive the bidders to bet and seeing the look on their faces as they are treated as mere objects pushes the girls to the edge.

But, unlike the other girls, she isn't crying or frantically trying to escape the hold of her captors. She doesn't so much as twitch an eye. She just stands there with a calm expression… it's actually terrifying.

People take note of her calm expression, and Asami knows she'll bring in a high price.

"Our next merchandise is of mixed race," the auctioneer begins as Tori is now brought forward. "As you can see she's about eighteen years old. Look at her smooth delicate skin and beautiful blonde hair. And don't forget the shape of her body. We believe that this is something you will rarely find anywhere."

The auctioneer began the starting bid at ten thousand. From then on Tori's price rose, just as Asami predicted. From four digits to five to six. Men and women shouted their prices for the precious blonde.

"Do we have anything higher than seventy-five million dollars?" the auctioneer asks as he looks around the crowd.

Asami sees that many are bitter from the loss of Tori. Her stoic expression is what's making her valuable. Only because the hundreds of perverts who are bidding for her are probably eager to break her mask, to make her cry from the top of her lungs below them. Something he can relate to.

The yakuza's eyes have gotten accustomed to the darkness and he scans the audience to see exactly who's belting for the prize. It's a male who Asami recognizes as one who likes to torture his toys until they completely crumble. Tori will end up the same in his hands.

"O- one billion dollars!" someone in the crowd shouts

Everyone gasps at the price.

The previous highest bidder curiously looks at the man who shouted the new price. The new buyer is older, much older. He's in his sixties or seventies and Asami also recognizes him. He constantly frequented auction houses because he always overused his toys. The old man had sick games he liked to play with them during sex.

There"s word he fucked girls while strangling them during their orgasms to reach the highest pleasure, of course the girls died afterward.

"One billion dollars!" the auctioneer shouts with glee. He proudly looks over his shoulder at Tori. It seems he expected a high price from her, but never a billion dollars. He got exactly what he wanted. "Will that be the ﬁnal bid?"

The audience murmurs with hustling conversation and the old man with the money stands up and scans the crowd warningly, intimidating anyone who dared to bid even higher than him.

Asami looks back at the stage, he sees Tori has finally lifted her head. Maybe it's the lighting from where the yakuza sat or because he's exhausted from such a long day of work. But when Tori lifts her head, her eyes are instead a familiar light blue. Making her look a bit more like-

Before he can comprehend it, Asami gets up from his seat and roars, "2.5 billion!"

Everyone gasps again at the new price, but a majority recognize the voice.

Asami doesn't care the others will identify him as he makes his way onto the stage. His focus remains on Tori, who pays no attention to the sudden change in buyer. The guards who were holding her immediately release her and back away, but she doesn't make any movement. Aside from her legs shaking a bit, most likely ready to give way beneath her any minute.

"Kirishima," Asami calls.

The secretary obediently moves forward and throws the briefcase in his hand near the feet of the auctioneer.

"2.5 billion. Cash." Asami sneers at the whole room.

The atmosphere is full of silence and fear….

"You bastard! How dare you!" A guard says from backstage, dashing towards the yakuza. "What the hell did you come here for!"

"Shut up," Asami says coolly.

The two men stop dead in their tracks, eyes wide with fear- shaken by the notorious yakuza's cool tone.

"Or do you want me to kill you?"

"Th… this-"

"We apologize for our rudeness," the auctioneer cuts off his underling nervously, placing an arm in front of him while bowing. "However… for you to come and take over this place as you please… is something we cannot…!"

"Don't worry," Asami says as he moves towards Tori, shrugging off his coat and draping it over her shoulders. "I don't plan on staying that long. After this business is settled I'm gone."

"Y- yes, we'll take care of it," the auctioneer says.

Asami takes up his merchandise in his arms and walks off stage, and once outside he addresses his dependable secretary. "What's my schedule for the rest of the evening like, Kirishima?"

"You have a meeting with the Thai dealer to discuss a firearm dealing at the warehouse in an hour," the bespectacled man answers obediently. "Do you want to reschedule?"

"No," Asami replies curtly. "Keep it as it is."

Once they reach the three awaiting cars, Asami turns to Suoh. He hands Tori over to the bodyguard and instructs him to take her back to his penthouse. The large man nods in compliance as he takes the girl in his arms. Asami begins to wonder if she's in shock, for she still remains silent with the same blank expression. She doesn't even move when he reaches into his coat to retrieve his pack of Dunhill and lighter from within.

After everyone gets into their designated vehicles and drive off, Asami stares out the window as he lights up one of his cigarettes.

Never has he participated in a human auction before. Until now. And he just spent 2.5 billion dollars on a girl, _the_ girl that he's been pursuing this past week.

 _I cannot be bought or sold…._

The yakuza smirks when the memory of encountering his little bird at the club enters his mind again. He actually can't wait to bring it up in conversation later. To see her reaction as he throws the statement back at her, making her face the fact that he just bought her for his own sexual pleasure.

The thought of that makes him now regret not rescheduling the meeting.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Oooohhh, looks like Tori is in some hot water now. Now that she's in Asami's hands what will be in store for her now? Omg, the suspense is maddening wouldn't you say?

Lol, anyway loves, as always, stay awesome!

P. S.

Again so very sorry for the suuuuuuper long delay guys.

But don't worry, again those of you who dealt with my madness before, Bird is here to stay!:) I may have some chapters done in advanced and will try and get them updated regularly as before but don't be surprised when they are delayed again haha.

I actually wasn't planning on posting until a bit later, but figured eh why not give them a little gift… and cliffhanger:)

 **HOW ORIGINAL… NOT**

Yes, some of you may have recognized that Tori's little late night stroll was taken from the once popularly trending novel **_Twilight_**. And those of you who are fellow Otakus, such as myself, may recognize that a bit of the auction scene was taken from _**Okane no Gai.**_

 **NOW YOU KNOW**

Kabukicho is the largest red light district in the world. It's home to thousands of restaurants, karaoke, clubs and bars. It's also home to a wide variety of underworld establishments that attract weirdos and gangsters en masse. It's the type of neighborhood where it's not surprising to see riot police walking casually down the street.


	15. Anxious

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

Only those who care about you can hear you when you're quiet.

^anonymous

* * *

The Nunobiki falls blanketed everything with the dull sound of a thousand splashes. The whitewater cascaded down a series of rocky outcrops, giving the effect of four waterfalls rather than just one. Then it flowed on its way, nonchalant, as if nothing had occurred.

Nestled on the bank of the base of the first outcropping was a cozy little diner known as the Kowaki Tea Shop. Out on the patio a six year old Tori can be seen sitting on her knees on a bench. She gently pets the Japanese marten laying along the railing in front of her. A gorgeous animal with golden fur, aside from the tip of his tail and paws which were a bronze color.

"Did you know each fall has its own name, Hisashi?" Tori said.

The marten looked up at her with perked ears and attentive eyes.

Tori smiled as she scratched his head. "Yeah, Akemi-sensei told me about them. This one is Ontaki, and the next one is Mendaki, and the last one is Meotodaki."

"You forgot Tsutsumigadaki," a familiar voice said from behind.

The girl looked behind her to find a man carrying a mug approaching. The same man from the fight club but much younger- late twenties- and his hair was a bit shorter and his face was also cleanly shaved. Also his tailored suit was black instead of white.

"Kenji-san," Tori greeted.

"So," Kenji said with a grin as he took a seat next to Tori on the bench. "I hear you gave Suoh the slip."

"Y- yeah," Tori said while taking Hisashi up in her arms and placed him on her lap as she sat properly.

"Here, it's your favorite." Kenji offered her the mug, inside it had a teabag shaped like a cute little fish.

"I'm not thirsty," Tori muttered.

"Is this your rebellious phase?" Kenji asked. "You've been acting out a lot lately."

Tori didn't speak for a moment, she just pets Hisashi's silky soft fur. "I… know,"

"Hm?" Kenji asked, unsure of what she meant.

"The contract. I know about it."

"What contract?"

"The one mama made with papa. How he bought her."

Kenji looked at her for a moment. "Mitzy told you,"

Tori doesn't respond….

Kenji inhaled deeply, then muttered to himself, "As if damaging your eyes wasn't enough."

"So it's true," Tori said.

"Yes… it's true."

Hisashi looked up at Tori, bringing his face close. At first the young girl was expecting a comforting lick on the cheek or a nuzzle.

Instead he said, "Like mother, like daughter."

* * *

Tori snaps awake; her heart pounds wildly in her ears, her chest is tight, and she is drenched in cold sweat. Her mind takes a moment to comprehend her surroundings. She is in a confined yet cozy boxlike space, laying on something soft and is wearing… a kimono?

 _Oh right, the capsule hotel._ Tori thought as she recognizes the faintly illuminated interior of her capsule.

Just then a _beeping_ sound makes her jump. With a groan, she reaches for the electric panel on the wall and presses the button.

"Yeah?" she answered in a croaky voice, her throat drier than the Sahara desert.

"Niwa-san, this is your wakeup call." a kind female voice said.

"Thank," Tori responds before pushing the button again.

She inhales deeply as she stretches, then takes up the remote on the single shelf beneath the panel and flips on the small tv. Her lips tug into a small smile as the opening credits to her favorite childhood show, **_Fuwa Fuwa Foof_** , begins to play. It's an adult show, but she practically grew up watching it with her onii in the late hours of the night. Tori reaches for her phone to check if she has any emails, she doesn't- which isn't a surprise considering the phone is for emergencies. Realizing that none of her friends have the number the young assassin decides to message them to let them know she's fine.

After the show ends the young assassin decides to use the hotel's sauna one more time, she's pretty sure she's sweat all of the drugs out of her system but just to be safe, followed by a soothing soak in the hot bath and takes her leave. Outside the sun is high in the afternoon sky and the streets are bustling with the usual pedestrian traffic. For a long while Tori drives her whitish-silver Chevrolet Malibu through the bustling streets.

It feels so strange to be back in her old hometown, hell after the _'confrontation'_ with the council all those years ago never once did Tori so much as think of setting foot in the Hyogo prefecture. She drives past the same streets she and her onii use to walk a thousand times to Toa Park. Then the Ikuta-Jinja Shrine where she and Tora hid-away for the night while trying to find their way home. At some point she even passes by the _Birdscafe_ , a little establishment once owned by her… her….

 _Mama_ _…_ Tori thought as her throat starts to become a bit tight.

How sad is it that she doesn't remember much of her own mother, other than vague impressions. Six year olds aren't particularly observant, then again she'd rarely see her except on special occasions. She does remember long black hair, a pleasantly sweet smelling perfume, and a beautiful soothing voice that would murmur and sing to her at bedtime.

 _Like mother, like daughter…._

It often amazes Tori how much like her mother she has become. In fact it's the only thing about herself she's actually proud of. Both were strong and rebellious, always doing as they pleased. Both were neglected by their families, with that one blood who always showed them kindness. And both rose through the ranks to become the top, most feared assassin in all the world.

But despite her reputation in the dark world, Tori knows she'll never be truly as great as her mother. And the main reason why she thinks that is because her mother had done something she could never bring herself to do; willingly give up her freedom. Her mother had done so to save her family's organization, the same family who had seen her as nothing more than a mere shame to their name. Tori's mother had spent the remainder of her life as one of… _his_ concubine, despite the marital status. But what bothers Tori the most… is that after she was born she had been unknowingly used as an effective tool to completely control her mother.

Even though Tori chose to follow in her mother's footsteps, there are some milestones she'd rather skip over.

After a while the young assassin pulls into a gas station. She goes inside to pay for the pump and a slushy. While leaning against the car and slurping on her frozen drink she watches the numbers on the gauge.

Seeing them tick by sluggishly causes the memory of the auction to replay in her mind, like a film in fast motion.

Back in her godfather's organization, Tori had been efficiently trained on what to do in such situations. The drug she had been injected with caused immense adrenaline, an effect that can be used to one's full advantage if known how to do so properly. At first Tori thought about putting on a frightened facade, but instead felt it best to save that humiliating little act for whoever bought her. Use it to lull the buyer into a false sense of security and dominance. Then all throughout the auction she was mainly thinking about how the gruesome plan would have unfolded.

It wasn't until that perverted old walking corpse had bid one billion did Tori look up for the first time. She looked at the buyer, after seeing what she had to deal with something in her peripheral vision had caught her eye. A pair of golden orbs amongst the darkness, and immediately she knew who it was.

 _Of course he'd be there,_ she thought to herself in annoyance.

As he approached her on the stage, Tori dared not look up at him. Knowing she'd have no control over her actions when she looked at that smug face. Seeing that damn familiar smirk as he looked upon her in all her splendor. Damn the temptation to at least slap him when he retrieved his smokes from within the coat he had covered her with was almost too much to resist.

Then he made the stupid move to hand her over to one of his underlings so that he can go off somewhere else to conduct more business. When Suoh had taken her back to that apartment suite Tori requested to use the bathroom. Once alone she turned the water on in the shower and made her daring escape through the air vents. For a long while she ran naked along rooftops until she reached a parking garage where she keeps an imported car for such emergencies. Predicting the yakuza's next move she drove for several hours here to-

"Tori!" a familiar voice yells as a pair of strong arms grab the young assassin in a vice-tight bear hug.

"Can't… breathe- Xin!" Tori gasps.

He immediately sets her down and looks her over with concerned teary eyes. "Sorry, I'm just so glad to see you. A- are you okay?"

"I'm fine I'm fine," Tori says reassuringly as she wiggles the nozzle around in the tank a bit before removing it.

After closing the cap and hatch she goes to get in the car.

"So what happened? Pinball told us that you were jumped and abducted."

"Yeah we had a run in with some guys who thought I was Aki. Oh and by the way, how is Pinball?"

"Pretty bruised up. Here," Xin takes out his phone.

Only after coming to a stop at a light does Tori take her eyes off the road to look at the image. She lets out a low whistle, calling Pinball "bruised" would be an understatement. His face is swollen and purple, his lip is split and has a cut running through his eyebrow.

"I know," Xin says. "I'm scared to even think of what the guy is gonna look like after his dad gives him a good chewing."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, he's getting ready to leave tomorrow. Go home and face the music since he can't pay off that debt with the shark."

"Oh man," Tori says with concern. "But what about you and Gan?"

"Even though Pinball said he'd cover for us by saying he snuck off, Shunyuan will see to it to give us a few good lashes."

Tori bites her lower lip….

* * *

"Oh, and they liked my designs?" Tora is laying on the couch in her suite, twirling a lock of her hair as she holds her cell phone to her ear. "A wedding dress?"

She listens for a bit.

"W- well, like I said I am very flattered by the offer. And… I am still considering the position."

Silence….

Her lips tug into a forced, small smile. "Yes, thank you. I'll see you then. Goodbye."

After the call ends she places the phone on her stomach, fiddling with it as she blankly stares up at the ceiling. The person she was just speaking to on the phone with was Anna Wintour. The editor-in-chief of Vogue, as well as the artistic director for the world's top fashion magazine's publisher Condé Nast. When Tora had met her at the after party she nearly had a heart attack. But, of course she is all too familiar with the tactic that yakuza bastard Asami is trying to pull.

Even though Ms. Wintour apparently loves her designs, taking the job will be like selling her soul to the devil. And not only that, but it's because of said devil why Ms. Wintour was even at the fashion show. Which makes Tora question her skills.

 _This is like a once in a lifetime opportunity for me. My chance to finally reach my dream. But…._

A sigh escapes her lips, and she reaches up to touch her necklace. It's the same one Tori had requested she wear during her first date with Kirishima. It's made of pure white gold with a diamond-studded pendant consisting of two tigers, a white adult and orange cub, with their heads arched in a way to form a heart.

 _Knock- knock- knock!_

Tora gets up from the couch, setting her phone down on the coffee table as she makes her way to the door.

"Room service." The man greets.

Tora looks at the young man standing outside her suite. "I didn't order any room service."

The man's eyes widen a bit. "O- oh. My apologies," he reaches into his pocket. "I must have the wrong-"

He suddenly cuts off as he lunges at the redhead. A yelp is all the fashionista could get out as the man grabs her by the neck and pushes her back inside the suite. His other hand is in the air, holding a syringe filled with amber liquid. Tora quickly knees the man in the groin and his grip on her neck releases. A grunt escapes through his clenched teeth, clearly he wants to make as little noise as possible.

Tora turns and quickly runs towards the living room. Her cellphone lying on the coffee table- but when she is just a yard away she screams as the man grabs her by the hair and yanks her back towards him. She then feels the pendant of her necklace on her chest.

"Birdie!" Tora screams. "Birdie! Birdie!"

The man places a hand over her mouth, crushing her back against his chest. Tora tries to pry his hand off- but not before a muffled whine escapes when she feels the needle tip of the syringe stab into her shoulder. She quickly jabs her elbow back- landing a hard blow on her attacker's ribs and he throws her to the ground. Tora reaches up and touches her shoulder, finding the syringe still embedded and yanks it out. Soon the sound of her rapidly beating heart fills her ears, and her vision begins to blur.

She fights to maintain consciousness, but it begins to fade as the man stalks toward her.

* * *

 _And that's how it's fucking done old man_. Chi thought to himself with a victorious grin as he looks down at his prey.

He gets down on one knee, already thinking about how he's going spend _his_ payment. That's right, he'll take the girl back to the client himself and take all the credit. He then eyes the necklace and snatches it off, seeing as how it's made from real gold and gems it'd make a perfect little bonus. As he pockets the jewelry he looks at the redhead, to be honest she's not half bad looking herself. Even though he can get much hotter chicks after he gets paid, no harm in having a little fun now.

With a smirk he reaches a hand towards one of her breasts.

"Hey!"

Chi's head snaps up and he finds a man wearing glasses standing over a yard away. _Crap!_

"The hell are you doing?"

"I- I found her like this." Chi quickly lies.

The man approaches and kneels next to the girl, placing a couple fingers on her neck to check her pulse. "Have you called an ambulance?"

"Not yet,"

"Well then hurry up and call them!"

Chi nods and reaches into his pocket. But instead of pulling out his phone he takes out the spare syringe. He eyes the man with glasses who is too preoccupied with the girl.

Teeth clenched Chi quickly moves to stab the man- but four-eyes is quicker than he thought. He quickly moves out the way of the needle and grabs him by the wrist- twisting it. Chi feels his bone crack and pain lances up his arm causing him to yell as he drops the syringe. The man then throws a fist his way but Chi manages to dodge it and head-butts the man in the chin. Twisting free from the man's grip Chi makes a break for it.

He dashes out the room and down the hall to the emergency exit. A stream of Chinese profanities stream from his lips as he bounds down the stairwell and bursts outside. For a long while he dodges around corners and through alleys like a bullet. At some point he chances a look over his shoulder and finds that no one is pursuing him. Suddenly a high-pitched screech begins to sound- quickly becoming painfully loud.

When Chi looks up at the source the burst of adrenaline rushing through him makes everything appear to be going in slow motion.

At the last second, the young man jumps and his body hit the hood of the white car. His torso and head smash up against the windshield while his arms and legs flail, searching for somewhere to hold and stop the forward movement his body was going. His bones and muscles and joints and organs feel like they're being crumbled and smashed into a tiny box, his lungs even contract with such force that he was afraid they'd fold into themselves. His vision constantly flashes from bitter darkness to blinding white light- like the world was flickering its figurative light switch. The only sound that fills his ears is the crushing of glass mixed with the distinct crackle of his bones.

Then suddenly he feels his broken body flying through the air as light obscures his vision.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Oooohh, what do you guys think is in store for Chi? I can tell you this much, it's not gonna be pretty lol! I just couldn't wait until the end of the week to post this chapter, ugh I swear my self-control is not what it use to be lol!

Until next time loves, as always, stay awesome!;)

 **NOW YOU KNOW**

The Nunobiki Falls comprises four separate falls: Mendaki, Tsusumigadaki, Ontaki, and Meotadaki.

 **RANTS**

 _ **Fuwa Fuwa Foof**_ is not a real show, but damn how I wish it was! I found the "opening theme" a while ago made by a Tumblr user _**kyrakupetsky**_. According to her it's about "a sweet little bunny who used to be a vicious gang leader. Her old accomplices Giri Giri and Kiri Kiri constantly try to lure her back to a life of debauchery while Foof struggles to resist the good ol' days of punching in some teeth."

So I'm pretty sure you guys can guess why I decided to mention it in my works, lol:)


	16. Unexpected Guest

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard

Yeah, I may snap and I move fast

^Sia ~ Elastic Heart

* * *

Sounds of pain and displeasure leave Chi's lips and echo throughout the warehouse.

The midget's fist collides with his bloody face once, twice, three times. He is hanging by his chained feet from the ceiling, his shirt ripped into pieces. Almost all of the leftover fabric is soaked in his own blood, cuts and bruises cover his chest, collarbone, shoulder, and neck.

"Come on Chi, I like you." Eu-Fúhn says in a sweet tone. "Let's be friends huh? At least tell me how you and the boss keep in touch."

Chi breathes in quick pants as he looks at his attacker, then speaks in his native tongue. "Stupid blonde half-breed bitch!"

Eu-Fúhn let out a sigh.

Chi then sees one of the men, the six-foot giant with the side bang, moves away from the support beam he was leaning against and approaches. Next thing he knew a sharp blade is being embedded in his side, he tenses and clenches his teeth.

"Now is that any way to talk to a lady," Pretty Boy says.

Chi doesn't respond.

"Relax," Eu-Fúhn says. "The blade is only in an inch or so."

"Just beneath the coastal cartilage of your rib," the man says. "With a little push it'll deflate your lung.

"That's called a pneumothorax." Eu-Fúhn says with a grin. "Helluva way to go, suffocating in a room full of fresh air. And the sound of all that oxygen hissing out of your lung."

 _"Pssssssh_ _."_ Pretty Boy adds. "Like a balloon at a birthday party. Enough to make a man beg for a second chance."

Chi struggles to not writhe from the pain.

"But I'm only giving you one," Eu-Fúhn says, the ice in her voice causes chills.

"I'm no use to you dead," Chi says through clenched teeth.

Eu-Fúhn looks at him for a moment, then clicks her tongue. "No, but your partner actually was."

Chi's eyes widen a bit. _Chung! No- no she didn't! How-_

"Kind of sucks that he bit the pill, I would have loved to play with him too." Eu-Fúhn then picks up a white rag and wipes her bloody knuckles as she turns to walk away. "I'm done. You boys can finish him off."

The big guy removes the blade and uses it to release one of Chi's arms restrained behind his back, holding it out to the side. He punches him right in the elbow- the funny bone- and the skin even tears as the limb bends back. The familiar sickening crack of bones breaking sounds as pain shoots through the young hitman's body.

The metal door slams shut with a loud _bang_ , followed by Chi's muffled screams as all is left unseen.

* * *

The light from the chandeliers and lamps provide a warm golden glow. Tables lined with clean white cloths and black leather chairs framed with mahogany dot the maroon carpeting. And on one side of the dining area, couples dance to lively classical music on the tiled floor.

The maître d' standing at the front podium looks up when he hears the door open and lifts a brow as the patron enters. His snobbish eyes looks over her attire; she's wearing a black ruched top with elbow length cold-shoulder sleeves embellished with rhinestones, followed by light washed ripped skinny jeans, and black sneakers. Clearly something not fit to be worn in such a high-class posh establishment such as this. Perhaps she's lost or something.

"May I help you?" the maître d' asks as the girl approaches.

"Yes," Tori says. "There's a reservation under Morine."

He looks down at the guestbook, and after a short moment he looks back up at the girl with an obviously fake apologetic smile. "I'm sorry ma'am, it appears that name isn't on the list."

 _Oh how I just love pleasant people._ Tori thought to herself in annoyance. "Well that's clearly a mistake."

"I'm very sorry ma'am," the young man says again. "If you like I can point you in the direction of the closest McDonald's."

"Oh wow, I'm surprised you can see anything with your head so far up your ass." Tori snaps.

The young man let out a light chuckle. "Save your breath sweetie, you'll need it to blow up your date."

"Is that a new way you greet your guests?" a firm voice asks.

Tori looks over and sees Kenji standing next to her, his eyes giving off a 'fuck-with-me-at-your-own-risk' vibe.

The maître d' looks at the newcomer and clears his throat. "May I help you, sir?"

"Yes," Kenji lightly places a hand on Tori's back. "I have a reservation for two under Morine."

The maître d' eyes flicker to Tori then to Kenji and with a smile he calls for a waiter.

While they are led through the dining area Tori can feel the eyes of the other patrons on her. Which is expected seeing as how she is the only woman wearing pants, also she's with an older man and is therefore seen as a money grabbing slut. But of course the opinions of a stranger is never a concern of Tori's, especially by the higher-class.

 _Their unnecessary judgment defines them more than it does me,_ the young assassin thought to herself.

Soon they reach a table set for two in front of a large mullioned window with long embroidered curtains. The waiter smoothly slides the chair out from the table for Tori while Kenji took his opposite hers. Once settled the waiter snaps double napkins and offers them both to Tori and Kenji before placing the menus down before them.

"As always, it is nice to see you again Tori-sama."

"Kenji," Tori says, a twinge of annoyance in her voice. "Come on now."

The edge of Kenji's lips tugs to a smirk. "Very well, Meili-sama."

The young assassin couldn't help but let out a titter and her lips from tugging into a half grin. She's glad she agreed to meet up with Kenji, in fact they always do so every few months. Even though she dismissed him from being her right-hand man all those years ago he still hovers. It can be a nuisance sometimes and even when she showed her worstest side he still sticks around. Secretly she is glad he's put up with her.

"Alright, here is some garlic bread to get you started." a waiter says as he sets down a basket on the table. "Have you decided or do you still need a few minutes?"

Tori begins. "Yes, I'll have the kuroge wagyu with matsutake mushrooms and a side of otoro."

The waiter writes down the order and gives the young assassin a look of disdain at her expensive choice of cuisine before turning to Kenji.

"I'll just have the unagi and a side of uni. Tori-chan, would you like to pick the wine?"

"Only if they have Dom Perignon Rose."

"Yes we do, ma'am. But we only sell it by the bottle."

"That's fine," Kenji says. "I myself will just begin with one glass of Oak Leaf Merlot."

The waiter nods and takes their menus before leaving.

"So how are things, Kenji-san?" Tori asks as she takes up a slice of bread.

"Everything is fine," he responds. "In fact I have just sealed another contract with _The Prince Park Tower_ hotel."

"Oh that's great!" Tori praises.

A few days before her unfortunate death, Tori's mother was able to personally see to it that her daughter was taken care of in life and was able to somehow ensure that she at least inherit the chains of top hotels left to her by her father. Then after his assassination, Kenji himself was also able to see to it that all of Tori's father's businesses and properties be sold and the money be given to her, and during his time as the trustee he successfully managed everything. Once Tori was finally able to receive her inheritance she wanted Kenji to at least keep managing the hotel chains for she refused to be tied down to the responsibility of managing a business of any kind. He agreed, and as a reward for his undying loyalty Tori wanted Kenji to keep eighty-five percent of the business' profit, of course he refused so she practically had to force him to at least agree to fifteen percent.

The waiter appears with the drinks; setting down Kenji's glass in front of him, then the ice bucket containing Tori's wine. After filling the young assassin's glass the waiter informs the food will be ready in just a few moments before walking off again.

"How are things with you, Tori?" Kenji asks.

"Good," she answers before taking a sip of the bright amber-tinged pink spirit. The powerful flavors of orange peel, raspberry, and redcurrant dance over her taste buds.

"Just good?" Kenji asks. "Nothing at all worth discussing?"

"Mm-mm," Tori shakes her head as she keeps drinking for a bit.

"As much as I dislike prying," Kenji begins.

 _Never stopped ya before,_ the young assassin thought to herself and picks up another piece of bread to nibble on.

"It has been brought to my attention that there has been some activity on a _particular_ account… in Kobe."

"Yes," is Tori's only response.

"I was notified that it had been cleared out and will be terminated once the funds that are on standby is successfully transferred."

"Right," Tori then takes up her wine. "Even though it was mainly affiliated with my parent's contract I was actually finally able to find some use for it."

Kenji nods, and as he takes a drink of his wine he turns his head, after a brief moment he then looks back at the young assassin. "It wouldn't happen to have something to do with a particular gentleman eyeing you, would it?"

Tori clenches her teeth, and turns her head in the direction of the window. Trying to make it appear as if she is admiring the view of the city, the reflection of the glass she sees the _'gentleman'_ in question. He is sitting at few tables over with a quite attractive woman who glares daggers when she notices her date's attention is elsewhere.

The young assassin returns her attention forward as she downs her spirit in a couple of gulps before answering the question. "There's a strong possibility that it might."

* * *

For the next while the two dine at the table.

Even though they talk easily like they usually do when they get together, the young assassin couldn't fully enjoy her guardian's company. She tries to ignore the invasive feeling of apparently being constantly looked at by the bastard yakuza but it is literally easier said than done. She keeps refilling her glass (not bothering to wait for the waiter), hoping the luxurious spirit would help her remain calm and relaxed. By the time all the food has been eaten she had already finished the whole bottle while Kenji himself only had one glass out of it after finishing his. The wine instead only fuels her annoyance-turned-anger as she starts to think about how those golden eyes are most likely undressing her.

Normally when she gets looked at she always gets a strong sense of pride. So why is Asami's attention bothering her so much?

"Tori-chan?" Kenji's voice brings her back to earth.

"Hm?" Tori responds. "Sorry, they're playing my favorite song…. Would you like to dance?"

"Um, sure." Kenji responds.

As her guardian gets up, Tori downs the last bit of her wine before taking his hand. As she gets up the sudden rush of blood to her head makes her a bit woozy but she manages to keep it together as they make their way to the dance floor. Other guests stare and mutter under their breaths, but again she could care less about the inferior gossip. No, the only thing on the young assassin's mind right now is stirring up a reaction in that yakuza bastard. Let him see his prey he's been chasing after for the past week- not to mention paid for- in the arms of another.

She places a hand on Kenji's shoulder as he places his on her waist, then they start to turn and twirl to the music. Despite her alcohol-soaked brain, Tori's movements flow with dazzling grace and purposeful clarity. Kenji is just as skillful as the young assassin, and they are in such perfect sync of each other that a few of the other couples stop to watch them.

During the whole dance Tori keeps her eyes on Kenji- despite the overwhelming temptation to try to sneak a glance at Asami. After a few minutes the cellist pulls his bow across the string, ending the piece with a melodic low key. There is a light eruption of applause, both to the band and to the graceful couple. Though one clap- strong and crisp- rings out more to Tori. As if she has to wonder the reason….

"That was a very elegant performance," compliments an all too familiar voice.

Tori turns and looks into those golden eyes.

"Would you mind terribly if I have the next dance, Kenji-san?"

Kenji looks down at Tori, who looks back at him with a small reassuring smile.

"Of course not," he responds.

Tori doesn't say a word as she takes the yakuza's offered arm, and take their place on the dance floor as the band begins to start up their next piece.

"Interesting that I find you in a place like this," Asami says as he takes up her hand.

"Yeah," she responds in a sarcastic tone as she places her other hand on his broad shoulder. "Real funny how we just keep running into each other."

Asami smirks as he places his free hand on the small of her back. "I'm just glad to see that you're doing well after our last… _encounter_."

Tori doesn't respond for a moment, then mutters. "It's kind of sad,"

"Hmm?"

Tori shrugs her shoulders. "Just that… I never figured you as someone int that kind of stuff. I also assumed that men who did participate in such _'events'_ only did so to try and make up for what they… _'lack'_."

Asami lifts a brow and presses the girl closer against him. "You know what they say about assumptions, Tori-chan."

"That it makes an _ass_ of _you_ and _me_." Tori remarks. _Or in this case you especially._

Asami chuckles. "Indeed. But since you're curious, I only happen to be at the event to participate as a substitute for a colleague."

"Hm," is Tori's only response.

"Do you not think it was fortunate that I was there?"

Tori scoffs as she rolls her eyes.

Letting out another chuckle Asami twirls them around for a moment. "Would you care to enlighten me on how you, a temp, is able to afford to eat in such a place?"

Tori looks at the yakuza for a moment, her expression apathetic. "It's called a savings account,"

"Well then, if you saved up enough to afford a meal here then it should be no problem for you to repay me."

"Still cliche as always," Tori mutters. "And why exactly should I pay you back?"

"If it weren't for me you'd most likely be chained up and pumped full with drugs and used for God knows what."

"I didn't ask for your help!" Tori spits back. "I could have easily gotten out on my own."

"But still, out of good conscience I did help you. And, in case you forgotten, it costed 2.5 billion."

Tori clenches her teeth. _Breathe… breathe… too many witnesses…._

"However," Asami purrs in a sultry tone. "If you are unable to pay off your debt with money there is another… _option_."

* * *

Asami's hand slowly start to slide down the blonde's perfectly round ass- right as his little and ring finger touch one of the mounds Tori kicks the yakuza's shin. The two then stop dancing and look at each other, bodies close. Tori's eyes burn with that intense fire that compelled the yakuza from the beginning, but again they did so with an intensity that practically rivals his own.

After a moment Tori pushes against his chest and Asami releases her. She turns and he watches curiously with that trademark smirk as she walks towards a stairway.

 _There's no exit up there, little bird._ he thought to himself as she continues to ascend the steps.

She soon turns a corner that led to the restrooms….

After a moment a coiffed woman frantically appears around the corner and runs down the steps- _**BOOM!**_ __Smoke and chunks of wood go flying from the other side. The patrons begin to scream and soon the fire sprinklers go off, raining water across the restaurant.

"Everyone remain calm!" a maître d' shouts. "Please exit the building as quickly as possible, leave all belongings behind."

Asami is engulfed by the crowd as the entire place exits. He soon spots Tori and Kenji escaping amongst the sea of people. With a smirk adorning his face he makes his way out too. The sound of the sirens from the firetrucks swarming the area and frantic chatter of the patrons is all that fills the night air.

"Asami-sama!" a few guards say as they quickly approach the soaking wet yakuza.

"Are you alright?" one of them asks.

"Fine," he answers as he reaches inside his coat for his handkerchief.

While doing so his eyes then catch something, some sort of tiny device- no bigger than his thumb- emitting a pulsing red light. Soon his ears notice the faint beeping sound it also emits. The yakuza then quickly rips his jacket off and goes to stuff it inside a mailbox.

"Everyone get back!" he yells at the crowd on the street. "Get back!"

 ** _BAM!_** Flaming letters go flying out of the mailbox's opening. And as Asami looks up his eyes follow a particular car driving smoothly by.

Sitting in the backseat is Tori, smiling mischievously before rolling up the window.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Woah, hope this chapter really blew you guys away lol!

Also loves I wanna say sorry for the suuuper late update, a lot has been going on with work and family matters. But since today is the day of love I will be updating three chapters this week, though only one for this story.

As always loves, stay awesome!:)

 **HOW ORIGINAL… NOT**

Tori's little "blow out" scene was greatly inspired by the one in **_Mr. & Ms. Smith._**

 **NOW YOU KNOW**

Okay so wow depending on where you go, food in Japan can be very expensive lol.

\- **kuroge wagyu** (premium beef)

This famous meat is of the highest class and each is painstakingly raised using natural methods specifically tailored to the area (apparently mainly Kobe, Matsuzaka, Omi, and/or Miyako), ensuring the absolute pinnacle of taste and texture. It can cost around $500-$2,800.

\- **matsuke mushrooms**

Once a popular Japanese food product back in the 80s and 90s, the production of this luxurious fungi in Japan has dwindled due to infestation of its environment. Stemming from its rarity, as matsutake mushrooms are also seasonal products, price per kilo can go as high as $2,000 depending on its quality and other factors.

\- **otoro** (fatty tuna)

Not long ago in Japan, the fattiest cuts of tuna were unceremoniously thrown out. Now otoro, a rich, pink cut of tuna speckled with snowy white bits of fat has become one of the most highly prized sushi toppings.

^ otoro is not to be confused with **_toro_** , which is also a fat-rich fish meat. It is taken from the underside of a bluefin tuna. Commonly used in sushi, top grade toro comes from the underside near the head and is easily the most expensive item on the menu. Lesser grade toro, which comes from the belly in the middle and back of the tuna, is less marbled and may be priced lower than its high-grade counterpart but still demands a hefty price.

\- **unagi** (freshwater eel)

This vitamin-rich freshwater eel, which is especially popular during a particular midsummer holiday in Japan, is said to be good for one's health during hot weather. It has become so popular that the most highly prized type, which comes from the Hamamatsu region, is now on the endangered species list. Until farmers discover how to properly farm unagi, it will remain one of Japan's most sought-after delicacies.

\- **uni** (sea urchin)

This spiny shellfish has an edible center whose texture is at once sweet, briny and creamy. Because it is difficult to raise and yields only a small edible portion, it's relatively expensive. The price also varies depending on the grade, with Grade A uni being the sweetest and most vivid in color.

\- Also, as a bonus, there is a pizza by dominos in Japan called the Kobe Beef Steak pizza that is $66 dollars.


	17. Xin Of The Bird

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

Young people need pleasure as truly as they need air and food.

^Jane Addams

* * *

The Chevy Malibu cruises down the dark streets.

Xin stares blankly at the road ahead, his dorsolateral striatum in full autopilot as his mind wanders. He mainly thinks back to a few hours ago during the interrogation. Always having a knack for being very observant- especially of people, Xin noticed that Tori seemed to have a lot on her mind. She went at Chi the way she normally would but she was clearly blowing off some pent-up steam.

After he pulls to a stop at a red light his phone notifies that he has a new text message and he goes to check it.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Inky: Hey at ur place. When you come up can you bring my bag from the trunk?

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~.

Xin can't help but smile and replies back.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Me: Yea sure Boo.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~.

Several minutes later Xin pulls into the _Sunroute Plaza_ hotel. After parking the car he retrieves one of the bags from the trunk and makes his way up to his hotel suite. As he enters his bedroom the door to the attached bathroom opens and out steps the young assassin wrapped in a white towel.

"Hey," she greets with a warm smile.

"Hey," Xin greets back as he approaches her. "What brought you by?"

"Gonna go see how Kitty was doing," Tori says as she dries her hair with another towel. "But visiting hours ended. So I figured since you guys are next door that I just get the car."

Xin lifts a brow as he steals a glance at the time on his watch, 11:06 pm. "Hey well, Gan and Pinball are out. How about you stay the night? Then in the morning we can all go drop in."

Tori shakes her head as she goes back into the bathroom to put the towel she was drying her hair with on the rack.

"Oh come on," Xin says. "It'll be just like old times, we can stay up late and get fat on crap."

"I don't know…." Tori says as she walks back out and leans against the doorframe.

 _"Pretty please,"_ Xin says with a puppy dog face. "This is our last night in town and we never really got to hang out just you and I."

"Hmmm…" Tori responds as she contemplates

Again, because he and Tori go way back he can see in those beautiful eyes that she really doesn't want to be alone.

"Okay," Tori says after a moment.

Xin smiles.

Tori goes to take the bag he brought up and sets it down on the king-sized bed. When she opens it she clicks her tongue. "Oh man,"

"What?" Xin asks.

"Wrong one." Tori turns and walks over to the dresser. "Guess I'll just wear something of yours."

As the young assassin helps herself to one of his shirts Xin goes over and reaches into the bag, pulling out an interesting piece of lingerie. It's a red nightdress made of thin lace that'd expose any flesh it covers, making a very erotic sight. As he holds it against himself he notices Tori looking at him with a small grin and lifted brow while buttoning up an office shirt that he rarely wears.

"This one of your PJ's?" Xin asks with a smirk.

"No, it's for work." Tori says.

Xin's expression then becomes mischievous and he starts to roll the dress into a thick fabric ring.

"No, Xin. No." Tori says sternly, knowing what he's about to do.

Xin just proceeds to put his arm through one of the spaghetti straps.

"Xin. Xin." Tori warns, and when she sees it has no effect she walks over to him but he quickly retreats over the other side of the bed as she attempts to grab him. "Take it off!"

"It's perfect on me," Xin says after getting his head in and starts to straighten the dress out. "Look at it. Red is my color, always has been."

"Xin!" Tori quickly scurries around to the other side. "Take it off right now!"

He pulls the dress down and it is now covering his muscular frame. "But it fits me so perfectly. Look at it, oh my goodness!"

"Look, you're stretching it!" Tori whines then attempts to get it off.

"It's not ruined," Xin says as he moves to get on the bed.

"I'm not joking- take it off right now!"

"It's nice," Xin gets on his hands and knees on the bed and looks at the young assassin sexily as he rubs a hand over one of his ass cheeks. "You want some of this?"

Tori's poker face shatters as her mouth twitches upward and she giggles as she slaps his hand away. "Stop it!"

Xin's body is shaking with laughter as the young assassin climbs onto his back, wrapping one arm around his neck and her fingers fist in his hair.

"I'm not asking again!" Tori says as she gently pulls on his hair.

"You take it off!" Xin laughs. "You take it off!"

"Woah," a familiar voice says.

The two look up and see a grinning Gan entering.

"Don't mind me," he says as he walks over to the dresser under the flatscreen tv. "Just came to get some rubber, so continue with the foreplay."

"You're back a bit early," Xin says.

"Yeah, we picked up some chicks and are hanging out in the sauna," Gan says as he digs around the drawer, soon finding the condoms and turns to look at the two on the bed. "You want in?"

"Nah, I'm good." Tori responds.

"Ditto," Xin answers.

"Alright," Gan says and makes his way out.

A bit of roughhousing later the two decide to settle in the living room, Tori is in the kitchen microwaving up some mac n' cheese.

"Holy shit!" Xin yells from the other room.

"What?" Tori calls out.

"Girl get in here!"

Tori quickly walks into the living room where Xin is standing in front of the TV, it is on a news network.

 _"… where a bomb had gone off. As you can see police officials have cordoned off this whole street along with a few others which has caused quite a bit of traffic. As to who disposed of the bomb officials currently don't have any leads bu-"_

"What happened?" Xin asks.

"Why you asking me?" Tori says a bit defensively.

"Weren't you and Kenji just there a while ago?"

Tori clicks her tongue and goes to retrieve the remote. "Let's watch something else."

Xin quickly moves the remote away. "Did you have something to do with it?"

Tori doesn't answer and goes for the remote again, but he moves it high above his head. Getting a bit irritated she quickly pounces on him, latching onto his chest. Xin ends up stumbling back and lands on the couch.

"Give me the damn remote!" Tori yells as the two wrestle.

"Gimme gimmes never get!" Xin says as he stretches himself over the arm of the couch, the hand holding the remote extended far over his head.

Tori quickly grabs his crotch.

"Hello!"

Tori laughs. "Hey if I rip this off will you grow another one?"

"Bitch do I look like a starfish!"

With a grin Tori tightens her grip.

Xin clenches his teeth then grabs the back of the young assassin's head and brings her closer as he sticks his tongue out.

 _What are you five?_ Tori lunges and chops her teeth.

"Woah," Xin quickly jerks back.

"The matter, I thought you liked it when I use my teeth?" Tori quips.

"Oh so you wanna go there eh," Xin replies. He quickly fists his hand in her hair and pulls back hard.

Tori lets go of his dick and next thing she knows Xin is on top of her.

"Tell me!"

Tori sticks her tongue out and blows a raspberry.

Xin clicks his tongue and tosses the remote on the side table and his hand moves downward. Pushing the bottom of the shirt aside he exposes the blonde's pelvis, revealing a bikini-wax of closely trimmed pubes in the shape of a cute little heart. He takes a tiny hair between his finger and thumb, then plucks it out.

"Ow!" Tori says through clench teeth.

"Either talk or go straight-up Brazilian," Xin says as he takes another tiny hair tugging on it threateningly.

"Really Xin?" Tori says. "I have been through worst torture methods th-"

Xin plucks another pubic hair out.

Tori sighs. "Oh my gosh fine!"

With a grin Xin tubs on another hair as he waits for her to continue.

"I ran into Ryuichi at the restaurant,"

Xin's eyes widen. "No fucking way!" He moves so that the two are sitting, then practically bounces. "And- and!? What did he do? What did you do? Come on woman details- details!"

"Okay- okay just calm down!" Tori laughs. "You're like Chow when he gets hopped up on coke."

The young assassin goes on to tell what happened earlier in the evening. How she met up with Kenji and of course Asami happened to there as well. And how he got a bit handsy so she set a bomb off in the bathroom after putting one on him.

" _Oooh!_ You must have been pretty close to put it on him," Xin says as he wiggles his brows.

Tori playfully elbows his ribs. "We were just dancing,"

"Vertically or horizontally?"

Tori clicks her tongue.

"What?" Xin chuckles. "Come on Inky you loved having fun with guys like him. Remember Two?"

Tori grins. "He certainly won't forget me. Especially with those scars."

"And if you want I can tap in… just like with One."

Tori's cheeks flush a bit. "I still can't believe he did it."

"You know you enjoyed watching,"

Tori's lips spread into a small smile. "We're very fucked up."

Xin snakes his arm around her waist and pulls her closer. "That's why we're perfect for each other,"

Tori looks up at him, and moves to straddle his lap. "As if you can handle me long-term."

"What?" Xin cocks his head to the side. "You don't think I have what it takes?"

"You have enough… for a couple minutes."

Xin's eyes narrow.

Tori let out a light laugh. "And I'm being very generous."

* * *

 **WARNING**

 **SMUT SCENE**

* * *

Tori moves to press her soft lips against his, just a peck.

When she pulls away for a brief moment Xin looks into her eyes. Tori always did have very amazing eyes- in fact they are her most powerful physical trait. With a single look she can make the coldest person's heart melt and bend to her will. But what Xin really loves about them is they always reveal her true feelings… when she allows them to of course. In fact, he is one of the very rare few to ever see them so vulnerable.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulls him closer for another kiss, this one full and teasing with a little tongue. Without thinking Xin moves in and captures her lips in a passionate kiss. As their tongues entwine with careless grace, Tori rests her hands on Xin's chest. The feel of them slowly rubbing up and down through the fabric of his shirt causes a stirring. It isn't until Xin's bulge presses against Tori's warm womanhood do the two pull away to catch their breaths.

"Hey," Xin says in a low voice.

"Hm?" Tori responds.

"You awake this time?"

Tori let out a titter.

Xin smiles. "Just checking,"

He supports one arm under her ass while the other wraps around her back before he gets up from the couch. Tori wraps her legs around his waist for extra support as he pads into his bedroom. He only breaks his stride to close the door with his foot and continues to carry the young assassin to the bed.

He gently lays her head on the white pillow as he hovers over her, and begins to trail heated kisses down her neck while unbuttoning the office shirt. As he peels it open she pushes herself up on her hands so that he can take it off completely, tossing it aside on the floor. She then lays back and he sits up on his knees, drinking in the sight of her. Tori truly is an aesthetical sight; with miraculously flawless skin, soft hair, double eyelids, and a babyface.

Xin reaches behind him to grab the back of his shirt and pull it off in one go. After dropping it off the side of the bed he moves down to kiss her and Tori reaches up, her sharp nails no stranger to his muscular back as they coax him by lightly grazing his flesh. As their tongues wrestle audibly Xin's hands move slowly up over her abdomen and cup her bare breasts, kneading them and rolling around the nipples with his thumbs. One of his hands then move down south between her inner thigh, two of his fingers run over her slits. With just that simple touch does Tori let out a breathy gasp.

"Always so sensitive here," Xin says with a smirk.

He suddenly pinches one of the flaps of skin and Tori hisses, her nails threaten to dig into his back. Pleased with the response Xin sinks those two fingers into her.

"Xin!" she moans as he pumps the digits in and out. The young assassin then throws her head back and fists the sheets as he begins to rub his thumb in slow circles over her clit. "Ah…! Ngh!"

If her trembling thighs weren't a clear sign that the young assassin is enjoying the foreplay, then the slight rising of her hips is a sure dead giveaway.

After a while Xin presses down on her G-spot. Jerking slightly her walls begin to contract as waves of pleasure wash over her. Xin continues his ministration, bringing the young assassin to the top peak as the warm fluids stain his fingers. She lays there with her mouth slightly open and breathing in light huffs. Xin looks into her dwindling eyes as he removes his fingers, and tastes one of them in his mouth.

"Drained already," Xin quips. "Clearly you've lost your virility,"

Tori's eyes snap open and she props herself up onto her elbows. "The fuck did you just say!?"

Xin couldn't help but laugh at the young assassin's reaction.

Before he can blink Tori pounces, pinning him down on his back. "You're gonna regret those words."

 _"Ooohh,"_ Xin responds in a playful tone. "My bunny slippers just ran for cover."

That earns him a smack across the face and he lets out a chuckle.

With a seductive smirk Tori now takes charge.

She moves down and captures Xin's unresisting lips in a kiss. Their tongues touch and he flinches a bit as she bites down teasingly, then sucks on his tongue. She then moves to kiss the cheek she had just previously slapped as one of her hands undoes his pants. She grabs his dick and strokes it as she makes her way down, biting and sucking and licking as she goes.

It feels like forever when she reaches her destination. A moan escapes Xin's mouth as she takes him in hers and starts to suck- hard. Xin's ass cheeks clench and unclench as Tori works him with her hands, mouth, and tongue- even a bit of teeth with such torturous skill. He tenderly cups her head while watching his member slide in and out of her mouth; appearing, disappearing.

"Fuck…." Xin growls as he lays back down. This is her revenge for that comment he made earlier.

Soon Tori loosens her jaw, relaxes her throat, and engulfs him all the way down to the hilt. She then pulls up excruciatingly slow, and swirls her tongue over the slit at the top of his cock for a bit before going back down, repeating the action. Xin is at the very peak, his body tense and begging for release. After a long while she trails her tongue down the bottom of his cock towards his sack, and takes both globs into her mouth. She sucks gently as her tongue swirls lazy eights around them… then teasingly squeezes one between her canines, and that tips him over the edge.

Xin cries out his agonizing pleasure as he goes undone- colors dancing in front of his wide open eyes.

For a moment he lays there panting, white spots bursts into interesting shapes like Rorschach splatters when he closes his eyes.

"And you had the nerve to say I was losing it," Tori quips.

Xin opens his eyes and props himself up on his hands to look at the young assassin, who looks back at him with a devilish tint in her eyes as she laps up the sticky white liquid decorating his six-pack abs. He then quickly grabs her shoulders and pushes her back, grabs her legs and spreads them apart he as pulls the young assassin towards him. Lifting one of her legs up and over his broad shoulder, Xin looks at her from the corner of his eye as he slowly caresses his lips down her petal soft skin towards her inner thigh.

A gasp escapes Tori's lips when Xin flicks his tongue out over her nether ones. He sucks on her clit hard before moving his serpentine tongue to her entrance to catch the moisture oozing out of her. His top lip presses against her clit as his tongue devastates her with deep, plunging strokes. She reaches down and threads her fingers through his hair and lets out gasping moans as he gets his eat on.

"Gosh…! Xin… ngh!"

The young assassin reaches her climax when he lets out a moan that causes his lips to vibrate against her clit.

As she lays there trembling lightly and panting, Xin moves up to cover his body over hers. Now it's time for the main event. He moves down for another kiss, his tongue slips past her already parted lips and smears the taste of herself as he also tastes himself. He then cups her hips, messaging them as he presses against her entrance. With a slight thrust of his hips Xin sinks into the young assassin, Tori yelps and Xin clenches his teeth when her nails bite into his upper arm. Damn, he probably should have gently eased into her this time considering she's been apparently living in celibacy. Not only that but Xin is a little on the large side.

Xin reaches up and places a hand on the young assassin's cheek. "You okay?"

With her eyes shut tight Tori nods. "Yea… just give me a sec."

After a few moments Tori starts to slowly relax, and when she opens her eyes a few tears escape. Xin moves down and kisses them away. Tori's hands then return to Xin's back and he takes that as a silent gesture to continue.

Slowly Xin moves his hips, and when he enters the young assassin completely to the hilt he can feel the tip of his cock nestle against her cervix.

"Damn… Tori," Xin moans and begins to move. "So tight…."

His thrusts are slow at first, and soon he picks up the pace. The only sounds to be heard is the slippery, suctioning echo of wet skin hitting wet skin.

"Xin…" Tori moans. "Pl- ease…."

Obliging to the unspoken request Xin moves harder and faster- like a locomotive behind schedule and is trying to make up for lost time. At some point Tori suddenly reaches up to lace her fingers through his hair and pulls his head hard to the side. The act makes him roll over onto his back- from which he can feel a bit of a stinging pain- and now the young assassin straddles him. Xin grabs her hips and meets her with each thrust as she rides him enthusiastically. They call each other's names as they rapidly approach, neither yielding.

And the two cry out in pleasure.

White hot waves fill the young assassin, and her back in a fine arc as her head reared back while her nails now dig into her friend's chest. Every single vein in Xin's neck and upper chest is on proud display as Tori's inner muscles clamp down on his hard cock and he releases a flood into her. After the spasms and contractions end Tori looks down at Xin, sweat dangling from her blonde locks.

With a warm smile, he reaches a hand up and gently pulls her down for a kiss, and ignores the light stinging pain on his chest as he allows her to lay on top of him.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Did you guys really think I was gonna end Tori's arc without putting some kind of kinky scene in lol! Speaking of kinky the next chapter will be the last, the final face-off between the young assassin and our favorite yakuza. After that there's gonna be some sweet AkixAsami lovin so hang in there loves.

And as always, stay awesome!:)

 **HOW ORIGINAL… NOT**

Tori and Xin's little roughhousing with the dress came from **_Guess Who._**

 **RANTS**

# ** _BELIEVEINSTEVEN_**

Okay so as mentioned in a previous chapter, I have been comparing some characters of Finder to those of Rebecca Sugar's Steven Universe. How some of them share character traits to those in the show. In fact, some of my OC's personalities are inspired by some of the characters.

Like Tori for instance….

Her personality is greatly inspired by two of three of my fav gems (who I hope will make a reappearance in the new season as well as be redeemed *fingers crossed*); Bismuth and Jasper.

Like Bismuth, I try to make Tori's character (excerpt taken from wiki) friendly, boisterous, fierce, determined, empathetic, and emotive. She is not afraid to speak and act her mind, her manner-of-speaking is blunt and to-the-point and she acts without gaining consensus from those surrounding her. She deeply cares for her friends and family and her personality can be aggressive at times, even when being affectionate. And mainly, both relish in freedom; something you guys will always see with Tori is how much she values her freedom.

Though a big part of Tori's personality is more like that of Jasper's. One of the few things she mainly shares with Jasper is both have a fantastic reputation; Jasper being considered the greatest quartz soldier produced on Earth, which is considered a failed planet, and Tori being the top and most feared assassin in the world. And in later chapters, we'll get to see Tori in her natural setting where she'll be ruthless, headstrong, as well as a brutal combatant. Another trait that Tori strongly shares with Jasper is the seemingly (excerpt taken from wiki) deep hate she has for herself because of her origins. She is determined to never be weak or vulnerable. So when she is at the point when she's at the lowest, there's no way she'd ever accept help, because she believes she doesn't deserve it. She is consumed by her own self-pity.

And now that I think about… Tori also has a bit of Steven himself in her too. Because both had mothers who were well known for their leadership skills and tactics when in combat, and both said mothers are no longer in their lives. Also both feel guilt for their mothers not being around, as well as feel inferior over the fact that they can never live up to their reputations.

Also Xin's personality is inspired by my third fav Gem, Amethyst. I try to make him much like her; fun-loving, carefree, loud, full of laughter, and very impulsive. But what I always loved about Amethyst is how observant she is of other's feelings, which I managed to give to Xin.

Though with his and Tori's relationship I am trying to make it kind of like… I guess the best way to describe it kind of like a Jacob and Bella (Twilight reference) but without that romantic involvement. And to be honest doing so kind of felt awkward, but all in all their friendship is strictly platonic despite the sexual involvement.

Well, I guess that's enough of my nerdy banter for this chapter:)

 **NOW YOU KNOW**

Women are ten times better at reading a person's emotions than men. And both men and women have the same emotions, but women show them more. Which is why I am happy that I made Tori a gender doppelgänger of Akihito, though to be honest I sometimes feel like changing her gender to male and- lol- her name to Akihiko. But for those of you who have put up with my madness in the past again I thank you for sticking around at my… what is this the seventhish- **AND** **PERMANENT** \- attempt at the story.


	18. Endgame

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

The end of a story… as well as the beginning of many.

^anonymous

* * *

 _Damn I'm freezing my ass off_ _._ Xin thought to himself as he stirs awake.

It's so weird he was comfortably warm a while ago. Maybe he accidentally kicked the blanket off. He soon realizes that can't be it because he can feel the fabric covering his nakedness.

A low groan escapes his throat and he rolls slightly to the side, cracking an eye to see that it is five in the morning. Today is the big day; Pinball is gonna go home and tell his dad about the shark. And if that kid goes down those who were responsible for keeping him out of trouble are gonna go down with him. But that isn't until tonight after one last blowout. Xin doesn't blame Pinball honestly wanting to get plastered and screwing whatever walks.

Through his fuzzy, sex-satiated brain Xin already plans out his schedule… obviously it involves him and Tori having a bit of an encore of last night. He decided it best be gentle because she's been living in celibacy since she went off the grid. But now they are gonna spend all day doing it eighty-six different ways, all his favorite positions.

 _Hopefully she kept up her flexibility, or else she ain't gonna walk right for a week or two._ Xin grins into his pillow and a small snicker escapes.

Sex between Xin and Tori never has any meaning at all, it's just them following their urges and fullfilling each other's bodily desires. Still it was never frill or thought of as such. Back in the day- especially in their teen years- God how the two would go at each like a couple of baby monkeys. It would get messy- filthy and rough, but still the act would be personal in a way. The two were each other's first, and it is because of that they have such a special bond.

He rolls over to the other side of the bed and places his arm on top of…

"Hm?" Xin sits up, allowing the sheet to drop down a bit more. It rests on his legs as he looks at the empty spot.

Xin's slowly functioning brain begins to creak. He reaches over to the lamp on the nightstand to turn it on and looks around the room. She's nowhere in sight, her bag is still on the dresser so she hasn't left. He rubs his eyes and soon catches sight of his boxers. After tugging them on- with the unhappy realization that he'll just have to take them off again when he finds Tori- he makes his way out the room.

He goes into the living room, which is dark and silent. Moonlight pours in through the thin slits of the vinyl vertical blinds drawn over the patio door. Through which he can faintly hear some noise.

"Go ahead and have them send the data over," Tori says in a low voice.

Silence….

Tori sighs. "Were you not at the restaurant earlier. Plus that bastard's been messing with me for the past week."

She listens for a bit.

After a moment she clicks her tongue. "As if the council gives a damn if such insignificant information gets leaked. Really Kenji there's no need to worry, I got everything covered."

 _Council…? Information leak…?_ Xin thought to himself. _The hell you up to girl?_

"Mornin'," Tori greets as she steps inside and closes the patio door behind her.

"Hey," Xin responds.

With a small smile Tori goes to her friend and gives him a quick kiss before making her way into the bedroom. Xin follows after her and leans against the frame of the doorway. He watches as she strips out of the office shirt and begins to put on her workout clothes.

"So…" Xin begins, trying to think of how to start the conversation. "Oh fuck it, the hell was that phone call about?"

"Don't worry about it," is the young assassin's response.

Xin lifts a brow and walks up to her, hugging her from behind. "Seriously what are you up to? I mean if it's something stupid I wanna partake."

"It's nothing really. Just know that Pinball won't get his balls handed to him."

"Oh? And how is that?"

"I took care of it."

Xin turns the young assassin around so that she look him in the eye. "I know that Kenji lost his lecturing rights after you turned your mother's gun on him,"

"Which is practically the only good thing about the agreement,"

"But maybe you wanna listen to him this time."

Tori sighs.

"Really Tori," he cuts her off. "I mean you know I'm willing to always side with you but if you are talking about _the_ council then-"

"It's just a bit of information," Tori cuts him off.

"But from the organization Tori! The organization who you took a shit on after killing half of its top main members."

"It's to help Pinball."

"Is it really," Xin says rhetorically.

Tori sighs. "And yes it's my way of getting back at Asami."

"But how is it going to affect him?"

"Because… he's the one they picked."

Xin's eyes widen. "You mean…!"

Tori nods.

"Woah. That explains a lot."

"Yeah…"

"But… Tori what if it all points back to you. What if they find out-"

"They're not," she says reassuringly. "Trust me. Nothing will go wrong."

* * *

 _WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING!?_ Tora thought to herself as she looks at the various news posts on Twitter.

From what she can gather a bomb had been set off at a restaurant. A restaurant owned, actually co-owned, by non-other than Ryuichi Asami. And she knows good damn and well that Tori had a hand in disposing of the explosive.

Tora sets her phone down in her lap and just blankly looks out the window.

 _Maybe if you actually give Asami a chance…_

 _I'm just saying, there are a few good ones on that side…_

The conversation Tora had with the young assassin a few days ago echo in the back of her mind.

Tora can't help but wonder how things would have turned out between Tori and Asami if the young assassin had treated him the way she had her previous _'suitors'_. As far as she knows, Tori has only been physically involved with two men in her entire life (four if one counts Xin). And Tori always seemed to enjoy their company, despite how they approached her- which was no different from Asami.

 _Hell I could even turn that bastard Asami from a fling to a ring if I felt like it!_

Why not? The two are practically alike; both are quite notorious, powerful, and even have rivaling libido levels. They are practically a match made in heaven!

Tora sighs.

All this time she thought that maybe if her best friend went on a 'no-strings-attached-sex-binge' with Asami then maybe she'd finally get over her last beau. But she's thinking of the old Tori- the old and reckless Tori who often saw sex as a cure for everything. No, even before Tori could never have fling after fling after fling. She'd only be intimate with those she was sure would be the real deal for her, or else she won't bother. She's always been old fashion that way.

 _I don't know what exactly they had, but clearly she won't be over him completely. But maybe enough-_

Tora is brought to earth when the cab comes to a stop. After paying the driver the fair she steps out and makes her way inside the building. Taking a brief elevator ride and turning a corner, the fashionista stops dead in her tracks.

There, standing outside Tori's apartment door, is Kirishima and Suoh.

 _No- no- no, this is bad!_ Tora thought to herself with alarm. Without thinking the redhead quickly rushes over.

"Tora-chan!" Kirishima says.

"Hey," is all she says as she grabs the doorknob. Before she could turn it Suoh grabs her wrist.

Kirishima then quickly gestures for his coworker to release his grip and pulls the fashionista aside. "H- how are you? Are you feeling alright to be moving around?"

"Yes- yes I'm fine," Tora quickly responds and moves towards the door again but the secretary blocks her.

"I'm sorry," Kirishima says. "I can't let you in, Asami-sama's orders."

Tora looks at the bespectacled man for a moment, then speaks in a cold tone. "Then I guess it's over between us,"

Kirishima's eyes a widen a bit at the reaction, then opens the door for her. He'll handle the heat with his boss later. After she enters he looks at Suoh who is looking back at him with a lifted brow.

"Shut up," Kirishima simply says to the bodyguard.

Tora's heels click as she enters the apartment. Emerging from the entryway, her forest green eyes scan the bedroom and dining area to the left. Relief fills her when she finds the unmade bed empty.

"Hello, Tora-chan." The sound of his voice sends chills down her spine.

Looking to the right, the fashionista finds _him_.

Asami is sitting in an armchair near the right corner, one of Tori's books in his hands. It's actually one of the young assassin's favorites, _A Song Of Ice And Fire._

She looks back at him with murderous eyes. "You just don't know how to take a fucking hint do you?"

Asami chuckles. "I suppose you heard what happened last night,"

"It was all over the damn news! And when I saw your name on Twitter I just knew- - " Tora cuts off, she is full of rage.

Asami snaps the book shut and tosses it on the table as he gets up. "I heard that you have yet to accept Miss Wintour's offer,"

"Oh don't try to change the fucking subject!" Tora growls. "I know the kind of shit you're trying to pull, bringing her to the fashion show."

"Because I knew she'd enjoy having someone of your talents," Asami responds.

"And then threaten to ruin my career if Tori didn't get in bed with you!" Tora states.

Asami lifts a brow.

"Yeah, you're not the first bastard to try and use that trick! The hell is your problem? She clearly has no interest in you whatsoever and yet you still go messing around with her?"

"I simply have an attraction for strong women,"

"There's like a million of _'strong women'_ on this entire planet. Why don't you go fuck around with someone else? Anyone else will do!"

"Well then," Asami takes a step forward and notices Tora start to step back, then stops herself. "Would you rather take her place?"

Tora clenches her teeth. _Is he fucking serious?_

Asami takes another step. " _'Anyone else will do'_ , were those not your exact words just now."

 _He fucking wouldn't…!_

One more step and Asami stands directly in front of the fashionista, just a few inches of space between them.

"You'll just fuck anything that moves, won't you." A familiar voice says rhetorically.

Asami and Tora look over towards the bedroom area, finding the young assassin as she slams the window shut.

"Tori!"

"Tora, out." Tori says sternly.

"But Chick-"

Tori cut her best friend off with an intense look. _Get out now!_

Tora tenses a bit, and reluctantly turns to leave.

* * *

After the front door closes there is a moment of silence as the yakuza and young assassin look at each other.

Tori is the first to move as she drops the bag to the ground and puts a hand on her hip. She truly is an alluring sight right now. Wearing nothing but a black spandex sports-bra and matching booty shorts, and the beads of sweat dotting her brows is a clear sign that she's been exercising.

Oh yes, today is the day Asami will claim the prize.

"What are you doing here," Tori says.

"Well that should be obvious," Asami responds as he approaches the girl, stopping just a couple yards away.

Tori rolls her eyes.

"You've really racked up quite a debt. With the auction, then the damage to one of my establishments, along with medical costs."

"All have been covered." Tori immediately responds colly. "So if that's the case then you can leave."

Asami chuckles and moves closer. "Yes, I was quite surprised to see such a great addition added to my account. However…."

Quick as a flash the yakuza lunges forward. Being quicker Tori moves out the way and able to punch Asami in the side. But the move costs her wrist getting caught in a steel grip. Tori then throws her other fist towards the man's face and it also gets caught. Asami quickly loosens his tie and uses it to bind her wrists together, and wasting no time throwing the young assassin on the bed.

 _FUCK!_ Tori curses mentally as her attacker proceeds to tie the end of the formal neckwear on the iron headboard.

Asami watches with a satisfied grin as the girl growls like a feral animal as she yanks with all her strength on her restraint.

"You got your fucking money!" Tori yells. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Oh but there is still one last payment that needs to be made," Asami says as he climbs on top of his prey.

He moves down and slowly trails warm kisses up towards her ear, though she doesn't seem to be affected by the sensation.

"This shouldn't be so hard…" Asami whispers into her ear, then swirls his tongue around the earlobe. "For the great _Eu-fúhn_."

Tori doesn't respond.

Asami then pulls away to look at her. Her expression stoic, just like back when she was at the auction. The yakuza wonders how long she can hold the facade.

 _Perhaps a little motivation will help…._

He reaches into his pocket and takes out a little flask, the same one he had used with another particular blond brat. Asami cups his hand around the young assassin's mouth and brings the flask closer to her nose. A bit surprised that she doesn't struggle one bit, instead she just looks him straight in the eye as she takes a whiff.

"I heard some interesting rumors about you and your… _skills_ ," Asami says as he closes the cap and returns the flask into his pocket. "I bet your friend Xin must be very grateful for having such a pleasurable bed partner,"

Tori still remains silent….

Asami moves down again and kisses her, pushing his tongue past her unresisting lips and pillages her mouth. The young assassin doesn't respond. In an attempt to get some kind of reaction, the yakuza slips a hand down her shorts and fondles her folds. When he slips a finger between them he is satisfied to find her wet, and proceeds to slip a couple of his digits into her hot tight entrance. He slowly pumps them while he thumbs her hidden bud, still he gets nothing.

Asami ends the kiss and looks at his prey. He takes note of how surprisingly calm her breathing is, despite her high temperature and rapid heart rate. Perhaps she didn't inhale enough of the aphrodisiac?

"Getting bored?" Tori says.

Asami lifts a brow. "Is that your tactic?"

Silence….

Asami chuckles. "You know most women fantasize about being in your position,"

"Well clearly I'm not like most women." Tori shoots back.

"True," Asami caresses the back of her hand against her cheek. "But that still doesn't mean you have to restrain yourself. My skills are quite impressive, perhaps even rivaling yours."

"And yet you lack the confidence to use them naturally." Tori snaps. "At least the other sons of bitches before you didn't feel the need to use drugs."

"Oh," Asami lifts a brow. "And exactly how many of them were actually as successful as I am?"

And just for a instant the yakuza sees a flash of something in the blonde's eyes, and she turns her head. He slips his hand under her cheek and moves her head up, but she still avert a her gaze to the side. He continues to look at her for a few moments, as if studying something.

Tori suddenly lifts her knee up against his crotch, and mutters. "Hurry up and get it over with..."

Taking a slow deep inhale, Asami moves down and kisses her again.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

And done she is indeed.

This now concludes the Bird's Eyeview arc and now we will be moving on to Akihito's part. Thank again loves for hanging in there, I mean I know there are those of you who don't bother with Finder fanfics if Akihito and Asami aren't the main attractions. But for those of you who stuck around regardless you shall be rewarded.

As always loves, stay awesome!:)

 **NOW YOU KNOW**

Actually a funfact about Asami guys; he likes Nothern European Fantasy. Also he smokes Dunhill cigarettes. He was born on August 4th, and is therefore a Leo. And he has a AB blood type.


	19. Fancy Meeting

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

We don't know how far the ripples of our decisions go.

^Fox ~ Wanted

* * *

"Would you like a glass of champagne?" Akihito asks as he offers a silver tray containing a few flute glasses of amber spirit.

The hum of several-hundred chattering voices fill the air, mixing with the soft music being played by an entire string symphony in the corner. A grand marble staircase accepts dozens of people; colorful women, somber men, and several others alike. Women are wearing silk from exotic lands while men wear cloth from Italy. Dozens of chandeliers hang from the ceiling and light the elegant ballroom with a gentle glow. Hair is styled neatly, nails are finely manicured, shoes click against the polished floor, and champagne glasses are being held delicately.

The photographer is standing near the staircase, under the guise of a waiter. The clean white cloth draped over his other forearm conceals the small camera hidden away in his long sleeve. Very faint clicks sound as he presses the detachable shutter release, capturing photographs of the event at hand.

 _It's a political organization party, but the members are definitely different…_ he thought to himself as his eyes scan the room. _The elections are close, this must be their desperate move to gather donations._

"I'll have a glass," a woman says from behind.

"Uh…" Akihito says, a bit tense as he turns to her. "Yes, ma'am."

 _Phew…_ the photographer thought to himself after the woman takes a glass and walks off. _The things I do for a story. Maybe I shouldn't go into the waiter business._

"I'll take one," a male voice says as a hand swoops in and takes a glass off the tray.

"Yes, sir. Please help yourself." Akihito responds as he looks over at the man, and his heart skips a beat.

With wide eyes he watches as the yakuza brings the glass to his lips and take a sip.

 _Asami!?_ Akihito thought to himself in astonishment and quickly turns away. _Wha- what's he doing here!?_

"So you've had to resort to a part-time job to support yourself?" Asami says. "Takaba Akihito."

Akihito looks over at the yakuza in response, his light blue eyes catching his golden one as a smirk plays on his lips. Asami then conceals the golden orb and casually walks off.

 _I have a feeling he was making fun of me!_ Akihito thought to himself angrily. _I'll get pictures of him yet! That bastard!_

After several minutes his tray is cleared off and the photographer takes the opportunity to move about the room to get more shots while also retrieving some empty glasses.

"Oh! Mr. Asami!"

Akihito stops right at the door and instinctively looks over, finding the yakuza speaking with a politician. As if sensing his gaze Asami looks up. Akihito feels chills run through his spine and quickly retreats into the kitchen. While cleaning the wine glasses images of that night begin to flash through his mind again, making his skin crawl.

 _That was a while ago!_ Akihito thought to himself in frustration as he tries to push the horrible memories away to the back of his mind. _I don't need his mind games!_

"Hey, Takaba-kun!" the chef suddenly calls out. "Could you do me a favor and take out the garbage?"

* * *

In the main dining hall of the hotel a gruff looking man sits alone at a booth.

A bit conspicuous looking compared to the few other men in tailored suits. He is dressed casually; wearing a pair of shades, a dark blue jacket over a white T-shirt and dark green pants. He sits hunched over, clutching a case close against his chest as if his life depends on it.

He looks up when the sliding glass doors to the dining hall open and two men enter, scanning the room. The chair scrapes against the wooden floor as the man with shades abruptly gets up. The man runs for all he is worth with the other two chasing behind him.

"Out of my way!" the man yells as he shoves past a blond waiter with two large garbage bags.

* * *

"Woah!" Akihito yells as he is suddenly shoved back, his ass plopping on the hard ground. "Geez watch where you're going! Oh! My camera is it still okay!?"

After checking to make sure his precious device is fine he looks up and sees two other men pursuing the one that had knocked him aside. The photographer quickly gets up and follows after them.

Outside the pursuing men have cornered the first and after one of them is able to get the small case the two are startled by the sudden flashing of lights, and quickly turn to see the photographer.

 _Good thing I brought the flash camera._ Akihito thought to himself as he keeps taking photos of the crime. He then sees a couple of officers and calls out, "Police over here!"

As the two assailants quickly run off Akihito approaches the man. "Hey mis- er, sir. Are you alright."

"Ergh…" the man says weakly.

A chill runs through Akihito when he notices the knife embedded in the man's side, a crimson stain around it.

"Please…" he says weakly.

* * *

 _Trust me…. Nothing will go wrong…._

* * *

Tori's feet hit the concrete rooftop as she runs without skipping a beat, her arms pumping like a drumbeat and the blood rushes loudly in her ears.

The next jump is going to be a bit tricky, it's a street-wide and is higher than the one she is on. But it has an angled chainlink fence which can be useful to help ferry her up. While picking up her momentum she removes the strap of her messenger bag slung across her body into one hand. When she reaches the edge she throws her bag up over the fence as she jumps. Now free of the unneeded weight she throws both her hands out.

The call is close but she is able to get a firm hold on the bottom of the fence. She scales up as efficiently as a lizard on the bark of a tree and is soon over. Snatching up her bag as she runs across the other side of the building, she skids to a stop as she quickly fishes out the telescopic lens to her rifle out.

Below she sees an ambulance parked in front of an upscale hotel; she watches as two paramedics load up a man on a stretcher into the truck, immediately recognizing the face of the victim.

 _Fuck I'm too late!_

Letting out a heavy sigh she lowers the telescopic lens and leans against the stone ledge.

 _Such a fucking idiot!_

This past month has been anything but pleasant for the young assassin.

A while ago she dared to steal from that yakuza bastard, Asami Ryuichi, both to help settle her friend Pinball's debts for playing vigilante and also as payback for the trouble he caused her. What she had stolen was a list of buyers and sellers in the black market. Being the world's top assassin she knew it was only a matter of time until she was getting requests to take out some of the people on the list. So she scrolled through the copy she kept, imagining the look on Asami's face when he finds out that she had ended up having the upper hand in the end.

It wasn't until she had seen some particular names on that list did she begin to regret her recklessness.

Tori did all that she could to track down the list so that she could delete the names and eliminate the risk of the people being targeted. While trying to hack the system her computer had contracted a virus that caused significant damage to her laptop. Then days after she gets a call from Pinball, informing her that the shark was requesting a copy of the list- which was long lost- because the organization it was sold to was being targeted by another. It seemed that the quarrel had attracted Asami's attention and he too sent someone to steal the information back. Tori felt that it was for the best and was willing to leave things be, until she heard that the other organization were sending people of their own to get the list.

 _These fucking mafians_ , Tori thought to herself as she lifts her head. _Like a bunch of kids fighting over a toy._

She lifts the telescopic lens over her eye again and looks at the two police officers interrogating a waiter. Perhaps the employee had seen something that can be of use to the young assassin. Tori's heart skips a beat when she sees the waiter's face.

 _A- Aki!?_

* * *

 **SUMY**

The word on the case of the disc glare back at Akihito as he lays on his bed and processes what had happened earlier.

 _"Please…"_ the man's voice echoes in his mind. _"Take that to the Shinjuku nightclub, Sion. To Asami… he was suppose to be here today…."_

 _Asami again…_ Akihito thought to himself as he rolls onto his side and props his head up in his hand, still looking at the disk. _They got to him before he was able to meet with him. He told me to bring it to him…_

Akihito's thoughts are interrupted by the demanding shrill of the telephone. Switching the disk over to his other hand he reaches over to his desk and picks it up.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, Aki!"_ a familiar voice greets cheerily.

"O- oh, Tori. Hi what's up?"

 _"Nothing much. Just bored and looking for a chat. So how did your job go?"_

"It went good." Aki then looks down at the disk.

 _"Just good? What happened?"_

Akihito can't help but smirk. _Can't get nothing by her_ _._ "Well… something happened. This guy got mugged."

 _"Woah really!? Is he okay?"_

"Er, I- I don't know. I tried to help him, scared the goons off by taking pictures of them. But then the cops confiscated my film for evidence."

 _"Man that sucks,"_

"Yeah, now I don't have any-"

 _"Oh Aki I gotta go,"_ Tori suddenly cuts him off. _"But we'll chat later okay."_

"U- um,"

 _"Love you- bye!"_

And before the photographer can speak the dead tone sounds.

 _Okay_ _…_ he thought as he puts the phone back on the receiver.

He looks back at the disk and becomes lost in his thoughts again.

 _I didn't tell the police about this M. O.… But they took my film!_ He lays back down. _I know it's never a good thing when Asami's involved._

A sigh escapes his lips as he rolls over onto his back and stares at the many other photos clipped on strings going over across above.

 _What do I do…?_

* * *

The hospital corridor is stuffy and the air has an undertone of bleach. The walls are magnolia and are scraped in places from the hundreds of trolleys that have bumped into them. The pictures on the walls are cheap benign prints of uplifting scenes and above the double doors are large blue plastic signs with the areas of the hospital that lie ahead.

In the main lobby many patience sit in chairs as they wait to be treated. Behind the large desk is a single nurse typing away on the computer. She has long sleek black hair restrained in a ponytail and pale blue-grey eyes. It's when she pulls down the short sleeve of her white uniform to cover the bottom half of a tattoo- the lion tail of the griffin wrapped around a bundle of arrows- it is revealed to be Tori in disguise.

 _Alright just go in and try to talk to the guy…._

She gets up with a clipboard and casually walks out from behind the desk. Dozens of plans race through her mind as she continues to turn down a hall. Up ahead at another turn two voices can be heard conversing in a foreign language. Acting quickly the young assassin goes into an empty room, keeping the door open a bit to listen.

"What do we do?" a male voice says in Cantonese. "The disk wasn't there when we dealt with the rat. Now we'll-"

"Cool it." another male voice cuts off the first. "We can still get it back."

Tori can hear their approaching footsteps.

"He said he gave it to one of the hotel employees." one of the men say as they walk by. "Do you remember what that waiter looked like?"

"Nah,"

"Looks like we're too late." a voice then says.

A baritone voice so rich and smooth that it could make any woman warm between her legs while also making her heart rate skyrocket. But to Tori it causes a burning rage to hiss through her veins like deathly poison. It screeches, demanding release in a form of unwanted violence. It's like a volcano erupting; fury sweeping off her like ferocious waves. The wrath practically consumes her moralities.

"Excuse me?" another voice asks.

"We're leaving," he says coolly.

"Y- yes, sir!" the other replies obediently.

Tori jumps a bit when an alarm suddenly sounds.

"Call the doctor! Hurry!" a nurse shouts as she runs down the hall.

Tori peeks out the crack of the door, and sure enough walking casually down the hall is

* * *

"Asami," Akihito says. "Got it? Asami!"

The photographer is standing outside on the front steps of club Sion, trying to get the two goons to let him in.

"I told you I've important business with him!" Akihito says. "If he's not here, then tell me where he is!"

The large man with silver hair just blankly looks at him with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Hey! Are you listening?"

With quick movements the large man grabs the back of Akihito's coat.

"ACK!" Akihito says as he is lifted up like a little kitten. "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL CALM DOWN!"

After going down a couple of the steps the man throws the photographer on the sidewalk.

"OUCH!" Akihito says when he lands on the hard pavement.

"This is no place for a kid," the man with glasses says. "Get out of here."

Akihito quickly gets up, grabbing his bag, and turns to the men. "But I have to talk with Asami!"

"Damn strays," the large man says as he walks back up the steps.

"Don't go crying to me when you get fired!"

The two men continue to ignore him as they go inside the building.

Anger boiling the photographer turns and walks down the street. "Ah fuck it! Forget it! I'm trashing the damn thing! It has nothing to do with me anyway!"

 _This all just sort of landed on my lap…_ Akihito thought to himself as he continues to make his way to his next job. _Don't mess with a journalist. I know where that bastard lives! Although I've never been there…._

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Sorry if this chapter was a bit sloppy, first time actually making it this far lol. I am trying to make it as much as the original work of Ayano Yamane, but of course my works will pale in comparison to sensei-sama's. Lol, well that is it for this chapter and I still hope you guys enjoyed.

Until next time, as always, stay awesome loves!:)

 **NOW YOU KNOW**

As you guys have seen, Tori is practically a master of disguise… kind of like a ninja- literally! Ninja's rarely to never wore black. No the real actual ones were smart enough to know that wearing black outfits with face masks wasn't the best strategy for blending in. Instead, they were actually required to learn crafts of several civilian jobs in order to more easily infiltrate enemy positions. So basically their concealment tactic was "hide in plain sight".

 **RANTS**

Ayano Yamane-sensei, when she wrote the first part of Finder it was intentionally supposed to be a one time thing, but then she got so much love and praise for it that it ended up being an ongoing series. And look at what an amazing job she has done, a true artist! She has also made other amazing works as well, so be sure to go give them a look. But like every artist she needs proper supplies, a place to work, and also food to keep her energy and health up. So ya know hows about helping sensei out a bit and supporting her by buying the mangas.


	20. Familiar Encounters

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

We don't meet people by accident. They are meant to cross our paths for a reason.

^anonymous

* * *

The faint lingering lilac sky fades into a deep black, and the city lights dwindle to a smattering of stubborn night owls. Amongst which photographer Takaba Akihito can be found. He stares blankly down at the pavement with furrowed brows as he makes his way to his next assignment. The day had practically gone by in a blur for him as the questioning thoughts of whether or not he did the right thing regarding the troublesome M. O. disk.

At some point a particular black car pulls up next to the photographer. He reluctantly slows to a stop, but is a bit surprised at the man who gets out. He's wearing a tailored suit with a bow tie. Could he be from the club?

"We've been searching for you," the man says as he walks over to the photographer. "The other day, we were not very courteous to you. The boss is waiting for you. Please get in."

"Thank, but no thank." Akihito says as he turns to walk. "I'm done getting involved."

"I must insist…" the man says. "I was ordered to bring you no matter what."

"I said forget it!" Akihito snaps back.

"This is very urgent business," the man continues to push.

"If you have business," Akihito says as he turns away again. "Then go directly to them."

"You must forgive me but we're short on time…"

Akihito stops again to look at the man, suspicions rising. "Are you really one of Asami's lackies?" _You seem different from the others…._

The man simply continues to look at the photographer, and a voice from his hidden earpiece speaks. _"You know what you must do, Mei Banfa."_

* * *

A bloodcurdling scream fills the storage like unit.

"You're a fucking psychotic bitch!" the dark-haired man from the hospital the other day shouts over the cries of his cohort.

The other man slouches forward in the chair he is restrained in, breathing in heavy pants as blood oozes from where his ear use to be.

"We've told you," the dark-haired man continues. "We don't remember!"

"Wrong answer." Tori says coldly.

"No- stop get a-" the dark-haired man cuts off as he throws his head back and screams at the top of his lungs.

Soon another finger joins the few others at his feet on the ground.

"You'll never… get away with this," the other man pants. "Our boss will have your head."

Tori scoffs. "As if you're boss cares for the lives of a couple mere bullets like you. You're fucking disposable."

Neither of the men respond to the statement….

"That man you killed gave that M. O. to an employee. All I want i-"

"And that was all he told us!" the man with a missing ear dare cuts her off. "Most likely it was that one guy with the camera!"

Tori clenches her teeth.

This is the same thing they told her yesterday and she had immediately gone to Akihito's place and looked everywhere for that damn disc. The fact that their story hasn't changed is a clear that they're most likely not lying. And she can't just straight up ask Akihito or else that will raise more questions about her on his end.

 _Damnit Akihito! Of all the things to get mixed up in…!_

* * *

The sound of chains rattling fills the air as the photographer struggles against his restraints, his hands are chained above his head and there is a bit of blood on the corner edge of his lip.

"Let me go!" Akihito yells. "Who are you guys!?"

"Ho- ho," the interrogator says in his native tongue. "The boy's got a lot of spunk in him."

"He's got quite a temper," Banfa warns. "So keep your distance."

 _Dammit_ _…_ Akihito thought to himself in frustration. _What the hell are they saying. It's not Japanese. And what is this place…?_

Akihito is in a room surrounded by half a dozen men, oriental wall panels of serpentine dragons decorate the walls and he can also see the wisps of aromatic smoke rising from an incense burner.

The interrogator; a short heavyset bald man with a pair of tiny small round sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose, steps forward with a cat o' nine tails.

When he speaks it is in Japanese. "Where is the disk you were placed in charge of. It was stolen from the family, and we'd like to have it back."

"I told you!" Akihito says. "I don't know! And you've got a lot of guts doing this to me-"

The stout man strikes him across the face with the whip. "We're talking about the disk the man at the hotel gave you."

"Aah…" is Akihito's only response, feeling something warm trailing from beneath his left eye and temple.

The interrogator then strikes the photographer in the side. "Our family's reputation was tarnished when the data we worked so hard to gather was snatched beneath our very noses." He strikes the defenseless youth again. "We'll do anything to get it back. Don't try anything funny, and you might get out of this alive."

Akihito looks at the interrogator with clenched teeth. _Is this the Chinese mafia? I think I've gotten myself mixed up in something big._

"I was given the disk, but I don't have it anymore." Akihito says, knowing telling the truth would be a waste of breath. "I couldn't meet with the guy I was supposed to, so I threw it away."

The man groans and strikes him in the chest. "You lie! Are you asking for death!"

"What is all the commotion about?"

The interrogator suddenly tenses at the new voice.

Akihito looks over to see the newcomer. At first glance he can easily be mistaken for a woman what with his long lustrous deep black hair. Some of it draped over his shoulder and past his flat chest, which looks broad and muscular with his traditional native attire.

"Kidnapping that child is a greater disgrace than a leakage of classified information." The long-haired man continues. "Stop your antics. Must you continue bringing shame to the family."

"Fei-Laoban!" the interrogator immediately addresses.

"So…" the long-haired man moves closer to stand beside his underling. "Have you retrieved the disk yet?"

"Y- yes, sir, I was just asking him now…" the interrogator responds.

Suddenly the long-haired man collides his fist into his subordinate's face, shattering the glasses which causes blood to be shed.

"Remember your place, please." the long-haired man said as his underling falls unconscious to the ground.

Akihito averts his eyes down to the ground, and he can hear footsteps approaching him. A hand then reaches out and takes his chin, lifting his head so that he looks into the long-haired man's face. His honey amber eyes are like daggers, but Aki stares back into them with no trace of fear or hesitation upon his face.

"Did you really throw away the disk?" the long-haired man asks.

"I thought it was too dangerous to hang onto." Akihito responds calmly. "But it looks like it's too late anyway."

The long-haired man brings his face closer to the youth. "But if you really work for Asami… then I can't believe you so easily."

"W- who the hell would work for- "

As the photographer spoke the long-haired man moved to behind him and he is cut off- eyes widening as he lifts his shirt to expose his chest. Another hand then slides down over his dick, causing him to twitch as a faint blush affects his cheeks.

"You're Japanese, huh?" the long-haired man says. "You have very fine skin."

Akihito doesn't respond….

The long-haired man lifts the photographer's head by his chin again so that he looks up at him. "I think I'll just play with you until you feel like talking,"

"Wha-"

* * *

"They say that Takaba is definitely in position of the disk." Asami says on his cellular phone as he steps off the elevator and onto his floor. "It wasn't at his place, so… this could take some time, sir."

The yakuza makes his way over to the mailing slot, a _click_ sounding as he opens it. Inside he finds an envelope.

"He may just be a kid, but if we stir things up at the club, people might start to notice…"

Asami trails off when he notices a name on the envelope's bottom corner; _Takaba Akihito_.

* * *

 **WARNING**

 **RAPE INCLUDED**

* * *

The long-haired man, who had introduced himself as Feilong, holds Akihito's chin as he places some sort of long pipe in his mouth. Seeing no other choice, the photographer inhales the smoke. The man's grip on his chin tightens, forcing him to inhale as deeply as he can.

"Ugh!" Akihito says once the Chinese mafian lets him go.

Akihito supports himself on his elbows as he starts to go into a coughing fit. His hands are still bound and he has now been stripped of all his clothing, a collection of red marks from where the interrogator had whipped him is visible on his bare flesh. He is sitting in Feilong's lap, who is sitting in a slouched position and the front of his shirt unbuttoned to reveal his muscular abdomen.

"Your body knows the touch of a man…" Feilong states as he watches the photographer. "I thought you'd be too young to be one of Asami's subordinates." There is a pause. "Aah, you must be his- now this could get interesting."

"You're wrong!" Akihito practically croaks. "It's nothing like that!"

Feilong lets out a light chuckle and slips his ring finger into the youth's entrance, from which a small thin stream of blood flows out. "Maybe I should just slice out your organs and ship them to his house. Or perhaps I could mess up that pretty face of yours to really get to him. Oh my, I simply can't make up my mind."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Akihito says as he lays on his side so to look at the mafia leader. "It's not like that…." He then supports himself on his elbows a bit again and a small grin adorns his face. "All I know is, both you and Asami are nothing but filthy, perverted bastards!"

Feilong responds by shoving his dick into Akihito. "You're no different from us. Look at how you swallowed me right up."

"Aah!" Akihito says through clenched teeth as he fists the cushions. "Nngh! Nngh! Ugh…."

Feilong smirks. "He gave me this bullet wound on my chest as well. I think of him whenever the wound aches. It makes me want to take everything of importance to him…"

Whatever else Feilong says becomes lost to Akihito as his mind becomes fuzzy, his vision begins to slowly fade, and he can feel his head start to pound.

 _I feel strange… there must've been something in that tobacco… my head hurts…._

For a long moment he struggles to keep his heavy eyelids open, but he eventually slips unwillingly into unconsciousness.

* * *

Akihito wakes up to the sound of shouts and grunts and scrambling voices echoing faintly through the air.

"Nn…" he says as he opens his eyes.

 _What the…? What's all that noise?_

His hands are still bound as he lays on a rough blanket on the hard stone ground of a cell.

The noise soon stops, only to be replaced with a soft _tap, tap, tap_. The new sound seems to be approaching him. With his one open eye he can see a pair of polished shoes on the other side of the bars.

"Hey, time to rise and shine." says an all too familiar baritone voice. "We're going home."

Akihito gasps as he looks up with wide eyes at the newcomer. Asami stands outside of the cell wearing his usual three-piece suit, holding his coat draped over his shoulder. His hair is sleek and styled perfectly with a few locks framing those intense golden eyes, and a lit cigarette between his lips.

"Hurry it up, I'm busy." the yakuza says.

Akihito continues to gawk for a moment then moves to get to his knees. It is then that he is reminded of his restraints, which are now shorter and attached to a ring on the ground. He turns his back to the yakuza as he tries to think of how to free himself.

"What do you want me to do?" Asami asks from behind him.

Akihito doesn't respond, not really sure what to say.

Asami somehow opens the door to the cell and kneels in front of the photographer as he works on getting the cuffs off.

"Why… why did you come here?" Akihito asks after a moment. "I already gave you the M. O.."

"Right," Asami says as he looks at him with a smirk. "The M. O.,"

The cuffs fall to the ground with a resounding _clack_. Asami takes his coat and drapes it over Akihito. Before the photographer can react he is hoisted over his savior's shoulder, despite being covered the coat isn't long enough to conceal his bare ass.

"Hey!" Akihito begins to protest as he struggles a bit. "Put me down! I can walk!"

Asami ignores him and continues to walk out into a hall.

Akihito's eyes go wide when he notices the bodies of two men on the ground, panic begins to fill him. "I- I'm not kidding! Put me down, you murderer!"

"Cool it." Asami says. "Take a good look, they're not dead."

Once the two are outside does the yakuza finally put Akihito down where a car waits.

"You've got to be out your mind." Akihito says. As Asami opens the passenger door he quickly turns and starts to walk. "I don't need a ride! I'll go home myself!"

Asami leans against the car and smirks. "You're going to ride a train looking like _that_?"

"I'm walking home, asshole!" Akihito snaps.

Suddenly a loud _**bang**_ sounds- and something rushes close by the photographer's head and strikes the stone wall. Akihito freezes as three more shots are fired at him, barely missing him as the coat covering him gets torn.

"Feilong!" Asami shouts as he quickly draws his gun.

The Chinese mafia leader stands on a balcony, holding his gun sideways. A wind causes his long hair to sway about his face as he stares intensely at the yakuza. Asami returns the glare as he also aims his weapon, more than ready to pull the trigger.

After a long moment Feilong lowers his gun as he turns to walk off.

Asami continues to watch the mafia leader as he disappears around the corner. Then he feels something pressing against his back. He looks down over his shoulder to find a trembling Akihito.

* * *

"You're dirty." Asami says as he pulls Akihito into his luxurious bathroom. "Clean yourself up."

The yakuza pushes the naked photographer into the shower stall. Akihito places his hands up in front of him as he bumps into the tile wall. He doesn't move to turn the water on or anything, he's still in shock about just being shot at a while ago. He can feel Asami's piercing eyes digging into his back like daggers.

"Hey." the yakuza simply says after a long moment.

Akihito doesn't respond….

Asami walks into the stall and tugs Akihito away from the wall. Turning him around he lifts his head by his chin, looking into his eyes for a moment before kissing him. It's not as forceful as Akihito remembers in the past, and slowly he finds his body relaxing a bit.

When Asami pulls away he still holds him by his chin. "But just what was the big deal…"

Akihito looks at the yakuza, a bit confused.

"You've done a pretty good job so far." Asami says with his trademark smirk. "About erasing the information off that disk, hm?"

"Uh…" Akihito says, finally finding his voice. With a grin he speaks with a bit of a forced playful ignorance. "It was e- erased? That's funny."

"Are you trying to trick me, Takaba?" Asami says as he pulls the boy closer. "That'll cost you."

"A- Asami!" Akihito tries to push against the yakuza's chest, but soon finds himself trapped. "Wait… s- stop it! You said I was dirty, didn't you? Hands off!"

"Did you think I was just going to let you go _that_ easily." Asami says as he reaches up to loosen his tie. "I'll clean all the places he dirtied you."

* * *

 **WARNING**

 **FORCED MAN ON MAN**

* * *

Akihito's hands are restrained to the tub's low faucet as familiar skillful hands lather soap all over his lithe body, at the same time his moans echo off the bathroom walls as the yakuza thrusts into him.

"S- shit… that hurts!" Akihito says through clenched teeth.

Asami pauses and moves lower over the photographer, one of his hands reaching under to grab his dick. "You're really something, taking all those wounds when he raped you."

"You're just the same as him." Akihito says. "Even if I said I didn't want it you'd-"

He's interrupted as Asami suddenly rolls him over onto his back, and touches a finger to his stiff manhood. With just that another moan escapes the youth's lips, and his cheeks blush an even deeper red.

"Exactly who's saying they don't want it?" Asami says rhetorically. "Don't get the wrong idea kid. I just don't like other people touching my things. I've taken back what belongs to me. And in this world, I hold your freedom in _my_ hand."

"H- how dare you say that…!" Akihito stutters. "I- I'll never be-"

He is cut off when Asami suddenly begins to move his hips again, and another stream of pleasurable moans leaves the photographer's lips.

"I am…" Asami says after a few moments. "The only one you will ever have. You should cry, knowing you belong only to me."

And before Akihito could respond the yakuza moves forward to capture his lips in a kiss.

* * *

The first rays of the rising sun filter through the curtains, flooding the luxurious room with light and warmth.

 _So, he got away…_ Asami thought to himself as he looks at the empty disheveled king sized bed where his prize had slept.

He finishes getting dressed for work and makes his way out.

The streets of Tokyo are bustling with the usual city life. Asami sits in the back of his BMW, smoking a cigarette while reviewing a file. At some point his chauffeur comes to a stop at a red light, and while waiting for it to change Asami looks up out the window.

Running by on the streets outside is the photographer, dirty blond locks swaying over his bright blue eyes and a just as bright smile adorning his youthful face.

 _He just keeps bouncing back…_ Asami thought to himself, then lets out a light chuckle. _But that just means I can look forward to tracking him down again._

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Alright another chapter done! Not really much to say except hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I wonder what's going to happen next between our favorite yakuza and photographer? Of course there is only one way to find out.

Until next time, as always, stay awesome loves!:)


	21. Embrace The Heat Of The Night

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

Into each life some rain must fall.

^Henry Wadsworth

* * *

Akihito's sneakers graze the asphalt as he runs through the empty streets. Huffing he chances a glance over his shoulder, only to find no one behind him. Suddenly a high-pitched screech begins to sound- quickly becoming painfully loud. He looks forward to see a black car coming towards him, horn blaring. Acting quickly he jumps back out of the road and lands hard on his ass, the tires of the car squeak when it comes to an abrupt stop.

He watches as the black tinted window descends to reveal Asami.

"Oh!" Akihito says as his wide eyes looks at the yakuza.

"Stop, punk!"

The photographer's head snaps over to see his pursuer running towards him.

"Drop that film!" the man shouts.

"Need a lift?" Asami's calm voice asks.

Akihito looks back at him when the door flies open, his mind races as he contemplates what to do. Seeing no other solution he quickly gets to his feet and gets in. His pursuer shouts at the top of his lungs and shakes his fist as the car takes off.

For a long while Akihito silently sits hunched over, blankly staring at his hands as they fiddle with the strap of his bag. He only looks up when the yakuza opposite of him moves to check his expensive watch, the cigarette between his lips bobbing as he talks on the phone.

 _He looks like he's in a hurry…_. Akihito thought to himself. _And I just had to throw myself into this awkward car of all things. Am I out of place or what? I got a bad feeling about this…._

"Uh… excuse me…" Akihito attempts. "This is far enough."

Asami doesn't even so much as look at the photographer, he continues speaking on the phone.

 _He's not even listening_ _._ The edge of Akihito's lip pulls into a small annoyed grin. _Dammit… he looks busy…._

"You can let me off here," Akihito says with a bit of annoyance. _Of course he wouldn't have time to waste dealing with me._

The car screeches to a stop.

"Takaba." Asami says as the photographer gets out.

Akihito looks down at him with those rebellious blue eyes, a breeze blowing through his blond hair.

"Listen… don't go jumping into the road like that."

Akihito doesn't respond and Asami rolls his window up.

 _I'm not a preschooler you know._ Akihito thought to himself as he watches the car drive off.

The photographer then looks to the sky, a blanket of dull gray clouds cover it.

 _It smells like rain. I'd better get home soon._

* * *

The acrid sting of the chemicals pricks Akihito's nose as he leans in close to see the image appear. Lines and shadows darken as he swishes the slick paper through the developer solution, slowly a hazy image emerges from the blank canvas. A smile dances on his lips as he fishes the photo out with tongs and dips it into the fixer before sinking it into the wash. Admiring the contrast he can see even in the red light.

"Sweet!" Akihito says to himself as he lifts up the wet picture from the fluid and stares into it. "These came out great!"

He then hangs it up with the other dozens of dripping photos to dry and moves to work on another. His eyes glance down at one photo amongst a clutter on the side. A particular handsome man in a business suit with sleek black hair and unique golden eyes.

 _Asami…_ Akihito leans forward on the table. _Why do I always run into him?_ Flashes of that night play through the photographer's mind. _How could he do that to me?_

He can feel the empty ting of those lips on his. The way those hands stroked his body roughly… yet with such skill.

 _Takaba…_ Asami's rich voices echoes in his mind, causing him to shiver.

 _How could he…?_ A blush creeps over the photographer's cheeks. _It hurt so bad I couldn't take it. Nothing but shameful memories._

With his eyes closed Akihito's hands begin to subconsciously roam, one slipping up in his shirt and the other down in his sweatpants.

 _Stop it…_

He moves back until he is against the wall and slides down. The hand up his shirt continues to rub over his chest, mimicking the memory. The one in his sweatpants pulls his member out into the open and begins to stroke it.

"Nn," Akihito moans as he twitches. _No! I shouldn't be doing this!_

He then thinks of Asami's scent wafting through his nostrils as his lips caress his neck, while his skillful hand continues to stroke him. Soon enough his body tenses as he leans forward a bit and a stifled cry escapes his lips. After riding out the self-induced orgasm, he leans back against the wall breathing a bit heavily.

 _What's happening to me…?_

* * *

Rain pelts against the window like a swarm of angry wasps when Akihito steps out the shower. He pulls on a tank top and a pair of boxer shorts before settling on his bed. For a long while he surfs the channels, not really finding anything of interest on TV.

 _Knock- knock._

Akihito looks at the door then at the digital clock on the desk by the head of his bed.

"Who is it?" Akihito calls out as he walks over to the door. "You know what time it is–"

His eyes widen as they look at the suited man standing at his door, patting his wet shoulders with a silk handkerchief.

"A- ASAMI? How- !?"

"So you were awake." The yakuza says coolly. "I'm coming in."

"What did you come here for!?" Akihito asks as the man walks past him. He slams the door behind him. "I mean, how the hell did you know where I live!?"

Asami looks over his shoulder, water dripping from his black locks. "No reason… I came to get out of the rain."

"Huh?" is Akihito's only response. _What the hell is he talking about?_

"I'll leave once it lets up."

"Uhh… it's three in the morning, you know."

"Work's been pretty hectic, hm?" Asami says as he looks around.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Akihito says as he briskly walks past him. "And I'm not making you any tea because you just dropped in!"

* * *

Asami casually leans against the cabinet of a shelving, arms crossed over his chest as he holds a glass of water. Akihito sits about a yard away from him on his work desk with his glass. His eyes remain warily on the yakuza, the atmosphere feels heavy.

For a long while the only sound is the constant thrumming of the rain, until Asami decides to speak. "You don't have to be so nervous."

"I- I'm not nervous." Akihito says as he lifts his glass for a drink. _That's not true. I can't keep still just being in the same room as you!_ "I don't really care. How about I just lend you an umbrella- ?"

Asami suddenly stands up.

Without thinking Akihito drops his glass, and it shatters on the floor. "S- stay back! Don't come any closer!"

The photographer's heart pounds in his ears as he looks at the yakuza, who looks back at him with that usual stoic expression.

Not able to bear his gaze, Akihito turns.

Asami smirks. "What are you thinking?"

"I- I'm not thinking about anything!" Akihito responds as he cowers back against the corner on his desk.

Asami saunters over to him. "You… you're thinking that I just might _take_ you."

A light blush creeps over the photographer's cheeks. "W- who the hell ever said that!?"

Asami moves in closer. "If I hadn't seen your face this afternoon… I probably wouldn't have come all this way…."

"Stop!"Akihito warns as the yakuza moves even closer. "Get off of me!"

"Don't make a fuss." Asami purrs. He reaches down at the bulge in the photographer's shorts. "What are you fantasizing? You're erect."

The blush on Akihito's cheeks deepen.

"You couldn't help waiting anxiously for my hands on you, hm?"

"N- no! Of course not-!"

Asami suddenly grabs Akihito by the chin and kisses him deeply.

"But you're right." Asami says after pulling away. "I did come to take you…"

* * *

 **WARNING**

 **MAN ON MAN**

* * *

 _What's the matter with me…? This shouldn't be…._

Akihito's gaspy moans of pleasure fill the studio apartment. He can feel one of those strong arms supporting his shoulders as he is pushed back on the desk, and another strong hand on his thigh. He cracks open an eye and stares at the corner of the ceiling as the yakuza thrusts into him.

"You…" he croaks at some point. "I hate…"

He trails off as sheer pleasure overwhelms him from the feeling of the large dick slowly sliding in and out at a steady rhythm.

"I hate…" Akihito attempts again as he grips the man's muscular shoulder and arm.

"You hate what?" Asami asks huskily.

"Haa! Ah!" Akihito moans, his body twitching.

 _Even though it hurts so much… even though I never really thought of wanting to be taken by him…._

More cries leave the photographer's lips as he feels a familiar, skillful hand take his dick and begin to stroke.

 _Since when have I become this…?_

Akihito arches back as he finally reaches his climax.

 _What did he do to me…?_

* * *

Outside the night sky is now clear of clouds so that the stars may shine over the sleeping city, droplets roll off the leaves of shrubs and bushes.

Carefully Asami lifts the unconscious photographer and goes to place him into the bed. One of his hands linger, savoring the last touch of his skin. As he begins to pull it away Akihito stirs awake, opening an eye.

He suddenly reaches out and grabs his suit. "Y- you're leaving?"

"What?" Asami says with a grin. "Would you like to spend the night together?"

Akihito gasps, and lets go. "Uh… I was just… I was just talking in my sleep."

Asami turns to leave, looking over his shoulder at the photographer one last time before making his way out.

After hearing the door slam shut Akihito quickly sits up, eyes wide. His cheeks become flushed again and he plops back down.

 _Damn him! I'm moving out!_

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Looks like Akihito had a rough night, lol! It feels so good to be back loves, and also hoped you enjoyed the chapter.


	22. Takaba's Wonderful Day

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

Life is tough darling, but so are you.

^anonymous

* * *

"Hey, Takaba, hold the reflex panel a little higher!" Shinotake-sensei instructs. "Then we'll start taking photos."

"Yes, yes." Akihito says as he does his duty.

The photographer stands about half a yard next to the older cameraman as he takes pictures.

"Takaba," Sensei says after a while. "Go grab another roll of film to replace this one! And go make adjustments to the finished film."

Akihito sets the panel down and quickly rushes over to where the gear is on the floor.

"Hey! That's not the film! What are you doing! You can't possibly be this bad!" Sensei sighs then turns to the other crew members and model. "Geesh, sorry! That bastard makes no sense!"

Akihito grits his teeth and tries to work on getting the correct film. At some point he looks up, and there _he_ is.

 _Hehe… Asami!_

The grinning yakuza is leaning against the doorway frame, looking like a model with his glossy black hair slicked back and three-piece suit.

 _Wha… what's up with that? What type of inspection is he doing?!_ Akihito thought to himself suspiciously as he tries to ignore the man and work. _And even more, having such a shameless attitude!_

"Hey!" Sensei calls out. "Hurry up!"

* * *

 _Today is the worst day ever. It started this morning…_.

* * *

The photographer went into the _Weekly Headline_ , he was referenced by a friend and was able to get a job. The constant hum of voices, shuffling papers, and demanding shrills of phones is music to his ears. He walked through the office, camera bag packed and ready, and more than excited to start his assignment.

Only to be disappointed….

"Wha…?" is all Akihito could manage as he looked at the female assistant in disbelief.

"Please forgive me, Takaba-kun!" she said. "Shinotake-san said he wanted to do the photoshoot with the politician no matter what… and he said I should give the better job to someone more experienced."

"Then I'll…" Akihito trailed off, not sure how to respond. Of course he didn't want to go off on the girl, knowing that she was just doing her job.

"I'm really sorry!" The assistant said. "I have to give you another job this time… I'm sorry!"

Soon a deep throated laughter sounded and out came Shinotake; he's a heavyset man of early forties with black shaggy hair, a mustache, and glasses. He's also the editor in chief of the editorial department for the headline magazine.

"You aren't going to join us?" Shinotake-sensei asked. "Isn't it necessary for amateurs to practice and get better? And isn't it better to learn from a veteran, someone full of experience? Well you should!"

Seeing as how the rent was due and therefore he really needed the money, Akihito forced a smile and reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Then here," the veteran cameraman tossed his bag and gear at the young photographer. "Take this. It's nice to meet you."

"Hey!" Akihito said as he struggled to not let anything fall to the ground.

* * *

 _And the job was suddenly taken from me by another guy…._

* * *

The place where the photoshoot was being held was at an upscale, posh traditional Japanese restaurant in the municipal center of Shiba-Koen known as _The House Of Blue Leaves_. It's very reserved and the sight itself is breathtaking. But it's main attraction isn't the luxurious décor, it's the food that earned the establishment a five-star rating and of course the dishes aren't cheap.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, but we have an unexpected guest here today…" a yukata cladded waitress said. "The politician asked me to cancel the appointment he had with you today. Please accept my apologies."

"But we've been waiting here for such a long time already!" The assistant said. "Can't he make time for us?"

* * *

 _Another obstacle appears in my way and the plans are canceled._

* * *

"Well, at least I got to visit him…" Shinotake said casually, was sitting on one of the decorative couches and smoking a cigarette.

Akihito just looked at the veteran with an annoyed expression.

"Not surprising at all," Shinotake continued after taking another drag of his cigarette. "He hates too many people, and doesn't make appointments easily, so it's possibly impossible for today."

* * *

 _However, the one who appeared in my way was…._

* * *

The sound of footsteps walking along wood sounded as another waitress lead a group of three men in black suits down the hall. One man was large with short untidy gray hair, next to him walked a man with black hair and glasses, and in front of the two was the devil himself.

 _A- Asami?!_ Akihito thought to himself in bewilderment as he watched them walk by. _Then the unexpected visitor is… Asami?!_

"HEY!" Akihito shouted as he stormed out after the small group. "I was here before you! You bastard! WAIT YOUR TURN!"

The man with glasses stopped the photographer from getting any closer to his boss by placing an arm in front of him and grabbing hold of his hair.

"Y- you idiot!" the bespectacled man said to the youth. "Apologize right now!"

Akihito ignored him and attempted to get past to Asami, who was looking at him with confused wide eyes.

"Please don't get any closer!" the secretary warned. "This boy…."

* * *

Back in the present Akihito still tries to work, digging around the supplies while trying to ignore the smirking yakuza.

 _Great! And here I thought I was finally having some good luck, getting this job…_

Akihito dares to sneak a glance behind him over his shoulder at the smirking yakuza, then quickly returns to his work.

 _Dammit! He probably thinks I can't get anywhere in this world! He's horrible like that…_

"Takaba, I trust that you'll take care of packing the equipment?" Shinotake says when the photoshoot is finally finished. He and his secretary then stand off to the side as they talk. "What? After lunch? Oh, really? I have to invite Takaba-kun to lunch."

As the young photographer picks up the tripod to put away one of the plastic feet falls off. He quickly kneels in an attempt to catch it but misses and it rolls on the ground. Then it is grabbed by a familiar hand. Akihito quickly gets to his feet and makes no attempt to take the piece from the yakuza's palm. He just looks at him, his cheeks slightly flushed a light pink as he becomes lost in those golden eyes.

"Takaba!" Shinotake's boisterous voice makes the young photographer tense. "Are you also coming to lunch?"

"Ah, I'm fine!" Akihito responds.

"Then are you leaving with me?" Asami asks.

Akihito's eyes widen.

"Wait here for just a moment." Asami says.

* * *

 _What happened to Asami…?_ Akihito thought to himself. _Why's he being so nice?!_

* * *

"Here you are." The bartender says as he sets down the bowl in front of the photographer. "Ice cream with honey and lavender."

Akihito looks down at the delicious dessert for a brief moment, next to him Asami is loosening his tie a bit before casually leaning against the counter.

 _Without realizing it, I ended up coming here with him…._

Akihito picks up his spoon and scoops up some of the ice cream, as he sucks on it he thinks of what to say.

"A- ahaha…" he forces in an upbeat tone. "I was beaten today…. I usually do my job better, with more accuracy, but…. My timing was probably a little off today."

Asami simply looks at the youth with an apathetic expression.

"That old man today was my sensei, but he's pretty harmless. My sensei's workplace is usually peaceful and enjoyable."

"There's no trouble if you can't defeat an unbeatable opponent."

Akihito's hand stops halfway to his open mouth with a spoonful of ice cream, eyes wide and his cheek become deep crimson at the response.

"As for me," Asami continues with that trademark smirk. "I simply erase the person in my way, but he always manages to reappear."

"Yeah, yeah." Akihito says as he sucks on his spook again. "You're probably right… that's what's happening with us, huh?"

 _Damn!_ he thought to himself. _This is stupid! I shouldn't have to make excuses to this bastard! Now I'm pissed._

"Next time, I won't let him act as he likes." Akihito says sternly. "Absolutely not! Being defeated by an old guy like that?!"

"And yet you're still eating stuff like that!" Asami chuckles. "You still have a long way to go. Brat!"

 _B- but you said I could order anything!_ Akihito wanted to counter. He instead looks at the yakuza with an annoyed expression. _Again with always treating me like a child. I'll have to act like someone older._

The young photographer observes the man next to him, Asami is now taking up his alcoholic drink. Though he can't help but stare in a bit of awe. Now that he looks at Asami he really does have that air of a mature adult.

 _And when I do, let's see if Asami is as "adult" as he seems to be._

"Bartender," Akihito suddenly calls out. "A whiskey and water for me also, please! On the rocks!"

Soon enough the elderly man on the opposite side of the counter places the alcoholic drink before the youngster.

 _Wha- what's it taste like?_ Akihito wonders as he takes up the glass, extending his pinky while he sips the whiskey.

Suddenly the bartender, standing with his back to the two men as he polishes a glass, let's out a half-suppressed chuckle.

Akihito's cheek become a deeper shade of crimson red. _He's laughing at me…_

He then quickly downs the contents and sets the empty glass down on the counter. "Barkeeper! Another one!"

* * *

Outside on the night streets a lush summer breeze gently causes the few loose locks over Asami's face to sway. Akihito soon stumbles out of the bar, his face flushed and eyes a bit droopy. The photographer trips forward and catches himself by wrapping his arms around the yakuza's waist from behind.

"Hey, Asami-sensei… do you think I'm inexperienced?"

Asami doesn't respond as he begins to walk towards the awaiting car.

"Are you ignoring me?"Akihito asks.

"That's enough." Asami says. "Just get into the car."

"I haven't finished speaking yet…" Akihito protests. "One day I'll become a famous journalist… and then I'll be acting all adult-like. Like you…."

"You can laugh at me now, but…"

"Yes, yes," Asami says in annoyance. "I get it. Now get in."

Akihito stumbles inside the vehicle, Asami soon slides in and shuts the door. The yakuza sits slouched with his arms crossed and eyes closed, while the photographer lays against his arm.

"It's impossible for you to be my drinking partner if you don't know how to drink." Asami says as the car begins to move. "So go home and sleep. Brat."

Akihito doesn't respond for a moment, he moves so that his head lays in the older man's lap and just looks at him for a moment. Then gets up on his hands and knees on the seat. "Asami… why'd you invite me out today?"

The yakuza doesn't respond.

"Was it 'cause you felt sorry for me?" Akihito moves up closer so he leans against his shoulder. "Is that why you picked me up… like a lost kitten…?"

Asami cracks open an eye, the iris is like pure liquid gold, and places a hand on the drunk photographer's cheek. "Because I wanted to see more of your 'fight to the death' spirit. The person that, while it seems he'll be smashed by the gap between his ideals and reality, struggles desperately to rise to a higher position. And alcohol just may be the perfect catalyst to bring him out, right?"

"I… I hate you so much…" is Akihito's only response.

Still smirking, Asami slowly moves forward to kiss the photographer. But Akihito suddenly gets up and straddles the yakuza's lap while placing his hands on either side of his head on the back of the seat. Asami just folds his arms again, curious to see where this will lead.

"You think you can just enjoy yourself when it's convenient for you then leave me with just a 'goodbye'?!"

"What do you want me to do, then?" Asami asks.

"I want to know…" Akihito rubs his thumb along Asami's cheek and jawline. "What you think of me…."

* * *

 **WARNING**

 **MAN ON MAN**

* * *

The luxurious car cruises smoothly along the interstate, while inside sounds of pleasure are all that can be heard.

Akihito can feel warm drool run down his chin as his and Asami's tongue wrestle audibly. He is sitting with his legs splayed over the yakuza's crossed ones, pants and underwear barely dangling from his ankle. He reaches behind him and laces his fingers through his sleek black hair as those familiar hands roam, one up inside his shirt caressing his chest while the other expertly pumps his hard cock.

Asami removes his hand from the photographer's chest and uses it to lift his head up by the chin. Akihito's eyes remain closed as pleasurable moans leave his lips. Asami then moves down and licks the youth's neck, while his other hand leaves his cock and slip inside the entrance of his ass. More cries of satisfaction escape Akihito's mouth as he suddenly moves to the side so to allow the yakuza more easy access.

"Ah! There!" Akihito cries out as those fingers move in and out of him.

Soon the photographer is brought to his peak and quickly straightens up and lets out a loud cry as he reaches his climax.

* * *

"Good night, sir." the chauffeur says with a bow.

Asami carries the unconscious photographer over his shoulder as he makes his way inside to his penthouse. Once in his master bedroom he lays the youth down on the kingsized bed. He undresses Akihito, before taking off his three-piece suit.

For a long while the sound of the bed creaking and lips against bare skin is all that fills the air….

Akihito eventually begins to stir, cracking open an eye to see an unfamiliar ceiling. He then feels a strange pressure in his lower region, along with fabric against his bare flesh. When he looks down his eyes widen when he finds his legs spread open and a muscular abdomen between them.

"Wha…?!" Akihito utters, then he looks up to see the familiar smirking face of the yakuza bastard. "What the hell are you doing?! Where am I?!"

"What are you saying now at this late hour?" Asami says huskily. "Don't you want to know what I think?"

"Wha?! What the hell are you talking about?!"Akihito shouts, squinting an eye when waves of pleasure begin to rush through him. "Shit!"

Asami, whose hands are supporting the youth's hip up, begins to slowly move inside of him.

"Ah!" Akihito shouts as he throws a hand back to grip the pillow. "What are you doing?!"

Asami lifts a brow. "You don't remember?"

"You got me drunk!" Akihito accuses. "What are you trying to do?"

Asami moves down so that his face is less than an inch from Akihito's. "You got drunk on your own. You were the one who offered yourself to me. And now, since you're awake, move your ass!"

Another yell of pleasure escapes Akihito's lips and echoes through the air.

* * *

 _He beat me again…_ Akihito thought to himself as he lays in a fetal position under the sheets.

Behind him Asami lays on his side with his head propped up in his hand. "Even if you don't wish to live a life of luxury, there are more comfortable ways of living… such as letting me support you. How about I buy you an apartment."

Akihito's eyes shoot open and he abruptly gets up to look at the yakuza, then shouts. "A- apartment! This is nonsense! What are you talking about?!" The photographer gets out of the bed and quickly begins to put his clothes on as he continues. "You're telling me to become your lover?! Even now you're being stupid! I'm going to get to the top, and then I'll be the one to support you!"

Asami just lays there and continues to look at the photographer with a smirk.

"I'm leaving!" Akihito shouts as he storms out the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

 _If you keep acting like that it'll never happen._

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Whoever that chauffeur was that drove Asami and Akihito should really get a raise, lol! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry if it was a bit sloppy. Again I try to keep the story of sensei as original as possible. What will happen? Stick around long enough and you'll find out.

As always, until next time, stay awesome loves!


	23. Love In The Club

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

Crazy nights make the best memories.

^anonymous

* * *

No clouds have a place in the delightful azure sky as the sun reigns supreme at its zenith. The sound of church bells fills the air as Takato walks out of the chapel with his beautiful bride. Silk rose petals flutter about around them as all their friends and family applause.

The young photographer can be found amongst the crowd as he captures the beautiful day with his trusty camera.

 _What a sight_. Akihito thought to himself as he lowers his camera and watches his best friend and new bride. _I live to take pictures of such perfect photo material._

"Takaba-kun!" one of the other cameramen calls out. "Come on Akihito! Keep your lenses on the bride!"

Akihito quickly lifts up his camera and does just that. He gets a perfect shot of the smiling bride. But after taking the photo something behind her catches his attention.

 _Huh? Who's that standing in the frame…?_

Looking closely Akihito can see that it's a middle-aged man wearing a long brown coat over a work attire, annoyance fills the photographer once he realizes that it's detective Imamiya.

* * *

"Damn you detectives are so stubborn." Akihito says in annoyance. "You've been all over me the past two days."

The photographer leans against a stone ledge railing while Imamiya smokes a cigarette, the area is now empty after everyone has left for the wedding reception.

"I saw the article about the firing that broke out over in Setagaya." Akihito goes on. "Or did you have some matter to settle with _me_?"

"We took a look into where those guns came from, our boys at the intelligence department have been passing around names that might interest you." Imamiya pauses for a brief moment. "We're talking about a certain Asami, who's playing a big role here."

Akihito looks at the detective, his expression almost nonchalant.

"I'm sure you know about him, don't you Takaba Akihito?"

The blond youth smirks. "I don't know where you get your info, but I'm just a plain old photographer."

The detective looks at him.

"You think I'd get myself involved in a mess like _that_?" Akihito adds.

"Whether you know him or not." Imamiya says in a stern tone. "All I want to do is _talk_ to him. And I want _you_ to distract him. Got it?"

"Distract him!?" Akihito exclaims. _Are you crazy?_ "If you wanna see him so bad, then go yourself. This ain't got nothing to do with me."

"Thing is, he's got a ton of bodyguards so it won't be easy getting close to him. But, you know, I heard some pretty interesting news." Imamiya removes his cigarette and taps it to get rid of the ashened end. "Seems Asami's been hanging out in a special hideout of the Chinese mafia to protect a certain someone."

Akihito takes up the camera hanging around his neck, fumbling with it as he tries to not think of that night.

"Don't you think it's odd that he'd go so far out of his way for one man?" Imamiya asks. "Makes me think they got some special _relationship_ going on."

"Could be anyone's guess… probably something happened to his uncle or something…" Akihito lifts his camera to his face. "Oh! Hey, old man! Take a look at the beaten up old white Corolla sitting in that parking lot over there. Looks like someone's trying to break into it, tsk tsk."

"W- what!? A white- that's my car!" Imamiya then quickly dashes off.

 _To save someone…?_ Akihito thought to himself as he watches the detective. _I thought that more data was what he was after. That couldn't have been mistaken with something he had, could it?_

Meanwhile detective Imamiya tackles a young man near his car to the ground.

"What a great chance for a photo shoot!" Akihito laughs as he quickly rushes over with his camera. "Beautiful, baby! You're perfect!"

"Hey! Knock it off!" Imamiya says as he wrestles to keep the young man below him down.

"I'm putting this one up in my bathroom!"

"This isn't the time to be taking pictures!"

"Hey, man." Akihito says with a toothy grin. "I just helped you catch a criminal! The least you could do is thank me."

"Shit…" Imamiya groans. "This guy doesn't know the meaning of shame."

"Get off of me!" The young man beneath the detective grunts.

* * *

After Akihito had gotten his photos for the wedding developed the detective invites him out for dinner. Of course the photographer would have made up an excuse, but he's never been one to turn down a free meal. So he slips on a thick jacket and meets Imamiya at a small restaurant where they settle outside in a dining hut.

"Oh… so when detective Yamazaki had that case involving the gangsters… you were involved too?" Akihito asks.

"I know about him too." Imamiya responds. "Well, mainly because he was a former colleague."

"Wow! That so?"

"He was a great detective," Imamiya continues. "But he started getting himself into the wrong sort of business to get money for his kid's surgery. They wouldn't let him slip away _that_ easily."

"Yea, I see what you mean." Akihito responds as he slurps some noodles and remembers the blow of betrayal Yamazaki gave him a few months ago. "I heard a lot about that."

"Well, I can't say that _anyone_ that'd do something like that could be called a 'smart guy'."

"I was sure of it back then." Akihito says with a bit of a forced grin. "He barely had any relation to Asami at the time. I'm not all that grateful for that either. It was like the fuckin' world was turning its back on me."

 _The moment he showed up, my whole life flipped upside down_. Akihito thought to himself as he slurps more of his noodles. _He's the kind of guy that lives on the darker side of life._

"Let's say I _do_ help you out. Don't think he'll be easy for _me_ to approach either."

Imamiya doesn't respond, he just looks at the young photographer to continue.

"If you've got any bright ideas, you might as well tell me now."

"Bright ideas? Yea, I got something like that." Imamiya reaches into his pocket and pulls something out.

Akihito's eyes simply widen at the item. A card; glossy black with the words _Sion_ written in slanted elegant writing.

"Trust me," Imamiya says. "This isn't something you can get your hands on so easily. So, what do ya' say? How 'bout you stop by and order a drink?"

 _You're kidding me!_ Akihito thought to himself. _That's Asami's membership card!_

* * *

"Asami-sama," the secretary says as he enters the large office. "Here is this month's report."

The yakuza takes up the file and the pages flutter as he flips through it.

"I'm sure you are aware of the trouble that's been stirring," the secretary begins. "For example, the brat Takaba, who's been showing up around our club in Shinjuku."

"The club, hm?" Asami responds. "He's been able to get in quite often."

"Yes sir… it seems he has an associate with a membership card, what do you propose we do?"

Asami doesn't respond for a moment, then his lips pull into a smirk. "I'm sure he'll order the cheapest drink he can and huddle himself in a corner somewhere."

* * *

The monotone buzz of a dozen hundred chattering voices hum like an orchestra of deadbeat droids. Akihito sits in a booth near the back corner as he looks around the other tables that boast beautifully painted women and businessmen in suits. Thin tendrils of gray smoke drift through the air and the clinking of wine glasses can also be heard.

 _Wow…_ Akihito thought to himself a bit nervously. _I soo don't belong here. Everyone looks like a celebrity. The place stinks of smoke._

"You're friend, Imamiya-sama, just went to wash his hands,"

"Huh?" Akihito responds, surprised at the newcomer next to him.

A beautiful woman who can easily pass for twenty with long light brown hair and dressed like a runway model in an elegant dress that exposes her large- most likely silicone- cleavage.

The woman goes on, not noticing the youth's reaction. "But I wonder if he'll make it back."

"Uh… r- right. Toilets can be very tricky for the uhh… elderly." Akihito responds, letting out a bit of a forced nervous laugh.

She looks at him and smiles, her finely manicured nails clink against the glass as she stirs her drink. "It's rare to see someone as young as _you_ in a place like this. Who introduced you here?"

 _This woman's been bugging me since I came in!_ Akihito thought to himself as he issues a smile in return. "Asami Ryuichi did."

The woman suddenly flinches and the glass crashes to the ground.

 _Uh-oh… she doesn't look so well. Obviously._

The woman looks at the young photographer with wide eyes as she places a hand to her chest. "Y- you're kidding, right?"

"Uh… yup!" Akihito grins with flushed cheeks and nervously scratches the back of his head.

"Oh, naughty naughty." The woman playfully scolds. "You shouldn't tease your elders like that."

Akihito lets out another nervous laugh and gets up from the booth. "You got me. But Imamiya-sama is certainly taking a while. I think I'll go check on him."

 _There are fewer clients the further in I go…_ Akihito mentally notes as he makes his way to the latrines. He then looks towards hall blocked off by a velvet red rope. _That must be where the VIP room is held. I'll just have to find out._

As the young photographer keeps walking towards the direction of the bathroom he loosens his tie. _I can't sit still knowing I'm in the middle of one of Asami's clubs. He's not around himself, but still… it's almost too much. He hasn't been making a lot of trouble lately, I wonder if he's bored._

When Akihito finally reaches the men's room an older man bumps into him as he enters.

"Excuse me…" the photographer says.

"Oops…" the older man mutters.

Akihito continues to watch him as he staggers out into the hall, that and flushed cheeks are clear signs he's had few too many drinks.

It is then that the photographer gets an idea.

"Sir, are you okay? Please come this way." Akihito says as he rushes over to the elder man.

"Hm?" the elder man simply responds.

Akihito helps support the elder down the hall and goes into the hall blocked off by the velvet rope.

"Here, you can rest here in private." Akihito says when he hears a waiter walk by behind him.

"Water…" the elder man croaks weakly.

Akihito looks over his shoulder with a mischievous smirk as the waiter continues on his way, seemingly taking no interest in the apparent situation.

As he turns his head forward his eyes take interest in a particular room. _Bingo! The monitoring room. And no one's around!_

Akihito brings the elderly man into the room with him and sets him in the chair before closing the door behind him

 _There's plenty of members in the VIP rooms…_ he thought to himself as his eyes drift over the many monitors. In one of them he sees two men; one sitting behind a desk while another shows an open briefcase full of caliber. _I knew it. This ain't no decent business they got going here. This is a cesspool for crime._

Wasting no time Akihito takes out his mini camera and begins taking pictures. _I can't let them get away with this… no way I'm letting Asami get away with this._

Suddenly Akihito stops taking photos when he looks at one of the screens, in which he can see detective Imamiya.

 _Huh? W- what's he doing!?_ Akihito thought to himself as he watches the detective walk towards a door. _He doesn't even have a warrant! No, you idiot! Don't go in that room! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!_

Without thinking Akihito bursts out of the monitoring room, his mind racing as he looks down the hall and anticipates the labyrinth ahead. _They've got guns! I've gotta stop him._

Suddenly the young photographer feels a hand grab his shoulder. His head snaps around- expecting to see the scowling face of a guard. But instead he is met with the usual stoic expression of the club's proprietor.

"Asami!" Akihito says.

"Come with me." The yakuza simply responds as he tugs the photographer over into a different direction.

"What are you doing!?" Akihito yells as he struggles to get free. "L- let go!"

Asami ignores his protests and closes the door behind him. The two are now in a room with glossy floors and a leather three-seater couch that faces a wall with a large glass window. Asami pulls him towards it and stands behind him as he restrains him by his upper arms.

"Take a look," Asami says.

Looking out the large rectangular glass Akihito sees a room with a few men in suits below, amongst them is also the detective who is showing his badge.

"It's… it's that old man, Imamiya!" Akihito says as he gets closer to the glass. "What's he doing?"

"He can't see you." Asami responds. "You saw what they were doing, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Thanks to all the information running around about the gun dealings here, it won't be very pretty if he finds what he's looking for."

Akihito's heart skips a beat and he quickly looks over at the yakuza with wide eyes. "You're the owner of this place, aren't you!? Tell your men to stop them!"

"Me?" Asami smirks. "It's not my responsibility what happens to him. That detective's been following you around for a while now, hm? What's it to you if we get rid of him here and now?"

"Ha! What do you know!?" Akihito struggles to get out out the yakuza's grip again. "You sick, perverted sleaze! Out of my way!"

"You wouldn't change anything if you did go." Asami pulls the youth back over to him, making him face the glass again and wraps an arm around his chest in a sort of embrace from behind. "Why don't you stay here with me? Relax, and be a good boy now… Takaba."

For a moment Akihito stops struggling and continues to watch the scene below. Will Asami really make him stay and watch the outcome? No, he has to do something to help Imamiya.

"No sense letting you run off to die in vain like that silly detective." Asami says.

Suddenly something from the corner of Akihito's eye catches his attention; a panel with the words _**USE ONLY IN EMERGENCY**_

"Don't underestimate me." Akihito says. "I may not be strong enough but…" he quickly yanks the yakuza's arm from around his chest and turns to look at him. "Don't you ever think I'd ever want to be something like _you!_ "

And the young photographer quickly moves to the side and slams his fist against the panel's large red button. The men below tense when the blaring alarm fills the air.

"Forgive me, sir." One of the men says to the detective. "But you'll have to leave."

"Dammit!" Imamiya curses as the men forcefully escort him out. "Bring me to him!"

Asami's gaze then turns back to Akihito, who glares back at him with those defiant light blue eyes.

"You just never listen, do you." Asami says as he extends a hand.

Akihito's eyes widen but doesn't move, he instead braces himself for what's to come. The yakuza reaches for the collar of his white dress shirt, and withdraws his hand. Looking down Akihito finds some sort of tiny black cube between his thumb and finger.

"What was that!?"

"A bug." Asami simply responds as he breaks the tiny device. "It didn't work though, thanks to our club's system."

Akihito throws a hand to his collar.

"The police aren't quick to trust." Asami goes on. "They made sure to take precautions in case you'd come into contact with me. A pity they don't even trust you. But, despite that, you still saved him from being killed."

 _What's going on…_ Akihito thought to himself, his eyes subconsciously drifting to the ground. _Does this mean that Asami would protect me instead of that detective?_

"Quite an ugly sight, wouldn't you say?" Asami says.

But Akihito still doesn't respond. _It can't be… Asami's supposed to be the bad guy here… we're nothing alike and… we don't even get along! So **why!?**_

"Maybe _I'm_ the one who's wrong." Akihito says after a long moment. "Why? Why did you-?"

Asami grabs the photographer's chin and lifts his head up so that their gazes meet. "What are you talking about? You followed my scent here."

"Wh- what? Whoever said- that's not true!" Akihito bashes the yakuza's hand away.

Asami looks at the youth for a profound moment, and suddenly moves closer to him. Akihito instinctively reacts by moving back, only to bump against the wall. Now trapped Asami takes his chin again and swoops in for a kiss. Akihito places a hand on his shoulder, seemingly in an attempt to push the man off but doesn't do so. For a long while their lips are locked. And Asami is the first to pull away, caressing his tongue against the photographer's while doing so.

Akihito lets out a small croak as he looks up into those captivating golden eyes, unaware of the thin string of saliva that connects their lips.

"Oh, there's no mistaking it." Asami says huskily as he takes up the hand on his shoulder and brings it to his lips. "There's proof enough seeing how eagerly you're responding to me."

The yakuza places the finger between his lips and lightly sucks. It causes Akihito to twitch as a spreading warmth fills his core. He let's out a half-suppressed moan and quickly closes his eyes, a futile attempt to resist the familiar sensual stirring. When he dares to open his eyes again he watches as the yakuza takes another finger into his mouth. Another moan escapes his lips and he closes his eyes again, feeling his cheeks getting warmer. Asami removes the digits from his mouth and slowly slides his tongue along them.

"No!" Akihito blurts out, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. "Stop it!"

When the yakuza does as requested Akihito opens his eyes once more and this time looks into those golden ones. _This is bad. When he looks at me like that… I can't help but remember what we did before!_

"You… you think it's fun to play around with me?" Akihito says as the older man leans over him. "Don't you… don't you dare think that I'll… do whatever you like!"

Asami reaches down and cups the noticeable bulge in the photographer's pants, earning himself a moan. With that trademark smirk he moves down, bringing his face just inches from the youth's.

"It's _because_ you won't, that I love it so much."

* * *

 **WARNING**

 **MAN ON MAN**

* * *

Asami and Akihito are now on the couch; the photographer is stripped of his suit and boxers as he half lays over the yakuza's lap. His hands are bound with his necktie and a handkerchief is stuffed in his mouth. His moans of pleasure are muffled as Asami's large skillful hand strokes his stiff cock.

"I'm the only one who does this to you." Asami says at some point.

 _Y- you're the only one who'd… **do** this to me!_ Akihito states mentally.

The photographer opens his eyes and is greeted by that smirk. Suddenly Asami moves so that Akihito lays completely on the couch. The youth watches with wide eyes as he pushes one of his legs up, a clear sign that the main event is about to come.

Akihito squeezes his eyes shut again and lets out muffled yelps when he feels Asami's large hard dick stretch the opening of his ass.

"Mph! Nngh!" _It… hurts!_

Slowly the yakuza slides into his prey. Once all the way in he stops for a minute, waiting for him to adjust before moving his hips. At some point Akihito can feel the yakuza move down over him, his face inches from his.

"I even love it… when you pretend not to like it." Asami purrs.

The yakuza removes the handkerchief from Akihito's mouth so to hear his moans out loud as he reaches his climax.

 _Asa… mi._

Akihito cries out at the top of his lungs as he releases… then his body relaxes and he lays there as he breathes in heavy pants.

"And don't forget…" Asami says as he caresses his fingers along the drained youth's neck. "You belong… to me."

* * *

 _Gotta hang in there… even if my body responds to the pleasures, I'll never give you my heart._

* * *

Asami's hand squeezes on the necktie as he tightens it. He smokes a cigarette while a sulking fully clothed Akihito sits in his lap. After he finishes straightening out the youth's suit his hand slowly slides down his necktie.

"You look good in a suit." Asami comments.

Akihito slaps his hand away. "Like I asked for your opinion!"

As the photographer gets up Asami grabs his hand. "Come back here when you've grown up a little. We could share a few drinks."

"Like hell!" Akihito snaps as he attempts to yank his hand away. "Let go!"

Asami smirks and loosens his grip.

"Like I'd ever come back here…" Akihito says as he takes wobbly steps. "To this stupid place…." When he finally reaches the door he looks over his shoulder at the yakuza. "I'm never stepping foot in here again, asshole!"

"Go out the back and I'll let you go free." Asami says.

Akihito slams the door shut behind him and makes his way down the hall. It feels like forever when he finally makes it to the exit. As he steps outside he leans against the door frame while placing a hand over his aching lower back.

"Huh?" Akihito says when something from the corner of his eye catches his attention.

Looking over he sees that it is detective Imamiya, he is sitting slumped on the ground with a noticeable large bruise on his cheek.

"Ooh, well if it isn't the old man." Akihito says. "A little beaten up."

Imamiya makes no response, clearly h''s unconscious.

"At least you got out of here with a few bruises." Akihito says with a relieved grin. "I got off the hook this time, so I hope you return the favor next time. For work."

After a moment Akihito quickly straightens up feeling a popping sensation in his lower back, though there is still a lingering pain.

 _But what was Asami doing there?_ Akihito thought to himself. _He couldn't have come just because of me, could he? Nah, what am I thinking? Like he'd let me forget what happened so easily…?_

Akihito reaches into his jacket, and with a chibi smile pulls out his precious device.

 _At least I got to take some photos with my mini camera!_ He proceeds to walk down the alley as he turns it on. _I snatched it while he was distracted!_

Suddenly Akihito bumps into something very sturdy, a wall? He takes a step back and looks up at Asami's large lackey. Before he can react the big lug snatches the camera out of his hands. Then he takes his hand and places a piece of candy in it.

"Asami-sama gives his regards." Is all the large subordinate says before turning to go on his way.

Akihito looks at him for a minute, then suddenly shouts. "Asami-sama my ass! Don't you dare treat me like a little kid you bastard! Gimme back my camera!"

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Woot woot! And another chapter up! Be sure to keep your eyes out for the next one loves.

And, as always, stay awesome!


	24. Snapshot Of Solitude

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

Solitude is painful when one is young,

^Albert Einstein

* * *

"Goodness," Tora moans. "Kirishima!"

The redhead fashionista is laying on the couch, eyes closed as she breathes in gaspy breaths. Waves of pleasure flow through her as the man's strong yet gentle hands work their magic. His fingers then come upon an aching spot and she arches her back a bit.

"There," Tora says breathily. "Right there!"

Kirishima chuckles and gently presses his fingers against the instep of her left foot, soon a faint crack sounds.

"Thank you," Tora sighs as her body relaxes. "That's been killing me for weeks."

"My pleasure," Kirishima says.

When a faint hissing sounds Tora gets up from the couch and pads into the kitchen, finding that the water in the pot has come to a rolling boil. She turns the stove off and pours the steaming water into the infuser inside of an awaiting clear glass and metal teapot. After putting the cooking pot away in the sink she takes up a couple mugs and pours the tea in them.

"I hope you like lavender," Tora says as she makes her way back into the living room. "It's all that's left."

"It is quite alright." Kirishima responds as he takes his cup. "I'm perfectly content with this selection right now."

"Well because you have no other choice," Tora quips before blowing on her tea.

Kirishima smirks. "Perhaps. But I could still choose to do something else."

The secretary then sets his cup down before gingerly taking Tora's. The fashionista becomes frozen, from both nervousness and excitement, as Kei moves closer. As their lips touch the whole world just seems to fall away. The feeling of intimacy begins to increase when Tora feels Kirishima's warm hand rest against her cheek. Her eyes flutter close and she places a delicate hand on his shoulder as he deepens the kiss.

After what feels like hours the two pull away.

Kirishima rests his forehead against hers, once again entrapped by those forest green eyes. "I'm very glad you decided to stay in Japan."

"Me too," Tora responds softly. Gently pressing her fingers into his muscular shoulder, Tora can feel her man has a great big knot. "Um… how about I give you a massage."

"No, it's not necessary." Kirishima says kindly.

"I insist," Tora says as she moves in and gives him a small kiss. "After all you rid me of all my tension."

 _Plus I like to see a bit more of his well-toned flesh_ _…_ Tora thought to herself coquettishly.

Kirishima chuckles. "Well since you insist,"

"Yes," Tora says before planting another kiss on his lips. "Now it's your turn to relax."

 _Just after one more…_ Tora's thought trails off as she steals another kiss.

"Now it's my turn to throw up," a delicate soprano says in a sweet mocking tone.

The two look over at a grinning Tori in the kitchen.

"Hey Chickadee," Tora greets.

"Yo," Tori responds as she digs around in a drawer.

As the fashionista returns her attention back to Kirishima a familiar vibrating hum sounds.

"Excuse me," the secretary says as he takes out his cell and quickly glances at the screen. "Oh I'm needed back at the office,"

Tora nods and gets up to walk with the secretary to the door. After bidding each other goodbye and one last good long kiss, Kirishima is gone.

"So four-eyes finally grew a couple and went to first base huh." Tori quips as the fashionista enters the kitchen.

Tora clicks her tongue and gives the young assassin a stern look.

Tori chuckles and continues eating her box of house fried rice.

Tora moves over to the counter where the box her roommate brought home sits, and lifts a brow when she sees the contents inside. "We having company over or something?"

"Mm-mm," Tori says through a full mouth while shaking her head.

 _Then why so much food?_ Tora wonders.

She opens the three takeout boxes on top of three styrofoam ones; one has lo-mein, another has beef and broccoli, and the last one had house fried rice. After taking them out and onto the counter she then opens the top styrofoam box, just a few stuffed chicken wings. The last bottom two however contain the nibbled discarded bones… and the other three takeout boxes feel very light- empty.

"Damn Tori!" Tora says. "You training up for the food olympics or something?"

The young assassin chuckles. "So I snacked a bit on the way home. It was a long drive and don't get me started on the traffic."

Tora looks at her friend, who continues to eat while trying to ignore her gaze. "Are you high?"

Tori responds by attempting to hide her smirk within the takeout box, a giggle escaping her full mouth.

"Oh my gosh, Tori!" Tora begins. "Please tell me you didn't go to work like this!"

Tori swallows before answering in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah Kitty I am _soo_ high that I made the stupid decision to still go around town shooting people."

Tora sighs and shakes her head

"Look, I didn't go to work at all." Tori says as she goes over to the refrigerator. "After my morning run I went to check my P. O. Box and there they were."

"Are they from Miss Chow?"

"Yep," Tori says as she closes the refrigerator and takes a chug of gatorade. "And twenty-one, just like me."

A familiar notifying _ping_ then sounds and the fashionista makes her way out of the kitchen. She goes over to the dining table and fishes her phone out of her purse. After checking the message her thumbs dance over the screen.

"Okay well I gotta go Chickadee," the fashionista says as she takes up her purse and makes her way to the door.

"You don't want a lunch?" Tori asks as she walks by down the foyer.

"No thank," Tora responds before closing the door behind her.

* * *

After putting the remainder of the takeout away in the microwave Tori makes her way through the spacious apartment and into her room.

She sets her meal and drink aside on the nightstand as she gets into the bed then takes up the remote. For a while she flips through the channels, not finding anything of interest. Taking up her phone she decides to look on her social spots, only to still see nothing of interest to her. A sigh escapes her lips, she then lays on her stomach as she dials a number. Putting the phone on speaker before laying it down.

 _"Hello?"_ the young photographer's voice greets after a few rings.

"Hey," Tori says.

 _"Hey what's up?"_

"Nothing much. Just bored and wanted to know if you were free to hang?"

 _"I would Tori-chan, but I just got back from a job and-"_

"Nah I get it. Oh hey- uh, I actually ran into a friend of yours earlier."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"I can't recall his name. I think he was the guy who was at your place about a month ago." Tori grins.

 _"Huh?"_

"Yeah, I remember when it was raining I was coming home and had seen someone leaving your place."

There's a moment of silence on the other end. _"O- oh, that was actually Takato."_

 _Fucking liar._ "Ah. What was up, did he have cold feet about the wedding or something?"

 _"Y- yeah! Last minute jitters ya know."_ Akihito chuckles nervously. _"Anyway ToriI gotta go okay."_

"Kay, night."

 _"Night."_

Tori smirks as she watches her cousin hang up. _Maybe he's still in the closet._

It doesn't really matter much to Tori that her cousin plays for the other side of the fence. In fact she actually always had a feeling he was that way. But it does bother her a bit that he hasn't at least come to her about his new beau.

Tori moves to a seated position and looks around the room, the piercing silence that fills the empty apartment is bothersome.

 _Everyone has something going on… but me of course._ Tori's cheeks puff out as she lets out a huff and plops back onto the mattress.

Tora just rushed off to her new office at _Wilhelmina Inc._. Going after her dreams. And surprisingly Tori feels no need to worry of that bastard yakuza Asami Ryuichi interfering. Akihito is also living his dream too. Out almost every day and night with his cameras.

Back in the day Tori also use to kind of be a freelance, like literally take on normal jobs and make an honest buck. Yeah she remembers how she use to travel the globe as an au pair, nurse, vet, computer programmer, digital marketer, web and graphic designer. Hell with her connections and influence she can literally be anything she wants. And yet… now when she thinks of her past travels they hold no interest to her.

 _Then why don't you get settled down with someone…?_ Tora's voice echoes in the back of her mind.

 _Like love comes so easy to people like me._

Yep, that is one of the many joys of being in such a high position of the dark underworld. Say Tori does decide to settle down with someone who has no affiliation with all this madness that is her entire existence, then what? Of course there's the hassle of keeping her life a secret from her significant other, and if they do accept her lifestyle anyway there's still that risk of them being used against her. Sure there is still risk even if she takes someone in the same darkness as her, but she wouldn't have to live a double life or keep any secrets and the person could take care of their own in such situations. And then of course there is the thought of bringing a child into the dark world. Tori would never want to condemn another soul to such a life, which is why she saw to it to make herself barren.

 _And yet… I still…._

Even before her last relationship Tori has tried countless times to leave this life behind her and start a normal one. But she was born into the darkness. And she highly doubts that even if she did actually take one of the many opportunities to get away from it all she wouldn't have made it. Perhaps for a few months or years. But in all honesty because of her heritage from both her parents- especially her father- coming from a long line of criminals, she knows she'll eventually be forced back into it all.

Tori suddenly remembers when her godfather had found her. With his organization, in order for someone to join they must pass a torturous ritual in Brazil that involves bullet ants. Tori was a kid back then when she joined, around eleven. She can still faintly feel the agonizing sting of when she donned the special gloves. But not a single tear was shed from her eyes during that whole year.

 _"This is all this life is…"_ her godfather said. _"All it ever will be…."_

Even though the initiation is to see if new recruits are willing to endure the pain, the way Tori interpreted is that eventually one can become numb to it if they hold out long enough. Not only physically, but emotionally as well. Tori grew up with having to watch those she cares about get hurt, whether in a shooting or by poison- some have even died in her arms. It is the reason why she has learned to not get close to people, at least enough so that the loss wouldn't be personal and therefore not as agonizing. But of course there are those rare few who have come to have a special place in her life, no matter how hard she tried to keep them at arms length.

Despite her status as a lone wolf she still craves a companion. The warmth of another human body. Or at the very least a cat to curl up with.

A sigh escapes the young assassin's lips and she reaches over the edge of the bed, only to remember she left her pack containing her 'edibles' down in the car. She then opens the drawer of the nightstand and takes out her wooden dugout kit. When she opens it she finds, to honestly no surprise, it completely empty. She clicks her tongue and closes the useless box, then turns it over to see the rose engraved in it. Sadness fills her eyes as she holds it next to the turtle tattoo on her left forearm.

 _Weed, killing, and internet. They're all ways to avoid the anxiety of realizing that I am alone._

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

First off wanna say sooooo sorry for the delay in chapters guys. See while on my hiatus I forgot that I had skipped over this chapter. After finally coming up with a set plot for it I needed a little *cough* "inspiration" for Tori's scene, as well as for other scenes of my work, and yea may have gotten a little carried away. Lol, well I hope you enjoyed the chapter still.

 **RANTS**

As mentioned before when Ayano-sensei began making the Finder series it was suppose to be a one time thing for like a contest, but she got so much love and praise for it that she decided to continue. But because she didn't think it'd be so popular and amazing that she didn't think of the timeline. I mean that is kind of the one thing driving me crazy because they are out of whack. Like the omakes for instance, one happens during the fireworks festival and after that there is one for Akihito's birthday, which I doubt took place on his actual birthday in the manga. So I am working on making my own timeline, but that means most of the omake's will have to be divided up into my other works. Speaking of which I'm most likely not gonna do Feilong's arc here. I mean I really want to but am planning on saving it for another one of my works.

 **NOW YOU KNOW**

While kind of on the topic on the birthdays, I learned a very interesting fact while surfing through Pinterest. August has the most birthdays, I was born on the 30th and one of my sisters was born on the 1st. February has the least. And most of the notorious serial killers were born in November. Tori was born on the 30th.


	25. A Graceful Winter Holiday

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

If it gets hotter, drink some water.

^anonymous

* * *

"And as for the dinner meeting at 7 tonight, they have an issue and wish to reschedule it for tomorrow. Tomorrow, you have a meeting with-"

Still looking at his bespectacled secretary, Asami begins to slowly tune him out. He always hates this time of the year, when potential business deals cumulate into one endless trail of paperwork. The words are starting to swim before his very eyes.

"Do you wish to cancel one of them?"Kirishima asks.

"Reschedule the dinner meeting to the following day. It's just hanging out with an old geezer and listening to his stupid stories." Asami responds as he looks down at the thick file in his hand that he isn't even half of a quarter through.

"Well, your schedule for the following day is open, but…" Kirishima trails off, then clears his throat. "Still, you haven't taken a day off these past few months, Asami-sama."

"It doesn't matter. Have them reschedule it." Asami responds.

Kirishima writes in his little black planner. "Umm…"

"What?" Asami asks while still looking at the file. "Is there something else?

"Actually…" Kirishima trails off as he picks up three large files, each as thick as the one currently in his boss's hands, and drops them onto the desk. "There are this many reports which I need you to look over."

Asami looks at the heap for a moment, his expression still stoic. "Is this all you've been hiding from me?"

"Yes, this is everything."

With a sigh the yakuza closes his current file, deciding to come back to it later, and takes up another as he leans back in his executive chair.

 _By the way… what's he up to lately…?_

* * *

"Welcome!" Akihito greets cheerfully as a couple more customers enter the bar.

The summer sun beats down on the photographer's back relentlessly, forcing beads of sweat down his forehead. He has a couple of hair clips in to keep his blond locks out of his eyes and is sporting a pink button-up shirt open to expose his chest, trunks, and flip-flops. After bringing a man his pitcher of cool frosty beer he makes his way back to the kitchen.

"Two soft-serve ice creams, right?" he asks while passing by two girls in bikinis sitting at a table.

He looks out at the beach which is a blaze of parasols, hot colors to match the burning sand underfoot. It is practically more people than sand as they lie on towels and sit in chairs. Against the percussion of the waves is the laughter, coming in bursts and rolling like the ocean.

"Wow! You're a photographer?" One of the girls says after she and her friend receive their frozen treats. "You're not a waiter here?"

"I'm just helping out my friend's grandmother." Akihito explains. "By the way, can I take your picture?"

"Hmm? Sure,"

"Oh yeah," the other girls says. "There's a grand opening party for this new hotel that was built nearby. A lot of famous people will be there."

"Huh? Seriously?" Akihito says.

"I'll give you an invitation, so why don't you go?"

"Does that mean I can take pictures?" Akihito asks with a beaming smile. "Can I take a friend?"

"Hey, Akihito!" Kou calls from the kitchen. "It's the Chichibu Yomatsuri tonight, so we'll be busy!"

* * *

 _A single invitation received at the beach… however, that was a trap that would lead into darkness._

* * *

The stars shine bright in the night sky as they serenely watch over the soirée taking place below. Glasses of champagne and small plates of hors d'oeuvres are held in wealthy hands. People sport an array of elegant attire; sparkling ball gowns, colorful yukatas, and tuxedos all bustle about in the garden.

Amongst the crowd Asami Ryuichi can be spotted sipping on spirit. At some point something in the corner of his eye catches his attention. Though when he turns his head he sees nothing out of the ordinary. Nope, just other fellow partygoers enjoying themselves. Them and someone wearing a colorful mascot costume while holding balloons.

Behind which Takaba Akihito is hiding.

 _Wh… why is he here?!_ the photographer thought to himself as he peeks around the mascot at the yakuza. _Come to see the fireworks?_

"Can I have a balloon?" a cute little girl asks.

"Balloons!" a little boy exclaims happily.

Akihito looks at the two kids with a bit of confusion, then up at the mascot in realization.

* * *

For the next while as Asami casually mingles he is unknowingly being followed by the mascot, who is now actually Akihito.

 _Asami_ … the photographer thought to himself as he looks up at the yakuza now standing on a balcony. _So far it doesn't seem like he's making any moves… actually, what the heck is he doing?_

Akihito starts panting as he practically sweats buckets in the humid costume.

 _Geez, it's hot… I'm thirsty… I'm getting hungry too… and the kids are noisy._

At some point Akihito begins to slouch. Is it him or is the costume getting heavy? Well actually the kids who have jumped onto his back and pulling on his arm may have something to do with that. He doesn't even feel or hear them smacking and punching on him thanks to the costume's protective padding.

 _I gotta get back soon, but… I'm curious about why Asami's in a place like this! I'm not going back until I find out what he's up to…._

Asami has a bit of a confound expression as he looks back down at the gauntlet of people below, his eyes searching for something.

"Hey…" he asks his bespectacled secretary. "Wasn't there a guy in a strange-looking stuffed suit there?"

"Huh?" Kirishima responds, a bit surprised by the question. "Stuffed suit…?" he looks down and searches for a moment. Hmm… oh! He's over there…."

The yakuza follows his gaze and there he sees some of the guest standing around the mascot laying motionless on the ground with a little boy victoriously straddling him.

* * *

 **WARNING**

 **MAN ON MAN**

* * *

When Akihito comes back to consciousness he feels himself laying on something soft, to which it depresses a bit as something moves over him. He then feels something cold press against his lips. Without thinking his lips part a little and a stream of cool liquid trickles into his mouth, it feels like blissful relief as the drink flows down his dry throat.

"Huh…?" Akihito mutters weakly as he blearily opens his eyes to see a blurry figure above him.

He blinks away the fuzziness out of his vision and is soon able to make out the gorgeous features of Asami Ryuichi.

 **"Uh, UWAAAAA!?"** Akihito shouts as he abruptly gets up to a seated position.

Though the sudden movement causes a massive wave of dizziness and he plops back down, as he watches the room sway all around he wonders what sort of drug the yakuza injected into him this time.

"It's just dehydration." Asami says in his usual calm tone. "Drink some liquids and you'll be fine."

"Ugh…" Akihito groans as he rolls over onto his side. "Why is Asami at the beachside in the middle of summer? It's strange…"

"I own this hotel." Is the yakuza's response.

Akihito looks up at him. "But I… I got the invitation from a girl in a bikini…"

Asami doesn't respond and his expression remains stoic.

"Y- you tricked me?!" Akihito accuses. _Could it be?!_

"It's not like I forced you." Asami confirms. "It was more fun than selling ice cream at the beach, wasn't it?"

 _He somehow knows every move I make… what the heck?_

"It's been a while since I've been around here." Asami says. "My assistant told me to take a break…"

"Is that right?" Akihito responds. "Well that's good. But I don't have time to be hanging out with you for your de-stressing…"

The ice in the glass clink as Asami lifts it up to his lips. Akihito watches the yakuza's throat bob as he drinks. Recalling the soothing comfort the refreshing beverage gave his parched throat. Asami glances down at the photographer as he licks his lips. With a mischievous glint in his eyes he leans back down towards him.

"Uh…" Akihito says with a nervous grin. "Can you please give me water the normal way…?"

Asami ignores him and presses his cool lips against the photographer's. Akihito parts his lips again and drinks. When the older man pulls away again his cheeks start to flame as he licks his lips.

"Do you want more?" Asami asks with his trademark smirk. "I'll nurse you back to health."

"Don't you mean you'll make me feel worse?" Akihito mutters as he turns his head and wipes his mouth. _Ugh… this isn't good… this is just like… he looks like he's having fun…_

"Here…" Asami says as he takes out one of the frozen cubes. "It's ice. It's cold and it'll feel good."

"Uh…" Akihito mutters as the yakuza leans in again with the ice between his teeth.

This time Asami holds his chin and puts the ice cube to his lips, which part as Akihito slurps it into his mouth. Asami's tongue follows after it, and both begin to play with it. Akihito can feel a thin trickle of water run out and down his jaw. Soon he begins to notice Asami's wandering hands over his bare chest.

"Nnnn…" Akihito moans when the yakuza pinches one of his nipples.

"Swim trunks, huh…" Asami says after pulling away. "It smells like the ocean."

"Uwa?" Akihito responds, then flinches when he feels the yakuza's cool tongue lick his nipple. "I… I've been swimming in the ocean… and I was sweating…" Akihito finds it hard to speak as that skillful tongue swirls around. "I'm dirty so stop it…"

Akihito flinches again and lets out another moan when he feels Asami's hand slip inside his shorts and pulls out his cock, stroking it.

For a while the only sound is of the photographer's wails of pleasure and the occasional creaking on the bed. At some point he hears a familiar blast. He opens his eyes and looks out the window in time to see vivid colors illuminating the otherwise black sky.

"The… the fire… fireworks…! They've… gone up…!" Akihito says in between moans.

"By now the beach is full of people…" Asami says as he pushes the photographer's legs up towards his chest, then starts to slowly grind his rock hard dick into his entrance. "You're lucky you get to see them from this private view."

Before Akihito could respond Asami moves for another kiss as he completely sheaths himself into him. Soon he begins to take him with powerful thrusts, hitting the photographer's sensitive spots, stirring powerful sensations within the youth. Akihito's hand eventually find their way onto the yakuza's muscular back, his fingers pressing firmly into the moist skin as he becomes clouded with passion.

Akihito climaxes hard and fast crying out as the sticky liquid squirts out and onto his stomach.

* * *

Delicate yellows and reds fill the sky as the blazing sun begins to rise, perfectly reflecting off the calm not yet awoken ocean.

 _It's morning…_ Akihito thought to himself as he looks at the view through the large glass window while pulling his trunks up.

He sits slouched on the bed, his hair a mess and eyes groggy. Next to him Asami is sound asleep. Even in an unconscious state the older man still looks sinfully good.

 _Asami sleeps beside me with a tired expression… I don't know if he's tired from work or because we did it so often last night…._

Akihito's lips pull into a grin. _But you came all this way to the beach for this, huh Asami? I completely understand… in other words, you wanted to see me?_

Looking over the photographer spots the mascot costume on the ground and his mini camera on the nightstand. It is then that an idea pops into his head. Taking care not to wake the sleeping man, Akihito gets off the bed. To pick up the large mascot head then crawls back on and carefully places it near Asami's head. He reaches for his mini camera and takes a snapshot of the comical sight.

 _Caught you off guard!_ Akihito thought to himself with glee as he looks at the photo. _You'll pay big time for doing what you want with me!_

Akihito gets off the bed again, after slipping on his shirt and sandals he exits the room.

 _I'll punish you by making this my comp's wallpaper!_ A mischievous smile adorns his face and he looks back at the door.

 _Take that!_

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Akihito you sneaky little devil, lol.

As mentioned before there are certain parts of the manga that I will skip over, for instance I won't be doing Feilong's arc. Actually that one I will be saving for another story. But speaking of Feilong you can expect to see the long-haired beauty in the next chapter.

Until next time, as always, stay awesome loves!:)


	26. And The Dark Game We Play

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

Those who love the pain and suffering of others wear many faces and go by many disguises, but there is only one name for them: evil. There is no understanding it.

^Christopher Paolini

* * *

"Akihito, why don't you throw away that weird doll?" Kou says.

"But I went through all that trouble of finding it." Akihito counters as he looks down at the plush in his hand; it's the same as the mascot head he used to take that photo of Asami.

Takato laughs.

The three friends are carrying shopping bags as they make their way to the photographer's apartment.

"Your little detour was to get cheap warm beer," Kou says.

"Who was it who suggested having hotpot in this heat?" Takato says.

 _"What?"_ Kou responds. "You can have hotpot even in this heat!"

"It'll be like three men sweating from the heat." Takato laughs.

Soon the three arrive at Akihito's apartment, and he listens a bit distantly to his friends' banter as he goes to unlock the door.

 _Huh… the key is…_ Akihito thought to himself a bit confused when the key wouldn't turn in the slot.

He turns the handle and pushes the door open, his eyes widening at the scene. "Huh? What the heck happened!?"

All of his furniture has been turned over, books that once sat on shelving now lay scattered on the ground, cabinets wide open and empty of their contents, and a gentle breeze flowing in through an open window causes the curtains to sway.

"Was it a burglar? My… cameras…!?"

Takato and Kou watch from the doorway as the photographer rushes over the disarray. He soon stumbles over something but catches himself by wrapping his arms around a case housing his precious babies. Akihito presses his cheek against the tiny glass door as tears of gratitude stream from his eyes.

"Th… thank goodness my cameras are okay…" Akihito weeps.

"Are you okay Akihito?" Kou asks. "It seems like they didn't steal anything right?"

"This is so cruel," Takato comments.

Meanwhile outside an inconspicuous black car is parked opposite of the photographer's apartment complex. Inside two men in suits sit, one speaking on the phone.

"Other than the cameras, there was nothing we could take." the man says into the cellular.

"What does that mean!?" a stern voice on the other end replies.

* * *

"So in the end… you couldn't retrieve it after all huh…" Feilong says into the phone, aggravation in his voice. "I don't want to hear any excuses. Do you want to agonize me further?"

He listens for a moment…

"Understand there will be no next time." He pulls the phone away from his ear and presses the end call button, then mutters to himself. "Such incompetence… not even able to find one data disc. Just a little more and I would have had my hands on the recovered top secret information. Of all things, it's in the hands of Asami's young protege."

The Chinese leader of the drug syndicate known as **_Baishe_** is lounging in the main private quarters of his abode.

He is wearing a silk Chang Pao with a red background and phoenix with gold stitches is visible on the front. He looks out the large glass window at his native kingdom. The view of Hong Kong from the highrise on the 80th floor is full of splendor and flawless at night. When looking down at the scenery beneath him like this, he feels as though the world is lying in his hand. Behind him two subordinates stand guard and ready. Next to them a small boy, Tao, is laying out the tea utensils out ready and heating up the pot.

 _That Asami took such a risk to retrieve one youngster…_ Feilong thought to himself. _I don't know if he unwillingly gave up the important data, or if he trusts in the young man but… if he's that important of a partner._ his lips pull into a smirk. _If that boy, Takaba Akihito moves well, then this will definitely become an enjoyable event won't it._

* * *

A car pulls to a stop in front of a red brick building, on the side is bold green letters that read _Chuo Central Church._

An elderly man wearing a brown three-piece suit exits the vehicle and makes his way inside. His polished dress shoes tap against the shiny tiled floor as he looks around the interior with a bit of disgust. The church is tiny and cheap, with plastic stained windows instead of glass, and instead of pews metal benches run across the room.

The man walks over to the confessions booth, and after slipping inside the small window on the side glides open.

"It's been a long time Chou," an androgynous voice says.

"Yes it has," the elderly man, Chou, responds. "The Lord must be smiling upon me for us to meet. But, last I heard-"

"What happened?" the mystery person cuts him off.

Chou runs his fingers through his snow-white hair. "I trust you heard of the incident."

"Of course. I always keep tabs on the organization, even though I am no longer affiliated with them."

"Yes, I understand your commitment to the previous leader. May he rest in peace. But as for the current…"

"I don't blame him for getting pissed off about it. He takes great pride when it comes to upholding the family's reputation."

Chou nods.

"But what I want to know is why did you decide to hide out here in Japan of all places?"

"I actually came here seeking help from a colleague. But since you're here perhaps-"

"No." they cut him off curtly. "I can't risk getting involved in any way."

Chou is silent for a moment, then lets out a sigh. "I understand. But… can I at least ask one thing from you?"

* * *

One week later…

* * *

"Yea, that's right." Akihito says into his cellphone.

The photographer sits alone at a table in a diner with a view of the Raindbow Bridge. Before him is a slice of cake and two drinks in glasses. One is a strawberry daiquiri while the other is just ice water, which he stirs his straw around in.

"Because of what happened with the cd-rom incident," he says into the phone. "The job to retake the photographs was taken by Yamazumi… I'm pissed."

He goes to take a sip of his water as he listens to the person on the other end, admiring the view of the ocean shimmering like a myriad of aquamarine gems under the midday sun.

"Eh? What?" Akihito says. "Today I'm a little…"

The photographer trails off when someone suddenly pulls out the chair opposite of him. His eyes drift upward and he gasps when he sees the Chinese mafia leader.

"May I sit?" he asks.

Akihito doesn't respond, he only continues to look at him with wide eyes. He trembles a bit as he watches the long-haired man sit down in the chair, then removes his sunglasses.

"It's been a long time… do you remember me?"

Akihito's heart is pounding in his chest. _He's the guy that shot at me with a gun…_ "Ah… Feilong…"

"Yes Feilong… are your two friends doing well?"

 _What did he just say?!_ Akihito thought to himself as a chill runs down his spine. _It can't be…_

 _"Hey Akihito?"_ a voice faint says from the cellphone.

Realizing he was still on the line Akihito quickly brings it back up to his ear. "Ah… Kou… where are you right now?"

 _"Where you ask?"_ Kou responds. _"You said I could use the cruiser from work right? Even though I got here first and was waiting. Are you busy right now?"_

 _"Oi, Akihito!"_ a familiar voice greets in the background.

 _"Takato's here too, so you should hurry up and come already."_

 _"See you later!"_

"Wai… wait a second, I never said that!" Akihito nearly shouts as he quickly stands.

The only response he gets on the other line is a _beep_ , indicating that Kou had hung-up.

Feilong reaches across the table and places his hand on Akihito's clenched fist. "It's better if you don't say anything useless. You don't want to get them involved, do you?"

 _He deceived my friends-!?_ Akihito scowls at the long-haired man as he sits back down in his seat. "You… don't do anything weird to my friends, you got that!?"

"Those are good eyes," Feilong says charmingly as he rests his chin on the knuckles of his hand. "Before today, no matter how much pain you received, you didn't even shed one tear…"

Akihito doesn't respond.

"But, what about this time? I wonder if my threats will affect you a little bit?"

"How cowardly," Akihito growls. "Involving people that have nothing to do with this."

"They are there because of their own will though, right?" Feilong responds calmly. "If you do as I say, then your friends won't know anything and can return home."

"I… what do you want me to do…!?"

"Where is the data that leaked from Asami's company? Our reputation won't allow for someone taking it from right under our noses."

"Were you the one who broke into my apartment? Since you turned my room inside out, you should know that I don't have it."

"Is that so?"

"In any case, I didn't think the data was important, so I erased what was on the disc. I returned it to Asami."

"Then how about asking Asami for the data one more time?" Feilong smirks. "If you do this well, you and I… and Asami can settle our business with each other."

"That's… impossible for me-!"

Feilong gets up. "If you can't get the data I want…" he trails off as he walks around and delivers the last of his sentence in the photographer's ear. "I will kill your friends."

Akihito's eyes widen and his heart skips a beat.

"Then I will contact you again later tonight." Feilong says as he walks off.

Leaving the photographer alone.

 _Asking Asami for a favor…? But there's no way I could ask him for something like that…_ Akihito's hand trembles as he grabs his phone, flips it open, and dials the number. _But I have to do some…._

He holds the cellular up to his ear, listening to the ringing tone on the other end for a long moment….

"A… Asa… mi…?" Akihito says. "I'm… you know…? Where are you right now?"

He listens….

"Please, will you meet with me…"

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Oh boy Akihito baby. For those of you have read the manga already know what is to come. For those of you who haven't the suspense must be maddening!

As always, until next time, stay awesome loves!:)

 **RANTS**

Okay so some of you Finder fans may be aware that I completely skipped over Feilong's arc in this story. But as I mentioned before there are certain plots of the main Finder Series that I will be leaving out and using my other works. But if you guys who are new to the fandom and really wanna know why Feilong is the way how about supporting the great creator Ayano Yamane-sensei by buying some of her comics. She has other amazing works as well.


	27. Into The Lion's Den Pt 1

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

Be strong enough to stand alone, smart enough to know when you need help, and brave enough to ask for it.

^anonymous

* * *

Akihito's mind is racing as he walks through the double glass doors of the Hotel Sheraton Bay. A few curious sneering eyes look curiously at the photographer as he makes his way through the five the star establishment, but he doesn't pay them any mind. Soon he reaches the elevators and steps into one of the cabs, as it ascends to his destined floor he leans back against the wall.

 _Asami is definitely misunderstanding my request…_

* * *

"I was wondering why you suddenly called me out…" Asami says. He removes the cigarette from his mouth and lets out a puff of as he looks at the young photographer standing in his luxurious suite. "You needed to talk."

 _Such scornful eyes…_ Akihito thought to himself as he averts his gaze to the lush carpet.

"Why do I have to help you save your friends?"

"I… I understand… I already accepted that it was impossible but… if I don't get that data my friends are gonna get killed… please give me the data!" Akihito drops to his hands and knees. "I'm begging you!"

The yakuza looks down at the pitiful blond youth.

"What of pretense is that for a shallow and dirty brat," Asami says. "There is no value for you prostrating yourself in front of me, or for your friend's lives. Stop it right now, you're an eyesore."

With his head still down Akihito clenches his teeth.

"Use your head and think. Even if they kill them, Feilong doesn't gain anything. It's just an empty threat. You were just being made fun of."

Akihito looks up at Asami as he goes to take another puff of his cigarette. After a moment he lets out a chuckle as he gets to his feet. "It's as I expected. I knew it was useless for me to come… I knew that but… for you to by some chance help me…" tears begin to brim Akihito's eyes and he raises his voice. "I was stupid for having any hope and you, Asami!"

The yakuza looks at the youth as he quickly snatches up his camera bag from the ground.

"I won't beg you anymore. Goodbye."

Akihito turns for the door but as he opens Asami slams it shut.

"Get… get out of my way!" Akihito demands.

Asami doesn't move one bit and just looks at him.

"What is it?"

"Does Feilong's organization know the contents of the disc they are targeting?"

"He doesn't… doesn't know… he only saw the name's enumeration."

"Is that so… there is information about black market smugglers and mediators on that disc. If we hand it over to Feilong, do you know how many people on that disc would lose their lives…"

Akihito's eyes widen and he feels his heart drop.

"Can you decide whose lives are more important, them or your comrades…?"

"Uh… that's…" Akihito's struggles to find a response.

"I don't really mind if you say that it's okay."

"I… I… that kind of…"

Asami moves closer over the youth. "You understand right? They… and Feilong… are now involved. They think you are my lover. Like before, he is going to be aiming for your life. It might already be too late…."

Akihito looks up into those golden eyes. "But… if I don't go save my two friends… if you are worried, then listen to my request."

"You should also properly listen to what I have to say." Asami responds coolly. "Are they really that important?"

Akihito looks back down. "I was the one that got them tangled up in this, it's only natural that I try to save them…"

Asami leans down closer, his lips just inches from those blonde locks on top of the photographer's head. "If that's the case, then I can't allow you to go."

Akihito's eyes widen and he lifts his head a bit.

"You're trembling," Asami comments. "The truth is you can't help but be scared, right?"

"Yeah, I'm scared…" Akihito responds as he huddles back against the door. "I'm different from you. Since I'm not use to this kind of stuff, of course I'm going to be scared you idiot." His throat becomes hot and tight, and he can feel the warm tears streaming down his cheeks. "What do you mean you won't let me go! And yet whatever happens to me, you won't even know anything about it-"

Asami closes the remaining distance and kisses the young photographer. As their tongues wrestle with each other audibly Akihito subconsciously reaches up and fists the yakuza's white dress shirt. When they pull away his cheeks are flushed, and he quickly averts his gaze.

"You don't have that kind of value." Asami mutters.

* * *

 **WARNING**

 **INVOLUNTARY MAN ON MAN**

* * *

Akihito is thrown onto the large bed and as he rolls over onto his back the yakuza is crawling on top of him.

"Asami…" he says as the older man unbuttons his dress shirt.

Without saying a word Asami slips off Akihito's button-up shirt.

The photographer places a hand on Asami's chest in an attempt to push him off, but applies no pressure as he moves down. His cheeks flush when there is only an inch of space between their faces. Asami smirks and slowly moves down to caress his lips down along Akihito's neck while he slips a hand up his black t-shirt.

"Ah…" Akihito moans lightly. "Ahhh."

Asami swirls a tongue around one of his erect nipples before continuing his journey south. With a deft hand he unbuttons the photographer's pants and slowly pulls down the zipper. He pulls back a flap and reveals a bulge in his briefs.

"Damnit…" Akihito mutters when he feels the older man's lips press against his erection.

His body twitches as the yakuza continues to pull out his hard cock, and shudders as that skillful tongue swirls around the tip. Asami pulls away and now pinches the tip between his finger and thumb. At the same time he slides his hand in through the bottom of his briefs and slips a digit into his entrance.

"Ah shit…" Akihito moans. Through his passions addled mind he thinks back to what the yakuza had said moments earlier. "Who's your lover?"

Asami suddenly grabs the photographer, he stands on his knees with Akihito before him on all fours. He places a hand on the back on the blond's head and gently nudges it towards his hard cock.

"This is what a lover should do…" Asami says with a smirk.

"N… no…" Akihito says.

Asami takes his cock and slides the head past his lips.

The vibrations coming deep from the back of his throat as he tries not to gag travels to the center of Akihito's mouth, tingling around the yakuza's cock. The photographer laps the smooth flat of his tongue around the head. The warm piece of flesh actually feels hard and soft at the same time, like steel encased in velvet; and the taste isn't so bad, salty and smooth.

After a moment Asami pushes the young blond's head back and Akihito let out a cough.

"Even if you force yourself to be stubborn, I'll understand sooner or later." Asami says as he pushes the youth back down onto the bed and takes his position over him, taking hold of his wrists as he brings his face down close to his. "How do you want it?"

Akihito's eyes widen when he feels the yakuza plunge his rod deep inside of his ass. It's white-hot and a wave of pleasure washes over him. He yelps in pain and pushes against his chest, but that doesn't stop the yakuza from thrusting into him. After a short while Akihito's eyes shoot wide open when Asami suddenly pulls out of him. The older man moves down and licks his chest. Right as the photographer begins to relax a bit Asami pushes his legs up and plummets into him again, thrusting for a short while before pulling out again.

"Asami… what are you…" Akihito watches as he slowly caress his lips down his thigh and towards his cock. "No! Stop!"

Akihito reaches down and laces his fingers in Asami's black locks as his tongue assaults the head of his cock again. And suddenly the Asami moves up and thrusts into him again. Akihito fights a losing battle against his vocal cords, shouting the older man's name.

"Don't… take it out…" Akihito says, warm tears brimming his eyes. "Leave it in…."

Asami smirks. "Yes, that's enough, my cute Akihito…"

 _I don't want it like this. Like falling into a trap, I'm beginning to be sucked into this man's darkness._

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

And to think Akihito's nights were rough before.

Also sorry if the chapter is a bit short guys, I'm trying to stretch them out a bit in this arc. But still hope you enjoyed and are eager for more.

Until next time, as always, stay awesome loves!:)


	28. Into The Lion's Den Pt 2

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

You're either at the table or on the menu.

^Al Capone

* * *

 **WARNING**

 **MAN ON MAN**

* * *

Akihito straddles the yakuza, moans of pleasure flowing from his lips as the older man thrusts his hard cock up into him while also stroking his own.

"Haa- ah. When it moves… sto…" Akihito pants. "When it moves…"

Asami places a hand behind the photographer's head and pushes him down towards him. "It's you're favorite, it's good."

"It's… moving- ah."

Asami brings the youth down closer and their lips lock into a deep kiss. As they explore each other's mouths Akihito begins to relax a bit. And suddenly Asami thrusts up into him again- tipping him over. Akihito breaks the kiss as his body squeezes hard around Asami and as the older man cums inside of him his own seed squirts out and onto his well toned abdomen. Exhausted from riding out the climax Akihito drops down onto the yakuza.

 _I… what did I start…_ Akihito thought to himself.

Asami rolls over so that he now hovers over the blonde youth, pushing his legs up entering him again for another round.

 _I can't remember well…_

Suddenly a constant ringing sounds and Asami stops moving his hips.

"What…? What's the sound…?" Akihito asks.

Asami reaches over and pulls out the ringing cellphone out of the photographer's shirt pocket.

"Ah…" Akihito says in realization as he takes the cellular and answers it.

 _"Oh, Akihito? Hey!"_ a familiar voice on the other end greets.

"Yes, ah… Kou!" Akihito responds, his eyes widening when he suddenly remembers his situation.

 _"Hey… were you sleeping? We thought you were coming, so we were waiting."_

"I will definitely come…"

Asami begins to move his hips again.

"St… stop…!" Akihito stifles a moan and pushes a hand against the older man's chest. "Still… it hasn't ended…"

 _"Are you working?"_

"Y… yes…"

* * *

The two friends are standing in the reception area of a high posh restaurant, Kou is leaning against the doorway frame and next to him Takato lights up a cigarette.

"Is that so…" Kou says into the phone. "We're drinking at this hotel in Yokohama's Rokunaishuroutte called Roku Mei. We're reserving until 4 in the morning."

 _"Huh! Wai… stop…!"_ Akihito says on the other end _. "_ _Ahh… Asami… tena…"_

A bit of concern affects Kou's face. "Akihito? What's wrong?"

Suddenly a hand swoops in and snatches away Kou's phone, looking over he finds that it is the long-haired man who had organized this little soiree.

Feilong listens to the series of moans coming from the other end, and his lips pull into a smile. _Hm, so this is… the way he is?_

"Until 4 a.m. at the store I'll be waiting, Takaba-kun." Feilong then snaps the phone shut and hands it back to the young man. "Thanks…"

"Ah… is Akihito coming as you said?" Kou asks.

"Yes… he'll keep to that important deal…" he turns to leave then looks over his shoulder with a smile. "Yes, he'll keep his important baggage."

"Is he… a model?" Kou asks as they watch Feilong go into the dining area and take a seat. _Photographing he was saying… or what is it really-_

"Hey…" Takato responds. "After that guy over there came, the party around here became tense, right? I'm tingling…"

The two then look out at the few men in black suits standing near the entrance.

"That group of black clothed guys are bodyguards." Kou states. "He couldn't really be an acquaintance of Akihito?"

"Ah… seeing as how their's no such thing-"

"I got it!" Kou cuts him off. "That model over there is with the _Giyuzzi_ shadow buffer."

Takato sighs at his friend's ridiculous theory.

"Akihito, hurry up…"

* * *

Akihito wakes up from his slumber by the familiar sound of running water from a shower. He pushes himself up onto the edge of the king-sized bed. When he stands on his feet his knees buckle and giveaway beneath him, dropping to the ground.

"Shit!" Akihito curses. "Getting up…"

The door to the bathroom slides open and out steps Asami dressed in a white robe.

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" Akihito says as he wiggles on the floor. "Shit- SHIT!"

Asami silently strides over and helps the photographer up.

Once steady Akihito darts into the bathroom. "I'm going in- I'm going to the toilet!"

After closing the door behind him Akihito leans back against it. He looks up at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes widen when he sees the few small red marks around his upper chest.

 _What do I do…_ he thought to himself. _He used my body only to get what he wanted…._ He begins to stagger over to the shower stall. _Or, would anyone had clung to him and tried becoming attached…?_

Akihito steps inside the stall and turns on the water. _There are no times when I'm a man._ Wrapping his arms around himself he then hangs his head as the warm water pelts over him.

 _I'm the worst…_

* * *

The door rattles open as Akihito steps out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and he uses another to dry his hair. A faint _pop_ sounds, and the photographer looks over to find Asami standing in the living room. After a short moment the yakuza turns with an open can of orange soda.

"Here," Asami says as he offers the photographer the beverage.

"Eh, cola is fine." Akihito says before taking the soda. He turns as he takes a drink and plops down on the bed. "You… what are you doing with this? There's no reason to rent a room just to meet with me."

"I was working." Asami says as he places a cigarette between his lips. "It wasn't just to spare you some time."

"I'd like to see a normal businessman that doesn't stay at a hotel by himself." Akihito swallows another gulp of soda.

"I was even doing work with a third level corporation…" Asami responds before lighting up. "It turns out I wasn't going to return…"

 _Asami… how it's kinda…_ "Also, Feilong has come back after so long, few months have passed from that time…"

Asami takes another drag of his cigarette.

"He probably wouldn't like being defeated by you," Akihito goes on. "Before this… was mortified…. Now though, between this and that, I don't know… so why am I attached to this guy… it's not… because…"

A deep, heavy fog of lethargy washes over Akihito, and he struggles to keep his eyes open.

"That damn guy… at the Rokunaishuroutte stor… he said… until 4 o'clock… morning… going… to… and…"

The soda slips out of Akihito's hand as he slumps over onto the mattress, unconscious.

Asami's expression remains stoic as he takes another drag of his cigarette, he puts it out before going over to the sleeping photographer and pulls the covers over him. "No matter how much you try, it's impossible. The bad guy will yield to me."

The yakuza goes to dress into his business attire, as he tugs on his coat he looks back at the youth. "I'm the one who's car awaits. I have a schedule to keep."

And with that the businessman exits the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

"Nn…" Akihito moans as he stirs awake. He rolls over onto his back and takes notice of the heavy silence that fills the room. "Asa… mi…?"

There's no response.

His eyes drift over to the digital clock on the nightstand and his heart skips a beat at the numbers, 4:08.

He quickly shoots up to a seated position. _Now… when- 4 o'clock… passed…!? Eh… eh… I… how did this happen!?_

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Uh-oh looks like Akihito missed the deadline. Omg what about his friends? And where did Asami run off too? Those of you who are familiar with the manga already know the answers, but of you who aren't will have to wait a bit.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and, as always, stay awesome loves!:)


	29. Hostage Negotiation

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

There are two rules in life; 1. Never give out information. 2. Look at #1.

^anonymous

* * *

[00:06]

A sleek back luxury car cruises through the night streets. Asami sits in the backseat, blankly looking out the window as he smokes a cigarette. Lost in deep thought.

 _Feilong… to think that you'd stoop to this level to get your hands on that data… such crude actions._

"Asami-sama," the driver, Suoh, says. "Someone's tailgating us."

"Yes," Asami responds as he takes out his cell. "I know." He presses a few buttons and holds the phone up to his ear. "It's me, get rid of the two cars behind us."

After Suoh drives past a crosswalk another car suddenly emerges and blocks the two pursuing cars, but a third manages to swerve around.

"Damn," the large bodyguard says. "The guy's pretty persistent."

"Don't let it get any closer. Lose them quick."

* * *

A door opens and in steps a Chinese man in a black business suit.

"Boss," he says in his native tongue as he enters the room, approaching the long-haired triad leader sitting in an armchair. "Asami has started to move. Seems he noticed us tailing him. Things are going to get messy from here."

"The boy isn't picking up his phone either." Feilong responds while looking at his cell. And here I thought I could use him a bit more."

His honey brown eyes drift over to Takato and Kou who are on the floor, tape over their mouths and bounding their hands (feet also for Takato).

"Well," Feilong says as he stands, looking down at the hostages. "They're no longer of any use. I have no choice but to do this…"

* * *

[3:15]

In another high-class hotel room Asami sits across an old acquaintance.

"No it's great that you could make it!" Chou says. "It was getting late so I thought that you couldn't make."

"No," Asami responds. "It's just that I ran into a bit of trouble on the way here."

"Oh, that's rare coming from you. Are you having some kind of problem?"

"Don't worry, it's only a personal one." Asami says reassuringly before taking another puff of his cigarette. "Chou, you came here from Hong Kong about a week ago, is that right?"

"Yes,"

"It seems that Feilong is here in Japan as well…"

Chou's eyes widen. "Feilong… so he's got wind of that already…" The elderly man sighs. "Actually, we had a kind of dispute with him back in Hong Kong. Because we arrogated one of his biggest business. They got quite a huge damage."

Asami takes another drag of his cigarette before moving to put it out in the small glass dish between the two.

Chou slouches forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "That's why I'm asking you to arrange my trip to Europe. I don't wanna be killed by him just to show off his power. But I wonder how he knew about me coming to Japan."

"I see… so he came to Japan to look for you."

"But please have no worries, I erased every trace of me in Japan so he wouldn't find me."

 _If that's the case, it was a bad idea to come here tonight._ Asami thought to himself. _Feilong, damn him. Was he trying to nail me just 'cause he wanted to know where Chou is… this is worse than imagined. I gotta move Takaba somewhere faraway._

* * *

 _ **"DAMN! THAT BASTARD!"**_ Akihito shouts as he repeatedly slams his pillow against the mattress. "HE GOT ME… SHIT! He gave me soporific! Asami where the hell did you go?!"

After a moment the young photographer then sits on the bed panting a bit as he begins to calm down, but his heart feels like it's going to pound out of his chest.

 _What do I do? It's already 4 am- and I'm here… oh yeah! The cell!_ Akihito quickly picks up his phone and flips it open, finding over a thousand missed calls. _Kou called me many times earlier!_

As Akihito calls both his friends he gets out of the bed and put his boxer-briefs on.

"Shit!" Akihito curses as he angrily throws his phone back on the bed. _Both of them are not answering!_

 _I gotta calm down… oh yeah, at that time-_

* * *

"Ah…" Akihito moaned, his hand fisting the sheets. "S… stop it… already…"

The photographer laid on his side, and behind him Asami also laid. The yakuza's strong arms are wrapped around him, his lips caressed the back of his neck. All while he slowly moved inside of him, causing intense sensations to course through him.

 _Beep._

Asami stopped and got out of the bed, putting on a bathrobe as he made his way to the door. Akihito pulled the covers over him, curling into a fetal position.

"Sorry to bother you so late at night," a voice said. "I have a message for Asami-sama."

After a few moments Akihito watched as a envelope was tossed onto the nightstand, before the older man crawled back on top of him.

"You're persistent!" Akihito yelled. "Get off of me already!"

* * *

 _I sneaked a look at that note when he was showering but… it seems that Asami was waiting for someone to contact him so-_

Akihito's thoughts are interrupted when the familiar _beep_ sounds, quickly turning to the door. "W- who is it?"

"I'm a messenger of Feilong-sama. Open the door at once!"

 _Feilong!_ Akihito's heart pounds against his chest.

As he approaches the door there's a loud pounding on the other side. As the lock clicks after he turns it the door is yanked open and three Chinese men in black suits enter.

"Where's Asami?!" One of them demands as he presses the nozzle of his gun against the young photographer's temple. "Answer me!"

"I- I dunno! What do you… barging in so suddenly!"

The man then grabs him by his hair.

"OUCH!"

"Boss," one of the other men says onto the phone in his native language. "I confirmed him in the room."

The man holding Akihito by the hair pulls him over.

"Now talk to boss," the other man demands as he holds out the phone.

"Feilong," Akihito says. "You wanna ask me where he is, but he went out long ago! You didn't follow?"

 _"Didn't seem like he's planning to give away the data disk to you,"_ the triad leader says. _"I thought you got cold feet and ran off somewhere because I couldn't get a hold of you. Just like I thought, it was impossible for you to steal from him from the beginning… well at least now he's making a move."_

As Feilong spoke the subordinate restraining Akihito released his hold and the photographer now holds the cellular in his hand.

"W- where's Kou and Takato? Are they…?"

 _"I thought I already told you the time limit."_

Akihito's heart skips a beat.

 _"Fine, I'll give another chance. Did Asami say anything in bed? If you know something, you'd better tell me right now."_

"Wha…"

 _"You satisfied him enough in bed, didn't you. I suppose you could at least ask where he was going?"_

Akihito's eyes widen as his cheeks begin to turn red, not sure on how to respond.

 _"Don't tell me you were just clinging to him."_

"Hey what did you do to my friends!?" Akihito suddenly yells. "I won't let you get away unhurt if you did something to them! Bastard!"

One of the Chinese guards suddenly strikes the photographer on top of the head with the butt of his handgun.

"Man, t- that hurt… really." Akihito says as he touches the spot he got hit while picking the phone up from the ground.

 _"Akihito,"_ a familiar voice says on the other end of the line as he brings the phone back up to his ear. _"We tried to escape but we failed!"_

 _"I'm so sorry!"_ his other friend says.

"Kou! Takato! Are you two alright?"

 _"Asami will come for sure as long as you're in my hands."_ Feilong says. _"I guess I don't need them anymore."_

"H- hold on! Even if I know something, I won't tell you unless you guarantee the safety of those two!"

Feilong chuckles. _"I see. Then I will release one of them right now."_

"What are you talking about! Release both!" Akihito yells. "Don't you wanna know where Asami is!? Otherwise, there's no need to have this deal!"

 _"I guess I underestimated you. Fine, I'll let them get a taxi. Is that okay with you?"_

 _What do I do now…_ Akihito thought to himself as he sits down on the bed, one of the other goons points his gun at him. _If I told them the truth, they'd definitely do something to Asami. But right now I don't have any other option…_

"Asami got a message from someone earlier," Akihito begins as he runs his hand through his hair. "The place is To-Oh Hotel, room 3073."

 _Because of me, Asami will be in danger…_

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Until next time, as always, stay awesome loves!:)


	30. Tempers

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

Be brave. Even if you're not, pretend to be. No one can tell the difference.

* * *

The door slams open with a loud BANG.

Three Chinese men in black suits enter the hotel room, guns armed and ready. They look around, but only find two empty chairs on either side of a small coffee table. Upon which a thin tendril of smoke rises from a cigarette put out in a ashtray.

"They're not here!?"

* * *

"So they came, just like I thought." Asami says as he closes the door to the emergency stairwell, and puts his gun away. "Let's get out of here while my men stop them. Don't leave my side."

"I'm counting on you." Chou says as he begins to make his way down the steps. "They're a merciless bunch. They plan to hang up my dead body in front of my group's office."

Halfway down the first set of steps Chou suddenly freezes when a man appears around the corner and begins firing.

"Asami-san, there is more coming from downstairs!" Chou says as he quickly runs back up.

The yakuza has his back against the wall, gun in hand and ready.

"We can't go down using the emergency staircase, let's go inside."

"Wait, Chou!" Asami says as the man makes for the door. "It's dangerous inside."

But the elderly man has already made his decision and closes the door behind him.

"Chou just stay where you are!" Asami calls out as he moves closer to the edge of the corner where bullets are flying. "We gotta take care of here first! Otherwise we'd get surrounded."

Getting no response from inside Asami clenches his teeth and quickly turns around the corner. The attacker fires a couple bullets, one rips at his suit and another leaves behind a scratch on his cheek. With a single shot from the yakuza's gun the Chinese man is hit in the chest and falls back, rolling down the stairs before landing at the bottom with a _thud_.

Asami takes his phone out and pushes a button before bringing it to his ear. "It's me, I think Chou went down by the elevator."

" _There's one elevator stopping on the tenth floor."_

"Alright, you guys go there from outside."

* * *

Feilong is leaning back against a wall, arms folded over his chest as he looks out the window at the city view.

"Boss," a subordinate addresses. "We took care of Chou. However-"

"What about Asami?" Feilong cuts him off.

"He got five of us. We no longer have business here. I suggest you tell the rest to retreat too."

"Not yet! How can I return without first seeing the frustrated anger on that man's face!?"

* * *

Asami is kneeling next Chou who lays motionless face down on the floor, blood oozing beneath from where he had been shot in the head.

"Sorry…" one of the four subordinates standing around him says. "We couldn't make it…"

Asami clenches his teeth. _Feilong… I will teach you what I will do when you make me angry!_

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Akihito says with a hint of annoyance. _Looking hard at me._

The photographer sits wearing nothing but boxer briefs on the bed as a Chinese subordinate stands over him, gun in hand and arms folded across his chest.

"Is it rare to see a man's naked body?"

"Shut up!" The man responded. "Because it boss's order, so it can't be helped… why it's only me who have to stand guard to this dirty male prostitute."

"Don't talk about others." Akihito counters back. "You say that, but your important boss has also been involved with this dirty whore!"

The man quickly aims his gun and speaks in his native tongue, before speaking in Japanese. "Feilong-sama probably doesn't want your company! You're prohibited to insult that high-pride person!"

 _High-pride… it is hopeless with this guy…_ Akihito thought to himself.

He can feel his heart thrumming in his chest as he looks with wide eyes at the gun's nozzle pointed at him… after a moment he gets an idea.

"This perfect Feilong-sama gave orders to put me in handcuffs, so I can't move in this embarrassing way I am… gradually the man's self-esteem vanishes."

The man doesn't say a word, only clenches his teeth as the photographer continues.

"It's more effective than a beating, kicking… in the end, my insides get involved and, until I lose my mind." Akihito moves to sit back, propping himself on his hands and spreads his legs open to expose the bulge in his boxers. "Being looked at by a man is nothing nice. Don't say you haven't imagined that he gets involved with men this way."

The guard doesn't respond, his eyes become wide as a disturbed expression affects his face.

 _He's really no different from Asami…_ _._ Akihito thought to himself.

"Fei… Feilong-sama is a person who has not much interest in such things." the guard says. "Moreover, in people like you."

"Then," Akihito slowly slips a hand down into the waistband of his boxer-briefs. "He shows interest in things like this…"

The guard quickly lifts his gun to the photographer, pressing the nuzzle against his neck. "The only thing Fei-sama shows interest in is that man called Asami!"

"Asami…"

The guard moves a bit closer and Akihito notices his other hand on his belt, along with the bulge directly underneath. "This time he's doing something to specially stimulate him… but never mind that, sucking off is your specialty, right? You male whore!"

Akihito silently looks up at him with fierce eyes as the guard continues to try and undo his belt buckle with one hand.

* * *

Suoh silently stalks down the long hallway, and stops to stand on the side of a door. Gun in hand he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a keycard. He takes a deep breath, then quickly slides the card into the slot and bursts into the room.

"AH!?" Akihito says, eyes wide as he looks at the large bodyguard.

A bit of surprise affects Suoh's face when he sees the fully clothed photographer binding one of Feilong's men's hand behind his back with a belt.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Again guys real sorry the shortness of the chapters but still hope you enjoy and are eager for more.

Until next time, as always, stay awesome loves!


	31. Stubborn

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

There's a reason why we're born with brains in our heads, not rocks.

^ Christopher Paolini

* * *

After Akihito steps out of the car his eyes widen at the sight of the of what was Roku Mei. He first notices the half dozen incorrectly parked cars with shattered windows and noticeable dents. Even the few windows and glass door entrance to the establishment are broken.

 _It's… worn out…. What happened here…._

The inside is even worse; furniture is turned over and shattered glass and wine bottles are strewn across the floor.

"We tied up these men a bit more." a male voice says. "Are we going to leave them in the whereabouts?"

"It seems that Feilong has already risen." another male voice says. "Although I ordered to look for him, he was not found…"

Soon Suoh and Akihito turn a corner and enter a dining area where five men in black suits are standing around two men tied up on the ground.

"Let's check the ports and airports. He'll not runaway."

"Yes!"

"Come on! Go!"

Akihito watches as five of the men quickly run off past him. _It was a loud discussion… I wonder if it's because of what I said…_

"Asami-sama," Suoh says as the two stand a yard away from his boss. "Excuse me, I had no orders if I should take him…"

 _Asami… you were safe…_ Akihito thought to himself with relief. "Ah… Asami…"

The yakuza responds by glancing over his shoulder at him.

"I was in Feilong's sight…" he trails off, then with a heavy heart inhales deeply before continuing. "It was I who sold you out…"

Asami then turns a bit more and glares at the photographer with hard cold eyes.

Akihito tenses under his gazes and takes a step back. _Damnit…_ he thought to himself as he lowers his head, heart racing in his chest as he waits for the worse. _If he wants to kill me, to stab me, let him do it._

Asami suddenly grabs the photographer by the collar of his shirt and pulls him forward until their faces are just inches apart. "This time you owe me a huge amount. I already no longer want to allow you your freedom anymore. Just descend with me together to the deepest layer of Hell…"

Before Akihito could think of a response the yakuza pulls him closer and locks his lips with his. Their tongues swirl and clash into a tiny war of dominance, which Asami always wins. At some point the older man nips his tongue and Akihito responds by gripping his arm as he lets out a muffled moan.

 _It hurts… my tongue is being torn…_

After a few more moments the two pull away. Akihito's face is a bit flushed as he wipes the bit of saliva from around his mouth. Asami looks back at him with those hard golden eyes and his trademark smirk.

 _That's it…_ Akihito thought to himself as he looks down. _What is he thinking…. What he'll do to me beyond this…._ "Ah… Asami… I… with you… we can't-"

The photographer is cut off by the demanding shrill of his phone, which he quickly takes out of his shirt pocket and flips open.

"Ah, yes?" he answers. "Ah… Kou? I… ye… yes, I'm okay. Now, where… yes, yes- I got it. I'll be there soon." After snapping his phone shut Akihito turns to the older man who is having a smoke. "A… Asami… I'm going… because my friends are waiting."

The yakuza only responds with a slight jerk of his head.

A bit of annoyance affects Akihito's face. _Is that an order!_

* * *

Outside the sky is full of blended tones of rosy pinks and sandy yellows as dawn approaches.

 _What a difficult man…_ Akihito thought to himself as he walks along the empty streets. Subconsciously he lifts his hand and traces his fingers along his lip, the feeling of the kiss earlier still tingling. _Who do you think you are? You don't own me!_

"Akihito!" a familiar voice calls out.

Looking up the photographer sees his two best friends at the corner and breaks into a sprint towards them. The three friends laugh as they embrace each other.

"Akihito, are you alright?" Kou asks.

"I'm fine!" Tears begin to escape the photographer's eyes. "What about you guys? Are you okay? I'm sorry for getting you in trouble."

"It's alright." Takato says reassuringly after they all pull away. "They didn't treat us that badly."

"And we got to eat some great food." Kou says. "Expensive Chinese food!"

With a relieved smile Akihito begins to wipe away the tears, and Takato playfully scuffles his hair.

"No, really." Kou goes on. "I didn't even realize we were being held hostage until halfway through!"

"That's because you're so carefree!" Takato teases. "Anyway, are you sure things are okay on your side? You stuck your nose into something dangerous again, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Akihito responds. "But I think both of them have more things to worry about now, rather than bother with me."

"Both of them?" Takato asks.

Akihito lightly grins. "All I want to do right now is go home."

Suddenly a luxurious car drives by, catching the photographer's attention. _Entirely black and with no number plates… Feilong?_

"Huh? What's wrong, Akihito?" Kou asks.

"What is it, Akihito?"

The photographer looks at his two friends, taking notice of their concerned expressions and gives a small smile as he lightly shakes his head. "It's nothing."

 _Nah, couldn't be. Anyway, I'm not getting involved with those guys ever again._

"Actually," Kou says with a grin as he rubs his wrist. "This was the first time since high school that I've felt like my life was in danger. My hands are still itchy."

Akihito takes notice of the red marks on his friend's forearm. _They were tied up with duct tape._

The three begin to walk, as Takato and Kou begin to chat merrily Akihito becomes lost in his own thoughts.

 _I was used as bait to lure Asami out. No doubt this will happen again, exactly the same. And I never want them to lay a hand on my friends again. Or worse what if next time Tori…_

Akihito swallows against the lump in his throat as the thought of his cousin getting involved should another similar incident like this happen. Luckily she's out of town on business. But again, what if she also gets in Feilong's sight or….

 _Moreover Asami… it's indecent to be handled as if I was his possession._

Akihito suddenly removes his camera bag and holds it out for one of his friend's to take. "Can you please take care of my bag?"

The two look at him confused, but Takato takes the bag.

Akihito then turns and runs in the direction the car drove by. "There's still something I have to do, you two go home!"

"Hey, Akihito!" Kou calls out.

"What are you up to- wait!" Takato yells.

"I'm going to solve some business issues!" is Akihito's only response.

"Akihito!" The two friends yell.

The photographer ignores their calls and keeps running. _You'll not runaway, Feilong!_

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

As much as we all love Akihito's stubborn will that is what always lands him in deep shit, wouldn't you agree. I think you all know what is gonna happen next.

As always, stay awesome loves!:)


	32. Confrontation

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

A world without women can be a real pain in the ass.

(if you know what I mean)

^anonymous

* * *

The black imported car cruises casually along the streets, unaware of the taxi following inconspicuously behind. Soon it turns and pulls into an underground parking garage while the taxi stops outside. The door to the cab opens and out steps the photographer.

"Thanks a lot. Keep the change." Akihito says to the driver before slamming the door shut.

After the cab drives off Akihito goes over to hide against the wall. _I followed the car, but what if it's really Feilong's…. It'll be alright. Just think of it as the same as finding a perfect moment for a good shot…._

Taking a deep breath he silently sneaks inside. _I just want to get closer to them and make sure if it's him or not. Once that's done I'll just leave it up to Asami who's looking for Feilong with blood in his eyes_. Akihito hides behind a support beam and peaks around the corner. _Besides, it's all Feilong's fault that it turned out this way!_

Akihito watches as about a half-dozen Chinese men in black suits go over to the one car he had followed, one opens the door and out steps Feilong.

Akihito quickly turns to hide, sliding down to the ground as his heart races in his chest. _It's him… Feilong…! I'm in trouble._

The photographer brings his knees up and puts his hands behind his neck, trying to calm down. _Damn… if only I had brought my telescopic camera I wouldn't have to come this close! What a blunder. If he finds me, I'm finished._ Akihito listens and it sounds like none of the men are moving much to leave. _Are they going to hide here until the whole thing's over and leave Japan?_

Akihito takes a deep breath and lifts his head. _If I told Asami about this, they'll get into a fight again… damn, to think I've followed him all this way here…! Don't freak out now! Oh wait, if I leave them alone, they would go back to China with no hesitation, wouldn't they?_

 _Oh, that's right…_ the photographer quickly whips out his cellphone and his thumbs begin to tap away on the keypad. _I should send him a short mail in cipher. If he doesn't get it, then that's fine too. Alright, I can repay you now, Asami…_

After hitting send Akihito notices the murmuring of the foreign voices. He looks over his shoulder and around the corner. A few yards away is a group of five Chinese men- one of which looks directly at him and points.

 _Shit… they found me?!_ Akihito gets to his feet, and then looks up to the ceiling and notices a particular small black dome object. _Damnit… there's a surveillance camera…!_

Without thinking Akihito dashes out from behind the pillar, he looks over his shoulder and sure enough two of the men go after him. When he returns his attention forward he finds two more goons blocking his path, but doesn't break his pace. One lunge towards him and Akihito jumps over him, but when he lands the other manages to get a hold of his wrist.

"You brat!" The man holding him growls.

"Le- let go!" Akihito says as he struggles to free himself.

After a moment he thrusts his head forward and butts it against the goon's chin, making him release his grip as he falls to the ground. Akihito wastes no time escaping- but comes to a sudden stop when the metal doors to the parking lot slide shut. The photographer frantically looks back at the half dozen men closing in on him, and he reaches behind him.

"Just be obedient!" One of the men yells as he and his few other cohorts close in on the youth.

Akihito's hand wraps around the handle of the gun tucked into the back of his pants and whips it out, aiming it at them. "D- don't move…! Or I'll shoot!"

All the men instantly freeze.

"Y- you…" one stutters. "Where did you get the gun?!"

"Hmmm… this is interesting." A familiar voice says coolly. "We finished our business already. Such a smart rat, we can't be too careless."

Akihito's eyes widen when he sees the Chinese mafia leader casually approaches from amongst his underlings.

"Bringing a gun with you…" Feilong continues, no trace of fear affecting his calm face. "I'm impressed by your useless courage." With a smirk on his lips he places a hand on his chest. "It's okay, go ahead. Try shooting me. That is, if you have the guts."

Akihito's heart begins to pound in his chest and his hands begin to tremble. _N- no way I can shoot him… I never touched this kind of thing before…._

Feilong suddenly moves- delivering a swift kick to the photographer's face.

* * *

 **WARNING**

 **RAPE SCENE**

* * *

Feilong slams the photographer down over a metal desk.

"That hurt! Geez…" Akihito struggles against the restraints bounding his hands behind his back. "Let go…! How dare you kick me! You girly man!"

Feilong looks down at his prey, a smirk gracing his face. "You're pretty lively… considering you just had sex with Asami so passionately."

Akihito's eyes widen at the statement, his cheeks turning a light shade of red.

Feilong bends down over him. "At that time… I heard it, you know. Your voice in orgasm…"

Akihito still doesn't respond, honestly not even sure how to….

"You should've just stayed as Asami's plaything, and behaved," Feilong continues. "Throwing yourself in danger, do you want him to like you that much?"

"Don't fuck around!" Akihito growls. "You took my friends hostage… how can I just back off?! You apparently think I'm some worthless vermin, but I have my pride!"

"Pride? Could you tell me where that is? You were crying in joy being held down by a man, weren't you? This body of yours!" Feilong pulls the back of the youth's pants down to expose his bare ass. "I'm expecting it to be nicely relaxed already… I have some time to spare, shall I play with you?"

Akihito's eyes widen in shock when he feels Feilong's hand slide over his ass, and he slips a finger inside. He twitches in pain. "Ah…!"

Feilong chuckles at the reaction. "It's quite swelled. You can still make such a good voice?"

"S- stop!" Akihito says through clenched teeth. "You pervert!"

"I'm actually very irritated now…" Feilong says as he straightens up, unbuttoning his shirt. "If you don't behave yourself, I won't go easy on you."

The long-haired man then spread the blond's cheeks wide open, and Akihito shouts in pain as he enters him. Tears stream down his cheeks and Feilong grins in satisfaction as a bit of blood spills while he slips himself inside.

"Ah… Asami…" Akihito weakly cries out.

Feilong reaches over and grabs his chin, lifting his head up so he can whisper in the poor youth's ear. "How does he have sex with you…? If you tell me, I might stop,"

"S- stop it… already…" Akihito huffs.

Feilong reaches under him and grips the photographer's testicles tightly. "Just answer me. Or I'll crush you."

"Nn…! H- he pesters… countless times." Is Akihito's reluctant response.

Feilong's sadistic grin widens and he begins to thrust his hips. Akihito cries of pain mixes with the rattling of the desk as his attacker mercilessly ploughs into him repeatedly. Tears pouring from his eyes and a faint ringing begins to sound in his ears.

Just when he feels he can't take anymore his body clamps down hard around Feilong and the man grunts as he delivers his last few final thrusts, before cumming inside him.

* * *

Feilong smiles in satisfaction at the sight of his semen trickling down the photographer's inner thigh after he pulls out, after pushing his long hair back behind his ears he turns away as he fixes his attire.

"Satisfied?" Akihito says, still bent over the desk.

"Right…" Feilong says. "You're useless to me now. I shall kill you as an example to Asami,"

Akihito quickly looks up to the see the smiling mafia leader looking over his shoulder at him, gun in hand. Standing upright and with his pants halfway down his thighs he moves against the wall, heart racing in his chest. Feilong turns to face him, the front of his coat and shirt open to reveal his abdomen as he takes aim.

"Even… if you kill me," Akihito says. "it'll be nothing to him…! You're an idiot."

"Well… you shouldn't move around…"

"Not only your face," another voice says. "But now even you're personality's become sissy?"

"A… Asami…!" Akihito says, relief filling him.

Still having his gun aimed at the photographer Feilong looks over his shoulder detestably at the yakuza, who also has a gun aimed at him.

"I don't recall inviting you here. Just one rat is enough… or…" Feilong quickly grabs the photographer- holding him against him as he aims the nozzle of his gun at his temple. "Did you come to look for this?"

"A… Asami…!" Akihito shouts.

"Using such a thing as a shield," Asami says in his usual stoic tone. "So you're no different from a street gang after all."

"You're kidding…? Of course I don't need a vermin like this… I'm giving it back to you!" Feilong then tosses the youth.

Akihito thuds against the yakuza's chest- who's attention immediately returns to the long-haired man after catching him.

"You made a fool of me the other day." Feilong says with a smirk as he aims his gun. "I wanted to greet you before I leave. It seems I outsmarted you today."

Next thing Akihito knows he is falling to the ground- two gunfires sound before he lands. He immediately looks up and his eyes widen when he sees the yakuza drop to one knee.

"Asami! Asami! You got shot?! You alright?" But the photographer knew the answer to his questions when he sees blood dripping from the older man's mid-thigh.

The yakuza quickly takes aim and fires one shot- and Feilong drops his gun.

"A- Asami…! You're bleeding," Akihito says with tears brimming his eyes when he notices blood oozing from the wound on the left of his chest.

"Quickly, go somewhere…!" Asami practically croaks, using his bloodied hand to shove the youth away.

"Asami… uwa!"A hand suddenly grabs Akihito from behind.

"Distracted by a brat," Feilong says with a smirk as he pulls the photographer to his feet to him. "Aren't you being too careless…?"

Akihito notices him holding his other hand over the gunshot wound in his lower left abdomen, blood gushing. He frantically struggles to get away. "W- what do you want?! Let go already! You got a hole in your stomach! You guys are crazy! Let go!"

Feilong suddenly knees him in the stomach.

* * *

Asami watches as the Akihito goes limp in the long-haired man's arm, unconscious from the blow.

"I guess time is almost up," Feilong says as he opens a door, the familiar _swishing_ of helicopter blades sounding. "I'll take him with me." He then smiles sadistically. "He'll be taken good care of by me, in place of you!"

Asami quickly moves to stand but stops when the wound in his right leg throbs and causes him to wince in pain. But he fights against it- rising and staggering outside. Drops of blood drip on the metal stairs as he gets after Feilong, once at the landing pad the Dragon Head is already on board.

"It's not over yet." Feilong says. "Come to Hong Kong if you can."

Asami watches helplessly as the Dragon Head slams the door shut, their eyes locked with each other as the helicopter takes off.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Next up we're going INTERNATIONAL baby!

P. S.

Also again guys wanna apologize for the sloppiness of Akihito's arc near the end with the chapters, was trying to stretch them out and make them even with Tori's.


	33. Hong Kong

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SOME OF THE PLOT.**

* * *

A good traveler has no fixed plans and is not intent on arriving.

^Lao Tzu

* * *

The faint scampering of tiny paws sounds as a little mouse runs across a wooden floor.

It comes upon a cracker and begins to tuck in, completely unaware that it is being watched. Out from beneath a dresser emerges the fierce hunter. A sleek and beautiful little animal with an appearance similar to that of a lean cat; a marten. It's sinuous body wiggles like a snake as it slinks closer. It's fur is a heavy black with dark brown highlights, while the neck and chest are a cream color.

The marten is just half a yard away from it's prey when a door suddenly slams open. The predator quickly pounces as the mouse scampers away. It misses the rodent by just a couple inches and watches as it scurries away.

"Ebony," a voice calls.

The marten turns to look up at the interloper that cost it it's game. A young boy of around ten years of age with short brown hair. He is wearing simple Chinese clothing; a plain blue vest with white trim, white knee-length pants, and black shoes.

"There you are," he says when he spots the marten.

Ebony obediently approaches him.

"Xian said you been pooping in his bed again," the boy says as he kneels before the marten. "He said if you do it again he'll turn you into a belt."

Ebony lets out a low mew in response.

"Here," the boy holds out a piece of cake. "I thought you might like something other than mice."

Ebony immediately moves forward to eat, but only sniffs the boy's fingers.

"Oh sorry, I helped change some bandages. Feilong-sama came back wounded but…"

Ebony looks up at the boy when he trails of, noticing tears streaming down his cheek like a lazy river.

"What on earth happened in Tokyo?" The boy says to himself.

Ebony moves up onto his knee so that she can lick the tears away.

"Thanks Bonny-pi," the boy says as he wipes his face. "And guess what. They also brought some brat back from Japan that won't settle down…"

Ebony let out another mew as she cocks her head to the side curiously.

* * *

"Heeey!" a familiar voice shouts from behind a closed door. "Isn't anybody there?"

Inside is some sort of storage room, with a cage containing a frantic Akihito.

"How long do you plan on keeping me locked up in here?" the photographer shouts. "Come out, Feilong! Hey- -"

The door suddenly opens and in enters a small boy.

"Hey kid, do you know where Feilong is?" Akihito asks.

The boy doesn't respond, he just walks by the cage to pick up a couple of boxes.

"C'mon look at this," Akihito says as he climbs the bars of his cage. "Don't you think it's cruel? It's so cramped, it's killing me here."

The child still says nothing, not even sparing a passing glance as he begins to make his way back out.

"Hey, are you even listening to me? Oh wait, you don't speak Japanese, right? Nihao! Panda! Ramen! Wait- -"

The boy silently walks up the steps and slams the door behind him.

"Ah, he ignored me."

Sadness filling him Akihito moves to the back of the cage and sits down.

 _It's been two or three days since I was brought here and locked up, but Feilong hasn't come- what the heck is happening? Back then I was knocked out, and when I came to I was in a shipping container… the people around here clearly aren't Japanese, so this is probably Hong Kong. Damned Feilong, bringing me to a place like this, what does he plan to do?_

The memory of the shooting replays in Akihito's mind; how tears brimmed his eyes at the sight of blood oozing from the wounds in the yakuza's upper leg and chest, pushing him away as he urges the photographer to leave.

 _And what happened to Asami afterward? I got in his way… he got himself shot because he was covering for me._ Akihito brings his knees up to his chest and buries his head in his folded arms. _It was my fault I put Asami in a tight spot. I lit the fuse of the situation for no reason…_

Akihito inhales deeply, feeling his throat become tight and tears coming on. _Asami what happened to you… I want to go back to Japan…._

Akihito doesn't know when he fell asleep, but when he is jerked awake by the sound of the door opening he is laying in a fetal position. Looking over he sees the boy entering, approaching the cage and slipping a tray inside.

 _Food…!_

The photographer quickly moves to his knees but is a bit surprised by the contents, or lack thereof. "Huh?"

He looks up at the child kneeling in front of him, and anger starts to boil.

 _You have crumbs all over your mouth!_ "O- oi, you, did you just steal my food?"

The child immediately gets to his feet and hauls ass out of there.

Akihito then looks back at the leftover scraps and curses to himself. "Dammit, he ate nearly the whole thing! He really has it in for me!"

Feeling hunger gnawing at his stomach he reluctantly takes up the tray in his lap and begins to eat.

 _I'm gonna starve to death like this…._

* * *

"Tao," a chef says. "Take this portion to the guy in the warehouse."

"Sure," the boy- now known as Tao- responds and takes the tray of food.

When he is right outside the door he stops, looks around, then quickly begins to scarf down the meal.

 _Fei-sama himself is practically not eating… like I'm going to feed his enemy!_

Leaving the same small portion as last Tao enters the room. A shiver suddenly runs down his spine when he sees the prisoner lying motionless in the cage.

"Eh… no… way…" he immediately goes over to the young man, tears brimming his eyes as he frantically shakes him. "I don't feed him for a bit and he just ups and dies like that…!?"

Suddenly the blond moves- grabbing the boy's hand and grins. "Gotcha!"

Tao looks back at the man with shocked large brown eyes.

"Let me see Feilong!" Akihito demands. "Feilong! You know, _Feilong!_ You've got to be able to understand that!"

Tao suddenly bites on the photographer's hand.

"Ow!" Akihito yells as he lets go.

"You hurt Fei-sama!" Tao says in stilted Japanese. "I hate… you! Please to die!"

And with that the boy quickly runs out.

* * *

Feilong sits in his large bed, blankly staring out at the city of Hong Kong. The memory of Asami standing on the roof enters in his mind; a hand over his wounded chest, hair tussling, and coat flapping from the gust of wind from the copter blades. Those piercing golden eyes looking back at him with sheer anger and rage.

 _What was I trying to accomplish by going to Japan? Why was it necessary to be stubborn about Asami to such an extent- -_ the Dragon Head subconsciously turns his gaze away from the large window. _When I saw the real Asami standing there, before my eyes, I slipped. I pulled the trigger without hesitation. As always he just looked at me, his gaze full of scorn and pity- -_

Feilong plops back, laying against the soft pillows. _I took hasty actions trying to turn the tables on him…_

There is a _knock knock_ at the door, and Feilong sits up a bit as Tao enters with a tray containing a glass of water and a couple of pills.

"Fei-sama, your medication." The boy stops a yard away from the bed when he takes notice of the side-table still containing untouched food. "Oh, you left it all again?"

"You may go, Tao…" Feilong says.

"If you don't eat you won't get better…" Tao says as he gets closer. "Everyone is worried."

Feilong silently takes up the pills and glass of water.

"Ah… Fei-sama… who's the Japanese being kept in the warehouse?" Tao asks.

Feilong looks at the boy, a bit caught off guard by the question.

"Oh, um, never mind!" Tao immediately says.

"You don't need to pay him any thought, Tao." Feilong says, a small smile on his face.

"But he's horrible!" Tao exclaims. "He doesn't like the food I bring him, tells me to bring him a full banquet. He thinks I don't speak Japanese so he says anything he likes to me."

 _True, I did bring home something interesting…_ Feilong thought to himself as he goes to take another sip of his water.

* * *

"Alright not to keep me tied up?" Akihito asks. The photographer has been stripped of his clothes and now dons a simple light beige long-sleeved shirt with loose pants.

"Not a particular problem, no." Feilong says nonchalantly with a smirk.

Akihito looks at the Chinese mafia leader, taking note of the exposed bandages wrapped around his torso. _He's severely wounded…! I could win if I took him on now, right?_

"How do you find Hong Kong?" Feilong asks.

"Hong Kong, you say." Akihito looks out the large window at the cityscape, seeing that it is night. "I've only just seen the inside walls of a shipping container and your warehouse, but those sure are picturesque! I didn't even ask to be given a tour. And the food, wow, it's awesome! I mean… that little kid eats pretty much of all of it but whatever, right? I gotta say, it'd be more fun if I had my passport on me. That's how it is."

Akihito then scratches his right wrist and then lifts it up to reveal a particular black mark in the shape of a snake. "And what's with this tattoo on my hand!? Having something this painful done to me…"

"That's the mark of my property," Feilong responds.

"When the hell did I become your property!?"

"As long as that's there, you can't runaway from me. No matter where you go in Hong Kong, you'll be treated as if you were mine."

"Never mind Hong Kong, let me go back to Japan!" Akihito exclaims.

"I refuse. The spoils of war don't come for free, I won't release them easily." Feilong's lips then pull into a sadistic smile. "Did you see Asami's face when we left? It was worth going to Japan just to see him so frustrated…"

The long-haired man lets out a light chuckle, then suddenly jerks forward and clutches his lower abdomen in pain.

"You're insane, you know that? Going so far as to get wounded that way." Akihito grins. "I always thought mafia bosses would be, I dunno, more serious people. But you're like little kids. How about I call Asami out to a fast-food joint or something, and we can settle all this with a quiet peaceful talk over coffee?"

Feilong looks at the blond youth with a stoic expression.

"You really have no sense of humor at all, do you?"

"You don't seem to understand well, so I'll say it this once. Don't do anything to put me in a bad mood. I could just as well sell you off to some pig-like man who likes to fuck boys just like you. He'd get you hooked on drugs, use you as a sex slave- you'd do nothing but be fucked by ugly men for the rest of your life. You might even catch a disease and die early… and with your last breath, what you'll be craving won't be Asami. It'll be the drugs."

Akihito stares at the long-haired man with wide eyes, a chill running down his spine. His hands clench into a trembling fist at his side. _Feilong is serious…_

Feilong extends a hand. "Come here."

Akihito slowly lifts his hand and places it in Feilong's, who yanks him onto the bed.

"You don't need to worry. As long as you do as I say… all you have to do is obey. Understand?"

Akihito just looks back at him, not really sure what to say.

"Try to please me. Put me in a good mood." Feilong lifts his other hand and cups the photographer's chin. "You know what to do… don't you?"

He slowly runs his thumb over Akihito's lips, parting them enough to slip it inside. Akihito jerks back as he lets out a light cough. Feilong then places a hand on top of his hand and slowly pushes him down.

 _It's no good… I can't go against him._ Akihito thought to himself as he reluctantly takes up Feilong's cock, looking back up at him as he runs his tongue over the tip. _What is going to become of me?_

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Tsk- tsk- tsk, looks like you're really in some hot water now Aki. I wonder what Tori is up to though? If you are also wondering the same you'll find out in the next chapter.

As always, stay awesome loves!:)


End file.
